Prophecies Destinies Winchesters
by Angelic Lady
Summary: Secrets were revealed that change the lives of Dean and Sam Winchester as well as Hermione Granger. But what have they in common? Family is the answer. Hermione visits her birth mother Ellen Harvelle at the Roadhouse and mets her brothers for the first time. Now the adventure begins and the wizarding world will never be the same. DW/JH, SW/HP, HG/FW/DM, SB/SS
1. Prologue

**I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.**

 **Prologue**

 _Almost three decades ago_

It's been two days since he heard the prophecy, but to make matters worse, so had the Dark Lord. Not good. Since then he searched the family library for a way out of this mess, because he can't but this faith on his future children. They have either to be the beacon of hope or the destruction of the wizarding world. Not on his watch.

It wasn't easy to get away from the Dark Lord after the revelations; because of course he wanted his new price hippogriff in reach so he can from him. Alike he was already looking for possible brides for him to fulfill the prophecy as he sees fit. Not good, especially because his mother helped him with it, before that his parents simply looked for possible candidates, now she almost conducts interviews on this matter. He already hated arranged marriages before that, but now it is simply getting out of hand.

This fact connected with cursing his future children into obedience to the Dark Lord are good reasons to disappear. And let's not forget that he stole something from him that he needs for his survival. At the moment the Lord doesn't know that he lost his precious, but as soon as he finds out, he is fair game. He is only logical conclusion for the Dark Lord, because his house-elf helped him to store the thing away.

So he decided to leave all this behind. Of course he told the Dark Lord, that he would serve him till the end, but was already working to get out of this mess. He is a Slytherin after all. Back in the dark library of his family he finally found it. He found a spell, how he could hide himself and his magic from prying eyes as well as the magic of his future children. The only thing to make it work is that a close family member has to cast it. The only one, who would do that for him and fits the description, is his brother.

That's the reason why he tries to inconspicuous walk down Diagon Alley to the apartment of his brother. He hasn't seen him since school and that was almost two years ago, but they still have contact through their journal. Since they were children, they are as close as brothers could be; his big brother always was there for him and took the fall for him every time. In their early years they started writing in a journal, but this journal was or is special, because it is a two way journal. It only be opened by the owner of the journal, it's a very old blood spell. He has one and his brother has his twin. So they used it during their time in Hogwarts in different houses to still talk to each other. They couldn't talk to each other in real, because their family. Since he can think their parents or better their mother tried to drive a wedge between them. To get them off their backs, they let it look like it worked, so kept the façade up, to keep each other save.

One brother is the rebel, who didn't want to be a part of the family and their blood-purity and found a way out. The other brother also doesn't want to be part of the blood-purity of the family, but he was always the obedient one. Especially after he was alone in the dark home with his mother, after his big brother went on his first year in school. But they made it worked and until today nobody knew that they still are in contact. Because both of them would give up their live before they give up their brother. Never underestimate the bond of family, of brothers, especially those brothers.

He reaches the door of the apartment and still looks around if somebody saw him, but he was sure that nobody had followed him. Why should they he swore his allegiance to the Dark Lord, but the only one who holds his true allegiance was his brother. Before he could knock on the door, it opens and there he stood. He looks older, wiser, but still like his funny old self. At the moment he was a little curious. "Reg why are you here?" he ask him and as he let him in. He as well as his brother takes a look around for pry full eyes before he closes the door.

Only after the door was closed, he answers. "I need your help, Siri."

"I figured. What is it?" he asks in a determinate tone, because he always would help his brother. That is the job of a big brother, he has to keep him save, especially from their mother. But he still failed he couldn't get him out of the Dark Lords clutches, but maybe now is the moment to make up for that.

"I have to fake my death and go away."

"Why?" not what Sirius wanted to hear.

Regulus Black started pacing in the living room of his brother. His face was panicked, confused and worried. That made Sirius nervous; his brother never loses his composer like that, not with the Dark Lord on his back. Before Sirius can calm him somehow, he says. "There is a prophecy … a prophecy about my future children to be the Dark Lords rise or fall."

Sirius feels slapped. Okay he would have guessed anything, but not that. But he needs more information. "How do you know that it points to your children." he asks as he takes a seat and watches his brother pace, it is never a good idea to stop him, while he is doing that. That is his way of figuring out a very complicated puzzle for him.

He stops and looks at his brother. "Siri give me some credit, because I am not dumb." he says in a stern voice.

"I know that Reg, but I need more information, about what we are dealing with. Can you give me the prophecy." he asks his bother. Because he was sure that he has memorized it. Regs memory was very accurate; he never misses or forgets anything, never, a good thing for this kind of situation. Here goes nothing.

 _"_ _Two brothers like day and night,_

 _One is black and one is white._

 _Both are from the family of Black,_

 _Only one is faithful on the family track._

 _The black one a servant of the Dark Lord,_

 _The other one hates him without words._

 _The Dark Lords faith is entwined with them,_

 _The black one could be his favorite gem._

 _He will carry on the family,_

 _With three children, who are extra ordinarily._

 _The balance of faith with sibling of old,_

 _Can change a future for told._

 _Balance, body and heart,_

 _Can be the Dark Lords reward,_

 _Or his ultimately end,_

 _Which way it goes depends_

 _On the bond of love_

 _Which goes to the grave or above."_

It took Sirius a moment to let all sink in. But after he heard that he knows that Regulus is right, it is definitely about his children. The lead with faithful son of the House Black, yeah that's definitely Regulus or better it fits him more than Sirius. The brothers are on the same page they have to keep their family away from the Dark Lord, especially the future generation. Without overthinking the Prophecy, Sirius went into damage limitation mode. "What do you need?" he asks his brother, because he knew his brother would only come to him, after he already has found a solution.

"There is a spell, with which I can hide my magic and it would look as if I were dead to the family and magic it. It has to be casted by a close family member, like a brother."

"Ok and then what?"

"I will take on a new name and go to America."

"You know that you have to live as a muggle." Sirius points out to his brother.

"I know and I do it in a heartbeat if it means to keep my children save." he says in a stern voice to tell his brother that he is death serious about his decision.

"I just wanted to point it out." Sirius holds up his hands in surrender. If his brother wants to do it, who was he to stop him, but they have to make sure that nobody learns about Regulus whereabouts even with Sirius being tortured. His only conclusion for securing that is an oath. "We make an unbreakable vow." he suggests.

His brother looks bewildered at him, before he asks. "Why?" Regulus didn't want to put his brother at risk with this.

Sirius walks to his brother and puts one of his arms on his shoulder as he says. "This way nobody can learn, about where you are or what has happened to you. The unbreakable vow is stronger than veritaserum and even if I should be tortured telling them would be my death in the end before the information left my mouth."

"But …" Regulus wants to interrupt him.

"No buts Reg. We are doing this. I am your brother and this Me keeping You save." Sirius says in his there is no way out of this voice. Regulus lets his shoulders fall and accept it. Not because he wants it, but because his brother is right. With his acceptance Sirius adds. "We have to act fast and that means today. Have you everything you need?" he looks at the back bag his brother was carrying while he walked into his apartment and his brother nods. "Ok, so let's do this. But do me the favor and stay in contact. Please, Reg."

Without a word Regulus embraces his big brother in a hug as he says. "Of course." They stay in that position for a moment before they break apart.

"Take your stuff. I know where we can do this without being in the wizarding world." Sirius says to his brother, who gets his stuff. Together they apparate away to a warehouse, where they start with the ritual to hide Regulus, it took them two hours until they were finished. After that Regulus looked like a muggle to Sirius magic.

"Just one thing left to do." Sirius declares after the ritual was finished.

His brother looks at him, even if he isn't so sold on the whole idea, because he doesn't want to put his big brother at risk, he knows that it's the right thing to do. "Yeah, but who will be the binder?"

A very good question, because a binder is needed normally, but not in an unbreakable vow between brothers and it is interesting for Sirius that he knows something that his smart brother doesn't. "We don't need one, because of our sibling bond." With that they take position across from each other, take their right hand and point their wands with the other one. "I, Sirius Orion Black, will keep hidden that Regulus Arcturus Black is not death to save the next generation of Blacks." Sirius starts and a yellow band wraps itself around the joined hands.

"I, Regulus Arcturus Black, will stay hidden till the day my children and I am ready to face the Dark Lord." The second band is red one.

To finish the vow Sirius says. "As my duty as brother I protect you." and he indicates for his brother to do the same.

"As my duty as brother I protect you." As they both finished, as last blue band wove itself around their hands and for a moment all the bands glow, before they dispatch into nothingness. This way magic becomes the binder for the vow and only she can release them, if she sees fit.

Before they say goodbye, Sirius gives his brother his family ring, a simple silver bend with the words for family is engraved in Latin on the inside. He told his little brother to give it to his first born son as a sign for Regulus that Sirius would always be on his side, no matter what. With a short hug and one last look at each other, they left the warehouse and walk on the streets of London. Sirius watches his brother walk away from him and hopes that he will see him again someday. Regulus gets lost in the mass of people on the streets. That is the day Regulus Arcturus Black was declared death and John Winchester was born.

* * *

 _ **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. A suprising domino effect

**I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 1 – a surprising domino effect**

It is three in the morning somewhere in America. Two hunters, brothers, have just finished another hunt. As always Dean, the older one, writes about it in his Dads journal. He registers that are just a few pages left. Soon they would need a new one. After he is finished Dean scrolls through the pages of the Journal. Like always when they are looking for a hunt or simply to work through everything they have been through. After making a Deal for his brothers live, he decided to leave his mark on this world. He may have only a year to live; but he will make it count and take as many sons of the bitches with him to hell as possible. He wants to go down with a Bang, like every hunter should.

Even if he knew the whole damn journal by heart there are sometimes moments when he registers something new, like now. He discovers the date 9/19/1988 with the initials H.H. beside it. He never had noticed this before and it peaks his interest.

"Sam." he calls for his brother's attention. Not an easy task these days.

"Yeah." was the short response from his brother. He was buried in his laptop again, probably looking for a way out of Dean's deal, so he didn't look up. Dean hates that his brother searches for a solution, where isn't one or just one. That would be to let Sam die and he definitely doesn't want that.

Ignoring his thoughts he asks him. "Do we know someone with the initials H.H.?"

"Not that I know of … why?" he answers, but didn't stop what he is doing.

"I found them in Dads Journal with a date."

"And?" now Sam looks up from his laptop and looks in to the eyes of his brother.

"I don't know. It peaks my interest. It has to mean something, if it found a place in Dads Journal or?" Dean points out.

Sam thought a moment about it, before he answers. "Maybe … but do you believe it is important to us?" A good question, Dean thought to himself.

"I don't know man. I just have a gut feeling, that it could be important." Dean's gut never leads him to wrong paths. Instead of responding Sam took out his phone and started to call someone. Who would he call for that and why, Dean questions himself and out loud? "Who are you calling?"

"You said the initials are H.H. or?" was Sam's counter question.

"Yeah" He looks at Dean with his bitch face number 3 to tell him that he should think about it. After some moments he has only one idea. "Do you think, it could mean Harvelle?"

Sam didn't answer, because on the other end of the line someone picked up the phone. "Yeah?" was the angry response from the woman, he considers as a mother figure.

"Hey Ellen, its Sam."

"How can I help you boys? You aren't in trouble or?"

"No, Ellen!" He should have known that Ellen would think that. She worries about them, so he tries to ease her. "I need your help with something."

"So what can I do for you then … in the middle of the night!" she says annoyed.

"Sorry, I forgot how late it was. We just finished a hunt!"

"Yeah, yeah no problem. So what do you want?"

"Do you know someone with the initials H.H.?" he asks. He hears a sigh on the other end of the line. A long silence follows. Sam wasn't sure whether the connection was broken or not. But before he could ask, she said something.

"Where are you guys? … Are your far away from the roadhouse?"

"No, not really, I believe a five hour drive max. Why?"

"Because you should visit and then I answer your question."

"Is it that important?" was Sam's response. Now his curiosity was peaked, because Ellen wouldn't tell them to visit, if it wasn't something huge. Not good. Let's hope it isn't something bad.

"Yes. Are you coming?"

"Yeah we will be there later." he says without thinking, because he knows his brothers wouldn't let it go, so he figures they can make the detour.

"Bye." with that she hang up.

"What's going on?" Dean wants to know. He only heard the half of the conversation. So he questions, why they have to go the roadhouse all of a sudden at three frigging in the morning. He was a little bit pissed.

"Ellen says we should come to the roadhouse?"

"Yeah I figured, but why?"

"Because she wants to tell us who H.H. is and she doesn't wanna do it over the phone" was Sams answer. What does that mean? Who could be so important, that Ellen would only talk face to face with them? What is going to happen? All this questions are on Dean's mind in that moment.

"At three in the morning, Sam we just finished a hunt."

"Yeah I know. So I suggested we sleep for some hours and hit the road then."

"And then what?"

"Then we find out who this person is and why Ellen only can talk about it in person. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever?" with that Dean lies down on his pillow and tries to fall asleep. But his thoughts keep him awake. The central question on his mind is why is H.H. so important? Who is it and what does this person have to do with them?

* * *

One the other side of the pond, Hermione just finished packing. That was the easy part. She knows that. Now comes the hard part. She has practiced for over a month to perfect the spell. Because she knew there was no possibility for mistakes. She has to protect her parents from Voldemort at all costs.

She took her purse with all the possessions, she will need for what is coming next and with a last look at her room she went downstairs. Before she enters the living room, where her parents were sitting in front of the TV, she takes a deep breath and with a tear on her cheek she whispers: "Obliviate". She watches as the spell took place, she got erased from every photo in the house and of course from the memory of her parents. Hopefully she can reverse what she has done, after the war is over. But until then this is the way to keep them save, away from her, so she sends them on their way to Australia.

She left the house after she was finished and went on her way. The Weasleys expect her in two days so she had enough time to visit her old home. Nobody, not even Harry or Ron, know that Hermione was not really a Granger but a Harvelle. Helen Granger is, was the sister of Ellen, her real mother. Ellen sent her to England to her sister to protect her. In her early years she visited as much as she could. She loved both of her mother's very much and now was the time that Hermione protects her parents, all of them.

The way to her mother and sister was long. Not only because they lived in America. No, she has to make sure that nobody could or would follow her, so she apparates to France first, next to Germany and back to North Ireland and from there to America. In America she took also six or seven stops in different States before she ends up on the street of the roadhouse.

The last time she was here, was after her second year in Hogwarts. After the attack of the basilisk she really needed to see Mom and Jo. She took a look around. Not much has changed in the last years. The bar still looked the same. She crossed the street and went to the doors of the bar. In the parking lot stood only an old black car, a sign that not many hunters were around. Good. She doesn't need complications with them.

She steps through the door into the bar. Yes, everything was still the same. The pool tables were in the back, but nobody played. The only guests were the two guys beside the bar. They gave her a questionable look. Hermione figured they probably asked themselves what a young girl like her was doing in such a bar. But she doesn't have time for their curiosity.

She walks further into the bar and ignores them. But she could feel their eyes on her. What was their problem? They only could be hunters. Not good, but Hermione's wand was ready in her jeans. She doesn't want to bring to much attention to her and to her family by using magic here. Not now, not ever. But she would do it to protect herself and the people she cares about.

Mom and Jo were not behind the bar. So she went in the direction of the kitchen. But she didn't get that far, because the taller one of the two guys asked her a question. "Do you need help?"

She paused and looks at him. He smiled at her and made a friendly face. But Hermione had learned the hard way, that you couldn't or shouldn't trust anyone. Trust has to be earned, but that isn't a guarantee for anything. So she said in a harsh tone. "I don't think so."

The smile on his face died a little. But she ignored that. She wasn't here to please some hunter. No, she wanted to see her family and protect them. The kitchen door swung open and Jo came out. Hermione started to smile, runs to her sister and hugs her. "Jo."

At first Jo was a little bit shocked, but after some moments she hugged her back. "Hermione what are you doing here?" she asks her little sister after some moments.

The other guy choked on his beer after hearing her name. She released her sister and turned around to look at his face. He grinned back at her. "My name is probably not as hype or cool as yours, but on the other hand I have more class and style than you so I can live with my given name."

The grin on his face died and Jo as well as the other guy started laughing. After some moments Jo introduced them to each other. "Hermione this are Dean and Sam Winchester." Then she turns to the brothers and says. "Dean and Sam this is …"

But she couldn't get any further because Hermione interrupts here. "Winchester … as in John Winchester?" she asks them.

"Yeah? He was our father. What is it to you?" Dean asks Hermione a little bit harsh.

Hermione ignores the question. She only heard the first sentence. He was their father and that means that John Winchester is dead. That hurts. She never had met him, but she knew who he was to her. Tears starting running down her cheeks and she asked Jo. "Where is Mom?" But instead of waiting for a response, she ignores everyone in the room and starts yelling "Mom … Mom … Mom."

After the third time her Mom came out of the kitchen. Ellen was as shocked as Jo to see her. Why are both her mother and her sister so shocked to see her, was it really that long, that she came to visit them. Didn't they miss her? She cried and her mother took her in her arms and held her.

"Hermione why are you here? Did something happen do …?" Ellen asked worried.

She looked up in the eyes of her mother and tried to tell her, that she couldn't speak freely with the two guys in the room.

"Oh." was Ellen's answer.

"Ellen, what Oh? Who is that? And why is she starting to cry after we mentioned our father." Dean wants to know.

After some moments of silence, which Hermione used to get her balance back, she broke free of the hug and turns around to face Dean and Sam. "I am Hermione Granger but I was born as Hermione Harvelle. Ellen is my mother, obviously, but for you I just want to make it clear." After that she made a pause to let her words work and also because she needed a deep breath first. Her father was John Winchester which makes Sam and Dean her brothers. But they didn't know of her, like she didn't know of them, so that would be interesting. "And John Winchester was my father; at least my birth certificate says so." she tells them finally.

Hermione had known all her live that her father was the hunter John Winchester. Because Ellen told her who he was, but she never mentioned that he had sons, so that was new. She actually never met him in person, because he wanted to protect her from the demon. But to hear that he was dead was a shock, because now she never would get to know him. But at least she got two brothers out of the deal. The pros and cons of that have to reveal itself only with time.

Both Sam and Dean looked at her with open mouths and processed what she just said. That gave Hermione a short moment to think. She finally concluded that the trip was not a good idea after all; she could have given Voldemort more things with which he can torture her. She has to protect them at all cost. That also means she had to explain to them, that she was a witch. She really wasn't looking forward to that particular discussion.

Dean was the first one to find his voice again. "So you are saying that you are our sister?" Hermione just nodded. He couldn't believe it. "Is that true Ellen?" he asks.

"Afraid so."

"Did you knew?" he asks Jo and she blushed. Of course she knew.

"Perfect … fucking perfect." Dean swore.

"Language." was Hermione's only response to that. Dean just glared at her for that.

Before Dean could answer to that, Sam ask her in a nice, friendly voice. "How old are you?" She could hear that he was curious and not pissed like Dean.

"I am 17."

"Why have we never met her?" Dean asked Ellen.

"Because ..." Hermione starts but her mother interrupts her.

"Because John and I decided that it was best for her to stay as far away from all of us as possibly. I really don't know why. He never explained it to me. He only left a letter for the three of you, should you eventually meet. I have it here. So we send her to my sister in England. But I let her visit as often as possible."

Dean demands in a harsh tone. "So go get the letter." At the same time Sam asks. "So you are here for a visit?"

Ellen, glared at Dean for his tone, but nevertheless says. "Later … First could you please answer Sam's questions Hermione?"

She looked from face to face and could see that they all want an answer to that question. Four pairs of eyes looked at her with curiosity. Hermione looks nervous at the floor. Normally she wasn't shy, but she never figured that she would meet her lost brothers on the day she tries to save her family. This wasn't going as planned. Where should she start? She was afraid, how her two new brothers would react to her revelations, but she was a Gryffindor for heaven's sake, so she sighs and looks back at her mother.

"Mom I think we all should sit down." Hermione walks in the directions of the tables, so they could take a seat, but nobody was following her.

Instead Ellen asks. "Hermione what's going on? Do Helen and Roger know that you are here?" That question made her eyes wet and a single tear escapes. She didn't trust her voice, so she simple shocks her head.

"You run away?" was Jos question. She can't believe it, her little sister wasn't one for breaking the rules without a good reason. So something must have happened and that can't be good.

"Yes and No." Hermione answers in a small voice.

"And that means?" Ellen asks in very angry tone. Hermione know that her mother wants to know the whole truth now, but with her hunter brothers in here that is a little bit hard or better dangerous. So instead of answering right away, she signaled her mother that she couldn't speak freely with them around.

But before Ellen could react to that, Dean interrupts the silent conversation and says. "Normally I would say that we go outside, because it looks like a family matter, but since we are part of the family, we will stay. … So what is it?" He has the slight feeling that he will not like what he will hear.

He challenges her, because he knows something was up. His gut feeling tells him that. But Hermione was not a person, who would back down from a challenge; she wasn't called to be the brightest witch of her age for nothing. In a hard voice she says. "Ok, but you have to be open minded." For a moment it was silence, which her brothers used for a conversation with their eyes before they both nod. "I am a witch." she says and took out her wand. She waited a moment for a reaction of her brothers. Dean cursed, took out his gun and pointed it at her. Sam on the other hand looked at Ellen. As if he would ask for confirmation to trust his little sister. Sam could read in Ellen's face that Hermione wasn't a threat to them. But how could he convince Dean of that.

Hermione could have disarmed Dean easily, but that was probably not a good idea. Instead she said in normal tone "Do you seriously believe that my mother and my sister, who are both hunters, would have let me make a deal with a demon to get my powers." Logic was always a good start. So she let her words sunk in and gives them time to adjust. After so moments Dean lowers the gun, but didn't put it away. That was definitely a start, so she continues with her story. "I am born with my magic. It is part of my DNA. I got my wand with eleven and started my first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the same year. Since then I learned to control my magic to perform spells, charms and other things."

"Wow" was Sam's response, while Dean simple asks. "Did Dad know, about that?"

"Yes. I believe that was the reason he wanted that we keep her away from us." Ellen says, Dean simply nods to that, because what else could he say to that. It was probably a good idea, the demon would have used her powers for his purpose and that couldn't have been a good. But that couldn't be the only reason, he asks himself.

His conclusion is that if his father knew, he probably could trust her. The only thing that didn't sit right with him is that his only sister was send away from them, from him. He couldn't protect her, like he should have, like he does for Sam since he was four years old. The protection of his family was important to his father and he thrilled it into him. So the reasons to send her away better are good. He hopes that the letter would give them some answers. That revelation was new to Hermione. Why would her father send her away because of her magic? She needs to find out, but everything in good time.

Slowly Sam and Dean accept the fact that they have a sister and that she is a witch. It would take Dean time to fully trust her and he fears that he didn't have enough of that for doing it. Both of her brothers look forward to get to know her.

"Could you show us some magic?" Sam wants to know, a positive sign for Hermione. She figures he must be the easy one of the two brothers with trusting a new person.

"If you like, because since my last birthday I am allowed to use magic outside of school. But at the moment that probably isn't a good idea."

"Congratulations." Ellen said sarcastically with ignoring the rest of her statement, because she thinks that she will learn about it with her question answered. "But why are you here?"

Hermione knew her mother was only concerned for her. That's why she uses her angry mother tone. So she took a deep breath, before she responds. "Mom Voldemort is back and he killed Professor Dumbledore in June. So I am one of the primary targets now, since I am Harry's best friend and a muggle-born. … To secure Mum and Dad's safety I erased their memories of me and sent them of to Australia." Ellen's expression went from shocked to panic to angry. "I am here to keep you safe. Since the only the persons in this room know that you are my birth family. So we shouldn't have problems with that." With her finger she pointed at every person in the room. Even if she knew her brothers only a moment, she would protect them with her life. "You should be safe. At least I hope so. But since you all are hunters you could stand a better change against him and his followers, then Mum and Dad."

The reactions to that were different. Ellen went behind the bar to pure herself a drink and downed it, before she took a second one. Jo took her little sister in her arms and hugged her. Sam and Dean were confused, but Hermione also saw a little worry in their faces. It is nice to know that they are as concerned for her, as she is for them.

"Who is Voldemard?" Dean asks.

"Voldemort and he is a dark wizard, who wants to rule our world and the muggle world. A muggle is a non-magical being." Hermione explains.

"And you are a target, because of your friend Harry?" Sam asks.

"Yes and because I am a muggle-born. You have to understand that many parts of the wizardry world believe in purity of magic. Voldemort sees purebloods as superior to half-bloods or muggle-borns, which is a little ironic, because he himself isn't a pureblood but a half-blood." Hermione explains further.

"Rather racist." Dean says.

"That's true."

"What are you going to do?" Jo asks.

Hermione bits her lip, because she can't tell them or at least not all of it. "That's a secret, but we, Harry and me, will go on search for a way to defeat him."

"Are you crazy?" was Dean's response to that. Even if he didn't know her long, she was nevertheless his little sister and he couldn't let her go on a suicide mission, like this one.

"Why?" asks Hermione and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Because I am girl or what?"

"No, because you are a kid. That's shouldn't be your responsibility. It is too dangerous." It doesn't sit right with him that his baby sister, would go on such a mission, which apparently is for grown-ups and not for teenagers or young adults.

"Dean. It is nice of you to show concern, but it isn't necessary. I know how to handle such situations!"

"Really?" Dean said with an unbelievable smirk on his face.

"Yes, in my first year we prevented Voldemort to get the philosopher stone with which he could have become immortal. … In my second year I figured out, how to deal with a basilisk and the boys fought against it. In my third year I handled a situation with a werewolf. In my fourth year I helped Harry during the Tri-wizard Tournament. In my fifth year we started our own DADA classes and fought in the Ministry of Magic against death eaters, Voldemorts so called followers and last year I was among the few students, who fought against the death eaters, who entered Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore. … So I think I can handle it."

By now Hermione was in tears. Not because of the dangerous and horrible situations. More because of the death of Dumbledore and the person, who was the reason for it. She would never trust the wrong person again.

Dean doesn't know what to say to comfort her. She had a shittier life than them. She is definitely a Winchester. She was his little sister and had fought against evil as long as Dean and Sam. He is impressed, but he also would have hoped that her live would have been better, but not so much luck.

Sam fought an inner battle with himself. He wanted to embrace her in his arms, but he wasn't sure, how she would react to that. Life as a Winchester is never easy, even if she wasn't with them. Bad luck always finds them. Dean and Sam are both sad, because of her lost youth.

Ellen puts an end to their thoughts. "That's enough for now. Hermione I believe you should rest a bit and then we talk about it again." she declared in her I-am-not-accepting-resistance-tone, so Hermione nods and went to her room. She fell on the bed, closed her eyes, and was asleep in seconds. Apparition over the sea and the two new family members have exhausted her.

* * *

Dean watches as his little sister left the room. He had a little sister and he didn't know it. With everything that his father had done, this took the cake. Why didn't he tell us, about her? Why did he send her away? Because she was a witch, Dean doesn't get it. What was the reason behind his father's action? Even if there was a good reason for it, he had a little sister and he missed her growing up.

He had a sister and that makes him smile. Her live was as messed up as theirs. Yes, she definitely was a Winchester and with that family. Witch or no witch that means for him, that she was or better is part of his responsibility. But what should he do. He had only a year or less than that to live. Wow, the situations got really messed up in less than 24 hours.

A look at Sam told him, that he also tries to rap his head around this new situation. The question was, which fact affected him more, that they had a sister or that she was a witch. Dean guessed the first, because Sams world view wasn't as black and white as his. Which means Sam was now confronted with two siblings, who he had to help.

"Who wants a drink?" Ellen asks.

All of them need one. Sam, Dean and Jo went to the bar and wait for the drink. They all downed the first one and ask Ellen for a second one. After Dean downed the second one, a thought hit him. "Why didn't you tell us about her after you found out about Dads death?" Dean asked Ellen.

She sighed. "I was afraid, how you would react to her, after you father had died and never told you about this kind of magic."

Ok, Dean could understand that. He wasn't proud how he handled the death of his father. 'Damn Dad why didn't you tell us, about good magic.' he thought. He probably wouldn't have pointed a gun at his own sister.

"What now?" Sam asks Dean.

"I honestly don't know." he replies.

For the first time, Jo took part in the conversation. "Give her a change. She is a great person, as smart as Sam, as witty as me and as stubborn as Dean. I know that accepting that she is a witch is hard, but that didn't change the fact that she still is our sister."

All of a sudden it clicked in Deans head. Hermione wasn't only the sister of Dean and Sam, but also of Jo. He shared a sister with Jo. Now she was more off limits than before. It would be a freaky situation if he dated the sister of his sister. Stop, since when did he want to date Jo. After a moment of thinking he knew, the answer was since he saw her for the first time. Not good, where his thoughts drifted too. He needed a distraction, now. Sam must have read his thoughts.

"What do you mean with she is smart as me?" Sam asks curiously.

"She is a bookworm and in her world she is called the brightest witch of her age since she was 13." Dean as well as Sam was impressed.

The longer Dean thought about her, the more he wanted to get to know her. He was curious about her character, her live, even her school. She has hard years behind her and hopefully had at least a little fun beside the dangerous tasks. How could she not, she was smart and beautiful. Boys must stay in line to get her attention. His stomach made a little twist. No, he definitely doesn't want that his little sister dates. He doesn't want her to get hurt by guys like him. Those guys probably, would stand first in line to get her attention.

What happens to him, he only knows Hermione for less than an hour and already cares for her. His heart and his head have accepted the fact that she is family and Dean always cares for his family. So he wants to be a part of her life. "Ok, we will." Dean simple says. Not an actual fan of chick flick moments. But the smile on Sam's face tells him, that he hoped for that and that he knew that Dean already cared for her.

But Sam also knew that they have to tell her. "Dean you have to tell her about your Deal."

"No way." was Dean's instant response to that.

"We have to, you don't want that the relationship with her is based on lies or?" Dean thought a moment about that and like always, Sam was right, but he hated it. So he nods. "Maybe she could help." Sam figures that a witch probably could give them some new input to the situation and with that hopefully the solution.

"We talked about this, so stop it Sam. We don't find a way out of this deal." Dean says in a stern tone. He can't live with losing Sam.

Ellen tries to change the subject and reminds them with a smile. "Don't forget, that she will be leaving soon. They need her back in England."

"Yeah but we have to help her. The question is how?" Sam asks.

Without really thinking about it, Dean answers. "We could accompany her to England and help her there."

Sam looks shocked at Dean. He never would have guessed that, because a trip to England would mean flying and leaving Deans Baby behind. Both things Deans isn't so fond of. Dean is as surprised as Sam by his own suggestion, but it would be a possibility to make his last year unforgettable and he would do something good. As an extra he could have as much time as possible with his little sister, a possibility to catch up as siblings for all three of them.

"So we are going to England?" Sam asks again.

"Yeah I think so." Dean says with a smile.

"I don't want to ruin your fun, but I don't believe you can convince her to let her come with you." Ellen commanded. As a true Winchester she is as stubborn as them. Something her mother always hated, because winning an argument against her wasn't easy, even when she still was a toddler. She inherited that trait from John Winchester that is for sure.

Instead of the brothers, Jo answers. "Mum it is a good idea I believe if we work together to convince her, we would succeed; she would give in and let us come with her." Jo was the only one, who could change Hermione's mind at least a little bit. Throw in the stubbornness of the Winchester brothers and you have a good chance of winning, Ellen has to give her that.

But there is another part that didn't sit right with her. "Us?" Ellen asks.

"Yeah us, because if you believe that I let my little sister go alone against this nutsjub, then you got another think coming."

Ellen looked at Sam and Dean for help, but both of them decided to stay out of it. Also it wasn't a bad idea in Deans opinion. In some way they are all siblings and they have to stick together. That is what family is for, to help and be there for each other. The silence went on and seconds became minutes, after a while Ellen sighed in defeat.

"Ok, but we need a good plan to convince her of that. We should call Bobby for help on the wizards and you three work out some ways to help her."

"Bobby knows about wizards too?" Sam wants to know.

"Yeah."

"But why didn't he tell us?" Dean retorts.

"I don't know. You should ask him that."

"Ok." Sam and Dean said unison.

"While you make planes I search for the letter of your father." With that Ellen walks to her room and starts her search. In the meantime Jo calls Bobby and the three of them started to think of ways to help her sister. Even if they didn't know much about their world, they are hunters so they would find ways to save people. It is what they do.

* * *

A loud 'pop' wakes Hermione from her dreamless sleep. Within seconds she was wide awake and alert. She knew that the noise only could mean that other wizards are near. So not good, she takes her wand and runs down into the bar. As she enters she could see that her family was alert and pointed guns at two figures with red hair. She only knew two people who could that be.

Her suspicion was confirmed as one of them started to speak. "Are you sure, we are in the right place?"

"Do I look like an amateur to you?" was the counter question of the other one.

Even if they sounded like the Weasley twins, she wasn't convinced yet. Like they could sense her presence, they both turn around and ignore the guns they were pointed at their heads. "How could you question me?" Fred says as he looks as his brother, before he looks back at her and says with a big smile. "Love."

Normally she loves it, when he calls her that, but she had to make sure that is really Fred. Her family already lowered their weapons, but she wouldn't let her guard down, not yet. "What did I say after you let the fireworks go off before you left Hogwarts?" All non-magical persons asked themselves the same questions, who are those guys and why would Hermione ask such a thing.

"I believe you said …" George starts.

"Impressive magic for a marauder." Fred continues. "Isn't that right brother?"

"Affirmative." That was true. Only the three of them know that.

"And what did I do after you said that, Love?" Fred asks with a big smile.

She loves that smile it makes her heart race and gives her butterflies. As she answers her own smile starts on her face. "You kissed me." with that she lowers her wand.

A mischievous glance starts in his eyes with this answer. He walks towards her and answers before he kissed her eagerly. "That I did, Love." She responded in kind.

As the two of them started to kiss both her brothers went into overprotectively brother mood, which was new for both of them. But to see their little sister kiss a guy like that in front of them, doesn't sit right with them. So they interrupt it, both in their own ways. While Sam simply clears his throat, Dean starts to yell. "What the hell?" That broke Fred and Hermione apart. Sam and Dean look at them with a murderous glare, which was more direct at Fred then at Hermione. Hermione blushes, George laughs and Fred smirks. "Who are you and what are you doing with my sister?" Dean yells in an angered voice.

"Sister?!" Fred and George yell surprised unison.

Fred looked at her with a pained look in his eyes. He ignored Deans question and instead yells pissed at her. "We date for over a year and you didn't tell me that you have a brother."

"Two actually!" Sam drops in.

But Fred ignores it in his rent. "And here I thought we don't have secrets from each other."

Hermione's anger starts to rise. Yes, she knows that he is pissed and he probably has every right to be, but she didn't do it for the fun of it, but to save her family. That doesn't mean that she didn't love him. "Yes, I didn't tell you, but I have my reasons." she screams right at him.

George knows where this is going and slowly steps away from them both. They both are hot heads and that would only lead to a fight. He sees that one of Hermione's brothers, the shorter one, wants to interfere so he stops him and whispers. "Mate I don't know you, but I know them, so if you don't want to be in the cross fire step away. " Naturally he didn't listen, but his own brother stops him.

"Care to share it with the class or to I need veritaserum for that." Fred's yells.

"Don't be so melodramatic that doesn't suits you." Hermione say with sarcasm.

"You wound me." he answers and melodramatic puts his hand over his heart.

"You get over it." she counters. Form the outside it was like a tennis match.

"And here I thought you are in danger and I follow my girlfriend around the globe to help her. Merlin woman you drive me crazy."

"Welcome to my world." she responses without registering his statement. It took her only moments to recognize what he had sad and her anger level sparked a bit. She raised her wand againb and pointed it at him. "You followed me … You followed me … Why did you do that Fred? Why?"

"I thought you were in danger. I went to your house to surprise you, because I hoped we could have some time alone before we go to my brothers wedding, especially since I can't take my girlfriend as my plus one. I was surprised that every trace of you was gone. So I started to search for you and took Georgie with Me." he says in an angry tone, but with concern. In his eyes she could see that he really was concerned for her and was touched by it.

But she didn't know how he managed to follow her. She was sure that had lost all her tails. But if he is here she could have made a mistake. Before she jumps to conclusion she needs to know for sure, she reminds herself. "How did you find me?" she asks him. Fred Weasley is not often silent, but if he does, he hides something in the most cases. His glace was still directed at her but he didn't answer her question. So she channels her inner Molly, puts her arms at her hips and with a hard voice she says. "Fredrick Weasley, how did you find me?" George, Dean, Sam and Jo can't stop their laughter, because the scene was simply ridicules to watch.

Fred and Hermione ignore it; they have other things on their minds. He hates it when she does that and she knows it. Why must his girlfriend be so good with his mother? She showed her every trick in the book to get her what she wants and that without knowing that the two of them were even dating. His guilt is growing and he knows Hermione will be pissed no matter what, so he answers. "Do you remember your gift at our first anniversary?" Of course she did. He gave her a necklace with a teardrop, simple and elegant, just like her or so he said. She put it on and never took it off. Out of instinct her right hand goes to the teardrop and nods. "What you didn't know is I put a find me charm on it." She wants to scream at him, but he didn't let her get that far. "Before you yell at me, it is one of my own creations and I am the only one who can activate it. Hermione I love you and I know that you will go with Harry after the wedding to do what Dumbledore told you to do, but I wanted a way to find you every time, so that I can at least protect you in some way."

This declaration leaded to different reactions from the bystanders. While Jo is more than sold on Fred as Hermione's boyfriend, George hopes that he someday find someone like Hermione to tell her what his brother told his girlfriend in that moment. Even if Dean and Sam are not really sold on the whole my 17 year old sister has a boyfriend, so do both of them believe that it should be at least a good one, like Fred apparently is. He tries to protect her. He got many points in Dean's book with that.

Without a word Hermione walks to him and kisses him. He embraces her in his arms and kisses her back. Even if they had a fight, he didn't forget that her brothers were standing around them. As a big brother to a sister himself, he knows how they feel. So he breaks the kiss after a short time and looks at the other persons in the bar, while he still holds Hermione close to him.

"Let the interrogation begin." he says with a smile, while Hermione whispers into his ears. "I love you to." his smile grew wider.

"Really Freddie you could have made every possible joke you know, but came up with that." his brother says with a smile

"I know pathetic."

That woke her siblings up and all spoke at once. "So that's the guy you told me about in your letters." Jo says with a smile. While Dean yells "You are too young to date." and Sams tries to make peace. "I believe we should start with introductions." Would have been her mother here, she would have also said something on that matter. But this scene told her a whole lot about her siblings, while Jo was her cool sister, who would help her get ready for a date, Dean would stop that with his overprotective behavior. Poor Sam will be in the middle of all that and has to keep the peace. She likes it; it feels like living with the Weasleys.

But she ignores Jo and Dean as she said. "Fred and George Weasley this is my sister Jo and my brothers Dean and Sam. Dean, Sam and Jo this is my boyfriend Fred and his twin brother George."

"The prettier one." Georges tries to joke.

"Keep telling yourself that." Fred answers.

Hermione looks at her siblings and warns them. "Don't eat anything they gave you."

"Killjoy, Love." the twins yell in unison.

Dean ignores that and steps to his baby sisters boyfriend, crosses his arms in front of his chest as he tells him. "What do you do with my sister?" Even if Fred got points for protecting her, she is still his baby sister and as such he has to protect her.

"Dean." Sam and Jo yell unison, but Hermione never needed anyone to fight her battles and she definitely wouldn't start now.

"Dean Winchester you may be my big brother, but you don't have the right to tell me what to do or not. I am 17 years old and in my world that means I am of age. Would I be a pureblood like the twins, I would be already be betrothed to another pureblood. So don't get your knickers in a twist. It is nice that you care, but I can handle myself, if you don't believe me, than ask the twins what I did to my nemesis in third year." she says in a hard voice.

With that George started to laugh and Fred answers like being asked. "She punched Malfoy and broke his nose. My Love is a wildfire, even I am scared of her and I am not afraid to declare that."

"Nice." Jo says impressed, while Sam simply smiles. With every minute he learns more about her. The main message is that he shouldn't underestimate his little sister.

Dean's mouth also forms a small smile, because of that. But she is his little sister and it is his responsibility to watch out for his younger siblings. It was always like that and it always will be like that. But he can respect that she would a force to be reckon with. He nods at her, but he wasn't done yet. He looks at Fred with a hard expression and says. "You and I have a talk later, without the audience."

Fred smile didn't die. He knew that would be coming; he would do the same thing. "Of course mate, I have a sister of my own and would do the same. But I have to tell you, her adoptive brother already gave me the speech and told me that he would hex of my balls if I break her heart."

"Good." Dean answers satisfied.

"Harry did what? Since when does he know? Merlin … does Ron know, please tell me he doesn't." Hermione starts an angered pace. She was angered because of Harry's actions; she didn't need a knight in shining armor. It also angers her that Ron maybe could know.

"Love don't panic. Harry knows since Christmas last year, he saw us kiss and after that he gave me the talk. He also promised he wouldn't tell Ron and he didn't." Fred stops her panic and takes her in arms. Together they walk to the bar and take a seat.

"Who is Ron?" Sam asks.

"Our little brother and the reason nobody in our family except for Ginny my sister and Harry know about the relationship between Fred and Hermione." George answers

Surprisingly Dean wants to know. "Why is that?" while he purrs them all a drink.

"Ron has quite a temper, he is in love with Hermione since their first year, but too embarrassed to act on it …"

"… and last year he had the brilliant idea to use another girl to make Hermione jealous, but of course she wasn't. She only was pissed at him, because of his actions." Fred continues.

"But I thought they were best friends?" Jo says.

"Harry is my best friend. But Ron and I it's complicated, especially because he is a"

"Coward." Fred finishes for her.

"And Mom is always on Ron's side, because he is her youngest son and the best friend of Harry Potter." George says in a mock tone and Hermione has to laugh.

"And you are the oldest?" Dean wants to know.

"Oh no, we have three older brothers."

"You're parents have seven children." Sam concludes.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad were very productive." Fred says with a smile. Dean, Sam and Jo start to like the twins. They are funny and they could see the really have a place for their little sister in their heart.

"How is that?" Jo asks curiously.

George, Fred and Hermione say together. "Loud." All have to laugh about that.

After they calmed down, Fred asks Hermione. "Love would you tell me, why you never told me about your siblings."

"I never knew about my brothers till today and I wanted to protect Jo and Mum. But there is more … I am not really Hermione Granger, I am Hermione Harvelle, Helen was Ellen's sister, she raised me as her daughter."

"But why have you never told us?" Fred wants to know.

"Because I wanted to protect my family, especially because they are hunters."

"What?" George and Fred scream unison and out of instinct went into defensive mode.

"Fred, George they know about us, what we are and they will not harm us. Am I right Dean?" she asks her brother, because she assumes that Sam would do what Dean does. Even if Jo would be on their side, she wanted her brother also on her side.

"Of course, Mia."

Hermione dumbfounded looks at him. "Mia?"

"Yeah, Hermione is a mouthful and Mia I don't know it suits you." Dean says with a smile. He calls Sam Sammy and he concludes that his little sister also needs a nickname from him, equality and all that.

Normally she hated nicknames, but if her brother wants to call her that, then he could. A nickname means for her, that he had accepted her. "Ok, but only you are allowed to call me that." she points at her siblings, because she figures Sam and Jo also should get the change to form a deeper connection with her. They all smile and nod to that. Then she looks at the twins and asks. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, Love." they say together.

"Good."

"So Mia why shouldn't we eat anything they gave us?" Sam asks curiously.

The twins try to look innocent, but Hermione knows they aren't, really far from it. But her family doesn't know that. "At our school they are somehow the kings of pranksters. Only four a ranked higher than them and they also have a prankster business."

"Weasleys Wizarding Wheezess at your service." the twins say business like.

"Are they always talking like that?" Dean wants to know. On the one hand it is slightly annoying and off-putting, but on the other hand it is also funny, at least to him.

"You get used to it." Hermione says and they all laugh. After that Dean, Sam and the twins talk about their pranks. While Jo and Hermione catch up on each others live. The twins liked the Winchester prank wars and the Winchester brothers like some of the items they invented and sell in their shop. Like good business men they always have samples with them to show it to potential business partners, clients or to impress friends. Their samples are the hit on every party and it is a good way to get to know new people.

* * *

After almost two hours Ellen came back into the bar with John Winchesters letter in her hand. As she enters she realizes that there are two more people in the bar. From the looks of it wizards, so they are here for Hermione. After what Hermione has told her before, Ellen panics for a short moment, but after she sees that they are friendly, she is calmer.

"Guys I found the letter." she says as she steps behind the bar. All eyes were on her as he holds out the letter to Dean. She figured as the oldest, he should receive the envelope. Dean took it, while Sam and Hermione went to each side of their brother to look over his shoulder to have also a look at the letter. The letter was addressed at Dean and Sam Winchester as well as Hermione Harvelle-Winchester. Dean turns the letter around and on the back was a seal, one that look oddly familiar to Hermione. Without thinking she snatched the letter out of Deans grasp.

"Hey." he protests, but Hermione ignores it.

She took a closer look at the seal and gasps as she says. "That can't be right."

"What is it?" Dean, Sam and the twins ask. She showed the seal to the twins. One glance at the seal and they know what Hermione is talking about.

"From who is this letter?" Fred asks curious.

"From our father." Hermione answers.

"Wow." the twin say unison.

"Care to share it with the class." Dean says pissed.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sams ask. Even if his brain has an idea where this is leading, he still wants to hear it. It only can mean one thing, if the twins know something about this letter.

Hermione sighed before she answers. She took the letter and showed her brothers the seal. "It is the family seal for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"And you know that how?" Dean answers.

"Because the Blacks are wizard royalty."

"What?" Dean yells.

"Does that mean that we are also wizards like you?" Sam asks his sister.

"I don't know. Maybe the letter can answer this for us!" with that Hermione breaks the seal, opens the envelope, takes out a large parchment and starts reading out loud, so that all could hear her.

 _Dean, Sam and Hermione_

 _If you read this then I am dead. I can't tell you what you need to know and for that I am sorry. Before I start I want to tell you that you all are my children and that I love you very much, that includes you Hermione. Even if couldn't show it to all of you._

 _Let's start at the beginning. Hermione probably has figured out by now, my name isn't John Winchester. No, I am Regulus Arcturus Black, second son to Orion and Walburga Black, brother of Sirius Black. I was a death eater, Hermione will explain to you what that means, but not because I believed in the purity shit. No, I learned fast that a person is defined by his choices, but the choices a man has are limited to his environment. My brother Sirius could run away from home, but I couldn't because I didn't have anywhere to go at least at first. During my last year peer pressure and the violence against those, who wanted to resist was too much and I choose the Slytherin way out and became one of Voldemort's followers._

 _I contacted Sirius, because even if we didn't show it on the outside that we cared for each other, we were indeed still brothers. Together we planned my escape or better my death and created a new life for me. With a spell or ritual we hid my magic. Dean, before you say I am a coward I have to tell you, that I stole something from the Dark Lord. I believe he needs this thing for his survival and I couldn't have that, he has to go. I tried for years to destroy it, but I failed. Maybe you find a way. (You find the location in my journal on page 45)_

 _After I faked my death I went to America as John Winchester and started my new life in Kansas, Lawrence. I met your mother Mary after only a month there and it was love at first sight. We married fast, but I never told her, who I am. My mother Walburga would have died of a heart attack, if she had known that I married a muggle and that would have been a merciful death for her._

 _Anyway to ensure that the Dark Lord couldn't follow me I had to hide myself, but also my children. I found a way to hide your magical cores. Yes, Dean and Sam you're indeed wizards, but I blocked your magic so it couldn't develop. For that I put a spell on you on the day of your birth. I was successful with Dean and Sam, but I failed with Hermione. I arrived two days after her birth, so the spell couldn't take. That's the reason that I send her away._

 _But because of our lineage there are certain features that would identify her as a black, like black hear, grey eyes or pail skin. So I had to glamour her. I am the only one, who could have lifted the glamour, but in case of my death I charmed this letter. So as soon as the seal was broken, the glamour should be gone. The spell does something similar for you Dean and Sam after you release your magic cores._

 _I know Dean that you would have want to protect her, but I also had to protect you and Sam. Because the Dark Lord wanted us Blacks, there was prophecy, about the next generation of Blacks while I was in service for him. For the record I hated every second of it, but we all do things to survive and I did this, please forgive me someday. According to the prophecy you three are either the downfall or the rise of the Dark Lord. I had to make sure that it didn't come to his rise. I had to change the equation or in your case your upbringing away from the pureblood purity._

 _Sons you have a choice to make, but from where I am standing I think I already know the answer. I raised you as good soldiers not only to fight the evil sons of bitches like demons, werewolf's, vampires or skin walkers of this world. No, I knew that someday you would have to go back and help finish the Dark Lord. The Chosen One could need all the help he can get. The spell can be reversed if you wish. You need a little blood for it and someone has to cast "aperi magus nuc"._

 _It would be best if Hermione would do it. She is not for nothing the brightest witch of her age. Yeah, Hermione only because you didn't saw me, doesn't mean that I didn't saw you. I kept taps on you, on all of you. Dean, Sam should you choose to do this and get back into the wizarding world you need training, lots of training, 7 years of education as fast as possible. But with the help of your sister I know you can do it._

 _But I have to warn you, there are some obstacles on the way. You three have to understand that you're part of a pureblood family, even if you are only half-bloods, it includes certain laws and responsibilities. Should Sirius still be alive, then he is the head of the house of Black and could explain everything to you. But should he be death then Dean you would be the next in line and that's means you have to become the Lord of Black. Yeah I know overwhelming. As such you represent the house of Black, control the vaults, the property and the family. Nothing changes for Sam or at least not much for example you have to approve of his marriage choice._

 _But in Hermione's case it is complicated. I am very sorry for what I have to tell you next, but during my time as a death eater I had to betrothed my future daughter, should I have one, to a son of the other followers. I always hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but as soon as you were born and entered our world it was unavoidable. Even if you didn't knew, who you were, the blood magic would have recognized you as soon as you stepped foot in our world. I am so sorry for that. I love you, please believe me. But you were betrothed to the possible son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy._

 _But I believe that there is not all hope lost. You three together could find a loophole out of this contract. I also know that your uncle Sirius would have done anything to get you out of it. He knew of you, all of you, because even if I was death to the world. Sirius and I found a way to communicate with a two way journal. He couldn't write only during his time in Azkaban. But he told me about you Hermione, his little kitten, and of course of your two best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. But from what I hear from Sirius I don't like Ronald._

 _I know I gave you a lot to think of and I turned all of your worlds upside down and for that I am sorry. But it had to happen. I am sure that Hermione would explain everything as good as she can. I love you all._

 _John Winchester (R.A.B.)_

 _P.S. Should you choose to become wizards you need wands. There is a shopping street like Diagon Alley in New Orleans called Circle Lane with an Ollivanders._

* * *

 **I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. family, wands and changes

**I don't owe SPN or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 2 – family, wands and changes**

After Hermione finished the last sentence the room exploded. The emotions run high for everyone, including Fred and George. They voiced a simple. "Wow."

"Fucking unbelievable." was Dean's reaction.

"I need a drink." Ellen says. Dean, Sam and Jo seconded that idea. So she purred them all a drink as well.

While the others started to drink. Hermione tries to process what she has learnt. Her conclusion is faith is a bitch. Not only is she a muggle-born, which isn't true anymore, because now she is a half-blood, from one of the wealthiest families in wizarding Britain, and the best friend of the chosen one, no now she has her own destiny to fulfill.

She got up from her place and started to pace trough the bar, her way of thinking. She recognized that all her siblings tried to approach her, but the twins stopped them. They know that she needed time to process everything and as soon as she had done that, she will start acting in some sort of way. But she needs time to do that without pressure, so they have to let her be for the moment.

Some many thoughts circle in her head. Her father John Winchester wasn't John Winchester at all,, but Regulus Black, part of the Black Family. Sirius Black was her uncle, how did that happen? Her two brothers were also magical, but they don't know their potential and she should train them. It's like DA all over again, but she isn't Harry Potter. But do they have time for training, who knows, because hunting Horcrux's comes first. All of a sudden a thought hit her, her father was Regulus Arcturus Black, R.A.B. could it be, that he had the real necklace somewhere. They have to check that, another point on her to do list.

But the top of the iceberg is that her father betrothed her to someone before she even was born. Hermione hates those pureblood customs, because they are barbaric, she isn't a thing that you can pass from on person to another. But only with her luck could her new fiancé be nobody else then Draco Malfoy. The universe must laugh really hard at her expanse at the moment. She doesn't want to marry someone she hates; no she wants to marry because of Love, like she loves Fred. Hopefully her uncle was already working on getting her out of her betrothal contract. That may be important to her, but it has to wait at the moment, other things are more important.

Some question arise; what should she do? She didn't have an answer. What can she do? She could find out if it is true. The only person, who could answer that, is Sirius. He and Harry are currently staying at Grimmauld Place 12. Since the incident at the Ministry, a year ago, Harry is staying with Sirius during the school breaks. Bellatrix Lestrange, part of her family now, tried to kill her uncle. Bellatrix send a Stupefy in Sirius direction and with that he would have been on his way into the veil and would have been lost to them. But because of her quick thinking she could save him, by casting a simple spell to change his direction away from the veil. He would or could answer all her question. At least that is what she hopes. So the first thing for her to do is, to contact him. "Mom can we us the fireplace?" she asks her.

"Yeah of course, but what for?"

Hermione ignored her question and instead spook to George. "George floo-call Sirius, he is at Grimmauld Place, and tell him that he has to come here. But he has to come alone; Harry still has the trace on him and I don't want that anyone can follow him here. Also try to hide the connection somehow. I know if someone could figure it out, it would be you." As answer he nods with a mischievous glint in his eyes, so she turns to her Mom again. "Can you show George the fireplace?"

Dean was perplex, what has a fireplace with a call and transportation in common? Probably something only wizards knew and now he is one of them. It sounded like a hoax, but it made sense somehow or it felt like it. He can't describe it, but while Hermione has read the letter something inside of him wanted to get out. Could it be his magic? But the tip of the iceberg is, that he, Dean Winchester, could became a fucking Lord. What is wrong in this world? It is good, that their uncle apparently still is alive and could bring some light to this situation, because at the moment all is a little overwhelming.

Ellen nodded and together with George she went to the fireplace. What's next? She needs to inform Molly that she will come later to the Weasleys then arranged, but it should be enough time till the wedding to get this all sorted. So that she didn't panic and believes something has happened to her. Even if something has happened to her, but Molly doesn't need to know that. That's not important. The fastest way to do so is a patronus. So Hermione concentrates on her first kiss with Fred and casts "EXPECTO PATRONUM" as soon as her otter appears she says. "Go to Molly Weasley – I will stay longer with my parents then planned, nothing happens so don't panic." with that he vanished to fulfill his assignment.

After he had left the remaining non-magical people have to say something to her otter. "Wow." was Jos simple statement, while Dean asks. "What the hell was that?" and Sam's question was "What is it for?" He somehow reminds her of herself and her thirst for knowledge.

"Thanks, that was my patronus it is a charm to fight against dementors. They absorb all the happy thoughts and memories of a person, only the bad ones remain. Normally they are stationed in Azkaban, a prison for wizards, but since Voldemort is on the rise the changed allegiances." she declares and looks at them.

"Ok." was the simple answer from all three of them. All of them look at her with surprised faces. Nobody told her why they literally stare at her. So she asks. "What?"

"Your hair is black and not so curly anymore" was Jos answer.

Oh, the glamour must have been broken. "How to I look?"

"Like a Black." was Fred answer with a smile.

"Helpful." she counters pissed.

"Love, I don't mean it in a bad way. Look all Weasleys have red hair and all the Blacks normally have black hair." he answers.

"Really, are you sure? What about my brothers? They don't have black hair!" she states.

"I believe that has something to do with their closed cores. That could change after we open them up." So they can only wait and see what will happen to her brothers.

"Ok and what about Narcissa Malfoy, she is blond like her husband and son." Hermione points out.

Instead of Fred, a voice form the kitchens answer her. "Kitten you know, that their always are exceptions from the rule." All eyes went to the source, while Hermione knew how Sirius looked; Sam and Dean didn't know him. They tried to find similarities between him and their father and they found some. Both had the same hair color, but apparently that didn't count, because Blacks have naturally black hair. But the also have the same nose and eyes. To them Sirius looks old, but not in the sense of the body, but of the soul. They could see in his eyes, that he literally has been to hell and back, that's definitely a family resemblance.

"Don't kitten me, Sirius Black." Hermione says in her best Molly Weasley impression, the only one who can somehow control him. Her brothers look at her, because of the tone she uses with their uncle. Wow, she has some serious guts and doesn't back down from a challenge, both her brothers thought. "Why didn't you tell me, about that?" she asks him and gestured at her hair as well as the other changes.

"I made an unbreakable vow to Reg, not to tell anyone that he is still alive and that includes you." he answers her.

"Unbreakable vow?" Sam and Dean ask at the same time.

For the first time Sirius looks at the other persons in the room. After he took a good look around, his eyes stilled at the brothers, even if he never met them, he knew that they were his nephews. "Heracles, Perseus, I am happy to finally meet you. Even if it means that Reg is dead or?" he ask them.

What has he called them? Heracles, Perseus. For a short moment they were taken back by that. But it didn't last before they react to that. "What the frigging fuck?" Dean yells, while Sam pleads. "Please tell us that you're kidding and that aren't our names?"

Instead of reacting to Sam, Sirius looks at Dean and says. "Oh I like you, but be careful. You will get in trouble with this one." and points at his niece. Dean has to smile at her because of that. He already has figured out, that she has a problem with curse words, but she will have to get used to it. There is no better way to getting used to something then being in the constant reminder of that element.

"Very funny … UNCLE." she retorts.

That hit a nerve. "So that we are clear, we all forget the uncle part. I am too young, too handsome and too funny, to be an uncle. I am Sirius to all of you."

"That depends on the point of view." Hermione says with a smile.

"I didn't know you could be funny, Kitten."

"You have no idea, Uncle." she stressed the last word with insistence.

Dean and Sam watch the banter and find it kind of amusing, but Sam has to give her a piece of his mind. "You know that he is our uncle or?" like he wants to indicate that she can't act like that to her elders. Of course Dean and Sam have also their problems with authorities, but that doesn't mean that their baby sister should be that way t too. Their father demanded respect all the time without question, but that didn't mean that this sort of respect was earned. One of the things Sam and his Dad fought of all the times. Respect is good, but has to be earned and sometimes can be lost. John lost the respect of his youngest son for some time as he stated his ultimatum during the whole Stanford debacle.

"Yeah I know, but despite his name, Sirius is never that serious." she says with a smile.

"Oh a good one." their uncle says with a smile, before he turns to Sam and says. "And believe me she is more civilized than we three together and I have a pureblood education in etiquette." he says with a disgusted face. Dean has to laugh about that. He liked Sirius, he reminded him of Dad with a bit of himself in it.

"If you say so, Uncle." Sam tried to tease him, because he gets the feeling that is somehow, how he wants to be treated.

"What did I say … Perseus." Sirius mocks and now Fred starts finally laughing. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Why do you call me that?" he asks him.

"It's your name at least according to your wizarding birth certificate. You are Perseus Samuel Winchester Black." he turns to Dean and says. "That makes you Heracles Dean Winchester Black" and his glance after that goes to Hermione. "and you are obviously Hermione Jean Harvelle Winchester Black, a mouthful Kitten."

Dean's reaction to that is. "I need another drink." and Ellen serves him one.

While Sam's reaction was different, he always was the scholar of the two, who wants to know everything. "Why is it important that we have those names?"

"It's blood magic. In the wizarding world traditions are very important and a Black tradition is to name their children after star constellations. With respecting that traditions John made sure that we three could inherit and be a full part of the Black family someday." Hermione declares. She hopes Sam didn't catch that she said John instead of Dad or father. In her opinion he didn't do anything for her to earn that title.

While Hermione gives them the pointers of pureblood customs Sirius looks at his nephews. He knew about them, but he never has seen them. He sees so much of Reg and himself in both of them. Dean was so much like Reg always the family man, but his looks and his charming smile reminded him of himself during his time in Hogwarts. Sam on the other hand is more than himself then Reg, both were rebels in points of family, but if needed the always would come back to help. His looks are a combination of Reg and himself. All in all the Black genes are not that bad after all the inbreeding, all the man are very handsome. And there is Hermione a natural beauty combined with the trademark features of the Blacks and you get a girl where guys wait in line. Not that he or her brothers like that fact. Her character is Reg and himself, she is studious as Reg and reckless as himself. The three will be a force to be reckoned with; should Dean and Sam decide to become wizards.

"But don't panic I will only call you that to tease you." Sirius gave his input to the conversation.

"Good to know." Dean says before he adds. "We keep this in mind. Uncle." Oh teasing each other will be a new family tradition from here on out. But time is of the essence, because they have work to do.

"So do you want to be wizards?" he asks his nephews bluntly.

As Dean thought about the question, he looked at Hermione and could see the changes in her. Her bushy brown hair was black now, as well as less curly, and her skin was paler. Would such rapid change also happen to them? Probably! But would their appearance change their personality? Definitely not, but being a wizard could. But even if he didn't know, what the future holds a glance at his little sisters eyes told him all that he needed to know. His father was right, the decision was made in the moment they knew they were a family. Dean looks at Sam. In his face he could read that he had similar thoughts with the same conclusion. With a nod of his head Sam initiate that Dean would answer the question. "Yes."

Hermione could feel his eyes on her, while Dean thinks about his answer. She figures that she as their sister plays a huge role in their decision. She was honored that they already care about her that much. But her logical-self reminds her that they need a better reason and not just her. Because of that they could resent her someday, should they decide to change their life only for her? She doesn't want that. "Give me a good reason … that's not Me." she tells them.

Dean has to smile, she is really smart. She worked out, why they would do this. But she wasn't the only thing, maybe the main thing, but not the only thing. But instead of him, Sam answers. "It's like the family motto says saving people, hunting things, the family business. In this case more than before, because the wizarding world apparently could need us and we already decide to accompany you home after our first meeting, before all this." and points at the letter as well as her changes.

"Noble and suicidal just like a true Black." Sirius comments. "But you should know that we are at war at the moment."

"Mia told us parts of it, but doesn't go into detail." Dean says.

"Mia?" Sirius asks curious.

"A nickname and only my brothers are allowed to call me that. Are we clear Uncle?" Hermione answers his question.

"Of course Kitten." he doesn't have a problem with that, because he has his own endearment for his niece.

"Back to the war." Dean brings them back to the topic.

"It's about blood purity. I am a pureblood and my damned mother was so proud of her status that it meant more than everything else to her. All the people, who weren't from pureblood families didn't value to her. … Totally insane and one of the reasons why I ran away." Sirius answers.

"Racism." Sam concludes.

"Yeah, Voldemort wants to purify the wizarding world of every muggle-born, because the put a stain on magic.

"And he is only a half-blood, that reminds me so of World War II" Sam says. Hermione likes Sam she sees that they have learning in common; maybe she isn't the only bookworm in the family.

"So what is the plan of action?" Dean wants to know.

"First we have to free your magic, then you need wands and then we start your magical education." Sirius answers while he points at himself and Hermione.

"Oh joy." was Dean responds while Sam declares. "Let's go." it seems like he couldn't wait.

"Of course I will teach you Transfiguration." Sirius says with a mischievous smile, before he changes into Padfoot.

"Yeah, yeah, show off." Hermione says.

"Wow." yell Dean and Sam as Sirius changes back. Both of them pull out their guns and point them at their uncle.

"Guys, he isn't a skinwalker, but an animagus and this form reflect his inner self. So you can say that Sirius likes to chase his own tail." Hermione tells her brothers. The room explodes with laughter. Both of them put their guns away, while they try to control their laughter. Even Sirius has to laugh at her joke. It took some time for all of them calm down.

"Can we learn that as well?" Sam wants to know. The prospect of changing into an animal could come in handy.

"Of course, but you have to start at the beginning. Hermione and Harry, my godson, also works on their animagus form."

"Cool." Dean says.

"Thanks."

"Let's get back to business. Hermione you know the spell to open their cores." Sirius asks her. As answer she nods and shows him the letter of his brother. "Ok good. You take Sam and I Dean." she nods again and walks to Sam while Sirius walks to Dean. "Are you ready?" he asks his nephews.

"Not really, but let's get it over with." Dean answers for both of them.

Sirius and Hermione glance at each other and with a nod they point their wands at Sam and Dean, while they speak the words. A yellow light hits the boys directly in their chests. At first they feel nothing, but after some seconds warmth spreads through their bodies and it feels like they have missed it their whole life, even without knowing it. All of a sudden they feel whole again and for the first time in their lives they see their magical cores. Dean's was big, which points out his strength; with many different colors like a rainbow, some were brighter while others were not so bright. Sam on the other hand saw something similar, but he has little dark spots as well. If he has to guess, he would say, that the origin of the dark spots is the demon blood. The brightness of the colors points them in direction of their magical strengths. Energy runs through their bodies and tries to get out for the first time in their life. The releasing of the magic leads to the shattering of all the glasses in the bar.

"Sorry, Ellen." Sam declares with an embarrassed face, because he has the feeling that they were the reason for that, which somehow impressed him in points of power. At the same time it is also scary, because with great power always comes great responsibility.

"What the hell?" Dean yells and turns to Sam. What he sees surprises him, because his brother looks different, but still familiar. His appearance changed only a little bit. His hair was darker almost black and his skin was pale. That leads to the question himself on, how he has changed. So looks for a mirror, he finds one behind the bar and sees that his hair was surprisingly lighter instead of darker. His blonde hair had a bleaching touch while his skin tone stayed the same; his eye color lost a little of green and had now grey spots in it. He still looked handsome to himself, but it was different and definitely will take some time to get used too.

"No problem." she says.

"What was that?" Dean wants to know.

"Accidental magic." Hermione says unbelievable. "How is that possible?" she asks Sirius as she turns to her uncle to look into his eyes.

"First time they used their magic and their core wanted to get out. Second they are powerful like all the Blacks, but they need wands and that fast." he answers. A magic like that can become uncontrollable really fast, especially with the age of the wizards in question.

"Ok." Hermione says.

"You take them to New Orleans, while I get everything in order." Sirius says. Hermione wants to know what he means by that, but didn't get the change because he called. "KREACHER." with a pop the house-elf appeared in front of them.

Normally Dean and Sam would get their guns, again. But this day was so far from normal, that they aren't faced anymore by something new. The creature looks at Sirius and asks. "Master, what can I do for the stain on the house of Black?"

Sirius ignores it, for now. He doesn't have time to discuss elf-rights with Hermione again, should he discipline him in front of her. "Please clear rooms for my two nephews. Each one gets his own room. They have to be beside each other with a connection door, so please create one. As decoration use all the colors of the houses of Hogwarts." with that he points at Sam and Dean, who were more than perplex that they suddenly would have their own rooms. As soon as Kreacher lays eyes on them, he shrieked, before he says. "Oh Merlin, children from my dear Master Regulus." and bows to them.

Before they could react to him and command on his wired behavior, Sirius speaks again. "That's not all, please clear a third room for my niece Hermione in Gryffindor colors." with that he points at Hermione.

"Sirius I have a room." she says to that.

"I know, but now I have the possibility to spoil you, so let me give you a room like I gave to your brothers."

While Hermione and Sirius discuss that, Kreacher turns around and takes a good look at her. As he sees the resemblance between them, a second shriek escapes his mouth, this time louder than the first time, before he exclaims. "Salazar it can't be … the Mudblood is Regulus daughter. Oh, no, no." and shakes his head in a disapproving manner.

Before Dean or Sam could even think about defending their little sister, Sirius declares in a demanding tone. "I don't want you to call her that ever again and from here on out, you are forbidden to make any bad comment about Hermione. She is a Black, my niece and Regulus daughter. So show her respect." In the little elf's face all the inhabitants could see that he wasn't so pleased about that order. So Dean and Sam would keep an eye on him, while they are stay at their uncle's house, apparently their new home.

House, they only ever lived in a real house, while Dean was still a toddler and Sam was only a baby. What a change of scenery? Let's see if they can work with that or not. But a house must have a garage and maybe there is way to bring his baby with them, Dean thought. "Hey is there a way that we can take my Baby with us?" Dean asks his uncle.

Sirius looks bewildered at his nephew as he asks. "Baby … you have a child?"

"Almost, his car is like a part of him." Sam says and Ellen as well as Jo has to laugh at his joke. They all know about the unhealthy relationship between Dean and his car.

"Bitch." Dean says to that.

"Jerk." was Sam's automatic reply.

Normally Hermione would have called them out on their cursing, but it looked to her like that is somehow a way to show affection between them. So she let it slide. But the top of the iceberg is that she found a way to tease her brother and uncle at the same time. "Oh I see the family resemblance Sirius treats his bike like it is his lost love."

"That's not true I treat her like she is my only love, Kitten." Sirius says with a smile.

"Can I take her for ride?" Dean wants to know.

"Only if I can drive your car?" Sirius gives back.

Dean thought a moment about it. Normally the only other person driving Baby is Sam, but that is only under special circumstances. But if he could get a ride on a nice bike for that, that should be possible, especially because it would be a one-time-deal. So he answers. "Deal." holds his hand for his uncle to shake on it.

Sirius walks to him, shakes it and declares. "Good, show her to me and I bring her with us."

"That is good to hear." Dean says with a smile.

But Sirius needs a drink first, so he walks to bar and for the first time looks at Ellen, Hermione's mother and sees how beautiful she is. No wonder that Regulus fell for the bird, he would enjoy the ride as well, if he wasn't in a relationship. So he turns on his Black charm, because to flirt doesn't hurt. "Can I get a drink, pretty lady." he says with a smile. She brings him a glass of Whiskey and smiles back. It is always nice to get attention from a handsome man and the Winchester family has definitely a handsome gen in their DNA. Yeah, he still got it, if her face is an indicator. So he downs the drink in one go, it doesn't burn as much as fire whiskey, but it satisfied his needs.

That her uncle flirts with her mother, doesn't sit quite well with Hermione, especially because she heard the stories about him during his Hogwarts time, so she says. "Uncle, can you stop your womanizing ways with my mother."

Sirius looks put out at his niece because she spoils his fun. While his nephews Sam and Dean laughed about his shocked expression. But Sam can't resist teasing his brother. "Dean I don't know why you are laughing you are a womanizer as well that's why Ellen wouldn't let you near Jo."

That stopped Deans laughing, before he can say anything to that. Hermione ask Sam. "So Dean also looks at everything with legs in a tight skirt?"

"Definitely." Sam answers with a big smile.

"Oh my god, it must run in the family, Women of this world run." Hermione jokes and Sam start laughing with her.

"Hey." say Dean and Sirius at the same time annoyed, but the other two just laughed harder. Sirius shrugs his shoulders and downs his drink. While Dean takes a good look at his siblings and discovers that he never would have a change against them should they choose to gang up on him? Sam outsmarts him on a daily basis, but with Hermione on his side, Dean has lost before it even started. But as he sees them laughing and having fun together, he wouldn't have it any other way. His only hope is that Sammy never would show her his poppy dog eyes. 'God or whoever is listening, help me', he thought.

"Hermione you should take them side along to Circle Lane in New Orleans so they can get their wands." Sirius tells them as he searches his pant pocket for something. He found it and took out a bag and gives it to Hermione. "Her some galleons, that should be enough for the wand and some other stuff, you all maybe want to buy."

"I have money Sirius." Hermione tries to protest.

"No discussion. We are family so let me spoil all of you. We have all the Black family vaults to our expanse. Old Walburga wouldn't have it any other way, so spend as much money as you like." He says with a smile.

"Walburga?" Dean asks as Sam says. "Who?" Both of them ignore the fact that they are all of a sudden into money.

"My dearest mother and your grandmother." Sirius declares sarcastically.

"Oh, no I am related to the old bat." Hermione exclaims, Sam as well as Dean are a little bit shocked that she would be so disrespectful to one of their family members. In the short time they knew here, they had the impression that she is a respectful person, but maybe you have to earn that respect first before you get it from her. A treat she shares with Sam.

"Welcome to my world." Sirius says with a smile. Fred and George, who have come back from Grimmauld Place, start to laugh.

"Is she really that bad?" Sam wants to know.

"Just wait, you will see." all the wizards say together.

"I thought she died?" Dean wants to know.

"Yeah, but in the wizarding world you can leave a painting behind with part of your soul. So she still is kicking in her painting and we don't know how to get her off the damn wall." Sirius points out. Sam and Dean look at him as if he had two heads. There are paintings with a person talking in them. Oh god this new world is so weird. "Let's talk about this later, they need wands Hermione." Sirius reminds them.

"Yeah, I take them. While we doing that, someone or better you" she points at Sirius and the twins. "Should go to Johns locker and take everything that is in there out. … Because I believe we need the thing he stole from Voldemort." she says. Dean wants to protest that the only person, who would do that, would be them, but Hermione looks at him with a stern look that told him not to challenge her on this one. For a moment he wants to fall into old patterns and be his stubborn self, but he didn't want to constantly fight with his little sister, he doesn't have that much time left. So he simply nods, because she must have her reasons. Wow, Sam is impressed she made their brother back down with a simple glance. Ok, he needs to be on her good side, if he wants to have any influence on Dean in the coming time.

"Okay we do it. Tell us where we have to go and we bring everything back to you." Fred says for the twins. Without a word Dean walks out the door to search for his father's journal, so he can give them the information they need. Without being told the twins as well as Sirius follow him outside.

As Sirius sees the car, he says. "Wow she is a beauty. I am looking forward to drive her."

"Don't forget our Deal." Dean reminds him while he searches the trunk for the journal. He found it after some moments opens it at the named page and shows the information to the twins. They nod and with a pop they were gone. Apparently strange is his new normal, so Dean didn't even react as they vanish without a trace. He closes the trunk again and steps away from his car, his uncle takes a look around to make sure they were alone before he shrinks the car in front of Dean's eyes. "What the fuck?" he yells.

Sirius looks amused at his nephew. "Don't panic Dean; she will be the same when I resize her in the garage of our family home again. I will take good care of her." with that he picks up the car with the size of a matchbox vehicle and puts it into his jacket. Dean opens his mouth only to close him again, because nothing comes out. He looks like a fish out of the water with his Baby now in this state. Sirius puts his arm around his shoulder and walks him into the road house again.

As soon as they enter and Sam sees his brother's state, he is anxious. Sirius sees that the brothers are as close as him and Regulus were, when they were alone. Sam runs to his brother's side to help him as he asks. "What happened?" he had never seen his brother in such a state.

"I shrunk his car and that freaked him out." Sirius says in a teasing tone.

That brought Dean out of his state; he shrugs of the arm of his uncle and turns to him. "One scratch on her, family or not, I will kill you." Dean tells him.

"Oh my good it is just a car." Hermione said in annoyed tone. But before she let him start the rant, he definitely going is to start. She takes his and Sams hand and apparates with them away.

"That is definitely a good way to shut him up." Jo says and the present people have to laugh at that. Ellen purrs the three of them another drink and together the drink it.

"Ladies it was fun, but I have work to do." he says with a smile to them.

But before he can leave them, Jo steps into his personal space and asks. "I may be not a witch, but I want to come with you. Dean and Sam know that and so does Mum, but I want to know if you would let me?" Sirius looks at her for a moment and then at her mother. Her face told him, that she doesn't like the idea so much, but she knows that she can't keep her grown up daughter away from her sister and helping her, so she nods to him.

With his glance he tries to tell her that he would do everything to keep her save. She maybe not a Black by blood, but she is the sister of his niece and with that family. So he nods as well, before he glances back at Jo and says. "How much time do you need, do get your stuff?"

She smiles and answers. "I can be ready in 30 minutes."

"Looks I will be staying a little bit longer." with that he walks back to the bar and Jo turns on her heels to get her stuff. Maybe there is little more time for talking to the bird, without one of his family members interfering. Not that he would do anything, besides what his niece thinks about him; his heart belonged to one person only and that since Hogwarts. They have a long history together and it took them time to find each other, but patience was the key as well as secrecy. But he can't have him now, because they are at the moment at different sides of the war and even if he likes to flirt, he would never cheat. He also knows that his partner also wouldn't do it. So he flirts with everything, but never takes anything home. "Can I get a new one?" he asks her. Ellen brought them both a glass each, together they started to drink and talk about the children.

* * *

With a 'pop' they arrive in New Orleans at the entrance of Circle Lane. Dean and Sam feel like they could empty their stomachs as soon as they hit the ground again. A very painful feeling and they hope that they wouldn't feel so again, but that probably was a short dream. It took them some moments to get over it and Hermione gave them the time they needed, she remembers her first apparating and the feeling wasn't pleasant. Not that it gets better after all those time. She simply got used to it. The entrance to Circle Lane was like in London in a pub, but it looked new and not so seedy like the Leaky Cauldron.

After Dean felt better, he asks her. "What the hell was that?"

"Apparition." was Hermione short answer.

"Next time give a guy a warning." Dean tells his little sister. He hates nothing more than surprises. Sam simply nods in agreement, because his still doesn't feel better. After some moments Dean remembers what he wanted to say, before they made their trip. "So you know she isn't just a car."

She looks at him and can't believe that he still thinks about that. What is it with this car and his obsession with it? "You know she doesn't give you love or anything, like I don't know a brother or sister would." she tells him.

Her look was stern and challenging, but he has to smile at her statement, because the impala is as much as part of his family as she is, at least to him. But she wouldn't understand that, without him telling her. "Mia that car is the only home Sam and I have for as long as we can remember." In her eyes he reads that she is sad about that. That her big brothers consider a car a home hurt her so much and as part of her nature, she wants to be there for them. Even if the may be not that close, she can't change, who she is, so she walks to him and gives him a hug, full of love.

At first Dean was startled by her, but only for a short time and then he hugs her back. It felt so good to have her in his arms. She is so petite and he totally enfolds her in himself like a cocoon. After some moments she breaks the hug and turns to her other brother to embrace him as well. On the contrary to Dean Sam saw that coming and awaited her. With her gesture and them accepting her in her arms, magic established a bond between them that nothing can break, because the three are a unit and belong together. But neither of them not even Hermione feels as it happened, that's magic, not everything that happens needs witnesses to tell that it happened.

As his siblings embrace each other Dean has to smile, they are his brother and sister and he would do anything for both of them. He already showed Sam, how far is he willing to go, to keep him save. He may have only a little under a year left, but he will show her that he would do the same thing for her. Maybe win a war for her, but for that they need wands, as her and his uncle called it. Family is everything to him. "Come on, we have things to do." he tells his siblings with a smile. He would be the body to hold this family together at call costs. Magic approved him with this role, as she sends him into the world.

They break the connection and both of them smile at him. Even if Hermione knows him only for a short time, she guesses that feelings and such aren't his strong suit and he more than not avoids them. So she simply says. "Yepp, follow Me." with that she walks them to the entrance of Circle Lane. Before she steps through the barrier she takes both of their hands to bring them with her.

What they see next is overwhelming, people walking in robes around wearing heats, like in movies about witches, very stereotypical. Over their heads birds, which look like owls, were flying around. The street was filled with so many shops where they can buy obscured things. Hermione sees an Ollivanders in the near distance and starts walking in that direction. Her brothers follow her with an open mouth, because they don't know what to say. All what they see looks so foreign and like it was out of a movie.

Even if the both of them are overwhelmed with what they see, they also see that she fits perfectly into this world. Hopefully they will fit in as well as her. All of a sudden both of them have the urge to get to know her, not the witch, but the person behind the witch. The brothers look at each other and Dean silently orders Sam to start. "Mia wait." Sam says after some moments, because he knows that it probably would be a better idea if he would start the interrogation instead of his brother.

She turns around. "What is it, Sam?" she asks him and stops. The brothers walk the distance to her and stop in her close environment.

Sam took a moment to arrange his thoughts and then he has an idea. "Can we play a game?" was his counter question with a smile.

It doesn't happen often that someone made Hermione Granger speechless, but her brother did just that. Because she doesn't has an idea, what he wants form her. "Come again." she says after some moments.

It made Sam smile that he got the better of her, the brightest witch of her age, something to tease her about. "Do you know 20 question?"

"Yes." was her short answer. Now Dean also starts to smile, because he knows where Sam is going with this.

"Good, so while we walk to get our wands and everything, let's play."

"So we can learn about you and you about us." Dean points out to her as he finishes Sams thought.

"Ok, but you have to start." she tells them and starts walking again. Dean and Sam follow her and use a moment to think about their question.

But the brothers are not anyone; they don't talk about trivial stuff like favorite colors or favorite food, those are things they could learn from her every time. No, now was the time to get the important stuff out of her. "Why do you call Dad John?" Sam wants to know. She sighs, because he picked up on that. He wants know why and her answer can tell him so much about her. This way they can get to know her on a deeper level.

"You don't make it easy." she answers.

"That isn't an answer, Mia." Dean says, because he also wants to know.

She looks away from them at door of the store. But she didn't enter, instead she stops again as she tells them. "Don't get me wrong, but he may be my father, but what did he do for me, besides never visiting me that made him to my Dad." she turn back to them. "I don't know him."

Probably not what they wanted to hear, but they surprise her. "I get what you are saying." Sam answers. He and his Dad often clashed against each other, like two waves in the ocean, but did he really know him after everything what was revealed today.

"So you don't have to call him, Dad. … I don't know if he deserves that from you." Dean says in a hard voice. A tone that surprised Sam very much, because to Dean their father was always a hero, who couldn't do anything wrong. But here and now Dean criticizes him. Sam looks at his brother and he knows why, because he had a sad look on his face as he looks at their sister. John Winchester maybe was the hero of him in the past, but that ended as Dean learned that he kept his baby sister away from him. Wow, Dean has given her a place in his heart without her even trying to get in there and Sam knows that Dean is willing to try to make up for the last 17 years not protecting her. If he doesn't want that they constantly fight over that, he has to be the peace between them and keep the balance. The role mother magic has bestowed on him.

With Hermione as the heart and soul of the three of them, all three sides of the triangle of destiny are established. She walks to her big brother Dean, embraces him again and he wasn't surprised by that, like the first time. He learns fast that she is affectionate with people she considers important to her. Even if he isn't Mr. Touchy Feely himself, he would do it for her, so he takes her in his arms again. She may not have John Winchester accepted as her Dad, but Sam and Dean are her brothers and she would show them, what they mean to her. Their bond got another knot as the next step of their relationship was paved and got stronger with it.

After a moment she steps away from Dean and says. "Come on, let's get your wands." With that she walks to the door and opens it, before she enters the store she asks them. "But let's not forget our game, so what is your biggest fear? Mine is to fail." then she steps in.

The brothers follow her and Sam answers first a little shy. "Clowns."

"Yeah Giganator here hates Clowns." Dean laughs. He tries to lift the tension by teasing his siblings a bit.

Sam looks at him and says. "You are one to talk, Dean hates flying."

"It is not normal, if we should fly, God …" Dean answers stern.

"Would have given us wings." Hermione finishes for him. Because like him, she also isn't so fond of flying and Dean has to smile at her while he lays his arm around her shoulders. She leans into him.

"No, not you too?" Sam says with a sigh.

"Sorry, to disappoint." she tells him. Sam has to shake his head at his siblings. Even if they didn't say it out loud, their biggest fear they share with each other and that is losing someone they love. They all have lost too many people in their short lives.

Before they could go on with their game the patron of the store speaks to them. "Welcome to Ollivanders, we make wands since 382 B.C. and have a shop here in Circle Lane since 1587. We make the wands, but the wand chooses the wizard and not the other way around." He was a petite man with grey hair and old aura, he reminded Hermione of Ollivander himself.

Hermione walks to him and says. "Hello, my brothers here" she points at them "need wands."

"On it Miss." with that he steps away to them from the counter and tells her brothers. "Could you please step forward?" They look at each other for a moment, before they do as told. "Please hold out your arm." he tells them.

Dean, as the smartass he is, asks him. "Which one, I have two!" Sam and Hermione have to laugh at his silliness. He likes to make his siblings laugh, even if he has to make a fool out of himself in the process, he would do it.

"Of course, please hold out the arm you use to write." With that Sam holds out his left hand and Dean his right one. The shop assistant starts measuring from shoulder to finger, elbow to wrist and as well as the wrist range. During that he tells them. "Not every wand is the same; we use different magical substances as cores. Creatures from which we get the substances for example are unicorns, hippogriffs, phoenix's or dragons."

After he finished measuring them, he starts searching wands for them. He starts with Dean and brings him three wands to test and holds them out. Dean isn't quite sure what he should do with them, so he simply takes the first one in his hand and as soon as they connect Dean feels like he is electrocuted, instantly he lets the wand fall. "Not that one … Try the next, please." the seller says. Dean gets his composure together and takes the next one and this time nothing happens, he feels nothing so the seller declares. "Please swish it." So Dean did that and the window behind them explodes in thousand glass shards. "That still isn't it. But we have another one." He says as he waved his wand to repair the window. Dean sighs and takes the last one and as he takes it in his hand the wand feels warm like an old friend that he hasn't seen in a long time. The clerk smiles as he sees the familiarity of a wizard, who was chosen by a wand on Dean's face. "Very good, elven inches, redwood, as a core we have here a feather of hippogriff. A very special, very powerful wand against the dark arts." he says with a smile. With that he searches for a wand for Sam, Dean didn't let go of his wand. He has the urge to hold him close, because he knows that he can protect his family with this wand and that gives him confidence.

Hermione watches the process with great interested. It is really a special wand, because that wood wasn't used that much. But every wand against the dark side is a good one. She sees the happy face on her brother's face and knows that feeling; to hold your precious wand after a long time being separated from it, even if you didn't know that you need it. She looks forward to learn what wand will choose Sam as his wizard. As if her thoughts would summon the shop clerk he steps back into the shop with wands to try for Sam. In difference to Dean he brought at least 10 different wands. It looks to Hermione that Sam is a harder task then Dean and that it will take some time. But she knows that every wizard will find his wand sooner or later, in this case it looks like later.

Sam looks at the choice the shop assistant presents to him and starts with the first one. He takes it in his hands, but feels nothing, before the clerk could say to swish it; he did just that and empties the shelves, because all the wands spring out. "No, no, no … next one." So Sam takes the second one in hand, as soon as he is connected to it he feels like he was on fire and like Dean he lets the wand out of instinct fall. "Go on." the shop man encourages him. So he went to the next one and the next and the next. As he reaches the last one, he starts to think, that their maybe wasn't a wand for him and he blames in on the demon blood. But apparently good things can't be rushed and as he takes the last in his hands, a warm feeling spreads through his body and his magic starts to hum. "Good, good, interesting. That is the first wand of this kind that I sell. It is nine and half inches long, hazelnut wood with blood of a basilisk as core, one of my newest creations. Very powerful, but be aware of the dark arts it can be addictive. The only wand with parts of a basilisk was the wand of Salazar Slytherin."

'So typical that I have to get the wand with the dark arts problem', Sam thought to himself. But he must have displayed his thoughts to his siblings on his face. They look at him and it was Hermione, who said. "Sam, a wise man once told me that there isn't only a light or a dark side inside of us, we have both parts in us. What defines us is which side we choose to live on and believe me that we" she points between Dean and her "as your siblings will always keep you on the light side." Sam has to smile at her, because he knows without a doubt that they just would do that. Dean is proud of his baby sister, who has stopped Sam angst before it gets to big. Yeah they were siblings.

"We get those wands please." she tells the seller.

"Certainly Miss, that makes 20 galleons." he tells her and she gives him the money. The brothers pocket their wands in their jackets so that they don't walk like dumb asses with a wand in their hands around the shopping mile.

Together they left the shop after. Outside Hermione looks at them as asks. "Sirius told us that you can get what you want, where to you want to go next?"

"No, he told us that we, as in all of us, should get something." Sam tells her.

"Yeah, yeah, were to you want to start?" she asks them again and then she points out the different shops. "There is a shop for Quidditch supply, a book store, a Zonkos, a prank shop but if you like such things I would recommend Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, because they have way better things." They look at her as if they would say that she only says that because of Fred, but that's not true. The twin's inventions are more creative and extra ordinary. She also adds after some moments. "But don't tell them that." her brothers laugh about that. As she looks around she sees a shop where she can take them, so she takes their hands and pulls them to the shop.

It took only two or three steps before they follow her willingly, because they both figure that she would win the end and always get what she wants. So why not give in sooner than later. As they follow her Sam is curious about something. "Hermione, who was the wise man?"

Nonchalantly like it isn't a great deal, she says. "Sirius and if you tell him that I said that, believe me I am not afraid to use my prankster boyfriend against you." Her tone was teasing, but Sam saw in her face that she was serious about it and he really doesn't want to get on the bad side of either of the twins. They have way too diabolic minds; he can't beat them, so why try. So he nods in understanding. Dean has to smile at that, he also wouldn't cross the twins in any way. But Fred needs a reminder, that she is their sister and that he has to treat her right.

Hermione stops at the shop entrance, where they could read "Magical Menagerie". The reason for her to stop at this particular shop is that every wizard or witch should have a familiar, who is always on your side and helps them. Like Hermione has Crookshanks or Harry has Hedwig. They look at her with big eyes and wait for an explanation why they should go into a pet shop. "Before you say no, walk in, look around and if you found something or better someone tell me."

With that she opens the door and almost pushes them in. They don't fight it, even if they have mixed feelings about it, they would give it a try for her. Slowly they walk through the shop and look around as well. Hermione watches them.

Sam was the first one, who saw something that peaks his interest. In a cage with five or six other ravens was a raven in the back. He was smaller, but somehow older and he looks at him as if he knew him from a different live. His feathers were shiny white and beautiful. He never had seen a white raven before. They stare at each other and it feels to Sam as if the bird stares into his soul. After the ravens inspection was over, the bird flew to the front and Sam reaches for him to pet him, the bird lets him. Before his sister could say anything to that, the shop assistant walks to him and says. "Wow I am impressed, because I have this raven for years and he never looked a customer like he looked at you. But he never ever let someone pet him. … I think he finally found his partner." That were exactly Sam thoughts and he would buy him, so he nods. The shop assistant goes into the back to get a smaller cage for the raven, while Sam simply pets his new friend.

In the meantime Dean was still looking around. He wasn't a big animal or pet person with living in a different hotels every other week or with carrying a pet in his beloved car. But now they have a home and maybe he can be as lucky as Sam and found a familiar as well. He never was a fan of fury animals, he liked reptiles always more. So he went to reptiles, there you can find toads and snakes. One of the snakes got his attention, it was a yellow boa and from the looks of it around two meters long. As he approaches her, she suddenly turns her head in his direction and looks at him. In her eyes, because he knows she is a female, he can see himself always slick on the outside, but gooey on the inside. "I take this beauty." Dean tells them and without thinking he takes her out of the cage, puts her around his neck like a scarf. She hisses with containment, she likes to be around him.

The seller nods as he puts Sams raven into his cage. Then he walks into the back room again to bring them a second cage for the snake. But Dean didn't want to put her in there, no he would carry her around on his body. So Hermione simply puts the cage in her bag as the seller says. "In total 25 galleons." She nods and gives him the money.

The three or better now five walk together out of the shop. Hermione sees a park bench and takes a seat. Her brothers follow her, as they take a seat beside her she asks them. "So what names have these two beauties?" The two creatures were truly beautiful to her, but what surprised her was the meaning behind the animals. The raven is a connection to other worlds like the after live or the underworld and omens with ravens were always seen as dark ones. But a white raven is such a rare thing, that they are being seen as a beacon of hope. While the snake symbols balance, because she stand for positive as well as negative outcomes. Her own familiar, a cat, was always associate with freedom and as such seen as white. It would be interesting to see to what amount the three familiars represent their owners.

"Hope." Sam says in whispers, while Dean answers. "Mirror."

"Beautiful names for beautiful creatures." The brothers simply nod, because they are fascinated with their new companions. After some moments she says. "I have to buy some things. Is it okay, if we meet here again in 20 minutes? So you can still look around." She gives them each 20 galleons so they can buy something if they want. "Here."

"Thank you. Do you think it is okay, if I bring Hope with me into the shops?" Sam asks.

"You could do that or you let him fly. … He looks like he hasn't flown in a long time and don't panic, he will find you again." she tells him. In his face she sees that he isn't so happy about that, like he wouldn't see him again. "Magical creatures, familiars especially like those two, always find their owner. … But I would only let Hope fly, because for Mirror the way back to England is too long."

"Ok." the brothers say together. Sam is still not sold on the idea, but he trusts his sister. So he opens the cage and Hope flew out, like he felt Sam's insecurities he tweaks his ear to tell him, that he will be back. Sam was almost sure that the raven winked as well as he flew away. With that Sam looks at his sister and smiles, because he somehow knows now that he will see Hope again. He nods to her and together they let Dean, who simply wants to sit on the bench for a moment and enjoy his new life, alone.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

 _ **SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, I HAD SO MUCH TO DO! BUT I ALSO FINISHED CHAP.3**_


	4. being a family isn't easy

**I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 3 – being a family is not so easy**

Meanwhile Sirius arrives back at Grimmauld Place with Jo in tow. Together they step into the sitting room and Sirius yells. "Kreacher."

A little pop later the old house elf appears beside them and looks at his master. "What can I do for the ungrateful son of my old Miss." he says.

Sirius ignores it, because what else can he do. "Kreacher please show Jo a room and treat her like a part of the family." he tells him and adds after a moment. "And where is Harry?"

"In the Library." was the elf's answers. Sirius nods and lets Jo alone with the elf. Probably a not so good idea, but he has to take care of his godson. Who, was sitting alone in the library, again and keeps others away from him. Sirius doesn't have a problem with him sitting in the library, no his problem lays in the being alone part. Since the death of Dumbledore he baths in his grieve and that has to stop.

So Sirius walks to the library fast and hopes that with his nephews living here, who have a similar back story as him, he would come out of his shell. After all they are all part of the same family, even if Harry isn't related to them. He is the adoptive brother of Hermione and Sirius godson, because of that they are family. As he enters the library he sees his godson, who is more like a son to him since they live together, reading a book with a grieve stricken expression on his face.

He didn't hear him enter, so Sirius says. "Hey Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry looks up at his godfather and answers. "Just reading." Sirius nods and takes the seat beside his godson on the couch and instead of starting the talk; they needed to have before the rest of the family arrives, he waits, because he is nervous. He doesn't know where to begin and he doesn't know how Harry will take it, because he hates it if something is kept from him, even if that something doesn't concerns him or at least not fully. But Harry just asks him after some moments. "So where have you been or better what was so important that you had to leave after George floo-called?"

Nothing goes by his godson. So he sighs, takes a deep breath and begins. "I don't know how to begin, so I tell you what will happen. There will be some changes from this day forward. … My two nephews and my niece will be living with us. I am not replacing you, but I hope that you all will get along, especially because you and my niece are best friends since you were eleven."

Harry looks bewildered at him, because the only best female friend he has is Hermione, but she can't be a Black. They look at each other and Sirius starts to smile, because his smart son has figured it out and he tells him that he is right with his eyes. Harry can't believe what he sees in his godfather's eyes to be the truth. "Are you telling me that Hermione is your niece … How … and why didn't you tell me?"

"I am sorry, that I didn't tell you, but I made an unbreakable vow, which was lifted with Regulus death. … I helped my brother to fake his death and he went to America to live as a muggle, there he fell in love and had two sons Dean and Sam, but after his wife was killed, he started the life of a hunter and as such he got to know Hermione's mother. … And I am not talking about Jean Granger, because she is actually her aunt." he tells his god son and sees the hurt in his eyes, because his best friend, who is like a sister to him, didn't tell him about that. "Don't be mad with Hermione, she kept her true parents a secret because they were hunters and she didn't know that Reg is, or was her father. … She only learnt that today."

Harry doesn't know what he should think about that. Hermione lied to him, but he understands why, hunters are a big no-go in the Wizarding world, at least in Britain. In America they started to work together two decades ago. They were used as scary bed time stories to keep naughty children in check. Danger, destruction and death follow them in the most cases. Hunters, who are caught by the Ministry, were obliviated and lose all their memories of the supernatural as well as their family members, who could be part of the community. Yeah he can't be mad at her for trying to keep her family save. He also understands his godfather for keeping that from him. Because of the vow he literally couldn't talk to him and his brother was always important to him, Harry knows that. He knows that Sirius wouldn't replace him and it doesn't feel that way, but he hates to get to know new people; because they are always are mysteries to him. But he would give them a chance, because he sees how important that is to his godfather. "When will they be here?"

"Soon, Hermione is taking them to get wands, because they only learnt today that they are wizards. So we are going to train them. Are you up for that?" Sirius is so proud of his son, because even if he hates change and with that new people, he still accepts it without problems.

"Interesting." was all that Harry could say to that. They hear a tapping on one of the library's windows. Sirius looks up and sees a beautiful white raven outside. He didn't know the bird, but something tells him, that he would be part of this family as well. So he got up, walks to the window and opens it.

"Welcome beautiful, the other birds are in kitchen at the moment." Sirius tells him, the raven nods and then made his way to the room.

Harry follows the bird with his eyes before he says. "Do you think that he belongs to someone we know?"

"If I have to guess I would say that Hermione took her brothers into a menagerie and that could be the familiar of Sam." Sirius doesn't know why, but the bird remembered him of his tall nephew. He was an old soul with a burden of guilt on his shoulder just like his owner. If he remembers correctly the things Regulus told him over the journal. His family soon would be complete and the first thing that needs to happen is a family meeting with all the members. To tell them that they all are equals to him and he loves them all very much. He also wants to establish some ground rules, which is his right as the Paterfamilias of the house. They all belong to him and it his responsibility to look after them. So he tells his godson. "Come on let's get to the living room and wait for them."

As answer Harry nods, marks the page, puts the book away and stands up. Together Sirius and Harry walk into the living room to wait for the rest of the family. Harry has mixed feelings about this, but he always will love Hermione, she is his sister, if not by blood, but he is a little bit nervous. She may have brothers now, but that will not change, how he feels about her.

* * *

While his siblings where off in Circle Lane doing their thing, Dean was sitting with Mirror on the bench and took a good look around. He learnt so much by observing the new environment, which apparently was his home from the beginning. Home a foreign concept for him, Kansas was his only home with his Mom, but that was taken from him by a demon. But this home or better world inside of another world looks so different to him, but feels like normal. While he observed all the occupants on the shopping mile as well as the environment itself, he discovers so much about this new life. The wizarding world apparently wasn't up to date like the rest of the world, because on the streets you find oil lamps as well as candles in the shops; this tells him that there isn't any electricity. That of course leaded to the question, how will he or Sam power up their electronics. The clothes were also outdated; even if the robes fulfill the purpose of a jacket he rarely saw some of the woman wearing jeans or any jeans for that matter.

This new world wasn't better, it's simply outdated and different, because even if the normal world were in the 21th Century, the wizarding world still was in the 17 or 18th century. That can't be a good thing, especially in combination with being part of a family, who is apparently royalty in the wizarding world. How can Sam and him handle it, how can the maneuver through these new waters without drowning? Even if all of this feels new, it also feels familiar, like a part of him had always belonged into this world. Dean doesn't know if he will fit in, because he is as far as it can get from royalty, but with Hermione and Sirius at his side they could learn to maybe fit in someday. The question is does he want that? Yes, because even if Dean never would admit it out loud, he always wanted a real home for him and Sammy, to be somehow normal and if this is as normal as it can get, he would take it.

His mushing was interrupted as Dean feels something on his check. It was his new familiar Mirror, like she could feel or see what he is thinking she is trying to give him comfort. Dean is so at ease with the snake that he didn't even felt her moving, while she was wrapped around his body. He looks at her with a thankful glance for her presence and as answer she hisses. Oh he really liked the reptile; she was so much like him only showing what you really feel in the eyes and always knows a good way out of a tight spot. That's why the name fits, because she is his mirror.

He didn't know how much time has passed while he watched all of this to learn some new things, but as a person took a seat beside him, he knew without a doubt that it was Sam. "Did you find something interesting?" Dean wants to know.

"Yeah, I went to the book shop and you can't believe what I found there!" Sam tells him exited.

"I can't wait to hear it." Dean says with a smile at his brother's enthusiasm.

"They have a whole section of books about demons and I bought at least a dozen books about deals. … This could be a break through." Sam tells him and Dean's smile dies down. Not that he wanted his deal to be fulfilled, but the cost from preventing it is too high. He can't afford to lose Sammy. Not going to happen.

"I told you to let it go." he says in a stern voice. But before Sam can reply anything to his brother their little sister walks with a smile to them. She looks happy, even in this dark times, and beautiful, both her brothers are on the same page that she wouldn't date someone without their approval and even if they didn't know Fred that much. In the short time they saw them together they liked him, because he treated her like she should be, like a princess. So they didn't go deeper into their discussion, because if Dean hates one thing more than Sams constant nagging to do something about his deal, is that his little sister would learn about it.

She stops in front of them. "Are we all done?" she wants to know and they nod. "Good than let's get home." But before that she shrinks the shopping bag beside Sam, so he can put it in his pocket instead of carrying it. "All set?"

"How we are getting there?" Dean wants to know.

"We will apparate to the roadhouse and then use the Floo-Network." She answers.

Not what Dean wanted to hear, the feeling the first time was bad enough, he can't fandom that is getting better the more he uses it. He also is worried about Mirror. "Can that hurt Mirror?" he asks her.

She looks at him with a smile. It is cute that he likes his new familiar that much that he didn't want her to get hurt. They already formed a bond, like it should be. "No, magical creatures are used to magical transport." she says.

So he nods, but still isn't so sold on this apparition thing, but what can he do. Hermione sees that her brothers don't like to apparate, which she can understand, but like her they have to get used to it. Better be unprepared for the pull, so instead of telling them lets go, she takes there hand and vanishes with a 'pop' to the bar of her mother.

* * *

The moment Sirius and Harry step into the living room, the floo in the sitting room activates and the both of them can hear. "Damn it, Mia is there any transportation form that doesn't suck in the wizarding world." Dean exclaims and Sirius as well as Harry has to laugh at that. They are not alone, because they clearly hear Hermione's sweet laugh from the other room as well.

"We are in the living room." Sirius yells after he calmed himself down. "Kreacher." after a moment he appears, before the creature could say anything to discredit Sirius, he orders him. "Please collect Jo and escort her to us." Without looking any longer at him, Sirius turns to the door and waits for the rest of his family. The soft pop is the only indicator that Kreacher will do as told.

After some short moments Harry and Sirius hear feet walking in their direction. Even if he never would admit it, but Sirius was nervous, how his nephews would like their new home. Not that it is a home at the moment or ever was for him, but he is determent to change that for his family. For that they all have to work together and be a family, but that's not so easy to achieve. But Sirius Black never backs down form a challenge.

The three young Blacks enter the living room and as the head of the home he makes the introduction. Or at least he tries, but his niece crosses his plans as she interrupts him midsentence. "These are my nephews …"

Hermione yells "Harry." runs to him and captures him a big hug. Being used to her antics Harry catches her with ease. Dean and Sam watch the exchange between them with curiosity and see that they have history together. Both were a little jealous of that, but for different reason, Sam was jealous because he hasn't a relationship like that with his sister and Dean was jealous, because he never was good at sharing. But they didn't say anything and let them take their time.

After some moments Hermione steps away from Harry and tells him. "This is my brother Dean, he is to oldest." and points at the slightly smaller one, but compared to Harry he still looks like a giant. Dean offers his hand and Harry takes it. After that Hermione points at taller of the two. "And that's my brother Sam." Sam holds out his hand in greeting for Harry. As their hands connect Sam is overwhelmed with a vision.

 _He sees a little baby in his cradle and a beautiful red haired woman stand protectively in front of him. She pleads with the intruder, who has a very dark soul and looks like a snake with red eyes to spare the life of her son. But the intruder doesn't listen. No, he killed her with his wand and shouts a green spell at her; she was dead in only seconds. After that he turns to the little boy and without any word tries to kill him as well. But as the spell connects with the boy it backfires and flew back at his caster, who dies or a least a part of him. His dark soul splits into a half; one slightly bigger than the other one. The bigger one dispatches into nothingness, while the smaller one clutches to the little boy. The soul fragment pierced his self into him and the boy cried in pain. It took only seconds and then it was over the only indicator that there was something different with the boy, were the scar on his forehead in the shape of lightning bold and the tears on his cheek._

The vision ends as fast as it came to Sam, but to say that he was disturbed, by what he saw, was an understatement. As he looks at Harry he sees his scar shimmer through his hair and he knows that the little boy from his vision was him. It was the first time that Sam saw the past and not the future. The others watched him, they saw that something happened, but they didn't ask about it, not even Sirius. That would have to wait, because Sirius was certain that after the ritual he has planned to make the home unplottable again, will reveal everything to him, to them. That is how the ritual works. It is a good or better alternative to the Fidelius Charm, after it was lifted with Dumbledore's death.

So instead of waiting for Sam or any other one to point out what happened, he says. "Please take a seat." They all take a look around the room and Sam as well as Dean took a place on couch, why Harry and Hermione take the couch across from them. That leaves Sirius with a chair so he takes a seat as well, at least for now. In that moment Kreacher followed by Jo walks in. He looks at her and asks. "Ah Jo, good that you are here, I have a question to ask." she nods to encourage him to go on. "To keep all of you save I want to make a blood ritual that is part of this family since the ancestors started the family. That's why I want to know if you want to be part of the ritual or not. Because even if you are not a witch you are still a part of this family, because you are the sister of Hermione." Jo thinks a moment of the question, before she nods in agreement. "Good." with that he turns to Kreacher. "I don't want to be disturbed so you keep every uninvited guest out of this room. Is that clear?" His tone was commanding and claims total obedience form the little creature.

"As you wish." was his answer combined with a disrespectful sneer as he left the room. As soon as he was out Sirius cast a Not-notice-me-charm and a Muffliato to secure the room. He really doesn't need anyone to disturb this.

After that he looks at his family and asks himself, where he should start? At the beginning would probably be a good idea. To calm his nerves as well as so that he can think better, he stood up and starts to pace through the room. "We are a family and as your head of house it is my responsibility and duty to keep you all save … to protect you at all costs." Out of the corner of his eyes Sirius sees that Dean wants to protest, but he wasn't done. "Before you say anything Dean, I know that it was your responsibility to watch over Sammy since you were a little boy. … I know that because that's part of how this family works. The task of the oldest sibling was always to protect the younger ones. Even if Walburga tried to drive a wedge between Reg and me, constantly. I never gave up my watch over him." He takes a deep breath, stops and looks directly at Dean. "So I don't have a problem with you helping me to keep this family save, but you have to accept that you are an equally important part to me, to us and that means that while you help me watch over them." he made a gesture with his hands at the others in the room to include everyone in it. "I will watch over you as well, because even if you are an adult Dean it always will be my duty to protect you and to show you that you are as worth to this family as the rest of us."

He lets his words sink in and sees in Dean's face that he is equally annoyed as well as proud. He is annoyed because someone wants to take away his responsibility or least a part of it. But proud because it has been a long time since John had given Dean any form of acknowledging besides being Sams brother and his caretaker or even took care of him. "I will try." he answers truthfully, because let's face it; nobody can change a habit of a life time over night.

Sirius smiles to that. "That's all I ask." he says back and starts walking again. "To keep all of you save from Voldemort … we will build blood wards and after they are done only we will know where Grimmauld Place is." He starts his explanation and lets his words sink in, because he knew that at least two of the present persons will have to say something about that.

It was Hermione, who voices her opinion first. "Sirius there aren't any blood wards with which we can hide this place."

She is smart; he has to give her that, but she is also wrong. Only because she hasn't read about such wards doesn't mean they don't exist. "You are almost right, but the Sanguis Secretas Ritual is an old family ritual, only the members of the family know it, and it is connected to the house. You need more than three blacks under one roof. … As you can guess Hermione you have to reveal your personal secrets to the family members so they became family secrets. It creates a bond between the members, because the willingly tell their deepest secret, which will be sealed with blood. … Only the family members will know these secrets and can only talk to them about it." With that he takes his seat again. He knows that they all will have to come to terms with this, because the ritual can only work fully if all the participants are 100% on board with it.

Dean was the first, who voiced his concern, about that. "Why would we do that?" He really has a problem with telling them his secret, especially to his sister. He doesn't want her to know or at least not now. There is no running away from that, but he can at least choose the moment for himself. Sirius looks at him and sees his hesitance. He looks around at the others they also aren't as thrilled about that. Especially Hermione and Harry, because they have to tell him about the mission of Dumbledore, which Harry kept a secret from him, even if he tried to get it out of him.

That's not ideal, but he has to make them understand, that being a family isn't easy and never will be. He sighs. "Four of you of have a prophecy over your head and I, for my part don't want Voldemort use any one of you. … An unplottable home gives us the change to train you all." he looks at Hermione and Harry. "Even if either of you has six years of education which the both don't have." he points at the brothers. "So you still need more knowledge for the upcoming fight, because believe me there will be a fight. … Just a reminder I will also tell you my secret, which haunts me still in my dreams so we all are in the same boat. But I don't have a problem to tell you all, because being a family means accepting the others with all his flaws and still love them. … So I tell you all, that I will still love you after you literally spilled all the beans." he jokes to light the tension, before he adds. "So please think about it." That were his last words for now, the ball was now in the corner of his family and they have to decide if they want that on their own.

The silence in the room wasn't painful for Sirius, because it means that his family is thinking it through. They all were deep in thought as he looked from one face to the next. So he gives them time. Wandless and wordless he summoned the diary of the Lord of the house. Every Black Lord wrote in it for his descendants to learn from his mistakes or solutions. The ritual he found in the entries of Sirius, the Second, who used that ritual after Phineas Black was disowned because he supported rights for muggles. That created a problem between him and his siblings, so Sirius II used it to get them all on the same page. It worked for him, why shouldn't it work now. So Sirius read the diary while he let them all think.

All the occupants had mixed feelings about the ritual. Harry wasn't sure that he should tell Sirius about his mission, because they more people know the merrier is the chance that Voldemort learns about it. But if they truly can't talk to someone outside the family members, then it shouldn't be a problem. Hermione has similar thoughts on that matter. But it wasn't the only secret of Harry, the other one is that Ron tried to feed Hermione love potion since last year. But as the good brother he was, he could interfere every time and only the last time Ron learnt that he was discovered. To say that he was furious would be an understatement, but Hermione is his sister and she was always on his side, she has a bigger place in his heart then Ron. But how would she react to that, he hopes that she will not shoot the messenger, because after some moments of thinking he is willing to do this. Especially because it is a way to bond on a deeper level with Sirius as well as Hermione, this way they really can become a family.

He looks at Hermione and sees in her eyes that she as well is willing to tell them about their secret to become a family with the rest of them. Then they look at the others, besides Jo, who had decided quickly. She only had one secret and maybe revealing it will make everything better. So she was on board and nods to them in understanding. The only ones, who still haven't made a decision were Dean and Sam. Even if he hates to admit his secrets, Sam knows that this could set him free. He always likes to talk about things, but Dean always blocks his attempts. So here is his chance to maybe move on and start living again. So he looks up and sees the waiting faces of his sister, Jo and Harry, while Sirius was reading something. He didn't need to see Deans face to know that he has problems with the ritual.

Problems would be an understatement. He isn't Mr. Chick-Flick, he doesn't share his feelings with others, not even with Sam and here his uncle wants him to admit his deepest secret. Which only Sam knows, because let's not forget it, it is about him. He doesn't know if he is able to do it without breaking. Because even if he tells Sam that he should let his research go, he still hopes that he will find something, because he really doesn't want to go to Hell. Without a decision he looks up and sees the waiting face of his brother and sister. But it isn't the face of Sam that chances his answer to a yes. Because even if he doesn't want to tell Hermione, there is a part of him that whispers to him that it is important, so he nods. Hermione smiles, but she gestures to him as the oldest of all of them to tell Sirius about their decision. "Sirius." he says and waits till he looks up from the book. "Let's do this."

A big smile starts on his uncle's face and he nods. All of a sudden a bowl appears in the middle of the couch table. "I will start." was all he said before he took his wand out and drew some runes into the air. The runes glowed for a moment, but didn't vanish completely after that; there was still a shadow to be seen for them. Sirius takes a deep breath and thinks, here goes nothing, as he starts with his secret. "I know you call me a ladies man, Hermione." he looks at her as he says that. "But what you don't know is that even if I flirt mercifulness with everything that has legs, my heart belongs to only one person and he has my heart since we were at Hogwarts." All the occupants were shocked to hear that, he could read that in their faces, but why he wasn't sure either because he declares his love for only one person or that that person is a man. "I fell in love with him in our last year. We were in love with each other, of course it took him longer then me to admit the feelings, but he can be a git sometimes." he says with a smile, while he thinks about the person, he loved with all of his heart. "But we had to keep our love a secret, because we were and still are on different sides of the war. Only Lily, James and Remus knew about that. Not even Peter, that little shit knew about it, which was very good, because this way he never could sell him out." Sirius looks at Harry. "You mother was the reason we finally became an item. The last six months of Hogwarts were like a dream after that not so much; we saw each other only once a month. The last time we saw each other was a week before I was sent to Azkaban." He sighs, closes his eyes, because the hard part only comes now. He still has his eyes closed as he goes on. "That day I told him that we would have a child, because I was pregnant. Yeah Sam, Dean in the wizarding world male pregnancy is a possibility. We were happy, but that ended with my imprisonment, because of the Dementors and not eating probably I lost our baby." A single tear runs down his cheek. "He was furious because it was my own fault that I landed in prison, which was true. He never visited and it took us over two years after I escaped from Azkaban before we somehow were a couple again." Wow, that was easier then he thought, there was only one thing left to do. He opens his eyes and looks at Harry and Hermione as he says in a whisper. "The men I loved and still love is Severus Snape." With that he cast the silent Diffindo on his palm and let his blood drop into the bowl. A new rune appears beside the others and was colored red.

After that Sirius takes a place at his seat again and waits for the reactions, which of course were very loud. Harry was angry as he yelled. "What? … You love Snape, but he killed Dumbledore. … Not to forget he made my life hell in Hogwarts." In his anger Harry jumped up from his seat.

Sirius looks at him and says with a smile. "As I said before he is a git." A poor attempt to lighten the mood, but of course it isn't working. So Sirius tells his son the secrets of his lover. "I know that he killed Dumbledore, but it isn't like you think ..."

But he was interrupted. "I saw what happened, he killed him."

Now Sirius was slightly pissed that his son wouldn't let him finish. He stands up and says. "Let me finish before you speak trail. … I know that he killed Dumbledore, because he told me that he has to kill him." Sirius sees that Harry wants to protest, but he stops him with a hand gesture. "It was an order from Dumbledore, because he was already dying. He was poisoned and Sev did everything to keep it in check, but it wasn't enough."

It was Hermione, who figured it out. "His black hand."

"Yes, I shouldn't even know about this, but Dumbledore doesn't know about my relationship with Sev and that we are bonded like a married couple and he can't lie to Me." he yells at his godson and tears where running down his check. Only an unbreakable vow can interfere with their bond. The tears were an indicator that Sirius is afraid that would lose his godson, because of that and that he would make him choose. It was a shock to all of them that Sirius was married.

Harry feels for his godfather, but he still can believe in the innocence of Severus Snape. "How was Dumbledore poisoned?" he asks him.

"Sev wasn't so sure about that, he only knows that Dumbledore was cursed because of a ring, which he wore since that day on his already dead hand." Sirius answers. Harry knew of which ring he was speaking of, because it was one of Voldemort's Horcrux's. Because of his encounter with the dairy he knows that they are warded with curses and that the objects would fight against anyone, who wants to destroy them. So instead of saying something Harry walks to his godfather and takes him in his arms. He may not like Severus Snape, but he loves his godfather, like a father and he would have to start living with Snape as part of his life, if he has to.

Sirius is happy, because his godson is so forgiving and he loves him for that. But he still was curious for this mood change, but before he could ask, it was Harry that spoke. "It was a Horcrux of Voldemort."

Now Sirius was speechless, he would have guessed everything but not that. That is really dark magic and so wrong on so many levels. "What is a Horcrux?" Dean wants to know.

It was Hermione, who answered in her teacher voice. "Voldemort stored parts of his soul in different objects to be immortal."

Dean sees the resemblance between Sam and their sister, they both are so smart. But what she told them can't be good, especially if he understood her right. "Do you mean with parts that he created more than one?" he wants to know.

"Seven actually." was Harrys answer as he steps out of Sirius embraces and retakes the seat beside Hermione. "We already destroyed two, I destroyed his diary in my second year and Dumbledore destroyed his ring last year, there are still five things left. … We only know of one object definitely that is a locket, but it was stolen by a death eater decades ago. So we don't know where it is."

"Actually we do." Hermione interrupts him.

"What do you mean?"

"I figured it out R.A.B. was Regulus Arcturus Black and in the letter he sent us." she gestures between her and brothers. "He told us that he stole something from Voldemort, but couldn't destroy it. … So he stored it. I think it is a Horcrux. … George and Fred are collecting the things from that locker for us." With a questionable glance she looks at Dean, who nods reassuring.

A smile starts on Harrys face. "So we have only four objects left to find and destroy, that is what Dumbledore has ordered us to." so with that Hermione and Harry both cut themselves with their wands and let their blood trop into the bowl. Besides the red rune a blue one appears.

"That man is insane." Sirius yells. It was the first reaction from him after he learnt about this. "I will not allow you to do it alone."

"Sirius!" Hermione and Harry exclaim.

"No discussion. We are a family, so we deal with it as a family." To bring his point across that this isn't up for discussion he looks at them with a hard expression on his face. He draws the family rune into the air as part of the ritual and says. "We are the Black family and nobody messes with us." His tone was promising and that was the reason that the rune stayed yellow as symbol for hope. The tension was so thick in the room you almost could cut it. But even if they weren't done with the ritual yet, Sirius wanted to know more, about their mission. "What do you know?" he asks his son and niece.

They look at each other and Hermione answers for them after some short moments. "We are not sure. We think he has something of Hufflepuff like a Cup, something from Ravenclaw and the snake, but no idea of the last thing." she tells them.

As Sam heard that, he was reminded of the vision; he had only moments ago and thinks that the last part could be in Harry. But he had to be sure. "Are you telling us that he transferred his soul into a living being?" he wants to know. Harry simply nods. Maybe it was time for Sam to come clean. So says. "I think I know where you will find the last part of his soul." he makes a short pause and looks at his uncle, before he adds. "But I don't think you will like it."

Sirius and Harry speak at the same time. Sirius wants to know "Why?" while Harry wants to know. "How?"

With a deep sighs he tells them his secret. "I have visions. Normally about the future, but as I touched your hand Harry I saw your past."

Now Sirius was perplexed. Regulus never told him about that. "What? … How?"

"The night my mother died I was exactly six months old … she died because of me. A yellow eyed demon called Azazel fed my some of his blood and with 22 my visions started. Normally combined with heavy head eggs, but after I saw your past Harry I think the magic made my ability stronger." with that he cuts his hand with one of his knifes and let some blood fall into the bowl. A green rune started to shine beside the others.

The room was silent Sirius knew how Mary died, but never knew that it was because of Sam. He can see that his nephew burdens this knowledge and feels guilty about it. So he stands up, walks to him and embraces him in his arms. For a moment Sam was stiff, but he soon relaxed into the embrace. "It wasn't your fault, you were a baby. So don't feel guilty." he whispers into his ears. Hermione was also pained by the secret of her brother; she hopes that she somehow can help to let him go of the guilt, because nobody else besides the demon is the reason for his mother's death.

Harry looks at Sam and somehow finds a kindred spirit in him. They have similar life stories and share the same guilt. "What did you see?" he asks him, because he needed to know what he knows.

Sirius lets go of his nephew, so that he can answer. "I think I saw the night your mother died. She died saving you; the curse Voldemort cursed rebounded and destroyed him. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Harry answers in a shaky whisper.

"But that's not all, what I saw." Sam takes a deep breath because the information he has will hurt on so many levels. "The curse didn't destroy him completely, to be precise it split his soul into two parts, one very big the other small and the small part …" he looks directly and Harry. "linked his self onto you."

For a moment Harry was shocked, but that clears so many things up, like why he can talk to snakes or why there was a connection between him and Voldemort. "Wow." was the only thing he could say to that.

"Fuck." Sirius exclaimed. His problems grew more complicated with the minute; he not only has to remove the demon blood out of Sam, but also a part of Voldemort's soul out of Harry. "Anything else that we should know?" he asks into the round, it was considered a joke, but he shouldn't have said it a he hears Dean reaction to it.

Dean cringes, but it would be better to come clean now. His uncle is at the verge of breaking and even if he doesn't want to put his problems on his shoulders, he knows that it would happen after his confession. "Harrys or Sams souls aren't the only ones, whose are tainted." he looks at the floor. "As Sam said Azazel fed him his blood, because he wanted him. … He wasn't the only one, with powers. The demon visited many children and feed them his blood. There were so much more, but he only needed one. So he let them compete against each other in match until death. … I tried to save him, but I wasn't fast enough and Sam died." All look at him bewildered, how could he be here than. Dean looks up at his uncle; a single tear runs down his check, as he declared. "I grieved for three days, but I couldn't bear a world without him. … So I went to a crossroad and made a deal with a demon. My soul for Sams life and they granted me my wish, but instead of 10 more years I only have a little under a year left. … And should I do anything to get out of the deal, Sam would die." with that he cuts his palm as well and gives his blood willing into the bowl. The runes were advanced with a rune that is white and black as well. Mirror hissed for him to show him that she is here by his side and always will be. Dean was grateful for his snake.

It took Hermione only a moment to work out that she would lose her brother, because he loved her other brother so much that he couldn't live without him. In a blink of an eye Dean has a little witch in his arms crying and he holds her close to him, silently crying too. Dean doesn't cry he isn't the type, but Hermione brought an unknown side out of him and he isn't sure, how he should take that. She clings to him, to show him that she is there for him, even if he made a terrible decision for the right reason, she would love him and she would to everything to help him. After a moment so compose herself she looks at him and says in a hard, compelling voice. "I find a way to save you … both of you, I promise." That activated something in the magic of their bond, because a white light surrounds the siblings to let them know, that she would help as well.

"Wow." All look at Sirius, because he was the only one, who understands what that could mean. Their bond was only established today and it was already so strong that one of the three can change the live of the others. It shows how strong they are and will become with training. The bond of siblings is a very strong magic, because magic and family stay on the same level, both are part of Love, the oldest form of magic. A thing Voldemort knows nothing about. They wait for an explanation, so he sighs. "There is a reason why siblings, who have a strong bond, like you three apparently, are feared by others, because they can evade faith. … In your case Dean you can't die even if your deal is up, because this two will not let you go or better their magic will keep you here, until your soul is free. The same goes for Sam. The magic of siblings is ancient and sacred, but also feared, because it means power and with that, what you could do with it. A bond like yours only happens once a Millennium, which is the reason why you are either the fall or the rise of Voldemort."

That is some news, who would have thought. It stunted all the inhabitants into silence. What should they say to something like this? But Dean wasn't so sold on that. "So you're saying I don't go to hell."

Sirius has a determinate smile on his face. "You definitely won't go to hell. … I and I believe the others will be on my side on this one, will do everything to keep you here." Sam, Jo, Hermione and even Harry, who only knew him since today nodded with enthusiasm. "But let's figure the details out later and finish this ritual." with that he looks at Jo and encourage her to tell them her secret.

Embarrassment starts on Jos face in the form of the color red. Dean finds the color on her face adorable, but he wouldn't say that out loud. She doesn't know how the others will react to her secret or better the person in question. With a deep breath she makes her confession. "I have feelings for someone in this room. I hide them behind wit, sarcasm and flirting, but since the day Dean walked into the roadhouse, he is on my mind almost every minute. Even if he never will return my feelings because he sees my like a sister, I still fell in love with him." with that she cuts her palm and gives her blood to the bowl, the rune for this secret colors like a rainbow. All found the rune fascinating, only Sirius knew that the rune displayed this way means that Dean returns her feelings. But he would keep quiet for now, but help them to maybe find love.

Dean doesn't know what to say to Jos confession, because he never saw her as a sister. But that she was in love with him, doesn't sit right with him, he wasn't good enough for her and probably never will be. Even if he doesn't know where these thoughts come from, he still knows that they are true. Sam and Hermione look at each other and like they knew each other their whole lives they communicated through that one look that they would help their siblings to find each other.

Sirius takes a look around, before he asks as a part of the ritual. "Does anyone has something else to confess."

It was Harry, how answered shyly. "Yes I have." Sirius nods and gestures him to go on. "Hermione you know that Ron is in love with you?" Harry looks at her as he asks her that and she nods as answers. "The thing you don't know is that since the beginning of sixth year he tries to give you love potions."

"What?" Hermione yells angered. In the eyes of her brothers Harry could see that they also were lethal about that information. They may be new to the whole being a wizard thing, but even they know what a love potion is.

"Don't panic I could stop it every time. But …" Harry tries to reassure them.

"But what?"

"He caught me at his last attempt and we had a big fight about it. I told him that if he doesn't stop doing that, he doesn't have a best friend anymore. He asked why and I told him he may be my best friend, but are my sister Hermione, so I would always choose you over him. … We haven't talked since and if I am truthful I don't want to." with that he cut his palm again and the rune that appears has the color brown, like it was dirty to do such a thing.

Dean and Sam were grateful that their sister has someone like Harry in her corner, who would watch over her if they couldn't. The thankfully nod their head at him and with that they accept him as another brother to their sister. The three of them would always work together to protect her.

"I am going to hex him into oblivion." Hermione says.

"Get in line." say the four males in the room.

The animagus in him comes out as Sirius growls after that and declares. "To be clear as head of house it is my responsibility." he looks at all the males in the room, before he adds with a mischievous grin. "And believe me he will not know what hit him."

All the males were happy to hear that and look forward to see what is going to happen to him. But Hermione doesn't need someone to look out for her. "Thank you, but I can take care of it myself."

"That's true kitten, but please let me have some fun too." Sirius pleads with her and gives her a puppy dog glance, which she can't resist and he knows that. Dean compares that glance with Sam's puppy dog eyes and can seriously say that his uncle gives his brother a run for his money.

She sighs defeated and says. "Ok." Because she knows if Sirius sets his mind to something it was hard to change. But that doesn't mean that she would accept that he will keep her honor, no she will wait and see what happens and if necessary interfere.

"Thank you." Sirius took a look around and tries to assess the situation. As he looks from face to face magic is telling him that all secrets are revealed. With that he takes a step to the bowl and speaks the last incantation to activate the ritual. "Blood willing given. Secrets willing confessed. All barriers removed. Only family remains. Accepting your faith and be fulfilled. Sanguis Secreta." All the runes glowed one last time before the merge into one. The family rune is the only one remaining in a glowing light and splits itself in equally six parts and marks the hearts of the new Black family. As the rune enters their bodies, they feel now the house as one member of the family and as such it can only be seen by them.

"Wow." Hermione said, because she can fell the house as a living being. She would have never guessed such a thing. This ritual was very impressive; she has to research more about that as well as other customs in the Black Family.

With the secrets out of the way they can be a real family. Because of the willingness to open up and receiving nothing but compassion in return all of them learned one important lesson. Keeping a secret can be a problem, especially if the circumstances would be interpreted differently. More eyes on a problem open up the possibility of more ways to solve them. Sirius hopes that they grow together, but he also knows that it will not be easy. First they have to get to know each other, live together under the same roof with the same rule set. "Ok, after this is out of the way. I want to tell you all, that there will be some rules." He starts pacing the room again.

"What rules?" Dean wants to know. He hates restrictions and he isn't a teenager anymore.

Sirius looks at him a she says. "Problems will be solved together as a family … We are the Black family and will give the wizarding world a new view on us, because we will be different then our ancestors."

"Okay." Dean answers because he can live with that.

"Also please no sex in the house and yeah that includes me?" he looks at all the inhabitants. He may know that Harry and Hermione are virgins or at least hopes so, but he isn't as clueless as other parents not to see that they have possibilities for that. "Are we clear?"

"Yes." they all say together, a rule with which Dean and Sam don't have a problem. Sam hates hook ups and Dean doesn't bring his date's home. Their sister also wouldn't do that, her and Fred were often alone in his apartment. Harry knows that he doesn't have time for that and also doesn't know with whom. Because he didn't only end his relationship with Ginny because of the war, but also because something doesn't feel right for him, he wasn't in tune with her. Jo doesn't have a problem with that, because the one with which she wants to be intimate with, doesn't want her at least that is what she thinks.

"Good." he makes a short pause in which he takes out a necklace he always wears. It was given to him by Dorea Potter, James mother, but she was a Black before her marriage. The necklace contains a ring with the family crest on it and of course the house motto. He didn't want it at first, but she told him that those words while interpreted differently by the rest of the family with "always pure" don't have to be related to a pureblood stereotypes. He can interpret them in any way he wants and maybe someday he will rebuild the family with a new meaning for those words. The day has finally come. "I have something for all you." he shows them his necklace and makes five exact copies of it and gives one to everyone in the room. Before anyone could say a thing about the crest, he declares. "We all together will give the house words, a new meaning. … Always pure from this day forward will not relate to blood status, but to the intentions of the heart. Always to follow your heart and do what your heart wishes, without repercussions form the rest of the family. Acceptance of each other in every possible way." he said in a hard voice.

They all look at the necklace with mixed feeling at least Harry and Hermione, because they are the only ones, who really understand, how this words where used in the wizarding world. But both of them agree silently with Sirius that the words have to remain the same, but only the interpretation has to differ and together as a family they can pull it off. So as an indicator that they are on the same page with him on this one, they put the necklace on, Dean, Sam and Joe followed their leads. Sirius has to smile at his family and their acceptance of their new house. He also feels the acceptance of the house itself as it reforms his point of view according to the inhabitants. Some of the darkness in the house vanishes and was replaced with light. "A little thing you all should know is that the necklace is a portkey as well. Activated with the house words it will transport you form where ever you are directly in too this house. Your emergency get a way car if want to call it that." he tells his family and they all have to smile. Because all of them know it is always a good idea to have a backup plan should you be in a tight spot and need on.

The family moment was interrupted as a white fox reappears in front of Hermione and declared in Fred voice. "Love, I am in a tight spot here. I tried to find Gr…, your home, but I can't remember where it is. Could you please give me a hint?" he asks.

Hermione looks at her uncle and asks. "Is it possible to tell it to Fred and George?"

"Of course, I like the trouble makers, they remind me of … Me, if the rest of the family agrees to it!" Sirius declares and looks from face to face and every one of them nods their head. "Good. Now you simply can tell them, so go fetch them and bring them here. Don't panic even if they knew, we are the only ones, who can speak about the location." he tells Hermione, but before he leaves he adds. "But with the rest of the Weasley clan we have to be a little more cautious." Hermione and Harry agree to that.

With that Hermione vanishes and Sirius gets a mischievous smile on his face. "Only one thing to do." he declares and the others look at him expectantly. So he adds after a dramatic pause. "We have to tell my mother, about the new family members." with that he walks out of the living room in to hall and hopes that rest follows him. He stops in front of the portrait of his deranged mother, who was thankfully hidden behind the black curtains. It took only moments until his family stood by his side, so he opens the curtain.

His delightful mother sees him and starts her rant. "SHAME OF MY ANCESTORS HOME, YOU INGRATE EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD! YOU ARE NOT PART OF THIS HOUSE, YOU FILTHY …"

But Sirius didn't let her go further as he declared in a loud voice. "Mother I want to introduce you to your grandsons Perseus and Heracles Black. Their father was Regulus, your beloved son and he married a muggle." The smile on his face was so big; he couldn't contain it, not with the unbelieving look of his mother.

"LIAR, REGULUS NEVER WOULD DISGRACE THIS HOUSE LIKE YOU DID."

It was Deans turn to say something to her. "Lady if you like it or not we are your family and my mother was a better Mother then you could have ever been. … I thought purebloods know what etiquette is, but apparently you skipped the class." Sirius barked out laughing, because his mother wasn't only speechless after that, but more shocked than ever in her life. But before she can find her countenance again, he closes the curtains and secures them shut. He turns to Dean as he asks. "That was your mother?"

"Afraid so."

"Wow, what a bitch." surprisingly it was Sam, who said that and not Dean.

"Reg or John was the only one in the family, who loved me." Sirius declared in a stern tone after he calmed himself down.

"Now you have us." was Sam answers to that, he always was better with the touchy feely stuff then Dean.

Sirius was grateful for that. He may have lost his brother, but he gained two nephews and a niece. Together with his son they are his family and he will do everything to keep them save, for his and for Reg sake. "Come one I show you to your the rooms." Sirius tells them as he walks up the stairs.

The brothers follow him, while Harry and Jo walk into the kitchen for something to eat after the whole ritual they were a little hungry. As the climb the stairs Sam is reminded of something. "Sirius has a raven arrived recently?" he asks and really hopes that he sees Hope again. He still can't believe that he would come back. Everything in this world, which was apparently their home from the beginning, was still so new.

"Yeah I think he will fight Hedwig, Harry's owl, for bacon in the kitchen." Sirius declares, before he adds. "He is a beautiful creature and a rarity, because white ravens are very, very, very rare, even in the wizarding world."

With that they walk in silence until the reach the second floor. Because even without Sirius asking the house elf which room he prepared he knew that it would be his and Regulus old rooms. So he stops in front of the two rooms, which doors where closed and tells them. "From now on those will be your rooms. Which one you want, depends on your choosing. But so that you know, the right one was my old room and the left one was Johns." In their eyes he sees that they probably will fight over the room, but he doesn't want to get involved. So he lets them alone with. "Find us in the kitchen after you are done. … and Dean meanwhile I put your car into garage next to my bike."

As soon as he was gone the brothers look at each other and without a word they start their normal decision making process to solve a problem. Of course like always Sam wins, because Dean just chooses scissors, like always. So he chooses the room, surprisingly he decides for his father room. This way he maybe can get something of his father back that made him understand him more and better. He opens the door to his first room ever and takes it all in. Dean does the same and both can't believe that after all those years they finally have something besides the Impala, they can call home.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PERSONALLY I LOVE THIS CHAPTER.**_


	5. getting to know each other

**I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 4 – getting to know each other**

The first night in his room, Sam trashed from one side to the other of his bed. Sleep wouldn't come. Everything felt so new and familiar at the same time, like he was meant to be here. After three hours of rolling around on the big bed, he decided to do something useful with his time. Maybe he could find some answers in the library. Even if the bond of siblings could save Dean, he wouldn't put all his money on only one option. The library, which his uncle showed him before dinner yesterday, would be a good start, the amount of books, in it literally called out to him. He loves books.

So Sam got up from his bed, put on some clothes and walks to the library. As he enters he sees that, he isn't the only one with the intentions to search for some answers. But in contrast to him the other person was asleep. Sam takes a moment to look at Harry; he was sitting on the floor with a book in his lap. He apparently fell asleep while reading. The position can't be comfortable, but he looks to Sam like he could need some sleep. So he let him do just that.

Sam walked further into the library to start his research or better his browsing, because he doesn't know where to start. He walks alongside the first book row. As he reaches the end of the row, which was almost five meters longs, he discovers that the library is far bigger than someone would guess at the first glance. The entry with the chimney and the sofas besides some shelves were only a small part of the library. It looks to him like some sort of balcony. He stops at the reeling for an overview of the rest of the library. As he turns around to look at the entrance of the library, he can't see it like it was some sort of optical illusion.

Getting lost in this big library would be an easy task, while finding something specific looks like a hard task on the other hand. Sam has no idea where to start, he doesn't know how this library works or where he can finds something. He could ask his uncle, but at two in the morning he probably is sleeping. But maybe someone else could help, he doesn't know if it would work or if the creature needed sleep, but with nothing else to go on he has to try. "Kreacher." he whispered out loud and hopes that he comes like he does to his uncle. He didn't want to yell and wake Harry up with it.

Only moments later the little creature appears besides him. He looks at Sam for a moment as if he studies him, before he asks. "What can I do for Master?"

Master, ok that needs some time to get used too, Sam thought to himself. But he ignores it for now, as he says. "Can you tell me how this library works?"

Instead of answering Kreacher snips his fingers and a very old, thick book appears in his hands. He holds the book out to Sam and says. "Every book of this library is listed in this book in an alphabetical order." That's good. Sam takes the book. "If you find a book you want, tap it with your wand and it will appear beside you." That's easy. So Sam walks back to Harry to take a place on the table by the chimney. Before he could get a step away from the creature, he asks. "Do you want maybe something to drink?"

Sam thought a moment about the question before he answers. "Some coffee please." with that the elf disappeared and Sam walks to the table. One thing he doesn't understand is; why the elf is so nice to him and so hostile to his uncle or even Hermione. Maybe he should ask Sirius about it. But for now he has some reading to do. The coffee he asked of Kreacher was already on the table. Good. He takes the seat, places the book at the table and opens it. Due the thickness of the book he decided to start with D for demon or deal, you may never know, what you find if you don't try. Simple ways often bring the best outcome.

The first book that arouses his interest was _Dark Magic and Demonic Magic – one and the same?_ That book was interesting for different matters, but he didn't want to go into dark magic without his siblings or family nearby. That was too risky for his liking, so he went on with the list. He picked the coffee mug up, took a sip and studied the book list further; the next book which could be helpful was _Deals at a Crossroads_. A book he definitely needed for his research. So he took his wand out of his pockets. Good that he can't put it away. Since he gotten it yesterday he felt, that it was necessary to have the wand always in reach, so that is what he did. He even got to bed with it. With the wand he tapped on the book and it appeared. The next book was _Demons – Classification and Hierarchy_ , it could be a good start to learn about the who first, before answering they what questions. The list is getting longer and there are some more titles he could use for his research, but he will start with those two books.

Instead of starting with the books about Deals he took the classification book and started reading. He learnt some interesting things in this book like that the highest or better first demon was Lilith, she was tortured by Lucifer so long, until she transformed into a demon. Her purpose is to keep an eye on the crossroads deals, which were dealt and sealed by crossroads demons, which stand a little higher in the hierarchy, than normal demons. Could it be that she holds Deans deal now, he asks himself. But besides Lilith there are other higher up demons, who were fallen angels like Lucifer, they have different eye colors. One of them was good old Yellow Eyes and according to this book his name was Azazel. This information probably would have saved them some time.

His reading was interrupted by a moaning. He looks at Harry and sees that he was shanking with his whole body, sweating and his eyes moved to fast behind his eyelids, so he must have a nightmare. Sam let go of the book, get up and walks to the teenager. Gentle he tries to wake him up, but he still is in the nightmare and waking him isn't easy. So Sam shakes him a bit harder and says. "Come on Harry, snap out of it. It's just a nightmare." As if that did it, Harry sits up with a start and looks bewildered at Sam, who takes a seat beside him and asks him. "Everything ok?"

It took Harry a moment to get his bearing together. The dream rattled him a bit. How could it not, he always felt so helpless after he replayed the deaths of the people, who died for him in his dreams. But how should he tell that to Sam, so he lied. "Yeah."

Of course Sam wasn't fouled in the slightest; he dealt with his brother for the last 20 years, who was the king of suppressing his feelings. But the difference here is that Sam wouldn't back down, so he said with a smile. "You know talking helps."

Harry looks at Sam and is reminded of the ritual yesterday. They both lost their mothers very young and were the reason that they are dead now. They have that some things in common and so Sam probably would be the only one at home, who has somehow an idea of what he is feeling at the moment. So he sighs and says. "I dreamt about everyone who has died because of me."

"I see." Sam says and sighs. He really wants to help him, but he doesn't know if he was ready to share his own guilt, but he can't tell Harry that talking about something helps and then not doing the same thing. That would be a little hypocritical. But sharing could give him the opportunity to get to know him and something tells him that he wants that. "I know what you are going through."

"Really?" Harry whispers as he looks at Sam. Even if he knows that he does, Harry had to ask.

But Sam looked at somewhere else, it was easier to tell those things without looking at someone, because then it was like you would only tell it to the universe and nobody else. "I always felt guilty that my Mom died in my nursery, because of me. … But all that reached a new level with Jess death."

"Who was she?" Harry wanted to know after Sam didn't spoke more.

"She was my girlfriend and I loved her very much. … But the difference is I could have saved her." Sam says in a whisper.

"How?"

"As I told all of you yesterday, I have vision because of the demon blood and I saw her die. I dreamt about it for weeks, but I ignored it. I told myself that it only were nightmares."

That's the moment Harry learns that Sam and him are kindred spirits. They have lived through same things and carry the same guilt. They feel it all very deeply and are compassionate. That's made them into the people they are now. Harry decides then and there that he wants to get to know Sam more. But before he can start with that, he wants to reassure him about something, so he declares. "Dreams can be deceiving, so you couldn't know what it means. I know that because I have somehow a connection with Voldemort, he sent me false visions and leaded me into a trap and of course I stepped into the trap." he looks away from Sam. "Even after Hermione told me that it is a trap, I still walked into it."

For someone so young, he is very wise, Sam thought. A dream can be a dream or not, but it depends, how you decide to see it. Talking with Harry helped somehow it was like sharing the pain. But painful things are simply that … painful. So he tries to change the topic. "You and Hermione are good friends?" he asks and Harry nods as answer. But Sam wants to know if there ever was something more between them. She is his little sister after all and for the first time in his live he has the chance to be a big brother. "Just friends … nothing more?"

Harry looks at him with a funny face, as if the suggestion of that was a joke to him. Which of course it is, because Hermione was his sister in every sense but blood and there is also the other thing. The thing he has nobody told anyone until now, because he was too afraid, but somehow he has the feeling that he can trust Sam with his secret and that he want to trust him with it. But instead of saying it directly, he tells him. "She isn't my type."

"What do you like redheads or is she not beautiful enough for you." Sam tries to provoke him, because to him Hermione is beautiful and someone, who turns heads. Not that he likes that very much.

Harry laughs. "God no, no redheads and Hermione is more than beautiful, but she isn't my type." He emphasizes type to signal Sam what he means.

It took Sam only a moment to catch on. "Oh." he was surprised. Harry doesn't look gay, but is there such a thing as looking gay. No definitely not and who is he to judge, he may be not gay, but he also like men and of course woman. In Harry faces he can see, that he somehow is afraid about what he has to say to that. "No problem with that." he reassures him.

"Thanks. … You are the first one I told that do?" Harry confesses.

"Why?" Sam asks, but Harry doesn't know how to answer that. So Sam concludes that Harry is afraid how others will see him, because he is gay. "I don't think that someone in this family will judge you, especially not Sirius. Not after what he confessed." He tells him; because Sam has the feeling that Sirius is the most important person to him in this equation. The only father figure he ever knew.

After a moment of considering Sams words he answers. "You are right." But Sam could hear in his tone that he doesn't believe it or only parts of it.

So he does the only thing, he knows will give him peace. "Harry it isn't a big deal, because I like men as well."

"What, but I thought … Jess." Harrys stutters because he doesn't know, how else he should say it.

Sam laughs, because even if he is wise in some points there other things in which he see the youth of Harry. "I like both women and men … because against everything my brother believes you fall in love with a person and not with a gender. … So I had relationships with males and females in the past. … Jess was only the last one and she meant so much to me, but not because she was a woman, but because she was a wonderful person."

"You miss her." Harry concludes.

"Every day." Sam confesses.

There was silence between them after that for some moments. Each one was in his own thoughts, about the people they loved and lost. But Harry wanted to ease Sam's pain a bit, so he asked. "Was she the one?"

"I don't know." Sams say and sighs. "Why?"

"Then you will find her or him, someday." Harry tells him.

Sam looks bewildered at Harry. "How do you know?"

"If she would have been your one, you would have known even with a sealed core. Because of magic, she leads you to your other halve."

"You make it sound like she is a living being!" Sam answers to that.

"She is. She is everywhere around us, is part of us, but thinks for herself."

Interesting. "Sounds like the force." Sam tries to joke about it bit. The tension between them was heavy, so to lighten the mood probably would be a good idea.

Harry laughs. "Almost, but magic is more part of us, then the force was part of the Jedi. She wants out and wants to be used and grows with every spell or jinx. The force stays the same. And there are also more sorts of magic like the magic of love or healing magic or potions, instead of simply two sides of the same coin." he explains to Sam.

"But isn't magic also light as well as dark?" Sam asks.

"Oh yeah, but the grey areas count, which the force don't has." Sam doesn't have a problem with grey, because life isn't divisible in black and white. He always knew that and he always saw the grey area especially with the things they hunted. Dean would be a problem, because he lives more to the standards of light and dark. For him there is clear line, but in truth you can't find one. It is nice to learn these aspects about magic, which is a part of him. It is like learning something new about him and Sam likes to learn.

"You know much about magic."

"Not enough, even after six years in this world I still learn something new." Harry snorts.

"Maybe we can learn some things together." Sam says all of a sudden and without thinking about it for long. But as soon as the words left his mouths he was sure that he meant them. He doesn't know why, but if he would learn things about magic, it would be nice to learn them with Harry.

Harry looks around the room for a moment, not knowing what to say to that. His glance stops at the table where he saw open books. He smiles and says. "You are definitely related to Hermione."

"How so?" Sam wants to know as he follows the glance of Harry. It is nice to hear for him that he has something in common with his sister; he just wants to know what.

"You are a bookworm like her." Harry says fondly, before he continues. "I can't remember how often she was in the library searching for a book to save my life and she did it every time. … A trait you apparently share with your sister … what you are researching?" he wants to know.

Sam smiles. "It is always good to have someone on your side, who is good with research. … Believe me, without me Dean would go crazy, because he has to do of all the research. … I started with deals."

It took a moment before Harry asks. "Do you want some help, I may be not as good as Hermione, but I think I can manage." To say that Sam was surprised about that would be an understatement. But Harry apparently has the talent to surprise Sam on every turn, because even if he doesn't know Dean that much and isn't really related to him, he wants to help him. That is a nice trait to have and makes Harry into an interesting person for a good friend, maybe even more. But Sam shook himself out of that thought, Harry maybe beautiful, intelligent, funny and somehow a kindred spirit, but he still was way much younger than him. Even it is only 8 years or so, but he doesn't want to have problems with his uncle, because of seducing his godson or better almost son.

He banishes these thoughts as he said. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep a bit more." Because Sam sees in his face as clear as day, how exhausted Harry is and that he really needs to get some sleep.

But they apparently share another thing, stubbornness. "No, everything is alright." without waiting for an answer Harry gets up and walks to the table with Sam's research. Sam knows when a battle is fruitless, he fought many of those with his brother and in the end he always lost. So against his better judgment he stood up as well and got back to his research. But he vowed to himself to find a way to make sure that Harry would sleep, at least a bit.

There in the Black library at almost 3 in the morning, the two started to research together. Unknown to them is, that magic wanted this and is humming with delight, that the two of them start a friendship that in her hopes could become more someday. They could be good for each other.

* * *

Some hours later Dean awoke like usual without an alarm set. At first he was disorientated where he was, but then he remembers the eventful day he had yesterday. He still can't believe that he was a wizard it was still too new and too extreme for him. But he has to admit he hasn't slept that well in ages. Maybe it was the house, which was now a part of him, that could become a home someday or it was the people in this house, whom he considers as family, surprisingly all of them, even Harry. But the blood secrets ritual somehow opened his heart and for the first time he hasn't a problem with it, because it got him a home and a family outside of Sammy and someone, who will burden the responsibility with him. It was the first time since Kansas that he hopes that he belongs somewhere. It takes some time to get used to the idea of being a wizard, especially as a hunter. But after he read the letter of his father, he believed it more, because it was his handwriting and the spell worked.

He sets up in bed, stretches himself, before he goes to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. After that the most important thing is coffee, so that he can wake up properly. So after he was done he went in search for the kitchen. Yeah Sirius has showed them some parts of the house yesterday before dinner, but the house was so big and Dean was still too overwhelmed with everything that had happened to get the hang of it. It took him some time until he found the kitchen. As he enters he sees that nobody was up yet. Which was normal he guessed, he always was an earlier riser, even if he didn't liked it, but training as a hunter and taking care of your little brother, meant for him to get up early? That was the time were he had time for himself. But even if the kitchen was empty, he smells freshly browed coffee. Good. He searched for a mug, after some drawers he found one and purred himself a coffee. Even the first sip made him more alert.

Even if he was hungry, his curiosity got the better of him. Especially because his dad had trilled into him to always know your environment, to be ready for everything. Not that he believes that something will happen here, he feels that the house is secure. But old habits die hard, so he starts with a tour around the house. He found some more bedrooms, a sitting room and a big room, which looked like a ball hall. He really doesn't want to know what this room is for.

The most interested room he found was not so big, but empty. But it wasn't the missing content that interested him, but the wall. On the wall was some sort of tree with picture of persons, their names and dates to them. It has to be a family tree, theirs to be precise. Dean was sure of it, after he found himself, his brother and his sister with a connection to their father. Surprisingly his mother wasn't part of the tree could that be, because she was non-magical, he asks himself. Besides his father was a picture of his uncle or at least used to be, because from the looks of it, it looks like someone burned it off the tree.

He was so engrossed in the tree, that he didn't hear someone entering the room and taking the place beside him. Only Sirius voice told Dean that he wasn't alone anymore. "My dear mother did that, because I didn't want anything to do with her blood purity ways." At first Dean was startled, that his uncle could sneak up on him, but he tried to hide it and then he thought about what he said. How could his mother have done that to him? Sirius must have seen the bewilderment and somehow disgust on his Deans face, because family means everything to him. "What you have to understand is that this household and my childhood weren't filled with love, the only exception was Regulus. It wasn't only my duty as the older one to look out for him. No I loved him since they day he was born, because even as little child I knew somehow, that he would be the only one, who would love me. Walburga hated me, I wasn't what she wanted and love didn't matter to her, only to keep the family line pure. Absolut bullshit. Father was a little better; he at least didn't try to drive a wedge between me and Reg."

It must have been horror to live in this house. Not getting love from the woman, who gave birth to you? Dean may have only four years with his mother, but he knew that she had loved him. But it explains some things to Dean, because even if he knew his father has loved him, he didn't show it like other parents did. The whole hunter thing made it worse of course. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"So that is the family?" Dean asks and states at the same time, as he points with his finger around the room at the tree on the wall.

"Yeah that's the whole insane bunch of our family." Sirius answers with a sigh. "But you will find some good ones here to two." he points at his cousin Andromeda, who had suffered the same faith as him and was blasted of the tree. "Like Dromeda for example, she married a muggle-born. That's why my mother burned her of the tree. She and Ted, have a daughter Nymphadora Tonks. She is the same age as you." he says to Dean. "My favorite cousin was always Narcissa, that's why Walburga wanted us to marry each other." he points at the picture of her.

"What? That's fucked." Dean exclaims at that.

"I am with you 100 %, but that's pureblood traditions for you. My parents were also cousins; the insanity in our family comes from the whole inbreeding. But Narcissa was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy, a death eater and the right hand of Voldemort. Her parents liked that very much, so they betrothed them to each other. To say that she has changed would be an understatement."

The name Malfoy sounded familiar. "Hey isn't Hermione betrothed to the son of the Malfoys?" Dean wants to know; because that is something he definitely wants to change. His sister should marry, because of love and nothing else. Besides that she is way too young to even think about marriage.

Sirius sighs. "Unfortunately, I am working on it to get her out of the contract, but the problem is I can't find the contract and I don't think that Cissa or Malfoy will give it to me, only because I ask nicely. But that is an important point on my to-do-list."

Out of interest Dean asks. "What else is on that list?"

"For example to teach all of you the wizarding customs … especially you." Sirius answers and as he sees the disgusted face, he adds. "I know you don't like to be a lord, believe me I hate it, but it is part of who I am and if I die, you have to be ready. Because you are my heir, the next in line for the title and I won't let you drown in the nobility, because I didn't teach you everything."

"Why is it so important?" Dean wants to know.

"As lord you can change things in the wizarding society and believe my change is necessary. You voice matters and you have influence on the whole family." Sirius thought a moment, how he could demonstrate that and then he had a mischievous thought. He isn't sure why he didn't thought about it before, maybe he was too invested in clearing his name after the whole ministry event. But now would be the right moment. "You can bring someone back in the family. Andromeda Tonks, ne Black, Ted Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks are part of this family, because they fight for the light and gain back the name of Black, so mote be it." with that he takes his wand draws a rune on the carpet and waits a moment. After only seconds the carpet repairs itself where Andromeda burned picture was. Her husband and daughter were weaved into the tree as well. "Or you can ban someone from the tree, like her." He points at the craziest person under the sun, because Bellatrix definitely hasn't all marbles together. "All family members, who have taken the Dark Mark on their free will, are banned from the family and aren't allowed to carry the name Black anymore, so mote be it." He draws the rune for that into the carpet and with that his deranged cousin was blasted of the tree, oh he likes that very much, and with her, her husband, good. But another thing he learns is that his little cousin Draco has taken the Dark Mark under pressure and not because he wanted too, that is good to know. Maybe he can use that information somehow.

Dean watches his uncle with interest. As Paterfamilias he has some serious influence and power over the whole family and Dean will get that power after his death, should he not have children. Dean isn't sure he likes this kind of power or not. Considering this is family, shouldn't be all part of it and nobody banned from the tree for their believes? But Sirius is right this whole purity thing is total wrong. He sees the total glee on his uncle's face as he watches as someone called Bellatrix Lestrange burned out of the tree. "You really don't like her."

Sirius turns to his nephew. "Believe me you wouldn't like her as well. Bella was always a crazy bitch, but after 15 years in Azkaban, she lost every sane bone in her body. That in combination with her love for violence, torture and humiliation of muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods or every other person she doesn't like, is a very bad combination. That is beside the point that she tried to kill me a year ago."

"But …" Dean begins, but stops because what can you say to that. That this is an insane family, a treat the entire family shares of course or at least a bit. But Sirius seems normal, beside his mischievousness he has seen so far. A part he likes, maybe he could prank him sometime soon to see, how he will react to that. "How are you so normal?" he wanted to know, after he thought a moment about it.

Sirius laughs for a moment before he answers. "I really don't know, Dean." But as he looks at the wall he is reminded of the reason. He steps to the picture and says. "That's not entire true. I think the reason is her."

He points at the name on the wall and Dean reads the name out loud. "Dorea Potter. … Who was she?" he wants to know, she has to be related to Harry somehow. Not that it would surprise him anymore after his grandparents where cousins, which he finds disgusting.

"She was the mother, I always wanted. As I run away from home with 16, I run to my best friends James, Harrys Dad, home. She welcomed me with open arms. She gave me a home and showed me what love for a child should feel like."

"Why did you run away?" Dean was really interested in that information, but his hard face because of the question told him that it a sore spot for Sirius. He probably wouldn't even talk about it and Dean isn't even sure, he would like what he would hear. To give his uncle the chance to change the topic, he says. "You don't have to tell me!" and turns around, but before he could walk away out of the room a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"I want to do, but give me a moment." Sirius takes a deep breath as he lets go of Dean's shoulder, after he nods in acknowledgement and turns around to look at him. He never told anyone about the events, what leaded to his escape. Only they, whom were part of it, knew about it in full. "At that time the war, which was brewing in the background finally stepped to the public. Both sides started to gather resources and naturally as you can guess the Black family wasn't on the light sight." He pauses for a moment, because he tries to keep his emotions in check. Because even after all those years it still hurt, as a single tear run down his cheek. "As the rebel that I was, I was always the black sheep of the family, but white would be more accurate." he tries to lift the tension a bit. "So my dearest mother and father decided to teach me a lesson and to use my love for Reg against me. He should have been their sacrificial lamb to bring me back on track. They would torture him until I would say yes to become a dark eater. … Should I don't do it, they would kill me and as the rebel that I was I stepped forward with my head held high and told them, that I would die for my believes and my brother. You should have seen my mother's happy face; her smile was as big as the Grand Canyon as my father said so be it. He started to cut and torture me for hours in front of Reg. Until the moment I knew that my end would be near and I let go. But what the both failed to notice was that with my willing sacrifice for my bother our established bond expanded and Reg loves for me kept me alive long enough to send me to the Potters after I passed out on my mother's beloved carpet." The last words were whispered. His little brother saved his live and went back into that house willingly. Dean wanted to say something, but he had the feeling that his uncle wasn't finished. So he gave him time to gather his thoughts and finish this horror story. "I was unconscious for days and my first thought after I was awake was Reg. I was panicked, because he wasn't at my bedside and I believed that I have failed to save him. Dorea saw my distress and told me, that my brother was well. But I knew that she kept something from me. After some pleading with her to tell me, she told me that my brother decided to keep me and him save he would join the ranks of Voldemort. I was devastated, but Dorea said that I should see the positive things that Reg last words were to keep your friends close but your enemies closer. That was the moment I decided to find a way to get him out that bastards hands." He looks at his nephew as he said the next words. "Seeing you and your siblings here after a hard live outside of this insanity I think I could somehow manage it."

Without saying anything Dean embraces his uncle in a hug. Dean Winchester may be not the touchy feely type, but he saw the obstacles his uncle took to keep them save. Family is everything to him and if someone can understand what his uncle was going through with willing declare to die for his brother, than it was him. They may come all form an insane family, where the most members don't have all their marbles, but the sane ones are the important ones in his opinion. Dean would embrace this family members, he vowed to get to know his uncle better and met his other cousins like Andromeda and Nymphadora, even if they have wired names, they are family. This was his family and he would keep them save.

The hug was short and intense for both of them. But Sirius appreciates it, not only because of the comfort, but it showed him that Dean was accepting him as family. There is only one thing Dean still doesn't understand. So after the hugs ends, he asks. "When you hate all this pureblood shit, why do you don't let it go to hell."

The laugh of Sirius was a bark like form a dog, which he was of course. It took him a moment before he was calm enough before he could answer. "I told your sister more often than not, it is very easy to get the rebel into a pureblood, but to get the pureblood out of the rebel is hard work. … Besides I made a promise to Dorea."

Dean has to laugh at that as well. "Can I ask what this promise was about?"

"It was simple, see Dorea was a Black before she married Charlus Potter. She was my mother's aunt and I can tell you she hated her, but I think the feeling was mutual. Dorea was a Slytherin like the come and she always planed ahead, way ahead. So she told me after a year living with them that she not only took me in, because I didn't have a home or because she loved me. … No, she had a third reason, she saw potential in me. She saw that I would be the next heir to Black, the one who could make it noble again and cleanse the house. In my juvenile unctuousness I promised her that I would do that." Sirius answers him as he remembers the day like it was yesterday in the Potter library with a biscuit and tea like they would talk about the weather.

"Ok, I can understand that. Maybe I can help you. … But what do you mean with Slytherin?" he asks his uncle. This world is still so new to him and he doesn't have a clue where to start without learning. So he asks questions at moments like this.

"Would you have been in Hogwarts you would have been sorted into one of the four houses. They each have traits that define them. For example the lions of Gryffindor are brave and sometimes reckless, the serpents of Slytherin are very cunning and ambitious, the ravens of Ravenclaw are intelligent and thirsty for knowledge and the badgers of Hufflepuff are loyal and open-hearted to everyone. … In my opinion we all share traits from all four houses, but the element which defines us the most put us into a house. If I had to bet I would say that you like me, Harry or Hermione are a Gryffindor. While I think Sam would be more fitted in Ravenclaw, which would have been a good place for Hermione as well."

Dean simply nods in understanding as he thought about, what his uncle has told him. His thoughts were interrupted by someone saying. "Good morning." it was Jos voice and it made him smile to hear. That was a new one for him. "Sorry I didn't want to disturb." and before he could even think about what just happened, she just turned around and left.

"What the hell?" he voiced his thoughts out loud. His uncle snickers besides him. So Dean turns to Sirius and asks. "What?"

"I think the expression on your face, which was first happy and then bewildered and then hard, somehow left the impression that you don't want her here." Sirius told him with a big smile, before he has to add in a teasing tone. "And after my brother told me all about your escapes and how you and I are the same with having sex all around, that you would know how to woo a bird."

It took Dean a moment to contemplate what his uncle is trying to say or better to tease him about. Does he really believe that he likes Jo more than just as a friend? A question he can't even answer for himself, so in a typical Dean move he brushed it away like it was nothing. But if his uncle wants to tease him he should be ready to get something himself. "Is that so old dog, I think you are out of practice because I scored only two nights ago and when was the last time for you?"

Sirius saw the teasing smile on his nephew face. It was probably a good idea to teach him a lesson, an important one, he learnt the hard way. The teasing manner between them is a good way for doing that. "Oh Dean, Dean … getting the bird into your bed is the easy way, believe me, you can ask all the birds, male and female, of my years at Hogwarts about that. … No the hard part is to keep the bird."

"Who says that I want that, because birds are high maintenance?" Dean knows that the implied meaning behind their words wasn't only more to tease each other.

"Nobody, but believe me that you will want it someday, maybe soon." Sirius answers mysteriously.

Instead of denying or acknowledging that statement Dean simply states. "We will see." He makes a short pause before he adds sarcastically. "Maybe that happens the same day you could call me a lord." He still is baffled that he will be lord, should Sirius die. He hopes that his uncle would still make some babies, because if Dean Winchester doesn't want one thing than it is to be one of the stuffed, egomaniacal lords whose asses he has to kiss.

"Don't panic, because it is easier, then you believe. Look at me; I was number one womanizer as well as one of the biggest pranksters of Hogwarts. Do you know, why it easy for me?" He asks Dean, how shakes his head in negate. "Because being a lord, is like playing a role. Like you play FBI agents and I heard you can pull that of very good." It was nice for Dean to hear some compliments form his uncle, because they were not only from him, but also from his father. So he nods in acknowledgement. "Yeah, there are rules you have to follow, but you can learn about etiquette like most things in books. But the most important element any lords needs is being observant and the possible ability to read between the lines. Both things I know you can do very good."

"Thanks." Dean says somehow shy. He isn't used to being praised so much. Sirius sees that, but instead of stopping it, he will do it more, because he knows his nephew hasn't a good self-esteem. But that doesn't mean he can improve his self-worth.

"I will give you pointers. First thing you need to know is, that there a three categories of Lords. The first ones are natural leaders like you, Harry, Sam or even me, who work with sarcasm and brutal honesty. The second ones are the sly ones with strong woman behind them, like Malfoy with Narcissa, because even if I know that Malfoy is bad, I know as well that he would be worse without Narcissa. She is one of the Black women and you never should underestimate them. I think Hermione would fall into this category as well. The last lords are simply power ridden and brutal by accomplish their goals. Those we will keep away but with the second category you can form a good working team if you know how to influence the woman as well."

"Politics, I hate politics."

"Welcome to my world, believe me. But together we will show these stuffed bastards, what we are made of."

The Wizengamot should be warned. Sirius Black will take back the Black seat and with it change the wizarding world. For his family, for his godson, for his nephew and future generations, they all deserve a better world. He will teach his nephews the elements of being a lord in this world and how to maneuver without drowning. His niece will learn a different set of tools; because she is a woman there are expected different things from her. Even if he didn't like the medieval views on woman, he has to teach them to her, because that is the only way that she would be accepted in this world. With her acceptance as Lady Black, which she of course is, they can change the medieval views and bring the wizarding world into a new age. The Black family will change the wizarding world for the better, but for that they have to survive this damn war first and Sirius will do everything possible to make that happen.

* * *

The alarm clock woke her up and she opens her eyes, but didn't get up. It was the first time since yesterday that she had a moment to think about everything that had happened. After she searched for the Horcrux in her father's possessions after the rest of the house has gone to sleep, she fell exhausted into her new bed and was in instantly asleep. The Horcrux was in a cursed box, they are created to contain evil, which was good, because this way the soul of Voldemort can't compromise anyone. They may have found a Horcrux, but they still don't know a way, how to destroy it.

Before she started searching she wanted Harry to help her. Dean was pissed about that, because in his opinion the only ones to take a look around the stuff of their father would be him, Sam and Hermione. So she said she would search for it without Harry, but at the same time without the help of her brothers. Her arguments for this were that she had somehow an idea what the Horcrux could be. The fought some moments about it, until Sirius wanted to help as well and she doesn't like that very much. She knew that the Horcrux would have too much effect on her uncle because of Azkaban and her brother's magic simply wants to be used in every way possible. Surprisingly all the males in the family accepted that.

Another reason to search her father's belongings alone was that it gave her the possibility to get to know him somehow. Even if he wasn't here anymore, his belongings he left behind, told her so much about him. She learned he was obsessed with the demon that killed her brother's mother, to the extent that he only had a handful of personal items like pictures of Dean and Sam while growing up. As she found them she looked through them and saw how the two handsome men looked as children. But in comparison to the pictures both her mothers have of her, it looked to her that her father saw her brothers after some time only as soldiers and not as his sons anymore.

That explains as well why Sirius said yesterday that Dean took care of Sam after he was only a toddler. Their father wasn't there for them and she hated him for that. Another reason why he didn't deserved to be called Dad by her or her brothers, so she would only ever call him John or Regulus, but nothing more. But she decided yesterday that she would show her brothers what it would mean to be the sister of Hermione Granger; no it is Hermione Winchester or better Hermione Black, wow she needs time to get used to that. With that thought she finally got up from her bed and made her way to her bathroom.

As she looked into the mirror, she asserts that her name isn't the only thing she has to get used to. Her new looks will take her some time to accept. Her new hair is tamer and less curly, so it doesn't look like a birds nest anymore. The colors of her hair as well as her eyes make her more aristocratic than before. Good that the Blacks were wizard royalty. She would say she felt more beautiful than before, but that's not true Fred always told her that she was beautiful, she simply looked different now. But to keep it under wraps from prying eyes they would have to glamour it, because it wouldn't be a good idea that Voldemort learned that the prophecy is back on.

The thought of Fred reminded her of his brother, that little shit, and his doings. She hasn't told him about the transgression of his brother yesterday. It wasn't enough time, because after he brought the things from her father's locker he had to go to the shop with George, they have a business to run after all. But he told her he would be here shortly after breakfast today. So she should get ready. It must be already 9 am and she doesn't know how much time he has before he has to work. So she took a shower, after she was finished she dressed herself and went down stairs into the kitchen.

On her way she heard Sirius and Dean talk about the family in the family tree room. But she didn't interrupt them, because it must be really overwhelming for her brother this whole new world. Too much information can backfire she so let his uncle take her big brother under his wings. She made her way to the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty. She would have guessed that Harry and Sam would eat something. But mistakes happen, so she made a pot of tea and took a seat after she made herself a sandwich.

The moment she started eating she heard a knock on the front door and she wanted to open it. But Kreacher was faster, because as soon as she was up, she already heard Fred's voice. "Good morning is Hermione here?" as he asks the elf. Instead of answering he escorted him into the kitchen. As Fred sees her, he starts to smile. "Good morning, Love." with that he kisses her. His kisses are more than a simple wake up call.

They kiss passionately for some moments, before they break apart and connect their foreheads. "Good morning." was her answer. Fred took a seat beside her after some moments. The cattle whistle, so she gets up to bring the pot of tea to them on the table. "Do you want one?" she asks him. As answer he nods. So she summons two mugs after she takes her place on the table again and purrs them some tea.

Fred has the slight feeling that something is up. She looks exhausted to him, but that is not all. It looks like something is bothering her, to help her he had to ask. "Love is everything alright?" His voice was concerned.

She sighs, because she doesn't know how to tell him about Ron's actions. They haven't the best relationship; she knows that, not like he has with Bill or Charlie, besides George. But she knows that he will be hurt and she doesn't want to be the cause of that. But she is a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, so a direct approach is the best. "It is about your brother."

As she makes a pause he tries to lighten the mood and makes a joke. "Which one, I have more than one." It is his nature and she loves him for that.

"Ron." she says short, but with a little smile on her face, because she knows that he tries to make her feel better.

"What has he done now?" he asks her defeated, because of course only his youngest brother can put her in such a state.

With a deep breath she said. "According to Harry he tried to slip me Love potions for over a year."

"What?" Fred jumps up from the seat with anger and starts to pace. That little fuck will be in so much trouble, to steal his girlfriend, even if he didn't know about their relationship by using a love potion. That is forbidden and so low class, even for Ron, but he has no imagination. "I am going to hex him into the next week." he said after some moments of pacing. Hermione has to laugh that all men are the same, violence is their first answer. But revenge is a dish best served called and she hopes that her creative uncle has something in store for Ron. If not she would gladly take the task in her own hands. Fred stops his pacing as he hears her laugh. Either he said something funny, what he can't believe he did or she laughs about him. "Making fun of me?" he asks her.

"Always." she teases him.

"Hey I am joker in the midst of us." he says with a smile. But it is a good thing that she can laugh about it. That makes the things he wants to do next so much easier. Because dealing with a good-humored Hermione, is easier then with an angered one. "It talked to Bill yesterday." he started to get her attention. Her glance questions him why? "I wanted to know if there is a way that you could date someone, who is in a betrothal contract." he answers her silent question and waits for the blow, which of course has to follow.

But as always his Hermione surprises him. "And?"

"You aren't mad that I talked about this to him?" he asks her shocked.

She looks at him as she said. "Why should I. First I wanted to know that as well and second of all, I know you wouldn't tell him about the who."

As answer he has to kiss her, so he did just that. "You know me so well." he tells her after he broke the kiss.

"I try my best. … So what did he say?" she wants to know. She really doesn't want to stop dating Fred only because she was betrothed to someone she hates, especially because if she and her family are working to get her out that contract.

Instead of answering her, he reached into his pocket and took a jewel box out. He puts the box in front of her and she looks at it. From the size she knows that it isn't a ring box. Good, because even if she loves Fred and likes the idea of marrying him, she isn't ready for that, besides the fact that she is way too young for it. She looks up at Fred's face and sees that he is nervous as he encourages her to open the box. As she opens the box she sees that it a simple silver bracelet, but with the crest of his shop on it. It is simple as well as beautiful and she has the suspicion, what he tries to tell her with that.

Fred takes the bracelet out of the box. "This bracelet is the symbol for an understanding between us, that we don't date others and belong to each other. It is the only option to date someone with a betrothal contract, because the contract alone doesn't make that person unapproachable. An understanding must be formed with a token of affection, so that you could only date Malfoy. I can claim you as mine, even with your contract, but Malfoy still has a chance." he says. Unsaid remains the question if she likes that. He didn't ask, not because he was afraid that she would say no. No to activate the magic that comes with an understanding she has to embrace the bracelet without him asking. She knows that so she holds out her hand with a smile to signal him that should clip it around her wrist. Fred smiles as well and does just that.

As the bracelet clips they both feel the magic around them as the understanding was activated. This sort of magic has everything to do with intend. Intend for him to give her the bracelet and intend for her to accept it. This way they could form a bond between them. That doesn't mean it can't be broken, simply by taken it off, everything was off between them. Hermione takes a better look at the bracelet and is fascinated with the engraved crest. "Why did you choose your own crest instead of the Weasley crest?" she asks him.

He knew that she would want to know that. "For that I would have to ask my father about some family jewels in a row I would have had to explain why I wanted the jewels." he answers.

"And you didn't want to tell him about us?" she interrupts him.

"Of course not, but I didn't want to explain it to my mother and have her interfere. Because as the wife of the head of the Weasley family she can disturb that and this way I could give you something of my own house." he tells her. Hermione understands his reasoning, because Molly Weasley is a mouthful and her obsession with Ron as her partner in life is driving her crazy. "So are you going with me to Bills wedding as my date?" he asks her with a big smile on his face.

She was surprised by that question. "What? … Say that again."

He cleared his throat and made a show out of it, stood up. "Miss Black would you do me the honors and accompany me to my brother's wedding this Saturday?" At the end of his question he even bowed to her. His silliness always made her laugh; it was one of the reasons why she loved him. The people have to laugh; even during this darks times and people like him and his twin are perfect for such a job.

But even if he made her laugh about that so was she unsure about her answer. Not because she didn't want to go with him. No but more what his family or especially Molly and Ron would say to their public outing as a couple. "I don't know."

He knows why she hesitant. His mother can be a thunderstorm when she is angered. But he gladly jump into it with her, because she so worth it. He kneeled in front of her as he tries to reassure her. "Love, I will be with you every time and should I not, Georgie will. … I already cleared that with him. So I want to go to this wedding with you on my arm. I love you, come high water and everything. Besides this." he takes her hand with her new bracelet. "declares you as my intendent to everyone present and they have to accept it. … And should my idiot brother try to slip you love potion it wouldn't work, because the magic of the understanding prevents it."

She thought a moment about it, before she gives him a light kiss. "Ok, but I want Harry on my side always." she tells him after, because if Hermione knows one thing that it is that Molly Weasley would never bad mouth her in front of Harry. Let's not forget he is the golden boy, the chosen one, who can do anything wrong. Not that she believed in that kind of thing. Harry is her brother and she loves him as he does her, so she knows that he would support her against Fred's mother.

"Certainly my Love." Fred answer to that and started his victory dance. He finally can let go of this secret relationship. Not, that it wasn't fun, but he really likes to take her on dates and not to hide her in his room, she is far too precious for that.

She watches his dance around in the kitchen as he hears a tapping on the window. She looks to the source of the noise and sees a big brown owl. So she gets up, opens the window and the owl flies into the room. The owl let's her letters fall on the table, turns around to fly out of the window again. Hermione closes the window after the bird was gone and walks to the letters. Run-through the letters leaves her shocked. She learned to whom they were addressed; there was a letter for her, for Harry and for Sirius. That was not shocking, but it was shocking to learn that there were two letters addressed to her brothers, surprisingly with their full names. One was for Hercules Dean Winchester Black and the other one was for Perseus Samuel Winchester Black. Not good, nobody should know about them. So she turns the letters around and sees that all of them were from the same sender, Gringotts. She let go of the letters and went into the hallway. "Everyone into the kitchen, now." she yells in her demanding tone. With that she walks back into the kitchen to wait for the rest of the inhabitants of the house.

After some moments she hears feet coming down the stairs. The first ones in the room were Harry and Sam. While Sam simply followed Harry wordlessly, the other one asks as he enters. "What is it, Mione?" Sam looks at Harry as he uses the nickname since they were friends and is surprised that his little sister didn't protest because of the nickname. He had the impression that she hates nicknames, but it looks to him like she likes this one as well as Mia or better like the people, who call her by those names. Of course Dean has to be the first one to come up with a new name for her; that is his thing after all he calls him Sammy, since he can remember.

As answer to Harrys question she signals him that they should wait for the rest of the family. It didn't take long before the rest enters the kitchen including Jo. Sirius takes a look around the room, before he addresses his niece. "What's going on, kitten?" In her face he sees that something has shocked her.

She walks to the table and points at the letters. "We all got letters." To tell him the important part, she points at every single one of them, who got a letter. Sirius looks trough the letters and as he sees, how the letters to his nephews were addressed he understands her panic. But it doesn't mean that it is bad, because the goblins always know more than the wizards. But they would only find out what they knew if they open the letters. So he gives everyone of the recipients his letter.

At last he takes his own and says to all of them. "Open it." Dean and Sam were a little bit taken back by the parchment material, but they open the letter, because they didn't know why their sister and uncle were so shocked. All of them started reading.

 _Lord Black,_

 _We hereby inform you that you are invited to the reading of the Will of Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore on the coming Friday on 11 pm. We look forward to your attendance at the reading. Please arrive 30 minutes early, so that we can establish you identity._

 _Respectfully_

 _Tortuk_

 _Head of inheritance at Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

It was silent for a moment, before Dean asks his uncle. "How did this Dumbledore know of us?"

"I don't know, but the old fool has his ways." Sirius says in a disapproving manner.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **SORRY FOR THE DELAY**_


	6. pawns of an old man

**I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 5 – pawns of an old man**

The look he receives from Harry tells him that he isn't pleased with the wording of his godfather. If looks could kill Sirius would be six feet under. He tries to soothe his son. "Harry." but of course it didn't work.

"How can you call him that, he was a good man." Harry says in an angered tone. That's enough. It was time that he teaches Harry what a man Albus Dumbledore really was. He put him on a pedestal and the man couldn't do nothing wrong in his eyes. He acts like the rest of the wizarding world in that manner; the most of them believe that he such a good man. Yeah that is bullshit and so far from the truth.

Without reacting to his son's statement, he orders. "Take a seat all of you." all of them obeyed; because they knew that Sirius was pissed. The only one standing was Fred, who he didn't notice until now. But even if this was a family matter, he somehow is part of it. So he tells him. "That includes you Fred." After all of them were sitting around the table, he starts pacing around the kitchen again and takes a deep breath before he starts. "I will tell all of you exactly, what a good man Dumbledore was." His voice indicates that this wasn't a eulogy, but nothing but the hard truth. Harry wants to protest, but Sirius stops before he can begin. "No, you will listen and then you will think about what I told you." All the inhabitants nod, even Harry after some moments, if still hesitant. "As some of you know I was pardoned after the incident at the Ministry a year ago." He looks at them and they nod. "What you don't know is that Dumbledore tried to stop it."

"What? … Why?" Harry yells unbelievable. He can't fandom why this man, who was like a grandfather to him would do such a thing.

Even if he interrupted Sirius, Harry asks some important questions. "I asked myself the same thing and I didn't have an answer in the beginning, but after I was free and could do as I pleased I learned why." He tells his godson, who looks questionable back at him. "All in good time, but the reason why I a free man today are Se" he stopped for a moment, because Fred doesn't know his secret and he caught himself before he would say too much and stopped himself. "Snape and Remi, teamed up against Dumbledore and caught Wormtail behind his back. They brought him to the Ministry and there he confessed under veritaserum that he was the secret keeper and not me." Sirius makes a break and let his words sink in, because he knew that this was news to all of them.

Dean and Sam learned that he was in prison for something, but not that he was pardoned. They are very interested into where this all is going and what a man Dumbledore was, because they should know about the man before they arrive at his will reading. Preparation is always a good thing to react in an unknown situation or if you somehow end up in a tight spot. While Harry, Hermione and Fred didn't know that Severus Snape and Remus Lupin caught Wormtail. They all believed that Dumbledore used his influence on the Minister to free him. At least the man let it look that way, after Sirius was declared a free man.

Sirius gives them some moments to work through his statement, before he goes on. "After Dumbledore learned what they did, he was furious. … He sent Remi on a mission somewhere in the highlands, where he got him almost killed. … What he did to Snape, I don't really know, I only know that he wasn't at Order meetings for almost two months." That was a lie, Sirius knew what Dumbledore did to Severus, but because of Fred presence he can't tell them that out loud. Some things have to stay a secret for now, for the security of all involved. Not that they would believe him, because the great man Dumbledore tortured Severus and he knows that, because he felt the pain himself. The bond they share wasn't a normal marriage bond, no it was a soulmate bond and it meant that they could feel each other's emotions in some situation. Not a pleasant thing, because of Sev's work as a spy.

The only ones, who catch the lie where Dean and Sam, but lying is second nature to them and as the look at each other they communicate that they would ask their uncle later about it. They don't know why he would lie to his godson and their sister, but they are sure that he has his reasons, so they would keep them out of it. But they need to know to understand the man Dumbledore, who looks more and more like a manipulative bastard to them.

Harry can see in his godfather's eyes that he is telling the truth, but Harry can't understand why. "Why would he do that?" he voices his question.

Sirius walks to his son's seat, puts his arm on his shoulder and looks into his eyes as he tells him. "The reason was simple and I should have guessed it alone." But he stops, Harry looks expectantly at him. Sirius knows that it will hurt him, but it needed to be done. "Because of you." He let the words hang in the air and waited for the room to explode.

It was Hermione, who was the first one to voice her thoughts. "It doesn't make sense?" she tells them.

Even if she was smart, sometimes she was too close to something so she couldn't see the whole picture. But she wasn't the only smart person in the room; it was Sam, who figured it out. "He wanted control over Harry. Am I right?" he tells and asks at the same time.

Dean and surprisingly Fred came to the same conclusion. "That makes sense." they say at the same time. Hermione looks at them and can't believe what she is hearing, because after thinking about it, it made even sense to her. But Dumbledore can't be such a manipulative person or?

"Where is your prove?" Harrys asks his godfather, because even if he can read in his eyes that he is telling the truth, he still can't believe it.

"After I was free my first visit was to Dumbledore and demand that you would stay with me during breaks from that day on. He refused, but I found a way to change that, because as you remember you never went to your aunt after that." he tells his godson.

"He probably wouldn't want me away from the blood wards." Harry tries to hold on to Dumbledore as the good man.

Sirius looks perplex at him as he says. "What blood wards, there are no blood wards active at your aunts house."

Now Harry was shocked. Dumbledore told him that only the blood wards around that house would keep Voldemort at bay. But here he learns there weren't even any existing. "What … But … How?" he can't concentrate, because once again his whole world changed in an instant to the next.

"For blood wards to work the person, who they should protect has to be loved. … And I know that your aunt wasn't lovely to you in any way, quite the opposite." Harry hates to hear or talk about the treatment in that house, so he looks away from Sirius eyes and looks at the floor. But Sirius wouldn't have it. He knows why he is ashamed, because he lived through similar things in this very house. So he makes him look into his eyes. "I know that they bloods wards didn't work, because even if this house has some I was never included in them. Because even if my mother hit both me and Reg, she still loved him, while I was always a thorn in her eyes." Harry was surprised to hear that his godfather had a similar life than him. Harry wasn't a hugger; he only let Hermione and sometime Sirius touch him this way. Normally he would initiate such an embrace, but now he hugs Sirius this way. Sirius welcomed him with open arms.

It was hard for Dean and Sam to learn that their uncle and their father were treated that way in their own home. They find it quite disgusting. But to hear that Harry apparently lived a similar life was even harder. Dean has to voice his thoughts and hopes that he somehow lightens the mood with it. "I say all the time monsters I get, but people I don't understand." the whole room laughs at Deans dry humor to point out, that monsters are more of a humanitarian than humans itself.

Sirius lets go of his son and he takes his seat again. "But how did you get Harry to live with you?" Hermione wants to know.

All eyes were on him and he sees that she wasn't the only one, who wants to learn about that. Sirius smiled as he said. "It was simple I claimed him as my son. For that I invoked the magic bond of a godfather to his godchild and made him my son. After that Dumbledore couldn't stop me, because according to magic he was my son and with it my responsibility."

That made Harry happy. "Does that mean that you are my father now?" he asks Sirius.

"You were my son before that, but technically according to magic you are my son now."

"Why just technical?" Dean wants to know, before Harry can voice the question. He is interested in that, because in his eyes that would make Harry his heir and so he didn't have to be a Lord someday.

"He can't be my heir in things like title and such." Sirius answers, because he knew where his nephew was going with that question.

"I don't need that. I have enough money, but a father is nice to have." Harry says in a whisper.

"You get more." Sirius tells him and his son looks up at him. "You get a family." He gestures with his hands at the people in the room and he is right, all of them are his family and Harry is happy about that. A feeling he shared with the rest of the room, even Dean and Sam were happy to finally have more family. Even if Dean would do everything to protect them and it would be a hell of a job, he considers himself a lucky man.

Sirius claps his hands and yells. "Kreacher." after some moments the creature reappears beside him, before he could even start with his rant against him, Sirius orders. "Prepare some sandwiches and tea for all of us."

"Of course unworthy master." he mumbled as he starts with his task.

After that Sirius looks at his family. He looks from person to person; as his glance lands on Hermione he sees the new jewelry on her arm. Of course Sirius knew without a doubt what it was, but as Head of the house he should have been asked and receive some post with it. So he decides to have some fun with Hermione and Fred. "Fred, what brings you to our humble home today?" he asks him.

"I had some things to discuss with Hermione." he answers without thinking, because he didn't see that Sirius is suspicious about the bracelet.

"Ah, I see." he says offhand. In the same moment a big smile starts on his face and Harry as well as his nephews somehow knew that he plans something. "Was the discussion fruitful?" he asks him and as answer Fred nods. "Why didn't have I received a letter then?" with that question he crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks expectantly at him.

Fred knows what Sirius is talking about and he saw it coming. That's why he came prepared. He smiles, reaches into his pocket, stood up and holds the letter; he took out of his pocket, out to Sirius. "I apologize for my indiscretion, Lord Black. Hereby I present you with my letter of intent to court your niece Hermione Black." Fred Weasley may be a jokester and marauder, but he also knew the etiquette and what is expected of him.

The whole room besides Hermione and Sirius was perplexed with Fred's actions. Wizarding Customs are a novelty to them. A fact he has to change. They simply understand that Fred is asking Sirius to officially date Hermione. Sirius took his time before he reaches for the letter. He was a little surprised that the twin thought about it, but the Weasley twins always do that, they always are prepared if needed to be. He opens the letter and reads the content. The letter contains everything requested, like the income of Fred Weasley, all the important information's to his business as well as all of the properties he owns. The only thing missing is the crest of the Weasleys instead he found the crest of his business beside his signature.

Sirius stands up. "Mister Weasley everything looks promising and as the paterfamilias of Miss Black I accept you letter of intent." he tells him. Hermione watches the interaction between her boyfriend and uncle. Even if she knew that this all part of the pureblood etiquette, it looks like a horse-trade to her, something she doesn't like.

"You know that I am not a thing!" she tells them angered. "It is barbaric of you two to think that you can hand me off like some sort of object." With the last words she stands up. Sirius and Fred see that ends of her hair spark with her magic. Not good, that means that she is on the verge to accidental break something. Dean, Sam and Harry see the scared faces of Sirius and Fred and have to laugh at them. Not that they didn't take Hermione seriously, no of course they respect her and probably would be afraid of her if they would be at the end of her wraith. Even if her brothers only know her for a short time, they know not to underestimate her. She isn't the first strong women they came across, Jo and her mother are the best examples for that and they are her mother and sister after all.

That was the reason that Jo for the first time put in her five cent into the discussion. She can't stand by and let the males in the room handle her sister like a property. They are human beings and as such they should be warned; never act to fast in their close proximity. "Only because we are women doesn't mean that we are not as worthy as you men." she says in a hard voice as he gets up to stand by her sister.

All of sudden Sirius and Fred are not only faced with one angered female, but two and even if only one of them was a witch, doesn't that mean they would underestimate the other one. They have to be careful, about what they do or say next. Carefully Fred says. "Love; of course you aren't an object for us."

"It is just how this things work to invoke the magic with it." Sirius finishes for Fred and hopes that Hermione sees it the same way.

"Is that so?" she mockingly asks them, before she looks directly at her uncle and asks in a sarcastically tone. "So I don't have a dowry for my future husband."

Without thinking Sirius answers. "Of course you have."

"That's what I thought." she said triumphal, but also still angered.

But Sirius wouldn't be Sirius if he hadn't had an ass up his sleeve. "Yeah, you are right, but your brothers have also dowries for their future wives as well." he tells them.

"What?" Dean, Sam and Hermione exclaim at the same time. Dean was irritated by the thought of marriage. While Sam was confused as he thought about the implication, because as bisexual the person he marries could be male and female and a dowry for his future husband sounds so crazy. And Hermione would have never guessed that the Black family, besides her old traditions would be so open to gender equality of course that was not it; as she learned only a moment later.

"Yeah, every child of the house of Black has a dowry, which includes 100.000 Galleons as well as the inheritance of one of the properties of the family. But it isn't a marriage portion per se, because according to traditions it is a way to give the new family a good start into their new life. … In an act of keeping this family together I decided that the Black family should return to the Black Castle in the highlands. So that after every one of you marry someone of your choosing, you will inherit one of the four wings of the castle. … Let's say that the size of every wing is twice as big as this home." with that he points at Grimmauld place.

"That doesn't change the fact that you still act as if I was an object that you could hand over to my boyfriend." Hermione says with a new fuel for her anger as she points at Fred.

"Kitten, it is custom to do it this way." he sees she isn't thrilled with this explanation. "But if you want we can change that, because let's not forget that we are the Blacks and as such have some influence. You know that I believe that are the best witch in this room. Not one off us wizards can keep up with you." He tries to soothe her and it worked surprisingly, who would have thought. He sees her visible relax, walk to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. Before he turns to the rest of the room and says. "Let's eat something." with that he retook his seat again. Jo and Hermione follow his lead.

Kreacher's prepared sandwiches appear on the table together with plates. They all start eating. It was still early not even 11 yet, but all of them a very exhausted. The last days were very tearing and it will stay that way for some unforeseen time. The next step that will bring a new input is the will reading of Dumbledore. During the eating the spook about the coming event and they decided together that they would arrive at Gringotts as a united front. While visiting the bank Sirius decided that he will arrange everything for his niece and nephews. This way they get access to their vaults.

* * *

The rest of the week was surprisingly uneventful for the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place. The Black siblings used the time to get to know each other, they were very close and that after only three days. Sam and Hermione connected over the love for books and learning. The both of them often were found researching together in the library. Dean and Hermione on the other hand connected over the love for movies, because even if Hermione was part of the wizarding world for almost 10 months a year, she loved to watch movies while at home. There was even a fight about a tiny nullity between the siblings with Sam and Hermione on one side and Dean on the other. That was the day Dean learned that he definitely hasn't a change against them together. The fight was over fast and their laughter was carried around in the house after.

After the revelations about Dumbledore's manipulations Harry stopped his grieving. His still felt guilty that he couldn't prohibit his ultimate demise. But he didn't worship the ground he walked on any longer. He and Sirius become tighter, because unconsciously he claimed Sirius as his father and with that their relationship has become closer. Harry is almost at the point of calling him Dad, but he still needs a little more time for that. The brothers and Harry became fast friends, which makes Hermione and Sirius happy. But Sirius was the only one, who saw the forming bond between Harry and Sam. He can't put his finger on it, but he thinks they could be soulmates. But he didn't tell them that, because he knows from experience that they have to figure it out on their own, like he and Sev had to do.

Another relationship that is growing to become something more is the relationship between Dean and Jo. Not that Dean would say that he was interested in her that way. But base for a good relationship is friendship and after all the time they two of them spend together they are on the way to become more than friends. In this case Sirius wasn't the only one, who recognizes it. No Sam, Hermione and even Harry, who wasn't that good with romantic stuff sees where this could be going. But as well as Sam and Harry, they need time so they all decided that they wouldn't interfere in any way at the moment and would let them alone.

All in all Sirius and his family were happy and after almost 100 hundreds of years there was live, a real one, back in Grimmauld Place. With his parents as the inhabitants of the house Sirius remembers that the house wasn't so light or open. But with the new people living here the house changed itself. The former dark house was lighter and as the living being the house was; it created new windows to let more light into the rooms. That was for Sirius an indicator that the home always represents the people, who live in it. Even with the fights they have, because let's not forget there are currently six people living under one roof, the atmosphere is lighter and open. The Black home becomes a beacon for the light, even if only a few could see it. But they who could were impressed with it, like Fred or George. The only thing that would make the house a home for Sirius for the first time after his birth would be a way to get rid of his mother. But with time and patience everything is achievable.

It's Friday and the next big hurdle for the Black family has come, like discussed they used the floo connecting to get to Gringotts at the mentioned time. The only one, who stayed behind was Jo, because she is a muggle and such she can't enter the bank. At the requested time the Blacks arrive at the bank with Sirius in full as Lord of the house in the lead, followed by his son and nephews with Hermione in the back. She was glamoured to look like her old self, because they all didn't want that anyone learns that the famous muggle-born Hermione Granger is actually Hermione Black. Not that anyone would see them, they entered Gringotts through the entrance for the Lords, which is in a relatively private area, because only the entitled know about it.

As they arrive they were greeted, by a goblin. "Good day gentlemen and lady. I am Ragnok and will verify your identities." with that he turned around and walked away. Sirius was used to the dealings of the goblins and knew, that he wants that they follow him. So he does just that. Their walks end in one of the rooms beside the main room. After all of them have entered, Ragnok turns to Sirius and says. "Lord Black please present your family ring as well as a blood sample." with that he points to a bowl on the table.

Like every Black Lord before him Sirius wears the family ring that identifies him as the head of house on his right ring finger. He holds out his hand. Ragnok looks at the ring and is satisfied, but he still needs the blood. Sirius cast a wordless Diffindo to cut the palm of his hand. Just one trop of his blood in the bowl was enough for the goblin to identify him as Sirius Black. A parchment appears beside the bowl and Ragnok takes a look at it. Without commanding what he is reading about, he is pleased, that Sirius sees in his eyes. Not that he knew how the goblins did that, but he guessed it had something to do with the magic of the vaults.

"Good the next one please." Ragnok says and points at Dean. He steps to the bowl and uses a Diffindo; Hermione showed him the spell and its wand movements, it very easy to learn. A spell he picked up quickly. Like with Sirius a parchment appeared beside the bowl with Dean's identification.

Before the goblin reaches for it, Sirius steps to him. "Can you please call for Ridon? I want to talk with him about my vaults." Sirius orders the goblin.

Who bowed with "one moment." and with the parchment in his hand he left the room.

"These creatures are so wired." Dean points out. His uncle warned him and Sam about the goblins, but seeing them made it more real and he couldn't almost believe that he didn't take his gun out after he saw one. Apparently Dean is getting used to this new environment, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't still carry his weapons. He feels naked without them.

"I second that." Sam says.

"I wouldn't let them hear that, goblins are very noble creatures, but more important very vengeful." Sirius says in a serious voice.

"There were some goblin rebellions in our history. I think 3 or Hermione?" Harry tries to impress with his knowledge from History of Magic. But of course he was a little wrong.

"There were two rebellions during the 17th and 18th century and they were very bloody." Hermione answers in her teacher voice.

In that moment Ragnok walks back in the room with a second goblin, who was walking directly to Sirius. "You wanted to talk to me Lord Black?" he asks him.

"Yeah I want to create vaults for my nephews and niece. But first I want to know, how much I own in all my vaults." Sirius tells them.

"That will only take a moment." Rodin answered.

"No problem." with that Sirius take a seat at the table while he watched the goblin, who was responsible for his inheritance, work.

"Mister Black." Ragnok addresses Dean. "Your identity is confirmed." Dean nods as thank you, because what else can he do. He takes a seat beside his uncle. The goblin looks at Sam. "Please Mister Black, your blood sample please." With that Sam cut his palm, like his brother, he was a Black as well; the same was the case with Hermione. The last one was Harry, as Ragnok addresses him, he and the others besides Sirius where shocked. "Lord Potter, can you show me your family ring."

Harry looks panicked at his godfather. "Lord?" he asks in a whisper.

"Yeah, I probably should have warned you, but I didn't know if you were already instated or not." he tells his son and then addresses the goblin. "Ragnok he doesn't have his family ring, because nobody told him or me that he received his inheritance."

"What?" the goblin was outraged and showed it. But he acted very fast and said. "I am sorry Lord Potter I will collect Nagnok, he is responsible for your inheritance. I will be back shortly." with that he walked out of the room with haste.

"I am a Lord." Harry can't believe it; of course he knew that his family was part of the nobility, but to him being a Lord was a little much. The difference between Blacks and Potters is that the last isn't part of the sacred twenty-eight. But he still has a seat in the Wizengamot.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ridon. "Lord Black according to our notations you have currently 10 family vaults with the sum of 905.588.448 galleons. With the income of your different investments in businesses around the world it is growing … Here a list with your investments." Ridon hands the list to Sirius, who just takes it. He will look through it later. "There also they dowry vaults for Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Draco Malfoy, as well as the recently added vaults for Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Hercules Dean Winchester Black, Perseus Samuel Winchester Black as well as Hermione Jean Harvelle Winchester Black. The dowry vault from Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was drained and the content was added to the family vaults." It is good to hear that the changes of the family tapestry have also taken effect in the bank. "As well as your own vault with a little over 2 million Galleons." Ridon tells him.

"Have you informed Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks about the changes?" Sirius wants to know.

"Of course my Lord." 'Good, now I simply have to invite them for tea and we can talk about the changes' Sirius thought.

"Thank you. I want to create new vaults for my family, one for each of my nephews Dean and Sam Black, one for my niece Hermione Black and one for my claimed son Harry Potter. Each one of them will receive the sum of 1 million galleons for their disposal." he orders, but he knows that his family has to say something about that. The goblin simply nods and starts his working.

And of course Hermione was the first to voice her opinion. "That is too much." she tells him stubborn.

"No it is not." he tells her without starting a discussion with her. Her brothers on the other hand were silent. Their life gone from simple hunters to complicated wizards in only seconds, but the wheel is still spinning. Now they have money and not just a little bit, but a whole mountain of it. They don't know what to say.

In the moment Harry wants to say something about it too, but Ragnok arrives with a second goblin, who probably must be Nagnok. The second goblin walks to Harry and says in apologetic voice. "I am sorry, that we only do this now. But we tried to contact you Lord Potter since you turn 16, but every owl was returned to us." He didn't let Harry respond to that, but instead holds out a jewel box and opens it. "Lord Potter this is the Potter family ring, the magic should recognize you as the right heir of the house Potter after you put the ring on your right ring finger and it will resize himself to fit. Should you not be the legal heir of the Potter family the ring will simply not fit." he tells Harry and gestures him to take the ring.

With shaking hands he takes out the beautiful gold ring with the crest of the Potters on it. After some moments of simply looking at it, while the rest of the room was surprisingly silent to watch what will happen, he puts the ring on. As soon as the ring is on his finger he resizes to fit Harry and a white light shines in the room. To say that Harry was happy to learn that he was the true heir of the Potter family was an understatement. Not that he doubted it for a moment, but a little hesitance was still there.

"Good, Lord Potter. Give me a minute and I will gather your vault information's." Nagnok tells him. Without waiting for a response he turns around and works his magic.

Sirius stood up and walks to his son. "Congratulations, pub." He sees the panic in his son's eyes so he tells him further. "I will help you, so don't panic."

"Ok."

"Lord Black, please put your ring on the parchment, so that we can create the vaults legally." Ridon tells Sirius. With one last glance at his son he turns around and walks to the goblin to puts his seal on the parchment. As the seal is on the parchment it started to glow. The goblin turned to the recipient of the new vaults as four keys appear. "These are the keys to your new vaults they are bond to your blood. So it will be no problem should you lose them." He hands each of them a key.

For Harry and Hermione keys for the vaults were nothing new, but the concept is very fortune to Dean and Sam. Dean inspects his key, before he asks. "Aren't there any credit cards in the wizarding world?" Sam has to laugh at his brother's implication, because he can't believe that he is right.

But he was surprised as Ridon said. "Of course Mister Black, if you want one we issue you one. It can be used in the muggle as well as in the wizarding world."

"Nice, please." Dean says with a smile. Ridon snips with his finger and a black card appears in his hand. He hands the card to Dean so that he can take it. That was the moment that Dean learnt that he really was loaded now, because until now it were only numbers to him, but with the black card, which looks almost like an black American express, he feels very rich.

His thoughts were interrupted by Nagnok. "Lord Potter you currently have seven family vaults with a sum of 754.184.257 Galleons. The Potters have invested in many businesses around the world. Here a list with all the investments." Like with Sirius Nagnok hands Harry a parchment. To overwhelmed to think now about it now, he simply puts the parchment into his pocket to look at it later. "Besides the money you will find many jewels in your vaults, mostly family heirlooms. Currently there are six properties in the ownership of the Potter family. The destroyed Potter Cottage in Godrics Hollow, a Penthouse in London, Potter Manor in Wilshere, a hunting cottage in France, a Charlee in Switzerland as well as a Finka on Gran Canary." Nagnok finishes his report.

"Thank you." Harry answers. Not sure what else to do. It was a lot to take in.

But apparently now wasn't the time to think about it, because Ragnok declared. "Since we are done here would please follow me to the next room." Everyone got up and followed the little creature.

"Is it a public reading?" Sirius wants to know.

"No, but besides you there is one other person, who is invited by the deceased." Ragnok answers him as he shows him the door to the room. Sirius enters the room and sees who the other person is, besides them. He looked good, it was some time since he last has seen him, almost two months and Sirius was itching to be near him, but with his family near that wasn't so good. They know about him, but Harry at least needs some time to get used to it.

So Sirius casual walks to the front of the room and takes a seat. Severus Snape looks up and in his typical indifferent way just raised an eyebrow at the person, who took a seat beside him. Even if he was happy to see him on the inside, he can't show it on the outside. He has a cover to maintain and he knows that Sirius knows that. But as he watches, who else was invited to the reading he gets a little bewildered. While he understands Harry and Hermione, he didn't know, who the other two men were, but after he took a more through look at them he sees some resemblance between them and Sirius. But how can that be?

They all took a seat beside Sirius. As everyone was seated a new goblin appeared at the front. "Good day Lady and Gentlemen. After we all here, we can begin. My name is Tortuk, I am the head of the Will department and because of the high securities of this Will, we, the goblin horde, activate the highest wards, so that only the people in this room learn about the content." With that he makes a gesture to active the magic of goblins. An indicator that it worked was the closing of the door by an invisible hand. "This includes that you can only talk about the content with the people present in this room." Wow, that was impressive; Sirius asks himself, how Dumbledore managed to goblins to agree to that. "Are there any question?" he asks the people present.

They all shake their heads. "Good, let's begin." With that he summoned a parchment and started to reading the Will. "I, Albus Percival Wolfric Brain Dumbledore, Head of the House of Dumbledore, being of sound mind and body and being without outside influences, do set down this as my last Will and Testament." Tortuk made a dramatic pause. He looks at Sirius as he says. "To Sirius Orion Black I leave my memory collection related to Tom Riddle Junior." Sirius didn't know what to do with these memories, but a look at his son tells him that he knows. He looks surprised, but it looks like they need the memories. Good to know. "As well as an apology, I know my actions leading to get you pardoned could interpret as dark, but I did it for the Greater Good. But after Harry's first summer with you I learned that it was more than beneficial for the Greater Good then my actions." Who would have thought Albus Dumbledore surprises the world from the grave and apologizes? But Sirius is too long in this world to see through this new manipulation. The apology is not for him, but for his son to get back into his good graces. Sirius looks at Harry and sees that he is disrupted between believing what he hears and seeing it as what it is. For his godson sake he hopes that sees through this new sort of manipulation.

After Tortuk finished the first point a second goblin appears and gives Sirius the memory collection. The collection was shrunk so that Sirius can put it into his pocket. He has to sign the reception of the good with his family ring as well as blood. His nephews observe him, because they have learned in the last days that they could catch on a little faster by watching what happens around them. They need to know what they need to do after they receive something from the old man, because that has to be the only reason to be invited to the reading.

Next Tortuk turns to Harry. "To Harry James Potter, my boy, I leave the first snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match for Gryffindor." 'A nice sentiment, but not as useful as the memories' Harry thought to himself. "I also leave him with the sword of Gryffindor, because only a true Gryffindor can wield it." Tortuk looks up from the document and says. "I am sorry to inform you that we can only give you the snitch, because of an agreement from 1547 between the acting Headmaster at the time and the goblin horde, that states that the goblin made objects for the founders can stay as long as the wizards like in Hogwarts, but should someone give it away for more than a week it will get back to his forgers, the goblins." With that he looked as Snape. "Headmaster Snape I hope you will honor this agreement."

"Naturally." Severus said with a slight bow of his head, like he is devoted to that agreement. But Sirius is the only one in the room, who knew the man and his maneuvers. That's the reason that he is sure that he will receive the sword from him, if it is needed. Hopefully Harry and Hermione will not protest against this agreement.

Harry simply nods to that because what should he do with the sword. While Hermione was sure they could use it against the Horcrux's, but a short glance at her uncle told her to keep quiet and that's what she did as she watched Harry take his first snitch back. As she looks at the object she is reminded that snitches have memories and can store something. Maybe Dumbledore stored something in it.

"To Severus Snape I leave my deluminator, an object I created. His light should guide you in your darkest hour. Severus I thought of you as of son." Severus has to snort to that. He knew which kind of son, the one he can sacrifice. That made him angry, but a familiar hand, which was discreetly placed on his side, calms him somehow. Without looking he knows that only Sirius Black has that kind of effect on him. So he concentrates again on the reading of the Will. "I also give you two letters as well as memories which you can provide as evidence for your spy activity during the war, but only one is for you, the other one is for a whole family of spies. Like you they worked since the first War for me." After Tortuk finishes this part Severus is stunned he knew that he couldn't be the only spy under the death eaters, but he always believed that it was someone of the younger recruits like Flint or Pucey. The goblin with his new possessions brings him back to the present as he signs the reception with his blood.

Now Tortuk looks at the Black siblings as he reads. "This next part is very hard to explain, but I know that out there have to be three Black siblings, because Hermione's magic always felt familiar to me. Through Severus I also learned about the prophecy for the future Black generation and I believe that Hermione is one of them, the youngest. Even if I never have met you, I know that the oldest of the Black siblings could use some help. So I leave him a vial full of phoenix tears, from my beloved familiar Fawkes." Dean doesn't know what to do with that. But he heard Hermione's intake of breath and takes that as an indicator that it is a precious gift and that he should treasure it. So he takes it with a smile as the goblin presents him with it in exchange for a little blood.

"To the middle child of the new Blacks I leave a Book – The bond of magical siblings by Merlin, a first edition. It is always good to learn where you from and what you can do with your magic." Wow, even if Sam isn't that long part of the wizarding world, he still knows how valuable this gift is. Merlin was even in the normal world a famous figure, if only in the lore. But as a hunter the lore is his bible so he takes it seriously. This book could be useful, to learn more about their bond with which they could save Dean from hell. Besides the geek in him can't wait to get his hands on this book, Hermione probably feels the same. He looks forward to read it together with her. So he takes the gift like the rest of them.

"To Hermione Granger or better Black I leave my first edition of the Book – The tale of Beedle the Bard. May they be as sustentative to you as they were to me." Hermione was bewildered she never heard of that book and she doesn't know why it could be important to her or them. "I leave you as well with my Book of magical contracts, maybe you find an answer for a problem you will have." She has the slight feeling that he is pointing at the betrothal contract between her and Malfoy, but how he knew about that is beyond her. As she takes her new things she tries to hide her disappointment, because her brothers received more interesting, but more importantly more useful gifts then her.

"As my last action in this world I hereby forbid Ronald Bilius Weasley to talk about Horcrux's to anyone, so mote be! I learned about his attempts to get what he wanted in an unmoral manner." Harry, Hermione, Severus and Sirius can almost see Dumbledore standing in front of them with his damn twinkle in his eyes as he said that. He really was or is a master manipulator, because his doings probably are still going on. "As my last word I will tell you all - that we can win the war, because we have something Tom Riddle Jr. doesn't have and that is the bond of love. In this spirit: mombits, blobber, dinglet and rosett." All inhabitants in the room even Dean and Sam shake their heads at the antics of the old professor. But you probably don't have to know him to learn that he is an eccentric. "Thank you for attending this reading." was the last words of Tortuk before the wards were lifted and the door opened.

Everyone stands up and Dean sums the situation up, like nobody else. "That guy had some serious problems in his own little world." To everyone's surprise Severus laughs about the joke, even Sirius was surprised that he would lose his face like that. He was very humorous but normally only in private.

It took him a moment to calm himself. "Well said Mister Black." then he turns around. "Lord Black I think with all the things that change it is good to know that roses still bloom in august." with the last word he turns on his heel and leaves the room. Sirius was the only one, who didn't look bewildered by that statement, because it was a message was for him. Apparently he has a date to night at 8 in his Rose Cottage in Scotland, only Severus and him have access to it. Even if he didn't show it on the outside, on the inside Sirius made a happy dance. But without reacting to that statement in any way, he simply shoots his family out of the bank into the direction of their home. The sooner he was home, the sooner he sees his love again. His family only complied after they see that they can't get anything out of him and so they follow his lead home.

* * *

It has been a long day for Sirius. The anticipation of what happens in the evening make him excited, because after almost two months without seeing him, without holding him, without touching him, he can't wait. It was an entirely too long time for him without Severus. His nerves were also penetrated by the constant questions of his family. He loves them very much, but Severus Snape was a very private person, because every released information has the potential to compromise him so Sirius was silent and ignored the questions. It didn't take long till his family caught on, that he wouldn't talk or better until Hermione declared to all the others that they shouldn't bother him, because it his life not theirs and they did what she asked.

That didn't surprise him she is headstrong, opinionate, passionate about what she believes in and downright scary if she is working for a goal. All in all perfect to work at the Wizengamot in the Black family seat to change things. Sirius never wanted that, because he hates politics, but she could be the perfect candidate for the job and she would change as many things as she can. It could be a good idea to give her the seat, if she is up for it. But if he knows his niece a little bit, she would do it after some serious research of course.

Sirius doesn't know why, but they later it got, the more nervous he become. After sending an owl to invite the Tonks family including Remi for tea the next day, he constantly searched for something to do like reading, playing match of wizarding chess with Sam, who was a good opponent or thinking about a prank he can play on his nephews. He knows about their prank wars and he is seriously thinking about starting one to let them all have some fun, even if Hermione probably will curse him into the next week for it, it would be so worth it. But that all didn't change his nervousness so he decides to get himself ready, even it was only 6 pm.

But he couldn't wait any longer. He took a long shower to clear his head and to release some stress as his thoughts drifts to the object of his desire. He came out almost 40 minutes later and gets himself ready. Like a teenager for the first date he searched for 20 minutes what he should wear. In the end he decided to just go with the usual, he knew that Severus wouldn't mind, because he hates it if people made a fuss. With his final touches to his hear he was ready halve an hour before the meeting time.

His nerves were so big now, gone was the self-confident, cocky Sirius, everyone knew and loved, back was the version only Severus saw, because only he brought that version out. He isn't plagued with insecurities, but because of their long separations it always felt like some sort of first date to him and their first date was a total catastrophe. So he tries to avoid repeating that incident at all costs, but it is also the reason for his nervousness. But he banned that thought as he said good bye to his family and left for his meeting early.

Rose Cottage wasn't connected to the floo in Grimmauld Place, because it was the house he inherited form the only Black member besides Andromeda, who liked him after being disowned, his uncle Alphard Black. As soon as he visited he canceled the connection and made the building unplottable, because he didn't want to lose his sanctuary, because of his damned mother. So he has to apparate to the place, but it wasn't far. After he left the house his was at his destination after only moments, the wards recognized him and let him in.

He walked the short way to the door and after almost two months since his last visit he enters the cottage again. It was like he left it, clean, but still a little dusty, there only so much a cleaning charm can do, once every other month. So the place was dusty, but cozy. He took a seat at his favorite chair and waited for his lover. To pass the time he made a list of spells and charms in his head, which his nephews should learn. Beginning their education with things like Expelliarmus, but also Wingardium Leviosa, that spell can also be useful in a fight.

While he was thinking he didn't register how fast time past, so he was surprised as he feels that someone has preached the wards of the cottage. He knows that it only can be Severus, so he waits with a smile for him to open the door. It took him only moments and then Severus Snape opened the door, stepped into the house and closed it again. He walked into the middle of the room before he stopped and looked at his lover Sirius.

They both looked at each other for some moments, but nobody acted. Sirius could see that Severus still was in his spy personality and that meant for him that he was pissed. Even if he can't figure out why, he knows that he shouldn't provoke him this way. During their normal encounters Severus would always let his mask fall if only with Sirius, but not this time. Severus waited for Sirius to make the first step, because he knows that his anger would get the better of him.

After some long moments of silence, Sirius couldn't stand it anymore and said angry. "What got your knickers in a twist?" His temper was always a problem between them.

As answer Severus simply raised an eyebrow. He took a moment to torture Sirius with waiting for his answers, before he said. "So Regulus has children. Nice to know and here I thought we didn't have secrets from each other." His tone was leveled and normal, but Sirius could hear the anger that lies beneath.

Sirius sighs, because he can understand that Severus is pissed, they don't have secrets from each other. They tell each other everything, even Severus time with Voldemort and all the actions he has to participate in. But here was Sirius with a major secret that he kept from the love of his live. But it was Reg, so he would do it again. "Who says they aren't my children?" Sirius tries to lighten the mood and change the direction of the talk.

Of course with his snarky lover, who is pissed at the same time it wouldn't work. "What an eloquent way to lighten the mood. … Typical Sirius Black move, everything is a joke." Severus knows that his statement would make Sirius mad and he is ready for a fight.

"And you are the typical dungeon git again. So it has to be a normal Friday." Sirius spits back as he got up from the chair to walk to Severus. He stopped directly in front of his lover, so that they were eye to eye.

Severus wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He faces Voldemort on a daily base, so he can handle an angered Sirius Black. Even if he tends to do impulsive things while he is angered and he doesn't have a problem to anger him further. "Why didn't you tell my about them, I thought that we are a unit, but obviously I am mistaken."

"I wanted to keep my brother save."

Sirius tries to say, but Severus interrupts him. "From me, he was my best friend."

"Really is that why he was at our bonding ceremony?" Sirius asks angered.

"You know as well as me, that it was too risky to lose my cover. Let's not forget he worked for the Dark Lord as well." Severus tries to justify his actions.

"You should have asked me then, because I always knew I could trust him."

"But you apparently didn't trust me with that information." Severus said snarky.

"I made an unbreakable vow you git, to keep him save and I would do it again. There is only one other person out there I would give my life for." Sirius steps closer to Severus so that their noses almost touch; they look into each other's eyes, as he continues. "And this person is you, but …" He stops and huffs. "You know what Sev, if you want to fight, please by all means knock yourself out, but I have enough of it. I wanted to see you since the last time was too long ago, but not like this. So have a nice night." with that he turned around and walked to the door. He wanted a nice night with the love of his live and not the fight of the century, because of something he did to save his brother decades ago.

After only two steps he feels a hand on his shoulder that stops him. "I am sorry, Baby. Please stay." Severus says in a whisper.

Now Sirius was surprised Severus hasn't called him Baby since before his time in Azkaban. So he turns around to face his lover and he sees that Severus finally let his mask fall. He saw sadness, guilt and longing in his face, but what shocked him, was a single tear running down his check. Severus Snape doesn't cry it wasn't practical, but here he was and let his emotions go. Without thinking Sirius walks to him and embraces him in a hug. It felt good to hold him after such a long time of separation. He smelled like always after potions ingredients and Sirius loved it.

Severus was so happy to be in Sirius arms again and let all his emotions go freely. Being a spy and working for Voldemort is so tearing on him. There are moments he wants to give up and end his misery, even if he knew that the light side needs him to fulfil his task. The reason why he didn't quit is the man, who is holding him, to whom he was clinging to, he was his live line. But after what happened to him in the last week, he knows that he will lose him today, but he didn't what that, because with losing Sirius Black, Severus Snape would lose his life.

After some moments of holding him Sirius asks. "Severus what is going on?" because if Sirius knows one thing for sure, there are only a few things for his lover to lose his countenance like this.

Begrudgingly Severus steps out of the arms of his love, because he needs space for the discussion to come. But he still wants to near him at the same time. So he takes a seat at the couch and gestures to Sirius to take a seat beside him. As Sirius is seated, he takes Severus hand to give him silent support, because he has the feeling that he could need it. "He knows." Severus begins, before he adds with a sigh. "about us."

"What?" Sirius exclaims his Black temper and with it his reserve is melding. But he stops himself fast, because he knows that isn't what Severus needs. So he takes a deep breath before he asks in a calm voice. "How?"

"All started with Bellatrix and her traitorous tongue. She somehow convinced the Dark Lord that there was something fishy with me killing Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower."

"How so?" Sirius asks after some moments of Severus being silent. "Do you think she suspect that you are a spy?" His tone was calm, but on the inside he was fuming. His cousin is so getting what is coming to here. He hopes the he will be the one to serve the final blow in the end. After she almost killed him and now this, it is in his right to do it.

Severus looks at his Sirius beautiful face. Even with the years in Azkaban and the Dementors he still looks young, healthy and mischievous. A side he always loved most about him. But he has to keep himself on track with the discussion. "It wasn't that, she simply was unsatisfied with losing rank at Voldemort's side. First she falls from grace because she couldn't kill you, then she was captured by the Ministry and he had to save her again. Then I was successful and proved my loyalty to him as a good asset and she was literally at the bottom on the food chain." he looks at his lover and tries to lighten the mood with a joke. "To put it in simple words for a Black to understand, she simply was jealous."

That earned him a barking laugh from Sirius. Merlin, how he loves that laugh and he missed it every time he can't hear it. It was good that Severus still has the power to chant a smile on his lovers face. That gives him hope that not all of his soul was lost with the things he has to do in order to keep his cover. It took Sirius some moments before he calmed down and asks. "That doesn't explain how he knows about us."

The expression on Severus changed to guild with that. "Bellatrix made her impressions known to the Dark Lord that I can't be trusted and because of that she was rewarded with torturing me." He makes a pause to take a deep breath. "So she used the Cruciate Curse on me, but that wasn't enough, because the Dark Lord used the opportunity to search my mind while I was in pain. … It was very hard to keep my occlumency shields up, I almost slipped and he almost saw my agreement with Dumbledore regarding his death as well everything else we planned. So I made a judgement call and showed him something real." Now Severus looks directly in the eyes of his lover, his husband, his soulmate as he said. "I am sorry Siri, but I gave you up for the Greater Good and I hate myself for it."

In the first moment after he hears those words Sirius was disappointed. But he felt something else and that was pain. He somehow knew that it wasn't his. He feels that Severus is pained with what he had done. So he tries to think about why he had done it. He said because of the Greater Good and that is phrase only Dumbledore used. So it has to do with him and somehow Sirius has the feeling that included Harry, his son. With giving him up he probably saved his son, could that be it. "Do your preparations with Dumbledore have anything to do with Harry?" he needed to know for sure.

Severus, who had looked at floor until that question looks up and asks bewildered. "Yeah why?" because every preparations Albus activated were connected to Harry to keep him save. Not only was he the son of his best friend, the reason he found the love of his live, he is also family. He is Sirius godson and claimed son now, so with it family and Severus Snape will always protect his family. He always hated how he had to treat him to maintain his cover and hopes that Harry will forgive him someday, so that they can be a family after all.

Sirius cared the check of Sirius as he said. "Then I know that you did it to keep your family save." with that he kissed his lover for first time in weeks. It felt so good to feel his lips on his. While passionate, the kiss was also short, because Severus broke it.

"We still have the problem that the Dark Lord gave me an ultimatum to either kill you or turn you to our side?" Quite a dilemma, but both aren't an option in Severus book.

"We find a way." was all Sirius said before he kissed Severus again.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **SORRY IF SOMEONE IS OFFEND BECAUSE OF MY DUMBLEDORE BASHING, BUT AFTER READING THE BOOKS FOR THE THIRD TIME OR SO, I CAN'T STAND THE CHARACTER ANYMORE.**_


	7. a light in the darkness

**I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 6 – a light in the darkness**

After they all came back from the will reading, Hermione declared that they had much to talk about during dinner, even if Sirius is otherwise engaged. They still have to discuss the will. He told them that they could have their meeting without him, if they inform him about what they have discovered or decided, because he guessed that his smart niece is working something out in her brilliant mind. To make sure that all were on the same page with him he told Dean to act as pater familias in his absent.

For more than one reason that is important to Sirius. On the one hand he can slowly ease Dean in his possible future role in the family. At the moment he is the next in line for this role. Besides that it gives him the change to get all the information he needs to know from Dean later, when he is back. So as he walks to his room to get ready, as the rest of his family enters the kitchen, he tells them. "Don't plan anything I wouldn't do!" On his face they could she a big mischievous smirk.

"Of course not." Hermione said with the same smile, but he wasn't sure she meant it like he did. She was as mischievous as him if she sets her mind to something. Slytherin would have been a good house for her as well. No wonder she is a Black after all.

With that all the kids vanish into the kitchen as he descents onto the stairs. Kreacher was in the kitchen already preparing dinner. His presence around the family got better because of Sam and Dean. All family members know, that he sees Regulus in them and his love for him is unquestioned by all of them. But he still couldn't warm up to Hermione, even with her changed blood status and as his daughter.

So he is startled every time she tries to give him an order or even simply speaks to him, like she did now. "We want to eat dinner in the living room Kreacher is that possible?" she asks him.

He recoils form her for a moment, before he answers. "Preposterous that is. Dinner eating in the dining room not the living room, no standard." he declares outraged.

"No problem Kreacher, we know that we have low-standards." Dean says instead of Hermione. He knows that the creatures will change his opinion, only because he said it and nobody else. It earned him a stern look from his sister, but it worked. Manipulation is one of the things in his tool shed, he used more often than not. He like his sister would also be a good fit for Slytherin. So why don't use it even if she doesn't like it.

"Of course, Sir Dean." Kreacher bowed and snipped his fingers.

Before Hermione could start her lecture about elf-rights like she did every time in the last time, he said. "I know Mia, you don't like it, but before we can change him, we have to win the war." he made paus and send her a smile he knew would get him out of the dog house. Even if the time between them was still short, they start to get to know each other better. So she nods after a moment, because she knows he is right. "Come on guys, I get Jo and then let's eat." he adds as he walks away to search for Jo.

Harry, Hermione and Sam wander into the living room. The table in the room between the couches was already set, but while Harry and Sam take a seat at the couch, Hermione transforms a vase into a pin board so they can make notes for all of them. Harry sees that and teases her. "Being a Black doesn't change Hermione, the planer. … I think I never will forget the study planer you gifted to me."

Instead of reacting directly to it she only comments to the last part. "As far as I know, you never used it."

"That's not true, without it my whole bookshelf would collapse." he gives back with a smile and Sam starts to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, have fun … We have other things to do." she tries to bring them back on track as Jo and Dean enter the living room. As soon as all were in the room, the food appears. "But first let's eat."

They all start eating and the silence was only disturbed by chewing and the whistling that was carried down form Sirius bathroom. They all look at each other and smile, they may not know why he is happy, but they are happy for him and wouldn't tease him about it or at least not much. A little fun is okay, even if Hermione would give them hell for it. Since Hermione knows Sirius is her uncle their relationship deepened. She is really happy to be his niece. Yeah they still fight, but if one of the others would say something against Sirius, she would always be on his side and vice versa. That is because she thinks that after he endeared all those things in his live that he needs as much love as she can give him. And for him it is simple the fact that she is like a daughter to him and he loves her very much.

They all hear the floo in the sitting room and know that Sirius was gone for his date with Snape as they all guessed that it is where he is going too. It was Dean who pointed out. "He acts like a horny teenager." All beside Hermione laugh about that joke.

"Don't be so mean. He deserves to be happy." she defends him.

"We didn't say otherwise Mia, but he really acts like a horny teenager." Sam points out.

"Be happy for him." Hermione tone was stern.

"Oh, Mione, we are happy for him, but it is still funny and Dadfot would tease us as well about such things." Harry declares with a full mouth. Harry wasn't ready to call Sirius Dad yet so he started to combine his nickname with it and it worked for him. The first time Sirius heard it he almost fell from the stool, he was so happy and perplex at the same time. It totally took him off guard. Of course the whole family laughed at his misfortune, but was still happy for this new development in Sirius and Harry's relationship.

"Manners." Hermione warns him. "But I guess you are right."

"Finally you see how smart I can be." Harry says with a smile.

"Oh I wouldn't go that far." she teased back. The other laughed at their bander.

But Sam couldn't resist tease his own brother. "I don't know why you laugh Dean, you also not the toughest shed in the tool box."

"Bitch." was Dean simple answer.

"Jerk." was the usual retort form Sam.

But for the first time, Hermione participate in their bander and says. "Wankers." Even if she didn't curse normally here it was a form of affection between the siblings.

The brothers were taken back for a moment, before they react to that. "Nerd." was Deans response while Sam says at the same time. "Smart ass." All the siblings laugh at each other. Jo and Harry simply roll their eyes and shake their heads about it. After that they finished their meal in silence, like they started it and as soon as they were all done the plates vanish from the table. Hermione took that at her que to start. Especially if you consider that it was her idea for the meeting in the first place. She put all the inherited objects on the table. Sirius gave her the memories before he went to get ready.

She took a moment to look at the objects before she started. She needed to sort her head for an optimal approach to the topic. She doesn't only want to discuss the objects itself, but anything else, like the planned training for her brothers as well as her and Harry. So she stood up and began to pace, that is her normal way of thinking. While she walked she decided to start with the obvious and to go from there. "We all received some things, we would or could use in the war." she makes a pause.

"Okay and?" Dean asks. He was curious where this all is going.

"We just have to figure out what for?" Sam answers for his sister. The both of them are highly logical and studious people, who like to figure out puzzles. They are good at it alone, but together they will be an unbeatable unit. Again Ravenclaw would be good fit for both. It explains that only because you are sorted into one house, that it doesn't mean that you don't have attributes that will fit the other houses as well.

"Exactly." Hermione says with a smile. "But I think some of it will be needed for training or better preparations for the adventures or challenges we are going to face, while we would need the others directly for a fight."

"Like the memories Sirius inherited." Harry catches on.

"Memories … for what would we need them?" Dean wants to know.

"Dumbledore collected memories from and about Tom." Dean, Jo and Sam look questionable at Harry, so he clarifies. "Voldemort … That is how he learned that he was obsessed with collecting things from the Hogwarts founders. But it also gave him some insight in the emotions of him and what defines him. … Only with the last memory that I collected did we learn why the objects were so important to him, … because he wanted or made them into Horcrux's." he concludes his explanation.

"So we know for what objects we have to look for?" Dean says with hope. But hope as a Winchester was nothing he could effort so easy. Of course it has to be harder than that.

"Not quite." Harry answers.

"Meaning?" Dean asks again.

This time it was Hermione, who answered. "We know of the ring of Slytherin, which he used." with that she starts to write on the pin board.

"Which was destroyed by Dumbledore." Harry interrupts her. She nods and ads that the destroyed element to the board, by canceling it out and writing the name of the destroyer beside it.

Then she continued in the next line and spoke. "He also used a locket, also from Slytherin, the one John stole from him and then tried to destroy but failed to do. We need a way to do that for him."

"He also stole a cup from Helga Hufflepuff, but we don't know where it is." Harry takes over.

"We also know he made his first Horcrux in school, a diary, which was destroyed by Harry in second year." Hermione declares with pride and writes in the next line.

"Impressive." Dean says and tells Harry with his eyes that he means it. That of course embarrassed Harry and he blushes. Sam didn't voice that he is impressed or proud; he simply puts his hand on his shoulder and squeezes it. Both like the contact between them and even feel a simple hum of their magic, but ignore it for now.

Hermione's voice brings them back to the present. "We also know that one Horcrux is a snake and …" she looks at Sam before she says. "Because of Sam we know now that Harry is one as well."

"Which doesn't make things easier." Jo voices her opinion for the first time.

"Yeah it means research and we have the whole Black library at our disposal." Hermione says. Dean hates research and makes his opinion know, but Hermione has figured as much and knows that they need to do many things in a short time period, so they should use the best person for each field. This way they are more efficient. "Don't panic Dean, but only Sam and I will be on research duty." she shots Sam a simple look to ask if that is ok and his nod confirms it. Especially because Sam knows, that she has a reason for making this suggestion.

A smile starts on Dean's face. "Yes." he exclaims.

"That doesn't mean you will do nothing, while we do all the work." Sam declares.

"As long it isn't research." Dean says.

"Good, I think it would be good that you and Harry work together." Hermione states matter-of-factly.

"On what?" both ask at the same time.

"To find ways to combine DADA techniques with hunting … I think we will need both for the upcoming battle. That includes that we all will need fitness stamina."

"We need a room to train." Dean points out.

"Yeah and we don't have a Room of Requirement here." Harry continues.

"I think we can use the attic and transform it into a dueling area with Sirius help. It has enough space and isn't used at the moment. … I checked." she counters, because of course she checked, she was Hermione Granger-Black, a logical planer, who thinks of many possible scenarios before she starts to act.

Both were ok with that. That is a very good idea. They need every helpful technique they can get and a training area to test them. So they look at each other and confirm through their eyes that they should start as soon as possible with a training plan. "Okay." they answer together.

"Good."

Jo asks Hermione then. "There are only six objects shouldn't it be 7, because of the effect of the number." Numerology is Jo specialty during cases.

"That is right, Jo." with that she scribbles three question marks on the board. "But we don't know what the last thing is nor were it could be."

"Definitely the hardest puzzle." Sam concludes.

"I know that is why you and Harry will revisit every memory and look for clues." she says.

"Hermione I have already seen all the memories and know everything that I could learn from them." Harry states.

"I know Harry, but fresh eyes are always a good idea and the eyes of a hunter, who knows to look at things from a different angle, will maybe help to reveal something new."

Begrudgingly Harry agrees. "Ok." Not that he believes that is a bad idea, he simply hates to see the memories again. Some are much too close to home for his liking, but he kept that to himself.

"Good, I will create a time table for all of us, it will include not only time for research, defense training or memory watching, but also time for education in the other classes, which we will be Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. … I will create a lesson plan from year 1 to 7, but only with the important things and you will not to have homework." she with a smile on her face.

"Good to know." Dean and Harry say.

"The time table will also include one other thing, let's call it making friends."

"Which means?" Jo wants to know.

"I think we need all the help we can get and so I think we should recruit hunters, who know about us and the MACUSA to work with us. I think you." she looks at Jo and says. "and Dean would be the best for that job with the help of Mum of course."

"But Hermione you know how the Ministry acts in matters of hunters?" Harry declares. He is a little worried that they would get them in serious troubles and lose their help for the future.

"Yeah I know, but I believe this could be a good way to show them that they are useful and not just gun blazing guys, who fire on everything supernatural." Hermione answers. Dean may not know, what or how the Ministry sees hunters, like him, but he feels slightly embarrassed or better guilty for acting this way on their first meeting with his little sister. A short glance at Sam tells him that he feels the same way. Hermione saw her brother's faces and knew why they looked so guilty. She wants to reassure them, that she isn't mad with them. "Dean, Sam you didn't shoot, you simply pointed a gun at me."

"You did what?" Harry angered stood up. He was outraged, how could they. The brothers are scolded by that. They are grateful that Harry is watching over her like that. But they hate to be the reason she needs protection in the first place. Harry's glance at Sam and Dean is hard and stern, he is angry with them. Even his growing feeling for Sam didn't change that. Of course he tries to ignore them at the moment, because he doesn't know, what else to do with them. But that doesn't mean Sam gets a free pass. Sam is a little bit hurt by Harrys angered glance and his heart aches. But he as well ignores his feelings. Harry is still a minor and he doesn't want to anger his uncle. It is about Hermione and not some monster and even a monster has a soul in Harry's opinion. It simple matters which way they choose to live.

Hermione walks to her honorary brother, puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She knows talking is way easier with him then, than it is now. She feels him relax after some moments and knows that she can talk to him now. "Harry I don't blame them … I blame John not telling them about wizards, about me. So please don't be angry with them, they are my brothers … like you are." she tells him.

Even to Dean this statement makes sense, if someone is responsible for his reactions in this way it would be their father. It still angered him that he kept all this from him, especially getting to know Hermione. But it couldn't helped, he can't change the past, but he can use his time now to have as much time with her as possible and protect her form everything that lies in front of them. But he is grateful that she has forgiven him that maybe helps that he can forgive himself someday for it. So he smiles at her and hopes that Harry can do the same.

Harry takes a deep breath to steady his temper and looks at Hermione, she really is the best. His sister in every way but blood and if she can overlook it, so can he. Considering that she is right in the end, it was ultimately Regulus all fault not her brothers, he knows that. But to protect her from harm, even if it comes from within their family, it is what brothers do. That is what it means to be part of a family, laughing, disagreeing with, hurting and loving each other. So he nods at Dean and Sam to let them know that he knows that they made a mistake and will forgive them. It also tells them that he always will put her first and both brothers don't have a problem with that, so they nod in return.

"After we got the family drama out of the way, what do you say let us get back to the topic at hand." she asks them. Hermione tries to lift the tension in the room a bit. It slightly worked all her brother smiled at each other and Harry seat down again besides Sam. But it still felt tense in the room, but they were trying and that was better than nothing. So she continued with the meeting as she called in her head. "We already figured out for what we need the memories for." So she picks them up and brings them to the other table in the room to go on with the rest. She points at the vail. "Dean you received something very valuable because tears of a phoenix are a rarity and not easy to come by." she declares.

"What are they good for?" he asks, because he can't fandom why he would get such a gift. It was too precious to be owned by him, in his opinion, not that he voiced it out loud. But Sam can read him like a book, but before he can say anything to Dean's thoughts. Harry answers.

"They can heal every wound with on trop, even if the wound seams fatal." he absently reaches for his right arm, where he was pierced by the basilisk fang as he continued. "Believe me they work." he tells them.

"Wow, good that we have them." Sam says then. He didn't miss Harry's movements and from his experience with the tears there must be a story behind it. One he can ask him about at a later point someday and best to be alone with him for that talk.

"Yeah that is not all, because we can use them for potions as well … like Felix Felicis." she says with a smile.

Jo, Dean and Sam are bewildered, because they don't know what that is. But Harry does and he was simply exited as he says. "Oh Merlin, how long does it take to make it?" he asks her, because she would know.

"Six months, but that could be good, because I don't think that we will be so lucky in the short time and find all the Horcrux's that fast." she says.

The others were still clueless, so Dean had to ask. "What is this Felix Felicis?"

"Liquid Luck." Harry answers with a smile that could power a whole block. "One trop and everything will be go right for an hour."

"Ok I can see why this can be more than helpful." Sam says.

"You think." Dean says sarcastically, but with a huge smile of his own.

"Yeah, yeah." was Sams answer.

Hermione doesn't let them linger to long on the topic and brought them back on course as well. "Sam's gift is self-explanatory in my opinion. It will help us do learn, how we can save Dean with our sibling bond."

"I thought so as well." Sam answers.

"The snitch will be no help at all." Harry tells them. But Hermione wasn't so convinced about that.

"Not so fast. I think Dumbledore hid something in it." Hermione points out.

"What?" Harry asks bewildered.

"Snitches have flesh memories which open with touch." she says in her teacher voice.

"But nothing happened as he touched it." Sams says, because he seat right beside Harry during the hearing and saw nothing happen.

"Yeah I know, but he touched it with his hands."

"Meaning?" Dean wants to know.

"Harry didn't catch his first snitch with his hands." she said but didn't elaborate further, because she knows that Harry can figure it on its own.

It took him only a moment, before he gasped. "I swallowed it." without thinking he reaches for the snitch and put it in his mouth. But it didn't open, not exactly at least, but instead some words appear on it. He looks up to Hermione and says. "Here is written 'I open at the close'" his statement was a question and all of them thought a moment about it.

But besides Sam nobody has a slight idea. He remembers a course at college about poetry, he visited with Jess. He doesn't know anymore why he chose it, something about a bet with Brady or so. But in that course they interpreted the meanings of different poems. Close was in many cases is a synonym for death or end. In combination with, who received the gift that messages was so not good. But he could be wrong, because it would mean that Dumbledore knew about the Horcrux in Harry. But he would have told him even if he was an old manipulative old bastard or? So he had to ask. "Could Dumbledore have known that you are a Horcrux?" His question was for Harry.

"I don't think so." was Harrys answer.

As Sam looks at his sister, he reads in her face that it could be more than a possibility. Not good. "You believe he knew?" he had to clarify it with his sister. Harry looks at her as well; his look was unbelievable, like he couldn't think that Dumbledore wouldn't have told him. But a person, how send a boy like Harry, back to his abusive home, according to Sirius and his sister, instead of sending him somewhere save is capable of anything.

Hermione takes a dep breath and says. "Harry I think he knew and didn't tell you on purpose. I don't know why, but I guess he would have done it for the greater good." Dean and Jo have to snort at that. After a short pause Hermione turns to Sam and asks him. "Why do you ask?"

Sam hated to be the bearer of bad news, but it has to be done. "I think close stands for end or death."

That did it for Harry. "So Dumbledore not only knew I am a Horcrux, but he also wants me to die?" He was outraged. He hated to be the chosen one, the savior, why has he to sacrifice everything for the Wizarding World and nobody else.

Surprisingly it was Dean, who tries to reassure him that they will not let that happen. "Harry I know you are pissed, believe me I am as well, because no teen should live a life like you or we did. But I can guarantee you that we will not let that happen. We are a family and we deal with it without anyone dying in the process." he stood up at the end of his speech to gives his words more weight, because he means every word of it. They are a family. Magic is on a same page with them and shows them that she will keep them save with a white light in the room. This family was important to her and she will keep them save.

The light didn't dazzle them and surprisingly all of them even if they don't know what happened know that someone important was on their side. "It looks like mother magic is with you on this one." Hermione declares after a moment of paus. All of them smile at each other. Magic calmed them and let them feel at peace. It gave them confident to face the future, because they know that they can do it, even against all odds.

That leaves two more objects they have to discuss in Hermione's opinion as she looks at the table again. "I know that one of the books will help me with my contract, but what shall I do with a children's book … I don't know." she says after some moments.

It was Sam, who said with a smile. "Like with all books, reading would be a good idea." They all laugh. After they calm down, he continues. "But I think you should start tomorrow, today was long and stressful. So let's get to bed." because in the eyes of Harry and Hermione he sees how tired they are. They all nod, say good night and went to their rooms. Tomorrow would be as stressful as today, but that is for tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile at Rose cottage somewhere in Scotland Severus and Sirius share a passionate kiss with each other. The kiss was long and they purred everything in it. Like how much they missed each other as well as how much they love each other. But both know that they have to start with a solution for their current predicaments before they can let their lust take the lead.

So after some long moments of passionate kissing they break apart, connected their foreheads together and whisper 'I love yous' at the same time. That declaration leaded to another kiss, a short one, more like a peak, but still a kiss. After Sirius stands up and starts pacing and let his thoughts run freely, because against common believe he was smart. You can't be not as one of the inventors of the Marauders Map and not be smart.

Severus on the contrary remains sitting, while Sirius was an active person while thinking, Sev was the other way around. They are opposites in this part, like in so many more. It is like they say opposites attract and for Severus and Sirius it works, they complete each other. They are soulmates, two parts of one soul split into two bodies.

The first one to find his voice again was Sirius as he asks. "Did he give you a time frame?"

"No but I don't think that we have forever." Sev answers.

"I know that, but it gives us some time to find a solution" Sirius says with a smile.

That smile tells Severus that his smart, beautiful lover has an idea. "What are planning?" he asks him.

"We can fake your death, for that I just have to change the ritual with which I hide Regs magic." Sirius answers. He knows that it is actually a family ritual and has to take place between family members, but with time he can try to change it, to fit its purpose. It may be hard, but Sirius Black newer backed down form a challenge.

He had hoped it would be a good idea, but Sev crumbled it. "Siri I can't do that." Severus tells him. He has to stay alive and take part in this war.

Sirius stops in his tracks, turns to his lover and look into his beautiful eyes as he asks. "Why not?"

Sev sighs, because he had seen the hope in Sirius eyes vanished. "Sorry." he whispers, before he continues in a louder voice. "But I have to stay to stay alive, especially as the new headmaster of Hogwarts." A new development not even the papers know about it, of course the Goblins knew, like always. But Sirius didn't register it during the will reading. Voldemort only declared him that during the last meeting. "I have to protect the children."

Sirius was happy and sad about this at the same time. He knew since they are together that Sev loves to teach, even if he calls the children thunderheads. So he was happy that that he finally was somehow appreciated for his work, even if only because of different reasons than his teaching skills. Sad he is, because he can't keep him safe and they are not a step nearer to find a solution. Even if he knows that he loves to teach, Sirius didn't know why he can't let it be done by someone else. There has to be a reason, why he was so adamant on staying at Hogwarts. "Why will the children need your protection?" he asks him after some moments of thinking, because for him that is the only reason.

"The Carrow's are going to teach in Hogwarts this fall." he says in a hard voice.

"What?" Sirius would have guessed everything, but not that. Those two are more violent that his insane cousin Bella. So Sirius gets why Severus wants to stay back at school. As headmaster he was the only one, who can than somehow control them. "Okay." he adds after some seconds, because he really understands that. So they probably need to find another solution, so he says after some moments. "I will search the Black library maybe I find something else. I also will ask the help of the rest of the family."

Sirius let his words sink in and waits for Severus reaction to the news that the family finally knows about them. He hated to hide it for so long and he knows that Sev feels the same. But there was still some bad blood between Harry and Snape after all, so Severus asks. "You told Harry and he didn't hit you till Sunday?"

"He wasn't so pleased at first, but after I told him about Dumbledore and his scheming he accepted it … like the rest did." That doesn't mean that Sev and Harry wouldn't have a long way ahead of them. The lovers know that, so there was no reason to point it out loud, but they still hope that Harry would forgive him someday.

"That sounds good." was Severus stoic answer, because what else can he say to that.

Sirius sees that Sev isn't up for that discussion at the moment so he changes the topic. "I also know what mission Dumbledore puts on Harry."

Before he can say more, Severus interrupts him. "Don't tell me. I may be a good Occlumens but to hear that secret is way too dangerous." he tells his love as he got up and walks to him.

Sirius smiles because part of his reaction it that he wants to protect his family and that includes Harry. It always included Harry, but he never could show it. That is the reason why nobody knows that Harry actually has two god parents like it should be for magical children. In truth Sirius was more the godmother than the godfather, even if only in name. But he lost the coin toss to Sev in matters of titles, because he is actually the other godparent to him. A secret only the end of the war with a winning light side can reveal. Both work to achieve that, but with their own set of tools.

So Sirius steps nearer to his love and kisses him for a short moment, before he reassures him. "Don't worry Sev, but I can't tell you what he told me, even if I tried. The ritual we did to make the house unplottable again, binds me by oath."

"Good." he smiles as answer and kisses Sirius again for a short moment. They break apart and touch each other's foreheads together. Severus was curious, because it was on his mind the last week. "Is this ritual the reason why I can't remember the address of your ancestor's home."

"Yes." Sirius says short, before his smile dies a little as he adds. "I really want to tell you, but at the moment I have to put the rest of the family first. Even before y…"

More wasn't needed for Severus to understand. "Siri stop. I know and I love you for putting your family, which is also my family first." With that he kisses his lover, his husband and soulmate again. He wants to tell him with the kiss how much he loves and misses him, when he is away from him. From the feeling Sirius invokes in him, he feels the same and wants the same.

After a long passionate kiss they break apart to get some air. "Come on let's get to bed. I know you have a wedding to attend tomorrow" Severus says with a smile.

"I have not. I am not going … not after what happened with Molly."

"What did she do now?" This woman can be so demanding. He never trusted her, only Arthur, but the poor bloke doesn't have a say in anything.

A glance into Sirius eyes tells him that he is angered, but what could have Molly done to put him in this state. Normally he is relative immune to her backstabbing. Anger is nothing new to the Black temper and many would say that the legendary temper of the family is easily infected, but what only a view knew is that goes away fast. It only stays if it leads to a real grudge, but that only happens to Sirius Black in matters of his family. He can hold a grudge and with that you probably lost his trust. "Let's put it this way she wasn't happy that Harry broke up with Ginny. So she demanded Harrys hand in marriage, especially because Dumbledore, the old goat supposedly has promised her that her daughter would be the next Lady Potter."

"Oh that old foul. I can't believe that he would do that. … Good that he is gone. What did you tell Molly?" If he knew his husband a little bit, he would have put his decline in a colorful wording.

"I told her she should stick it were the sun don't shines. And of course she said she even has a contract that has to be fulfilled. I laughed at that and she looked dumbfounded at me as I told her, that after I claimed Harry as my son all contracts and everything else that was established since his parents death without my consent was voided. She was pale after that, but I wasn't done. In front of her eyes I invoked the Virginem Praesidium."

"You did what?" Severus asked shocked. Such a ritual was only invoked for people, who were high on the marriage market, if you want to call it that. It is a way to protect the person from love potions and other manipulations to get them into contracts. It only works with virgins.

"I had too; because I could feel that she would try anything to get my son and I simply wanted to keep him save."

"Oh Baby, I don't doubt that for a second … that woman can't be trusted, but … but did it work?" The ritual only helps if it works and Severus isn't sure that Harry is still a virgin. He lived his live in the muggle world and they aren't as conservative as the wizarding world. But even if he would have lived in the wizarding world at Hogwarts it is very easy to get laid. Severus only has to look at his husband, who was somehow a man-whore and originate in a family that is almost royalty. Not that he hold it against him, because he know since they were an item that he was more than faithful.

Sirius smiles at that question. "Yes it did and I knew it would, because not only do I think Harry is gay I also think that he is afraid of that and to come out. … I hope our relationship helps him with it."

"That would explain why he broke up with Ginny Weasley …. Good to know, because according to the school rumors Ginny is quite the slag, just like her brother Ron." Sev tells him.

"Oh don't talk about him; he is as bad as his mother." Sirius anger was back again.

"What did he do?"

"He tried to slip Hermione love potion, only Harry's intervention could stop it."

"What?" now Severus was outraged. Even if he couldn't show it, like he wanted, but he always had a soft spot for Hermione. She reminded him of Lily and after he learned today that she is Regs daughter the spot grew a little bit more. Reg was always his best friend, but secrets in the work for the Dark Lord kept them from each other and let them drift apart. But to hear what the youngest Weasley son did let him see red. After some moments he adds. "What will you do against him?"

"I am working on it, but it will not pleasant." Sirius said with a mischievous smile.

"Count me in." Sev said in a hard voice.

"Always." with that he looks his husband in the eye and his anger was forgotten. At the moment he was more important. So he takes Sevs hand and without a word leads him into the bedroom. To show him what he means to him and how much he really missed him. After their love making they fall asleep in each other's arms.

But as Sirius awakes the next day he was alone. Sev side of the bed was cold. That told him that he was gone for some time now. As he reaches for his side Siri finds a note. With groggy eyes he starts reading the message. Because Sev wouldn't have gone without an important reason.

 _Love,_

 _I was summoned in the middle of the night. Sorry that I didn't wake you, but you looked so peaceful, that I didn't want to disturb you. I don't know, when we will see each other again, but until then know that I love only you. Keep the family save and yourself. I contact you as soon as I can._

 _With my love and an endless kiss, yours Sev._

 _PS: Tell Harry and Hermione that they shall be careful today at the Weasley wedding, because I think something will happen there._

As soon as he was done reading the note, it burnt itself, like she did always. It was a security measure to don't let anything behind, not that it can be found here. Rose Cottages was unplottable under the Fidelius and Sirius himself is the secret keeper and nobody else. We don't want to repeat past mistakes. Who says you can't learn from past mistakes.

Sirius got up, get dressed and makes his way home. Hopefully he will reach Harry and Hermione before they leave. It was surprisingly after lunch already, but after that steamy night and in Severus arms to keep the nightmares at bay it helps to catch more than just the usual five hours of sleep max. So he hurried, because he knows Sevs gut is always right and the protection of their family always comes first.

He rushed home to see them leave before they go. As he opens the door to Grimmauld Place 12 he sees his beautiful niece decent the stairs in a red dress, while Harry waits in the parlor for her. They both look beautiful but Hermione will turn heads in this dress. It is good that Harry will be at her side together with Fred. Who he considers a good match for his niece and he trusts him with her.

As Hermione reaches the last step, Sirius closes the door, walks to her, kisses he on the forehead and says with a big smile, "You look beautiful, kitten."

"Thank you."

Sirius steps away from her and looks at his son. He also looks handsome. Hopefully Molly will stay away from him. But he banishes that thought out of his mind as he asks the both of them. "Do you both wear your necklaces?"

"Yes. Sirius," they both say at the same time.

"Good." with that the doorbell rings. Sirius opens the door and Fred's stand on the other side to pick up his date. As he lets him into the house, the rest of the family enters the room. Her brothers look at her and they are as happy as Sirius that she already has a date for the wedding. Merlin knows, that weddings are always an event to get picked up. She is a natural beauty and the dress as well as the make-up let her look more beautiful, not that she needs it.

"Hermione you look beautiful." Jo voices the thought of her brothers.

While her brothers look at Harry and Fred as they say. "You will keep an eye on her." it wasn't really a question, but more a statement.

And both were at the same page as the answer. "Of course."

"Hey I can take care of myself." Hermione points out angry.

Before another discussion about female treatment could break out, Sirius steps in. "We know you can, but we still will keep an eye on you. … Not because you are a woman, but because we are family. That is what makes us a family taking care of each other."

She accepted that with an. "Ok."

"Good."

"Are you ready, Love?" Fred asks as he holds out his arm for her to take.

"Yes." and takes his arms.

"Let's get a move on." with that Harry, Fred and Hermione leave the house to apparate to the Burrow.

Before the door closes Sirius yells after them. "Have fun, but be careful."

As soon as the door was closed, Sirius turns to Jo and his nephews. "Do you have time?" he asks them. He has to take care of some things before Andromeda and her family will visit later.

All of them thought a moment about that question, before Dean answers for all of them. "Yeah."

"Good, let's get to the sitting room." with that Sirius walks to room without waiting for any of them to response. Only the noise of walking feet tell him that his family is following him, like he wishes them to. The short walk to the room, he uses to form some sort of plan, how to handle the situation. The three of them are hunters, even if two of them are wizards as well; they still need to adjust to some things. And having a werewolf at home especially considering that there is a full moon in two days needs handling with kiddy gloves.

They reach the sitting room and Sirius wordlessly tells them to take a seat. While he stands or better starts pacing the room it helps him think. The three of them may only know him for a short time, but they have figured out that he needs this to come out with what he wants or has to say. So they gave him time, while they watch him with their eyes. Not easy especially for Dean, who always was a shoot first ask questions later type of man.

After some moments Sirius has found his starting point. "So as you can see I have to tell you something?" he asks and looks around the room. As answers they all nod and motivate him to go on. "First can you be open-minded and second can you not interrupt me until I am done with my explanation." He asks them further. They nod again. "Today at tea time my Cousin Andromeda will visit us with her husband and daughter as well as Remi, he is one of my best mates since Hogwarts. Dora and Remi are dating even if he is at least one decade older then her, but that is not important." he stops his pacing and looks at the other inhabitants of the room, before he continues. "Important is that he is one of the best people I know. He is smart, funny and most of all caring. I tell you this because he is a werewolf as well." As Dean hears that he wants to interrupt even after he promised his uncle not to. But he was silenced with one glance by his uncle as soon as he wanted to open his mouth. "While I know it is hard for you to accept that he is alive, you have to know that a magical werewolf is different from a muggle werewolf, less violent. But most of all Remi takes Wolfsbane Potion that helps him to stay in control of his inner wolf. So that he stays in control after the transformation. And should anything happen I will be by his side in my animagus form and after two decades of dealing with a werewolf I know what I am doing. James, Peter and I only became animagi for that reason, to help Remi during his time as a wolf. Likewise the cellar is heavily warded, nobody can get in and nobody can get out. … Before you ask we tested the wards while someone else besides us was in the house and nothing happened." with that he was done, took a seat at one of the couches and let his words sink in.

Surprisingly Jo was faster that Dean as she declared. "I already know that he is a werewolf Sirius and I don't have a problem with it."

"Really?" Dean asks her bewildered. That statement stopped his rant for a moment.

At the same time Sirius wants to know. "How?" He was a little perplexed to learn that she already knew. But more so that she doesn't have a problem with it. That gave him hope that the other would accept it too.

"Hermione and I stayed in contact during her time here at school and in 3th year I helped her figure out that he was a werewolf." Jo says casually.

"And you are ok with it?" Sirius asks surprised.

"At first I was worried for her safety, but after she told me about the potion and the encounter with Moony at the end of the year, I knew she could handle it."

"Who is Moony?" Dean wants to know.

Even if Sirius knew that the answer would anger him, he answers nevertheless. "The name of Remi's werewolf alter ego." His tone was calm maybe to somehow influence his nephew in to a positive outcome.

"Are you telling me that my sister had an encounter with a werewolf at 14?" Dean's tone was leveled, but they all could see the anger radiate of him in waves. His little sister was in danger and he wasn't there to protect her. Especially because he only faced his first werewolf with 16 and that was with his Dad as back-up. He has to talk to Harry to learn more about what the two of them have been up too in the last years. Before he gave Sirius even the slight change to answer his question, he turns to Jo and asks bewildered. "And you don't have a problem with meeting a werewolf?"

Instead of Jo it was Sam, who answered. He was the only one in the room, who probably can stop his brother in his protective big brother mode. "Dean stay calm. I read about the Wolfsbane Potion yesterday and it works really good to keep the wolf at bay. There a no reported incidences from wolfs, who have taken the potion." Of course Sam would have read about it. After he heard about the Felicitas potion yesterday, he wanted to know the ingredients and how to brew it. While reading the book he found the potion for werewolves. As a hunter, who always believed in grey areas, he found it quite interesting. He only regretted that he hadn't heard about it sooner, maybe he could have saved Madison with it. The guilt for that was still there, but he ignored it and shoved it away.

Dean looks at the idea of having a werewolf in the house. Change was a constant in the last week to him, but this could be too much, he doesn't know if he can dig this. The pleading look of in his uncles eyes, who has given him a home, a family, and a part of himself back, breaks his resolve a bit. He sighs and answers. "Clearly I am outnumbered, so I will do what I can to accept it … but don't accept any wonders from me."

Sirius smiles at his nephew; he knew how hard that was to be for him. So he answered. "Thank you and I expect nothing less." Then he glances around the room and tells them. "I collect them in an hour, so it would be nice that you here when they arrive." They all nod even Dean if forced. That made Sirius a little bit happy.

Without a word the family meeting or better problem solving for the coming events broke up. Everyone went on his own way for now. Sirius stayed in the sitting room and summoned a novel he was reading at the moment. It was a muggle book and he liked it very much. It was Lily's influence that brought him in contact with muggle writers like Jane Eyre, Ernest Hemingway or John Keats.

After an hour he went to collect his cousin and her family. The others stayed at home, but Sam prepared the sitting room for the tea. Or at least he ordered Kreacher to do it. After that Sam was nervously pacing in the room. Dean and Jo found him this way, as they entered.

"What got your panties in a twist?" Dean asks his brother.

"Family." was all Sam answered and somehow Dean understood. It was overwhelming for him too. Until a week ago the only family they had left was each other and now they have more, a lot more. But the worst part is that they don't know them at all and Sam is now nervous that the new family members won't like him. Dean knows he still feels like a freak, because of the demon blood and nothing he says or does can change that

But Dean wasn't the big brother for nothing. He managed Sam's angst for the last two decades. So he knows that he will get this under control as well. The best method to stop Sam from worrying is to annoy him and if there would be an Olympic discipline in annoying your little brother, Dean would win the gold metal without a doubt. "Come on, Sasquatch, if you like I can show them your school reports. I still have them. You know everyone loves a smart ass." Deans says with his typical smirk.

Like always it works and Sams stops in his tracks, glances at Dean and shoots him his typical bitch-face. Like that his anxiety is gone and here is an annoyed little brother. He doesn't even know, how suggestible he can be, at least by Dean. Before Sam could fire a comment back, the floo activates and they hear as people step out of it and after some moments a female voice said. "Wow."

The looks of the home to others must be overwhelming. Who can hold it against them, they all have seen the house before the ritual, even if only small parts of it. In comparison to now it looked like dark dungeon. The darkness left for light and openness. All in all it was a different house now.

After a moment another voice followed with a similar train of thought, but in a more colorful wording. "Bloody Bonkers." The second voice sounded younger to Dean and so he guessed that she has to be Nymphadora. What an awful name, he wasn't the only one, who thought so.

"Language, Nymphadora." the older voice which has to belong to Andromeda declares. But you could hear the slight smile in the voice, like the owner wants to establish a certain effect.

"My. Name. Is. TONKS." the other woman says angry and more than bugged. All in the sitting room heard her and they couldn't hold back and started to laugh alongside of the rest of the people the next room.

After some moments an unknown male voice declares. "It looks like someone is waiting for us."

"Ah yes." Sirius said slightly nervous. "But before we enter I want a Wizarding oath form all of you that you will not tell anyone what you learn today."

"Sirius you know you can trust us." the same male voice counters in a hurtful tone.

"I know, but I have to keep my family save." Sirius answers in a hard voice, an indicator for the brothers and Jo that he wouldn't budge on this matter and they are happy that they are that important to him.

But silence followed in the other room. You have heard a pin drop in that moment, before Andromeda finally answered. "Ok, but this better be good, Siri."

"Oh, believe me it is, Dromeda." They all hear the big smile on his face.

With that she declares. "I, Andromeda Dorea Tonks nee Black, swear upon my wand and magic to never reveal what Sirius Black is telling us about his family, so mote it be."

Next one was Nymphadora. "I, Nymphadora" they all could hear that she hates her name really much. "Tonks swear upon my wand and magic to never reveal what Sirius Black is telling us about his family, so mote it be."

"I, Remus John Lupin, swear upon my wand and magic to never reveal what Sirius Black is telling us about his family, so mote it be." So this is the werewolf Dean thought to himself. his voice was gentle, but with a beast inside that is uncontrollable you never know.

"I, Edward Tonks, swear upon my wand and magic to never reveal what Sirius Black is telling us about his family, so mote it be." They hear the last person declare the oath and know that they will get to know the family in the next moment.

Sirius claps his hands and says with glee. "Now that those are out of the way come on in and drink some tea." Dean, Sam and Jo hear people move in their direction. Some moments later Sirius enters the sitting room followed by an aristocratic lady with black hair with some gray strays and grey eyes, a younger woman with pink hair, a blond male with many scars if Dean has to bet he would say that that is the werewolf and an older male with grey hair. They all have friendly faces including the werewolf, even if he looked at the moment like a deer in headlights. As they see the other occupants of the room they silently ponder, who the others could be.

Without surprise the only ones, who could make a connection are Remus and Andromeda. The last one was family after all and Remus went to school with Reg so he could see the Black resemblance to him. The short male reminded Remus and Andromeda of Sirius, while the taller one was the spitting image of Reg in his youth. But only Remus made the connection that they only could be the children of Regulus Black, even if he didn't know how that should be possible, considering he died a long time ago. While Andromeda was slightly shocked as he sees them. Remus finds his voice again after analyzing all things in only moment and simply says. "Reg, but how?"

"Like always you are correct, you always were the smartest of us." Sirius says with a smile, without really answering the question.

"Padfoot be serious for a moment … please." Remus scolds his old friend.

"But I am Sirius." he couldn't resist, but the hard glance from Remus tells him to go on with the introduction. In his lord voice he declared after a moment. "May I present to you my nephews Hercules Dean Winchester Black and Perseus Samuel Winchester Black. They have a half-sister as well, but she is with Harry at the wedding at the moment. The lovely lady on Deans side is her sister Jo, but she isn't the sister of my nephews." Complicated as hell, but it was their family.

Again it was Remus, who figured out, who his niece is. "Hermione … but how?"

Now Sirius was perplex as he asks the counter question. "How did you figure out that?"

"You were always very protective of here?" Remi states matter-of-factly.

"Can you blame him, look at her." Dean speaks for the first time and his uncle as well as brother laughs about that.

But it reminded Sirius that he has to introduce the others as well. "Dean, Sam, Jo meet my lovely cousin Andromeda."

Before he can go on, Andromeda finally come out of her stupor and run across the room to embrace first Dean and then Sam in a hug. Reg and her always had a special bond, even after she was banished form the family. With a big smile at the astonishment of her young cousins she says. "You can call me Andy, Siri is the only one, who calls me Andromeda or Dromeda."

"Ok." Dean and Sam say perplexed at the same time.

Sirius smiles at Andromedas warm welcome of his nephews to the family, before he goes on with the introductions. "The older gentleman at her side is her husband Ted." He had followed her across the room, but in a slightly slower pace.

He holds out his hand to them and says. "Welcome to the family. "Both brothers shake it with a big smile on their faces.

"And this is their daughter Ny." he starts but the hard glance she sends him silenced him immediately and he corrects himself as he points at her. "Tonks."

The bubbly, happy witch walks to the brothers and says with a big smile as she embraces them. "Finally some cool cousins."

"Hey I take offense to that." Sirius says with mock hurt.

"Good that was what I planned." Tonks answered. She took a seat at the couch beside her mother and father.

"At last, but not least, my best mate Remus Lupin."

Remus was the only one, who was slightly reserved around the brothers and the girl. The have a vibe around them, that he felt the last time as he was in the proximity of hunters. A closer look tells him that they are definitely hunters and form the looks they give him that they know what he is. While the taller one and the girl don't give him a bad feeling, the shorter one does and his glance was murderous. So Remus turns to Sirius and says. "I think I leave that is a family gathering after all."

"Bull Shit, first you are family, second yes they know and third they are hunters." The others in the room were shocked by this declaration. "But we talked about it and they said they would behave." the last part was directed at Dean and he sighs.

Trusting monsters wasn't his strong suit, but he accepted being a wizard, why not this. So for the first time Dean jumped over his own shadow and walks to Remus, even if a little bit hesitant. He holds out his hand and says. "Sorry this is all new and old habits die hard, but I try my best."

Remus, the ever caring, forgiving person, takes the offer as a white flag and gratefully accepts it. "No hard feelings. I feel the same about myself."

To stop Remus from turning into his angst ridden self after he greeted Sam and Jo, whom only waited for Dean to work out his issues, Sirius says with a smile. "Now that this is out of the way, who wants tea?"

The moment the last words left his mouth, the room was filled with a white light. With a loud pop four person lands in the middle of the room on all their fours. Traveling by portkey is not easy. They look disheveled and panicked. As soon as Sirius and the rest recognize that the arrivals are Harry, Hermione and the twins they were on high alert. Dean and Sirius ask at the same time. "What happened?"

It was Harry, who answered. "The Ministry has fallen."

"There was an attack." Hermione continued.

"The both of them grabbed us and …" George starts.

"a moment later we were whisked away with them." Fred finishes for his brother.

"I know it wasn't planned, but they were disowned as soon as Molly learned about our understanding." Hermione says with a sad and angered face at the same time.

"What … the nerve of that woman." Sirius says outraged. But he takes a deep breath, because he knows now isn't the time to let his temper run wild. He needs a clear head to keep his family save, which had apparently grown by two more. But he wouldn't have it any other way. He learned his lessons and knows that he can't repeat his past mistakes, so he says in a slightly calmer tone. "Ok, you stay here, no protest. We have enough room for you." than he looks directly at Fred. "So no sharing with Hermione."

"Yes sir." he answers earnestly after some moments, he like his twin is simply grateful that they are still welcome at some place, if not with their own family.

After that Sirius turns around to Andromeda and her family. "You will stay as well."

"But."

"No Dromeda, I will keep this family save and that includes you. So stop whatever you want to say." his voice and eyes were hard. There was no discussion with him about this, so like the rest she nods and is grateful that he cares so much for the people in this room. After they accepted what he had decided, he declared. "Kreacher collect all the important stuff like clothes, food, water and photos from the Tonks home as well as the Lupin Cottage and the apartment of the Weasley twins, without a word, now go." Put out the elf bows his head and vanishes to follow his orders. The life at Grimmauld Place has become more interesting in a matter of moments.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW, I HOPE YOU LiKE IT**_


	8. once upon a time

**I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 7 – once upon a time**

It's been a month almost six weeks since the Ministry of Magic has fallen into the hands of the dark. Almost immediately the registration for muggle-born witches started and they read almost every day about some missing persons or in the words of the Ministry fugitives of the law in the Daily Prophet. Like during the Fudges registration the media was under a tight control by the government. It is all a form of propaganda for the dark deeds they do now. At the moment the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place can't do much, besides train, research and learn everything they can.

The positive element is that Grimmauld Place is full of life and family since then. Everyone found a room and even if it took some time that they all managed to live together under one roof. Not an easy task if you look at the inhabitants, you find one werewolf, two pranksters, three hunters and four other witches and wizards in it. Even if they all are more than one label, so was this the label that defines them the most. But being a family was never easy so they had to learn to live with each other, but after some time it started to work, even if they still fight with each other. But somehow they became a family. Understandable considering they live all together and don't have time to do anything else besides being at home.

Even the Weasley Twins fit in like they were always part of the Black family, which of course they were, they are distant cousins, but now they are part of the main family. Especially after they explained to the others what happened at the wedding in the first place. In the beginning everything was fine; everyone acted as if it was normal for Fred to attend with Hermione on his arm. Only after Ron saw them together literally all hell broke loose. It was before the beginning of the party that he yelled at them for turning him into a fool, considering he is Hermione's boyfriend. An element that Hermione more than denied, it wasn't truth in the slightest.

The tantrum got the attention of the matriarch of the Weasley family and she was even more angered than Ran. Not that anyone believed that that could be possible. But she is his mother after all and the apple apparently doesn't fall far from the tree. She of course sided with Ron as Hermione's boyfriend and that was the moment Hermione finally had enough. She yelled at her in front of the whole audience that Ron never managed to get her the love potion, because Harry prevented it every time.

Everyone beside Molly was outraged by this, but she looked like she knew already what her youngest son was trying to do. Arthur even tried to apologize for his son's behavior, but Molly wouldn't let him. Instead she required that Fred ends his relationship with Hermione or he would be disowned. Of course Fred told her to go to hell and would have told her more, wouldn't have Kinsley's patronus arrived in time to warn them about that the Ministry had fallen. Before the four of them were whisked away with the emergency portkey Molly made her threat true and disowned the twins.

They were angered and disappointed with their mother, but more with the rest of the family, because nobody defended them. That lasted only for a week, until a letter form Arthur arrived and declared that they are still part of the family, but didn't have a mother anymore, because she was disowned. It was the first time since Arthur and Molly were married that she lost a fight to him. The declaration of disowning his sons was too much for Arthur. He required that she would take it back and if not she wouldn't have a family anymore instead. She didn't believe that he would put her sons before her, but the love of a parent for his child is stronger than the love for a partner. After she was disowned the only one of her kids, who stood beside her, was Ron. The others didn't want a mother like that and they all had enough of her open favoritism of her youngest son. Since that day the Weasley family exists as Arthur with his five sons and one daughter.

Even if they were part of their own family again, they still stayed at the Black home. Especially after they learned about the training for the upcoming battle and they decided that it would be a good idea to be part of it. Alike the home was more secure than their flat. Arthur even sent a formal apology to Hermione for his ex-wife's and ex-sons actions and hoped that she would forgive them some day. Hermione of course didn't have anything to forgive, because the quarrel was with Molly and Ron and not with the rest of the family.

The twins weren't the only ones whom had to get used to living in the Black home. The Tonks family and Remus didn't have it easy either. Especially Remus felt like walking on eggshells around the brothers or better around Dean. Of course the rest of the house didn't miss it. So after three weeks of no improvement in this matter Sirius started an intervention. He seat Dean down for a talk alone in his study. He confined them together in his study and decided he would only leave after he could make Dean see reason. First he told him Remus story, about being bitten by a werewolf while being only four years old as well as the treatment of his parents, who were afraid of their own son and kept him at arm's length as well as not having any friends till he was eleven years old. That was the moment that Dean learned that every story has two sides even for monsters.

But his pre-justice was still there, even if Dean felt sorry for Remus and pissed at his parents that they would react that way around their son. So Sirius showed him some memories of Remus transformation while he was in his animagus form, but also before that. He learned how Remus loaded himself. He doesn't want to be a werewolf and he hates every second of it. Dean also learnt that Remus was a gentle soul, who would rather hurt himself than anyone else. That explains why he so many scars all over his body.

After that the relationship improved and Dean made real effort to get to know Remus. Surprisingly they got on really well. Dean even let Remus help him with creatures during the training sessions. Human and wizarding monsters are not the same, even if they are the same species, they still differ in matters of how to defend against them or simply how they act around threats and such. Defense against the Dark Arts was always Remus best subject at school and to help them train as well as to train himself for the upcoming fight, gave him the feeling to make a positive impact on the war. They would need every advantage they could get and therefore training was important to all of them. Dueling was Harry's part, while Dean focused on hand-to-hand combat as well as weapons training with guns or knives. Together the three created a diversified training program, which was very demanding for all the participants.

Remus wasn't the only one, who helped them train. Andromeda was a healer in the emergency ward of St. Mungo's and as such very good with potions. She helped Hermione brew and teach the others what they would need to know, about it. Considering that she couldn't get to work since the Ministry has fallen, she needed something to do. Andromeda was a very active witch, especially considering her upbringing, she had a job, which was an exception for someone like her, and she did all the house work alone without the help of an elf. So to say that she needed something to do before going insane would be an understatement. She even came to an arrangement with Kreacher in matters of taking care of the house. She knew that he needed things to do, so let him make breakfast and lunch, while she would cook dinner for the family.

The dinners were delicious and the whole family loved her cooking very much. They told her that behind his back so they wouldn't offend the house-elf. Her cooking was way better than his, but they didn't want to hurt him or better Hermione didn't want to hurt him. Everyone in the family was on her side in this matter. They didn't want to fight with her, because of her opinion on elf-rights. Until dinner she would brew and teach potions. While Kreacher would clean the house, but Andromeda made a sweep through the house every day to control his work and if necessary do it again. Over 60% of the potions they brewed they stocked in the house, but the rest they send to other members of the order. They all were in need of potions like blood repulsing, pain reliever, dreamless sleep or calming draught.

Hermione and Andromeda worked together on the Felicitas potion, which they started four weeks ago. Not that Hermione believes she couldn't do it alone, but she didn't want to risk anything with that particular potion. Alike it gave her and Andromeda time to bond as family. She likes her cousin, who she sees more like an aunt to her, very much and vice versa.

The adaption phase was way easier for her husband Ted. As a muggle-born wizard he got on with the brothers and Jo without problems. He even let Kreacher collect their TV and proved it against magic so that they have more entertainment beside the wizarding wireless or family time or even training. He like Andromeda was a healer, a mind healer; they met at the hospital and fell in love. He taught the whole family even Sirius and Andromeda Occlumency. Even with their pureblood education, he was better in the mind arts then them, because of his natural affiliation to it. He had a better understanding of the topic.

Especially Harry jumped on this idea, even without great enthusiasm. But he knew that he needs a protected mind. So Ted and Harry trained alone, during one of those sessions Harry learned that Sam assumption was right and that a part of Voldemort's soul lived within him. This insight brought on a lot of discussions within the whole family and the original six inhabitants told the rest of the family only the minimum on this matter. The family wasn't so pleased that they only got the minimal information, but they could see that it was important, so Ted constructed mind barriers in Harrys head to weaken Voldemort's influence a bit more beside the occlumency shields Harry slowly build up. They all were very grateful for this. But all, who knew about the Horcrux in Harry, will only feel way after it was vanquished. They all research about it, but until now they come up empty handed. But they still have many books to go through.

The easiest adoption had Tonks. She was an easy going person after all. Even if she hated that she can't go to work, because she loved being an Auror, She used her time to learn more things. She helped with the training and showed all of them some things she learned during the Auror training, like erecting anti-portkey or anti-apparition wards. It was advanced stuff but Dean and Sam worked really hard and got the hang of it really fast. They took to magic like a moth to the flame. After only a short time of training, they learned so much and were very far into their education. Harry made the comment that they don't have to write essays about the theory, but simply can focus on the practical side of magic and that would help them enormous.

All the inhabitants took part in the training and everyone has his part to bring them up to speed or to simply improve their own skills. Sirius showed them transfiguration and as he started the animagus training with Harry and Hermione again, the brothers and surprisingly the twins wanted to take part as well in the training. It wasn't an easy task because first you have to meditate much to find your spirit animal in which you can change into after. Beside Hermione and Sam, who love mediation, nobody was thrilled with the training or even made any progress. The siblings bonded over their increased thirst for knowledge more and as they both found their spirit animal in the same week after only a month of training, they were very happy. Hermione spirit animal was a snow leopard and to the surprise to all of them Sam spirit animal was a Griffin. It is not common to change into a magical creature as an animagus, but it could be a family trait of Blacks, because Sirius form is grim, which is also a magical creature as well.

The other four of course were put out by the achievements of them and worked harder to achieve it as well. But they all share the same trait and that was that they hated to sit still and do nothing, they were way to active people. But they still work on it, so they sit every night through their meditation sessions and search for their animals. A little step for them in the right direction was that they finally found a way into the spirit realm, so that they know that their meditation technique works.

Dean and Sam and Tonks got on like a house on fire, she was crazy and they like that about her. But they also like the rest of them as well and consider them all family. They watched soccer with Ted or listen to Andy teach them about their family history. They had one prank war with the twins all to the dismay of Hermione, who found that childish, but she let them be as long they keep her out of it. Even Remus had a special place after six weeks in their live. Especially Sam and Remus bonded over the fact that they both feel like monsters as well as their love for books.

The relationships that were there before the rest moved in got tighter as well. Harry and Deans planning time for training as well the training itself, helped them to connect on a deeper level. Harry reminded Dean of Sam, he like him was concerned for others and tried to shoulder the world. Not that he could replace Sam as his little brother, but Harry had a similar place in Dean's heart by now. And for the first time in Harrys live, he had someone he could look up to, like an older brother and wasn't the one to who people look up to, that was very refreshing for him. Not that either of them voiced it, they just acted like siblings with their bickering and bander among each other.

After six weeks they have improved their new skillset each and together with Sam they three of them fight like a unit. Put Hermione in the mix and you a deathly weapon. They were in balance with each other. Even if Sam and Dean are wizards they mainly concentrated on their hunter skills and used their guns more than the wands. The same could be said about Hermione and Harry they used their wands more than the weapons. Live long habits can't be erased that easy. Back to back in a circle they would do some serious damage.

But besides the fighting they all enjoy the time they share together, especially Sam and Harry and that not only during their memory sessions. The both of them often can be found together in the library researching and talking about magic, Harry teaches Sam the things he knows about it. Their bond grew and grew, both know that they have feelings for the other, but are not sure how the other would react, so they don't act on it. They are both afraid of rejection.

They weren't the only couple that bonded. Dean and Jo enjoyed their time together as well. But Dean was still Dean and as such in denial of his feelings for her. Even after they left for the first time to get some allies and were on a hunt alone together. It was as simple salt' n' burn, but Jo still got hurt. Dean felt so guilty that he couldn't look her in the eyes for days until Hermione and Jo set him straight that accidents during hunts happen.

In the six weeks they were four times in America to get allies. Bobby was already ready to help even before they all knew and was actively trying to get the MACUSA to help. As a hunter and a squib, they had hope that they would listen to him and answer their plea for help.

During one of this trips Sirius visited Ellen with them, because as Hermione's mother she was part of his family. For him that means he has and wants to protect her. Normally he would suggest the Fidelius charm for the roadhouse, but they needed the income as well as the connection to the hunting world so the charm was out of the question. As alternative he put the floo connection under the Fidelius with Ellen as the secret keeper. He has trust in George's ability to hide the connection, but he knows that the Ministry has ways to find hidden connections. Only hiding it doesn't mean that they will not be found. Every connection will be registered at the Ministry, especially between two countries. With the Fidelius in place, they still will find the connection, but they can't activate it. Hiding it in plain sight, if you want to call it that.

Besides Bobby and Ellen, Dean and Jo could get the promise for assistance from a handful of talented, but most of all, trusted hunters. All in all it looks promising; they would have help in the future from hunters and maybe even from the MACUSA itself as well as their training. The first month working on defending Voldemort was very fruitful if only in a passive way. They all learn new things and use it to their advantage. Even if Dean hated school, he still knows that preparation and knowledge is everything before and in a fight. With many colorful words he is a student again.

But they all need a break some time. So on a Saturday in the early September Hermione was sitting in the library and was reading the book, she inherited from Dumbledore. With all her intelligence she can't figure out, why he would give her such a book. It was about children stories and not very useful in her opinion. Even if the stories where very funny and educational, they still don't help.

The other book they inherited would be more helpful for her. Even if she couldn't read the book about magical contracts until now, because Sirius confiscated it with the words that she had more important worries to think of then too break the contract. He didn't give away if it was helpful at all, but she was sure that it could help.

At least the book about their sibling bond told them some things. Like that they could communicate only with their thoughts after the practice it for a bit. At the moment it only works if their emotions where heightened. A nice gimmick, nevertheless, but the most important part was that the bond really can save Dean. It wouldn't let them die, because only all three parts of the bond have to agree to it. That is because the magic needs a body, a soul and they have to be in balance so that the bond can work its magic.

Magic only lets her most gifted off if she sees fit and not the other way around. She only lets such a bond take place if she loves all the parts of the bond very much. She acts like they were her children and they get her preference to other witches and wizards. She gave birth to them and bestowed them with tasks to make the world, her world, a better place. The bond was a good thing, but they still have to learn more about it.

But her current problem is still the book in her hands. What shall she do with it? At that moment her uncle enters the library to silently spend time with her. Like he was a beacon of wisdom she recognizes the rune in corner of the book for the first time. Ancient runes are her favorite topic and she was very good at it, but for the love of magic she can't figure out, what this rune means. So she asks the only other person in the room. "Sirius?"

"Yeah." Sirius answers as he takes place beside her on the couch.

She shows him the rune in the book as she asks. "Do you know this rune?"

Sirius takes one look at it and of course he knows that rune as well as its meaning. He is surprised that his niece, the book worm, doesn't know it. "Yeah I know it." Before she can ask him what it means, Sirius stands up and walks to the floor as he yells. "Family meeting in the library in 10 minutes, for all." he says in his lord voice so that they all know that it is important and then he turns around to take his place beside his niece again and says. "I will answer your question as soon as the rest of the family is here." He has the feeling that they all should learn about this particular rune and its meaning.

Not only is she part of the Black family history, she is also important for the history of magic itself. It is time that his son and nephews and well as his niece learn some things about wizarding customs, traditions and history. That rune is very important. Hermione sees in his eyes that this rune is more important than she would have guessed. Even if the anticipation makes her squirm, she would wait for the rest, because apparently they needed to know about it as well. So she nods and waits with Sirius for the family.

After some minutes the first members of the family arrived. The first ones were Jo and Dean, shortly followed by Sam, Harry and Tonks. The last ones to arrive were Dromeda, Ted and Remus. The twins were in the lab at the moment working on things from their shop they could use in a fight. To be undisturbed they always put up a silencing ward so nobody could reach them. They wouldn't be here and he hasn't a problem with it, because even if they are family some things have to stay between the main family members. For Sirius that includes Remus, because as head of the house he guess that it only takes weeks until his best friend find the courage to ask for permission for the hand of his cousin in marriage.

Sirius told them all to take a seat. Remus and Tonks cuddled on the love seat, while Sam, Dean and Jo took a couch across from Sirius and Hermione, while Harry took the floor in front of Sam. His back was leaning on Sams feet and both liked the contact very much. Dromeda decided to stand at the moment while her husband took a chair. She positioned herself beside Sirius. As all of them were sitting in a circle around Sirius he orders. "Kreacher some biscuits and tea for all of us, please." After that his attention was on his family, who was interested in what he wanted to talk about. "Hermione asked me about a rune and I thought you all should know what it means." with that he drew the run in the air so that they all could see it.

"The Deadly Hollows" Andromeda says as she recognizes the rune. Besides Sirius she probably was the only one, who knew what it meant.

"The what?" Sam wants to know.

"The Deadly Hollows are an old legend." Andromeda answers mystically.

"One that not many know; only the old noble and ancient houses are aware of it." Sirius answers further.

"Like us." Hermione concludes.

"Exactly."

"What are they?" Dean asks out loud. The faces of the others in the room tell him that they were as curious as him about it.

"Can you read us the story of the three brothers?" Sirius asks his niece without answering Deans question, at least not in a direct way anyway.

For a moment Hermione was perplex, but she figured he had a reason for requesting that. So she took the book and scrolls for the story. After some searching she found it and started reading.

 _"_ _Once there were three brothers and together they journeyed the world. One day they came across a large, wild river with no way to cross it. The river has claimed many lives before. But the three were magical people and as such could do magic. So they used their wands and created a bridge to cross the river._

 _The bridge allowed them to cross the river without losing their lives, as they reach the shore on the other side Death appears in front of them. He was outraged, but hid it behind his praising for their abilities to trick him. As a reward he granted them all one wish each. They successfully cheated him and he lost their souls, of course Death doesn't let himself be beaten by mortals that easily._

 _The brothers accept and thought a moment what they want from him. The first to declare his wish was the oldest of the three brothers. He asked death for an unbeatable wand. Death granted him the wish and made him a wand out of an elder tree, which stood at the shore. He created the Elder Wand for him._

 _The second brother asked Death to resurrect his lost love. So that he can have time with her again and not to be alone. He granted that wish as well and took a stone to make it possible. The Resurrection Stone was created to bring back lost loves from the grave._

 _The youngest and last brother was also the wisest and humbled from all of them, he thought long and hard about his wish, before he asked Death for a cloak that would hide him from the world. Death cut a part of his own cloak and gave it to him, even if he wasn't happy about it. The invisibility cloak hid him even from Death._

 _After he granted them all their wishes he vanished and let the brothers alone. That was where the brothers parted ways. The oldest made his way into a pub and in his arrogance after he fought several duels and won, he declared that he had an unbeatable wand. That night he got to sleep for the last time in his live, he was killed for the wand. The powerful wand couldn't stop it from happening. Death claimed the first brother._

 _The second brother made his way home to welcome his lost love. They had some time together, before she died because of the plague, but now they would be together again. With the stone he brought her back, but the stone doesn't work the way he hoped, he brought back only her body, her soul stayed behind in Deaths realm. This drove him insane and he took his own live. In the end he was reunited with his lost love again, like he wished. This way Death claimed the second brother._

 _The smartest of the brothers used the cloak from the beginning and hid himself with it from Death. He heard about the deaths of his brothers and knew that the grated wishes were simple a way for Death to get was he wants. There is no way to cheat Death. Death searched for the last brother, but couldn't find him. The youngest could prolong his death with the cloak and as his own time came he gave the cloak to his son and welcomed Death like an old friend."_

After she was finished with reading, everyone in the room felt a little nervous. This story affected them like it really happened. But can that be, because it is after all only a children's book. "What has that to do with the rune?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Everything because let's see: we have a wand." with that he drew a straight vertical line into the air. Next Sirius said. "We also have stone." with that he drew a circle over the lower halve of the line. "And we have a cloak." he finished his statement and the symbol or better the rune with a triangle that included the other two. There in the middle of the room he created the rune with the help of Hermione's story.

The others were awed, but Hermione like always was skeptical. "It can't be that simple." she tells her uncle.

"It is simple and hard at the same time, because knowing what the Hollows are is the simple part, but finding and having all three of them is the hard part." Sirius answers.

Now it was Sams turn to say something. "Are you telling us that those three objects really exist?"

"Yes." Andromeda and Sirius say at the same time.

"What do they do?" Dean wants to know, because even if they were real, how can they help them. The practical use for weapons or artifacts is always important for a hunter.

"If you have found all three objects you would be the master of Death." Andromeda says matter-of-factly.

"I don't believe it." Hermione says before anyone form the others could say a thing to that. How could a children's story include such a legend, a really unbelievable one. Shouldn't it be in a history book if it was real?

Sirius looks at his niece with a smile as he says. "Really, because I remember that you, Ron and Harry were using an invisible cloak at school." His tone was normal and not in any way bothered by her skepticism.

"That is a coincidence. There are more than that particular invisible cloak out there." she points out her argument.

"That is true but I have two reasons to know that it is truly the one from the story." he tells her, but baits her to ask him, what they are.

"Please enlighten us?" she tells him slightly gruff.

"First other cloaks lose their effectivity after time especially after three decades of using. But Harrys cloak still is as useful as ever … and second I know that the objects are real, because they are part of our family history." Sirius states matter-of-factly.

"What?" all in the room besides Andromeda ask shocked.

It was Andromeda, who answered and Sirius was grateful for it, because two people in the know about it makes it easier to convince a crowd of non-believers about it. "The three brothers were form the Peverell family. The oldest one was Antioch Peverell and he is the ancestor of the Malfoy line. Like their ancestor they were and still are very power hungry. The second brother was Cadmus Peverell and he is our ancestor. He founded the Black line with all it insanity. The youngest brother was Ignotus Peverell he founded the Potter line. The cloak was or is a family heirloom to the whole line like the rest of the Hallows should have been for the other lines. But after the wand was stolen it was lost to the Malfoys, even if they still could recreate his impact on wizarding history. They always tried to win it back, some time they succeed, but only to lose it again to someone else. Death follows the wand. We or better some of our ancestors lost the stone somewhere after he got so insane and jumped off a cliff." she finishes her explanation.

"Why would you hide such information away and let it become a children story, instead of history?" Jo wants to know. She always has a good nose for finding information's about important things.

"Let's put it this way, if you learn it through a children story you wouldn't believe it and wouldn't go looking for it, because you believe it is fiction. But you still could preserve knowledge about it this way so future generations still learn about it. What would happen if it would be part of history?" Sirius formulates his question as an answer.

"All would search for it." Sam concludes.

"Because they want to control Death" Hermione's goes on for him.

"But that would mean that Death with a capital D is an actual person and not a legend." Dean states, he isn't sold on the whole Death is a person thing. That is too much, even for a Winchester.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Andromeda asks him.

He thought a moment about it, before he answered. "I don't know really, but it simply is, for me at least."

It was his brother who asks or pointed him in a certain direction." You know there are a reapers, you have met one yourself, so why can't there be a Death himself, like a boss of them."

"I don't know the concept of an Angel of Death isn't sitting right with Me." he answers him.

The voicing of Death as an angel tells Sam what the real problem of his brother is. He doesn't have faith, he doesn't believe in heaven or in angels. Only in things he can see or touch neither of those he touched. Alike all the things he sees are bad, like demons or hell. "I know you don't believe in this angel, because you believe they can't be real." he points out.

"Oh come on Sammy, we talked about this there are no such things like angels." Dean tells him and the room.

It was silent for moment, because everyone thought about this statement. Sirius was the first on, who found his voice again as he asks him. "Why not?" A little unfair considering he knew that there are things called angels in this world.

Dean looks at his uncle unbelievable. He can't believe why he would ask such a question. But he would answer nevertheless. "Look at all the shit that happened in this world like slavery, wars, drugs, violence and so on. The world is a bad place and if angels would exist wouldn't they make it better?" he proposedly formulates his statement as a question to give them something to think about.

"Angel doesn't mean they are the incarnation of everything that is good." Sirius says with a smile, before Dean could say anything to that, he continues. "Beside the point, there is something called free will."

"What are you talking about?" Dean almost explodes.

"Angels are warriors; they fulfill Gods will on earth with deathly precision. Just read the bible." Hermione answers. She has read the bible, not because her foster parents where that religious. No, because as a bookworm and the child of hunters she wanted to know, where everything that is bad and good comes from.

"The bible is a book written by men and not God, so how can it be true." was Deans counterargument. He may be not religious but he is still smart in his own way and knows that the bible and her content were established during a meeting of men.

"That is true, but why can you believe so easily in hell and demons, but not in heaven or angels." Andromeda wants to know.

"Because I have seen them work and what they can do, especially with my deal and such." Dean answers. Seeing is believing; a slogan, which fits Dean perfectly. But only because you can't see something doesn't mean it doesn't exist.

So Sirius has to show him a least a little bit of it. It may be necessary, because of his wizarding education. He snips his fingers and a tomb of a book appears in his hands. The title of the book is "Legends of old." Every old pure-blood family has this book as part of his inheritance. It is part of the wizarding education for the family members. It can't be found in the library of the house, but only in the study of the Head of house. He was the only one, who can open it. Sirius opens the book and searches for an illustration of the archangel Nathaniel. With his wand and the projection spell he portrays the illustration into the room, so all can see it.

All beside Andromeda, because her education was finished before she was expelled from the family, look with questions at the image. After giving them a moment to study it, Sirius starts to speak. "This is the archangel Nathaniel."

Before he can go on, Hermione interrupts him and says. "But there is no such thing, because there are only Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Lucifer named as archangels."

He looks at his niece and says. "That is true, the bible after all was written by men, who weren't wizards. Every archangel has special role in the dogma and Nathaniel's was or is the protector of magic. He like us is guided by God and Magic, they live in symbioses in him and with their help he guides us, even protect us. But what did the church do with witches?" he asks his niece in a stern voice.

"The burnt us, witch trails, inquisition and so on." Sam answers instead of her. In his head he silently finishes we hunters still do, because there are still bad witches out there.

"And as such would you name a fifth archangel with connections to magic." Sirius asks them further. He doesn't want to give them all the answers; they have to figure them out on their own, as he had to do.

"No." all in the room say together.

Dean was still skeptical and he voices his concern. "How do you know that what is written in this book." he points at the book. "Is the truth?"

"Good question." Remus voices his opinion for the first time. Angels are even too much for him.

"It was written by him." Sirius simply states. He makes a dramatic paus, before he continues. "It was given to the first wizards and since then they treasure it like it is the most valuable book they have."

"Why?" Hermione wants to know.

"It states the order of the world. … See we have hell with demons, but we also heaven with angels."

"Which role has earth in this?" Sam wants to know.

"Earth and all her living souls is called the in-between, because only the life of a soul can determine which step the next great adventure will bring. Either we go to hell or we go to heaven. Depending on your actions in this live, determines your way into the next." he states matter-of-factly.

"Like the Egypt's … they weighed the heart of the souls after they died." Hermione concludes.

"Exactly."

"Why is that so important?" Dean wants to know, because even without his deal he isn't sure if he would end up in heaven or not.

"Because it is what defines us. Every good deed like every bad deed has his consequences." Sirius declares. He knows that the concept of angels is hard to grasp. Not only of the missing faith, but it is still how the world works, because seeing is not believing. It was hard and easy for him as he learned about this old legend. Part of it was because he was so young, because the normal age to learn about this is the age 21, triple seven. The only exception is the heir of a noble and ancient house. He has to know before he reaches 21, because he has to fulfil his duty as a Head if the old head dies. So Sirius learnt it at 10 because of his youth it was easy to accept, but the hard part was why his whole family would follow the dark arts if hell is the outcome. That doesn't really made sense to him. So he guessed or learned that even if the noble and ancient houses till teach the old ways, they didn't live or believe in them anymore. A thing he wants to change, because he knows that the wizarding world needs to work together to achieve improvement and in his opinion they need some of the old ways to go into the future.

"Why do we don't know that or learn that?" Remus wants to know. He was scholar and he would have studied that if he would have known that such legends where out there.

"You have to be 21 years old and have to be part of a pure-blood family." Andromeda answers him.

"What about the rest?" Hermione asks outraged. She hated that she was excluded from learning things about magic because of her heritage. Even if it isn't true for her anymore, she still is offended.

"It is the way the old world worked." Sirius said, before she could counter anything, he continues. "But we will change that."

"Why 21?" Sam wants to know.

"Seven and three are both magical numbers. Seven is the number of change, change in live influenced by faith. That is the reason why he-who-shall-not-be-named." Sirius hated this euphemism, but it was necessary with the taboo on his name. "Made 7 Horcrux's to challenge faith. Three on the other hand symbols the trinity, everything has three sides. Look at the wizarding world we have on one side the light and on the other the dark, but that's not all, because there is also the in between called grey area if you want to call it that." Andromeda answers for her cousin.

Silence followed and everyone thought about what Sirius and Andromeda told them. They all tried to figure out, what was the quintessence about all this. It was Dean, who had to voice his thoughts first. "So you are telling us, that with every action we take, we have consequences to face and that with that Hallows we could control Death. Who is an angel like Nathaniel and Magic is established by God in a way." He tries to summarize it a bit; it helps him to understand it better.

"Pretty much, but it is more." Sirius looks directly at Dean. "You have to learn that every story is part of history, because let's not forget that story is part of the word history. Everything is connected and part of the world, only this way we can understand it."

Dean wanted to answer, but Andromeda silence him with a glance, because she wanted to add something to Sirius statement. "Siri forget to tell you that your assumption about magic isn't quite correct, because she isn't established by God, but more like an equal. They live in symbioses with each other."

"Thank you Dromeda, sorry I forget that."

"Why is that important?" Sam wants to know.

"As an equal to God she has influence on the world and such determines the faith of some people. You three are the best example." he points at his nephews and his niece. "The three of you are blessed by her and you have some influence on the world."

"Our bond, but why is that so important?" Hermione wants to know.

"We read part of the book, but it wasn't so courteous about that element." Sam continues where Hermione left off.

"That is because it is part of another old legend, which was only written once. I don't know the book, because it is missing, but the story became an oral legend, told from one generation to the next. Siblings of old are very powerful there always are three, two brothers and one sister." Andromeda says and looks at Sirius to start with the story.

For a moment Sirius looked at all of them and their expectant faces, before he starts the story with a smile on his face. _"Once upon a time there where three siblings, two brothers and a girl, their little sister. They lived in a small village on a farm they inherited from their parents, who died while they still where young. The oldest was the caretaker of the family and with the help of his two years younger brother they raised their little sister. Who grew over time into a beautiful, smart woman. The three of them loved each other very much._

 _They shared a secret from the people in the village they lived in. They could do magic. They don't know why they got those abilities, but learned not to question it, it was part of them. But because of the fear of the unknown all the people in the village shared they kept their magic to themselves._

 _But as one day a prince asked the oldest for his sister's hand in marriage, he had to decline. Not only couldn't they afford the drowsy for his sister, because they work on the farm only get them by. But also he didn't want such a marriage for his sister; she should have the possibility to marry for love. But above all else he knew that he couldn't protect her should the secret be discovered._

 _No wasn't an answer the prince wanted to hear. As a prince he had his own conception what he could have and what not. He definitely wanted her, so he ordered one of his servants to kidnap her in the middle of the night and to bring her to him. So in the middle of the night the young servant entered the farm house to take the girl, but as he touches her, her magic protects her and flings the intruder into the wall. The noise woke her and her brothers, as they enter the servant was already on his feet and out of the window, before the brothers even could stop him._

 _They all knew that they were discovered and that fleeing would be their only change to keep them all save. The collected everything they would need, but they were not fast enough, because as soon as the servant reported what has transpired the prince was on a war path. With his guardsmen he came to the house to arrest her as the siblings finally were ready to leave._

 _The brothers tried to keep her save but the prince used force to execute his orders. She was arrested and escorted to the marketplace where the prince wanted to burn her on a stick. It was dawn and life was already blooming as the prince judged her as witch and as such she had to be burned. They tied her to the stick and set it on fire._

 _But they prince as well as the present mass of prospectors didn't know that her brother were like her and wouldn't let her go. The jumped on the stick with her as the fire reaches her and them. They didn't feel the pain or fear only worry for their sister. All of them were on fire but their bond saved them, magic was their guide._

 _But the rest of the onlookers weren't so lucky, the whole village burned to the ground, as they were judged by magic for their actions. The siblings where the only survivors and decided to still go into hiding, but would educate the world about magic under different names. That was the day that Merlin, Morgana and Circe were born."_

Silence followed the story; especially the siblings were affected by it. They have to come to terms with the fact that they are blessed in a special way. It almost felt like it was their story that they heard, like it was their first life and now they got a chance for second one. But still some things don't add up. Especially for Sam and Hermione, who have read about the Legends of Arthur, which is originated in the muggle world. They question it, because of one element. "But according to the legend Morgana la Fey was a dark witch?" Sam points out.

"And not only in the muggle world. The wizarding world also sees her as a dark witch too." Hermione continues for him, because that is a point he can't know now, they don't really cover any history of magic in their training sessions.

"That is partly true, that there are still some things missing." Sirius tells them.

"Meaning?" Hermione wants to know.

"That there is always more than one thing to the story and the muggle legend about Arthur isn't correct or better missing some things." Andromeda tells them.

"You see after the siblings started to travel, the met Uther Pendragon and his son Arthur. For Morgana and Arthur it was love at first sight. But his father didn't want a commoner, even someone with magical powers, as an in-law. So he forbade them the contact with each other and pressed for the marriage with Genève … to say that Arthur and Morgana were unhappy, would be an understatement … Her brothers tried to help and befriended Arthur, but it didn't change a thing, because he still was only the prince and the word of the king was the law. Alike Uther had somehow connections to the wizarding world and used love potions on his son to make him amenable to his suggestions and fall in love with his wife. At the same time he tried to poison his daughter in law and put the blame on Morgana."

"So that started the she is a dark witch propaganda, but if we know she didn't do it, why is still considers as a dark in wizarding history?" Hermione wants to know, because she can't understand it.

"Because she got darker with time." Sirius tells her matter-of-factly. Why lie about such things it wouldn't do any good. They need to learn that everyone, who is considered good can turn evil and even if someone is evil he can become good again with the right incentive. True, that happens not as often as the other version, but it is still possible.

"Why?" Hermione tries to dig deeper.

"The reason for it was a broken heart. After Merlin could stop the potions in Arthurs system, which only happened after he finally became King, because Uther had died. But as the King Arthur couldn't divorce his wife, but he took Morgana as his mistress and they lived like that for some years. Until the day Morgana learnt that she had fallen pregnant … Normally a happy occasion, but faith would cross them. Because Genève alike was pregnant with Arthurs child … Until this day Morgana believed that the man she loves would only lay in her bed, even if he had a wife." Sirius stops for a moment. Infidelity is something he never would do. For him love means to be unconditionally and that you wouldn't hurt your lover. Because after you hurt the person you love, it brings that person through the edge and from there it isn't easy to come back from. Even small nothingness's let you fall down a dark path. He may have been a player in his youth, but he never cheated. "So she left him with her unborn son. But Arthur wouldn't let her, considering he needed an heir and it wasn't clear if Genève would carry a son nor if he would survive. So he imprisoned Morgana after he couldn't convince her that he only loved her. But he only kept her in this state until his son was born and took him away from her." he continues. Nothing is more hurtful than taking away a child from his mother. "That broke her." he concludes his explanation.

"What?" Hermione was outraged no-one should go through something like that especially no mother.

"What did her brothers do?" Dean wants to know at the same time. This child wouldn't only have been the son of Morgana, but the nephew of Merlin and Circe and with that he was family. You don't turn your back on family.

It was Andromeda, who answered. She really felt for Morgana as a mother, but her actions can't be justified with that. "Merlin tried to reason with Arthur for Mordred's sake. But it didn't work, because Genève's child died a day after his birth. So the brothers decided to kidnap Mordred and hide him from both his parents, because at this point Morgana has vanquished whole villages in her grieve. She was inconsolable and the darkness poisoned her heart. But the price for Mordred safety was that Merlin had to stay behind and put the King under a memory spell to keep him from looking for his son. … In the end it came to a fight between the siblings. Merlin and Morgana fought and he killed her. He could kill her, because she wasn't considered a sister of the brothers anymore, their bond was broken. But Merlin died with her, because of the guilt for killing his flesh and blood. Circe on the other hand stayed hidden with his nephew Mordred, who he by now called Salazar." That got the rooms attention. They all couldn't believe what they heard.

Surprisingly it was Remus, who voiced his thoughts first. "Are you telling us that Morgana is the mother of Salazar Slytherin and his father was a muggle, even if he was King Arthur."

"Yeah." Sirius and Andromeda answer in tandem.

"Why don't we know that?" Remus asks again.

""Isn't he one of the founders of Hogwarts?" Dean asks after he connected the information's in his head. History never was his strong suit, even if there was action in it, it still was boring. But he knew that name was important and not only because of his connections with Hogwarts. There was something else about him that was important, it was at the edge of his awareness, but he couldn't reach it.

"To answer your question first, Remus." Sirius looks him in the eyes. "Salazar made sure that that information got removed. Only a handful people or families know, now days. The Black family is one of them, because one of our ancestors helped him remove it. Even if he was obliviated after that, we Blacks are cunning as we came." he said with a mischievous smile, Andromeda wore the same smile on her face. "He had left some memories behind in his pensieve, because he knew that Salazar would use the memory charm on him. So after he visited the memories, he stored them in the family vault and wrote all the information down in the diary of the Lord, which is past down form Lord to Lord. But the whole family knew about that, because the ancestors used it to fuel the hatred against muggles this way."

"That is why Slytherin discriminated muggle-borns, they reminded him of what his father did to his mother." Hermione concludes. That turned on a light in Deans head, because that information was what he couldn't reach.

"But wouldn't be Morgana itself be a muggle-born?" Sam wants to know. He still was new to the whole blood status thing, but the legend never gave away where the three siblings originate from, was it the wizarding world or the muggle world?

"That is unclear, but the assumption is that they were purebloods, but decided to leave the wizarding world … We don't know if it is true." Andromeda answers him.

"But an indicator that this is true is that muggle-born siblings are not very common, there are just two cases with magical siblings, who are muggle-borns in the last millennia." Sirius points out.

"Yeah I forget that." Andromeda says.

"Okay, but one of the meanings of this legend beside the bond, is that we all can go dark?" Harry asks. Until now he was silent and worked his way through everything that has been said. To go dark is one of his fears and also one of the insults they always came his way if something was going wrong in his close proximity, like the whole chamber of secrets thing or Sirius escaping form Azkaban and even the whole carrying a part of Voldemort's soul in his mind. Those things aren't helping against his fear. On the contrary they nurture it.

He wasn't the only one with the fear of going dark. Dean felt like that since he knew that Demons were toured souls from hell. He feared that he would become the things he hunted some day and that scared him shitless. A similar line of thought runs through Sams head. To have demon blood in his body felt like the same as having part of a soul from an evil wizard in his mind to him. It was terrifying and he feared that he would go dark someday, because of it. Even Remus felt this fear since he become a werewolf.

Sirius felt some of the insecurities through the house. They are connected, the family and the house. The feelings were transferred to the Head of the house, because the house felt the need that he needed to know what the family members feel in this moment. They need his reassurance. But even without the input of the house, he still would know that his son and nephews fear it. Hell he even knows that Remus fells that way, because he dealt with his angst since they were teenagers, so he knows what to look for. "All of us can become dark, if we are pushed hard enough in one direction or the other. But we as a family won't let that happen to anyone of us." he reassures them by looking from one face to other to drive his point home. He hopes that his reassures helps them.

But of course when was it ever that easy. "But Merlin and Circe couldn't do that for their sister." Harry points out. He maybe not as smart as Hermione or Sam, but he still has his moments, like now.

"That is true, but there is a difference between them and us." Sirius declares in a hard voice.

"Such as?" Dean asks.

"We all fear to go dark and would do anything from letting it happen … or?" He deliberately staged his statement as a question. He wants that they think about it and learn that as long as they will go the path with caution and watch their actions, the other one will not cross them. But they have to conclude that for themselves, because telling them will do them no good. He can't always be there to be their safety net, to believe in them that they really can stay on the good side. They have to believe in themselves first. Only this way his believing in them will work.

They all thought about it and come to similar conclusions. It doesn't matter if they could go dark one way or the other as long as they know that is a possibility they can prevent it from happening. All their lives they all tried to do good and happen to take some bad actions with good intentions, but they always felt guilty for it. As long as they assess their actions along moral lines they should be on the right side. They also know that this family even if its name is Black, would do all to come out into the light.

"Yeah." was Dean short answer for all them, because they all agreed with a nod.

Being good isn't easy, but the whole family would try to achieve that goal whether alone or together. The dark will not welcome them, because they are happy on the light side of things. They ate the sandwiches and drank the tea in silence. It was uncomfortable, but calm to share the fears with the family and learn about history. They all were in their own worlds.

The Black Family once again will define history, but this time it will be on the side of the light. But first they all need to come to terms with what they have learned today and how they can use this new knowledge to create a better world. The first step would be to get rid of Voldemort; all were in agreement on that one. So the Dark Lord should be wary, because the Black Family will be his downfall like faith and magic has for seen it.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - I hope you like what I came up with.**_


	9. a different point of view

**I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 8 – a different point of view**

' _Humans, I don't understand humans'_ , Mirror thought as she left the room she shares with her human Dean. Her human dreamed about his Jo, again, but still points out that he doesn't like her in that way. As his familiar and a magical snake itself she can see bonds, especially the one, between him and Jo. At the moment it was a pale red meaning, that they both love each other, but one or even both of them ignore their feelings. But in this case it is only Dean, because Jo shared her feelings for him with the whole family. It is like an open secret now. That is the part she doesn't get. Why can't he tell her, how he feels, that he feels the same as her and be happy? Instead he keeps his feelings bottled up and ignores them like they aren't there in the first place.

So to get away from him she decides to take a trip through the house again. She doesn't know, how long they live their now, but it doesn't concerns her very much. Time is meaningless to her, but the trees in the back garden are losing leafs already so it has to be autumn or at least the begin of it. For her it means that her food will be go into winter sleep. Not that her human doesn't feed her, but she loves to hunt. So she does it any time she can. Since she is here she mostly caught rats, not her most favored food, but it is the only thing she could catch until now. The funny thing happened as she caught her last rat and her human family saw it, the old one, who smells like a dog, told her that if she ever should catch rat with a missing claw, she shall bring it to him and she will get a special treat for it. So she was on the lookout for it, a special treat sounds very promising to her, maybe a rabbit she loves rabbits, they taste delicious.

The sun had already risen today; she could see it through the windows as she slides through the house. As she slides by the door of the library she hears a hissing sound like form another snake and she can understand it clearly as she hears the question. "You are my spirit animal?" That peaks her interest so she slides into the direction of the question.

As she enters the library she sees the only occupant in the library is the human, who is called Harry. He is sitting with his legs crossed on the floor and has his eyes closed, like he was sleeping. But as he hisses again, she is sure that he wasn't sleeping as she guessed. "Why a snake … is it because of the Horcrux?" he asks no-one in particular. Even if she doesn't know to whom he is speaking, she knows that he is a speaker as they are called by her kind. She never believed to meet one. They are really rare, but magical snakes have information's in their collective memory, about them that grows with every speaker from generation to the next.

But she really was surprised to be this close to one and to be able to talk to him. She was a little nervous as she slides nearer to him. She takes a better look at him than ever before, he was small, young, but with a strong aura around him, like a natural leader. Surprisingly he like her own human shares a bond with someone else within in this household. But it comparison to her human this bond wasn't only pale red, but had gold dots in it. Meaning it is a soulmate bond, which are rare, even in the magical world. She has seen as similar bond around her human's brother. Like her human Dean, the both of them ignore their feeling for the other. That is why the bond only contains gold dots at the moment as soon as they recognize it; it will change from red with gold dots to completely gold. Such bonds can't be ignored, like mates between animals they feel sparks when they touch and every contact intensives the bond until they accept it and gave in to seal it completely. They have to stop fight their instincts.

All of a sudden she hears a gasp as Harry wakes up. He was scared at first. No wonder she literally was in his face and looked curiously at him. Be he didn't say anything after he calmed down somehow, she asks him. "Sssspeaker are you alright."

Harry took a deep breath before he answered. "Yeah, Mirror. Just a little shaken."

"Why?" she wants to know.

"I tell you if you step a little bit out of my face." he answered her. As answer she simply gave him space like he asked of her. "I was in search for my spirit animal." She knows that humans have parts of an animal in their soul, which only comes out if they find it. "I found it, it is a snake." In his face she saw that he isn't so happy about it.

"Are ssssnakes sssso bad?" A little offended for her species, she asks. She knows that humanity sees her race as a symbol for balance, equal omen of death and life, but the dark, always outshines the light.

"Yes, because they are his symbol … that of the Dark Lord." he answers and she understands. She may be an animal, but as a snake she knew of that particular human, t, if you can call him that. He calls himself Voldemort and used snakes for his own purpose, like slaves. He is the reason, why snakes watch out if they are near a speaker. He is an exploiter and took away the dignity of some snakes by possessing them until they weren't useful to him anymore.

But she also knows that a spirit animal is part of only one soul and not another. "You are sssstil you." she tells him.

"Is that so?" he asks her sarcastically.

Sarcasm isn't something animals quite get, if not at all. "Yessss." simply says.

He laughs "But I still have a part of his soul in me.

"He posssssssessssed you?" she asks him to make sense of what he is telling her.

"Not quite. He left some of his soul in me." he tries to describe what he means so that the animal, even if it's a magical one and with it highly intelligent, can understand him.

She still doesn't understand. "But you are in control?!" her question was like a statement.

"Yes, because his soul is sort of boxed away."

"Than the ssssnake is your animal not hisss." she tells him. If he would really be possessed by him, he wouldn't be in control nor would he feel like he was a bad guy. Voldemort doesn't has a conscious; he acts like he wants without thinking of any consequences, and because he believes he is almighty and powerful. But everyone has his weak spot and can be beaten, even him.

"But …" he tries to protest.

"No butssss." she interrupts him. "You are not him."

"What makes you so sure of that?" he asks her.

"Becausssse of thissss. You talk to me and don't want to usssse me like he did with ssssome of ussss."

"How do you know that?"

"We, magical ssssnakessss, have a collective memory, that issss in our blood sssso we can alwayssss remember." she tells him. It is one of the secrets of her race. No speaker before him learnt about it. This way the speaker would never know that he shares his secrets with a complete race. But in his aura she can see that he is trustworthy, like no other speaker before. But the most important thing is the bond he shares with the other human, because it is a rarity. No other speaker shares such a bond only love, but not on a soulmate level.

"Wow … but … but I am afraid to become him."

"Not going to happen. You have ssssomething he doessssn't." she answers.

"What is that?"

"A ssssoulmate." was her simple answer.

"What?" was his first question, but it was the second she knew would come. "Who?"

"I think you know who?" was her mystical answer. She has already told him too much. The rest he has to figure out on his own or better they have to do it on their own.

"Oh come on." he exclaimed.

If animals could display facial expressions, he would have seen a smirk on her face. But animals don't show emotions the way humans do, a human only sees what he wants to see in their faces. But she ignores it. Harry accepted that she wouldn't tell him more about it. So he asks another question. "Do you know anything about him that you can tell me?"

She knows something of him, because even if he possessed the snakes and used them, some of his memories were left behind and went into the collective memory. "What are you looking for?" she asks him.

"About Horcrux's?" That term doesn't ring a bell. So she shook her head as answer. Harry thought a moment about it before he explains what he means. "A Horcrux contains a part of his soul in an object or a being like an animal or Me." the last part was whispered, but she still got it.

Surprisingly that rings a bell. "What objectssss?"

"Something of one of the founders of Hogwarts?"

"Like a diadem?"

"Yeah why?"

"I have a picture of a diadem in my head, but not more information about it, besides that it feels dark."

"Thank you … Anything more?"

While he speaks, she smells her human coming her way. She always knows where he is in the house. It is an element of the bond they share. But her talk wasn't over, considering she doesn't meet someone she can speak to often. "My pleassssure." She thought a moment about it more. "Not really, bessssidessss that hissss ssssnake issss very dangerousssss."

"We know that? A friend of mine was bitten by her, but we saved him." he tells her.

Before she can't answer she hears her human at the door. "What the hell?" he yells.

Mirror and Harry look at Dean. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees that Harry is nervous as he answers in a small voice. "I speak with her. I am a Parseltongue."

Dean was perplexed, before he questions. "You can understand her?"

"Yeah." Harry says with a small smile.

"Tell him that I know that he dreamt about Jo … again." she hissed to him. Harry repeats what she told him and Dean went pale because of that and Harry laughs. "Why are you laughing about my human?" she asks him.

That made him laugh harder. "Your human?" he questions her.

"Yeah as a familiar I am his and he is mine."

"Awesome." he answers.

"What is so funny?" Dean wants to know.

"That you are still denying your feelings for Jo and Mirror here called you her human."

But that didn't shock her human. "I figured as much, considering she is my familiar."

"My human issss ssssmart." he tells Harry. "at leasssst in ssssome partssss." Harry repeats her words to Dean.

"What does she mean by that?"

"He deniessss hissss feelingssss and that issssn't ssssmart with hissss mate nearby." Harry repeats her words. But instead of answer to it, Dean angry got up and stormed out of the library. "Humanssss." Mirror hissed.

"I know, but we will learn with time."

"Hopefully … But you sssshould take your own advice and follow your feelingssss." she tells him, because he like her human denies his feelings for his mate.

"What?" he asks her perplex like Dean before him.

Instead of directly answering to it, she shakes her head as she says again. "Humanssss." before she slides away. She is leaving him alone with his thoughts to give him a chance that he can come to terms with his feelings. She has some hunting to do. But it was fun to know that a speaker is in the house and she has someone to talk too. After not living with other snakes anymore it was kind of lonely, even with her human, but until now the discussions with him were only part of a one way street. A speaker gives her the opportunity to have someone to talk too.

* * *

A little while later another familiar strolled through the house. Crookshanks wasn't on an adventure trip or a hunting trip. No, he simply likes to run through the house to learn all its secrets and believe him there are many. Normally he would have gone to eat some breakfast with his humans, but after he entered the kitchen and learned that his friend the dogman wasn't there, he made his way to him. He was sure that there could be only one place where he could be found in the house should he skip breakfast with the family and that would be in his study.

The study probably was magically sealed from the inside, but Crookshanks is the only one, who still can get in. The dogman always likes his company, since he helped him with the rat. Since then they are companions and the cat is always allowed in the study of the human. He likes his console, his friendship and insight. So even if Crookshanks don't know why the human is alone in his study at the moment, he knows that he will like his company or better could use it.

So after Crookshanks stole some bacon he made his way to the study, which was sealed like predicated. As always there was a small clap only for him. After he looks around to see if he really is alone, he enters. He feels the wards as he steps through, but they didn't block him. In the study he looks around and his glance lands on the human, who was sitting by his desk sipping on a drink.

Sirius looks at Crookshanks and says. "Ah, I knew you would provide me with some company my friend." with that he made a welcome gesture with his hand and prompts him to sit on his lap.

Never one to pass on a situation, where he could get his head scratched, Crookshanks follows the invitation. He gracefully jumps on the desk and carefully walks to the dogman to get in his place. It maybe strange for a feline to search for comfort from someone, who can turn himself into a dog, but for a canine, Sirius wasn't that bad and Crookshanks really likes him.

As soon as the cat was on the lap of the dogman, said man started to scratch his head, while he took another sip from his drink. Probably Firewhisky, the cat guessed. After Sirius set the glass on his desk again, he looks at Crooks and says. "It is good that you are here, but it has to stay between us." His tone was stern, but the cat didn't concentrate on his voice, but on his eyes, like he wants to ask him, Why? Like the smart human the dogman is, he understood him perfectly, as he answers the unasked question. "Hermione would have a fit if she knew that I invited her betrothed into my study without informing her. But some things are better discussed without her, what do you say?"

"Meow." was Crooks affirmative answer, because even if he loves his owner very much, he knows that she sometimes can be too stubborn for her own good. Equally he trusts the dogman to protect her with everything he is. Crooks knows that the dogman loves his owner very much, their family bond is very strong. All the familiars in the home can see the bonds and all know that they are a family, including the familiars. Even if they are different species such things don't matter, because for a familiar, the family he belongs too, always comes first.

"Thank you my old friend." Sirius says and scratches the head of the cat a bit more. In the same moment the floo in the study flared green, a lead that someone is coming. Crookshanks watches the dogman's facial expression change from friendly and open to cold and closed off. With a whispered "Showtime." of the dogman a mask to hide his feelings from the visitor, probably to protect him and the family, switches into place. This means for Crooks that this not a social visit, but more a business meeting and that he has to be careful and to watch the other person like a dog, or in his case like a cat. So like the human has done before him his face changed to the look of an animal, who was watching his prey.

Only a moment later another human steps out of the floo. Crook knows the face; he has seen it while he stayed with his human at the castle. He also was there as she punched his face; because he is an evil cockroach at least she likes to call him that. So it was indeed his prey, because this human was never nice to his human and the cat will return the favor in kind.

The younger one bows, before he greets the dogman. "Lord Black … thank you very much for inviting me."

Sirius stayed sitting as he answered. "Good day Mr. Malfoy. Good that you could make It." with this hand he gestured for the younger one to take a seat at the other side of his desk. With a nod he took the order and claimed the seat. "Do you want anything to drink?" A simple nod of the head was the answer to that. Crookshanks eyes followed him the whole time and he could see that even if he tried to hide it, the young one was nervous. The more accurate statement would be that he can smell it of him. Fear and nervousness have a particular smell, that is similar but an animal can differentiate between them quite easily. ' _Good'_ the cat thought, ' _he deserves to be frightened'_. The time while he studies the younger one, the dogman used to pure him a drink and put it in front of the other male.

Silently the other thanked him and took a rather large gulp to calm his nerves a bit. After he set the glass down on to the desk again they sat in silence, until Sirius broke it with a bold question. "Are you a spy for the order?"

Without hesitation the young one answered. "Yes." For a moment Crookshanks could see in his face that he rather not wanted to spill that so easily. So the dogman must have spiked his drink with something. Smart, so he purred to show him that he approved of his actions and as answer he was scratched some more. Only after some moments the other male figured it out as well, as he declares. "Veritaserum!"

"Yes." was Sirius short answer, before he took another sip form his drink, which was without any extra ingredient.

"Why?" was the perplexed counter question?

"I want answers … honest answers and I don't know if I can trust you … yet."

"This was a test."

"If you want to call it that."

"Did I pass?"

"I don't have decided yet." Sirius says with a mischievous smirk and the other on visually shrunk a little bit in his seat. "Did you bring what I asked of you?" That was interesting, what does the dogman want from the young one. He looks curious at the younger one as he reaches into the pocket of his cloak and handed something to the other male. ' _What is it?_ ' Crookshanks asks himself. "Did you have any problems getting it?"

"No, I just asked my mother." the younger one tells him.

"You asked Cissa for it … Are you out of your mind … Some spy you are." Sirius yells at him outraged. Why he felt that way, Crook really doesn't know, but he hopes to learn it soon and fast.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist; she is a spy like me." The potion still works, because the cat can see in the young ones face that he didn't want to reveal that information as well. He tried to fight it off, but he was powerless against it.

"Interesting." the dogman says with a smile. The conversation was more like a tennis match at the moment and Crooks countenance kept slipping. But the younger one doesn't acknowledge him anyway. He was one of those humans, who believe that all animals are dumb and brainless. His encounter with Buckbeak is the best example for it, he really underestimated the other animal and that was he down fall. But he didn't learn his lesson apparently. But the dogman has other interests than animal treatment in the moment as he asks. "And your father?"

The boy tries to fight it again. He succeeds for a moment but it was still enough of the potion in his system that he can't fight it off for good. So he stutters the answer. "Yes and no."

"Meaning?" the smart human doesn't want to let him of the hook that easily.

"Ahhh." he tries to fight harder, but weak minds are the first to go. In Crooks opinion this young human was the prime example for a weak mind. So in the end he gave up his fight and answered. "Yes, because he knows that the Dark Lord is a cancer and he hates to bow to him … According to him a Malfoy bows to no-one. Yeah, he is a bloody wonker, but he works as a spy since the last war. But no, because he still believes that purebloods are the superior wizards." He takes another sip of his drink like he knows that resistance is useless. So why not jump into the deep end and without putting up to much of a fight.

"And what do you believe?"

"The same as my mother and what my godfather thought me."

"Meaning?"

"That we are equals."

"Cissa believes that."

"Yeah she always told me that you were her favorite cousin and she is proud of you that you got out of the family. She never was that brave so she decided to play her expected role in the society and hoped for a better future."

"Wow." was Sirius short answer. His mask didn't show how shocked he was by that. But Crookshanks could feel it. Not only share the familiars a bond with their humans, but the whole family belongs to them as well. The strength of such a bond always depends on the magic of one family. And this family is extremely strong not only, because the three siblings are blessed by magic herself, but they were it before that. To give the human some comfort he meowed and brought his head to the body of the dogman.

The noise of the cat leaded to the acknowledgment from the younger one. For the first time since he arrived in the study he looked at Crooks. Then his glance drifted back to Sirius again as he says. "You let that menace near you." To drive his point home he pointed a finger at Crooks.

"Why are you calling him that, he is a sweet boy?"

"He bit me." was the young ones answer. After the boy said that Crooks remembers that he has bitten him after he called her human some names, which he did often. But this time it was a nasty one, because it made her cry. As retaliation he bit him, but put it away in his brain. Why should he think of all the people, he has bitten in his life, there are so many and every revenge was fulfilled, why should he bother to keep it in his mind. With a full mind the more important things step out of the focus.

"Good boy." Sirius says with a smile to him and scratches him more.

"Very funny cousin." the boy says outraged.

"Thank you, I try … So what taught you Snape?" the dogman asks curious.

"Shouldn't you know that?" he asks his counter question.

"And why should that be?" Sirius asks another question. The tennis match apparently entered a new state.

"Considering you are his husband." the young one stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah that." Not in the least concerned that the other one knew about that. To Crookshanks it looks like he anticipated it. But the dogman wasn't done as he declared with a mischievous smile. "Let's rewind then. I was for 12 years in that hell of a prison and after that I was on the run for three years. … After I got my freedom I have to tell you that your upbringing wasn't my first priority."

"And yet it is?" the younger one interrupts.

"Yes, because if I can't void the contract I need to know in what you believe in."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons?" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Her name is Hermione and I know she is your niece." the young one told the dogman with a serious face. The mask on Sirius face didn't give away that he is affected by this statement. But Crook can feel his body go stiff.

For a moment there was silence, but Crook guessed that the dogman needed a moment to compose himself, before he could answer without giving anything away. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Don't play dumb cousin, it doesn't suit you … But I know that she has to be your niece. Since third year after she punched me in the face I know that she is my betrothed."

"However you still call her names and are nothing but cruel to her." Sirius stated matter-of-factly. Now Crookshanks cruel face was back up. With a hard glare of the menace, like the boy has called him before, he looks at him.

The young one gulps because of his glare that the cat could see. ' _Good, he needs to be put in his place_ ,' Crook thought. After the boy looked at the dogman with a face full of regret he declars. "That is what I learnt from my godfather … Not to wear my heart on a sleeve, but to hide it behind a mask and persona. To be the person everyone expect me to be … to be save …" Sirius wanted to say something, but the young one stopped him with his hand. He wasn't done apparently. "But after she punched me it felt like my magic was violently trying to get out. I didn't know why, but after I come home and it still was there I talked to my mother about it. Instead of telling me what it was. She collected the contract." He pointed at the closed parchment between them on the desk. "And together we opened the contract and there at the end of it appeared a new paragraph, that wasn't there before. " Crook watched as Sirius reached for it and opened the contract. Apparently he was searching for it as he found it he read silently. Crook read it with him from his position on his lap.

There stood as clear as day "Both intended can't hurt each other, only in the case that one of them intends to harm the other one, because of their blood status it will have effects. In such case the magic of the initiator would want to get out and can only be settled by accepting the blood status of the other party." Indeed Crook could read it, but it doesn't make much sense to him. So he looked at the dogman and hoped that he would explain it further. After he was done reading a smile started on Sirius face and his first reaction was. "Interesting." ' _If you can understand what it means'_ , Crook thought to himself as the dogman asked the question. "And you are saying that appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, we are sure that it wasn't there before." he took another sip; he had apparently forgotten that it still was leased with veritaserum as he continued casually. "Mother was outraged that her own cousin tricked her. She cursed him with a revenge curse, a family curse, one were you don't need the other one present, because magic would do your bidding. Of course she didn't know if it took, but it made her feel better. After learning that one of her cousins faked his death and let her alone in this hell hole." As soon as that was out of his mouth, he cursed. He didn't want to tell him that.

"Yeah, would have Cissy come to me for help like Reg did, I would have helped her." Sirius gives back to that in an angered tone.

For the first time since the young one was in the dogman's study he was angered as well. His mother was a touchy subject. "She thought you hated her like the rest of the family and that you would have sent her away especially because of your hate for my father."

"For good reasons, he isn't a good man."

"We all do things to survive. Even you." he yelled at him.

Sirius stiffed and took a deep breath, before he answered to that statement. "I know that we do. But I would have helped her, because Cissy always was my favorite like the sister I never had." he said in a calm tone. He made a short pause before he added. "As Head of House I will take care of you and your mother … even Lucius." Crook saw that the last part wasn't easy for him. To seal his promise magic baths them in a blending white light, an indicator that she will hold Sirius accountable for his actions in this matter. "But first we have to break this contract to give you both a chance for the life you want."

"I don't want it broken." the boy say without hesitation.

"What? … Why?" Sirius asks intrigued. A good question, Crook also wants to be answered, because as far as he knows this boy hates his human and couldn't stand to be in her presence.

But instead of answering that question the boy shy and embarrassed looks away from the stares of him and the dogman. Crook always knew that he was a coward. But he shouldn't have been so hasty, the boy simply wanted to look away while he answers. "I liked her since I met her during the first ride on the train. But after I learnt that she was a muggle-born I had to act in a particular way. Mother made sure that I wasn't a blood purist, but father thrilled into me never to let it show. He didn't know how, but he was sure that the Dark Lord would come back and this way he tried to protect us."

"Are you telling me that you acted this way and hurt her, because you fancy her?" Sirius asks with a shocked expression on his face. Crook can't blame him for it, because he was shocked as well.

"If you want to call it that, I would call it admiring it from afar." the boy tells him as he looks back at Sirius.

Sirius puts one of his hands on his forehead and looks like the apocalypse is on the verge of coming their way. With a sigh he says. "I am sorry to tell you that, but she is in love with someone else, she even has an understanding with him."

For a short moment Crook could see the shock on the young ones face, before his masks is back on. He shakes his head and thinks that his human isn't like those two. No, she always wears her heart on her tongue and all her emotions can be seen on her face, at least he and her friend Harry can read her easily. The dumb redhead always was clueless when it comes to figuring out, what was wrong with her. "I know … Fred Weasley." the boy surprises both of them.

But Sirius wasn't a school boy, who would lose his mask that easily. So he played it cool, like humans would say. "And what leads you to that conclusion."

This time the boy looked stern at the dogman as he confessed. "Two reasons, he dumbed me for her and second I saw them together at Hogwarts. They weren't as careful as the thought they are."

"You and Fred?" Sirius asks unbelievable, yeah Crook didn't saw that one coming either.

"Yeah it may be hard to believe, but I am bisexual, I like both … like you if any of the things my mother says about you is true in some way … We had a casual thing, just sex, at least for me in the beginning it was that way, but I fell for him, but he didn't fall for me." In his face hurt was displayed. It looks like he can't have either one of the things he desired.

There was silence and Sirius appeared to be in deep thought, before he looked at the boy and says mysteriously. "So if I ask you – The life is a search, so what do you seek?"

For a moment the boy looked shocked at the dogman and then he answered. "I answer - Freedom can only accomplished, if you let the customs of society fall."

With a smirk, Sirius says that. "So Ed is still in business?"

"If you mean Mr. Hidgens then yes, he still has the club … How do you know him?" the boy wants to know.

"He was a Gryffindor like me, two years ahead and I was the reason he started the club in the first place. I wanted a place where everyone was equal and all could be who they want to be and meet with who they want." He answers.

"Okay."

"As interesting as that topic is, we have other things to discuss." the lightness in his voice left the dogman as he pointed at the contract again.

"I know what you want, but according to the contract it can only be broken if both betrothed came to the same decision and like said before, I don't want that."

"And I told you that she wouldn't agree to it." Sirius tells him.

"I know that is why I only want a chance to talk to her … to both."

"Why both?" Sirius asks before a light bold went on in his head. "You want them both."

With a shrug of indifference he declares. "I am a Slytherin and if this contract gives me the opportunity to be with the ones I want I go for it."

Sirius looks at Crooks and asks "What do you say?"

"You asking a cat?"

But Sirius ignores him. He knows that his friend will help him. Crooks takes a closer look at the boy and sniffs the air. He can't see or smell any ill-will from him. He also made the impression that he means what he says, even if he is a coward and a bastard, he is still speaking the truth. He wants to talk to his human and her love. So Crooks agrees with "Meow". With a nod as a thank you, Sirius turns to the boy again and says. "I can't guarantee you anything, but a simple way to talk to them and come clean should be possible. But if it is a no, than this." he points at the contract. "Is dissolved."

The boy thought a moment about it, before he gave his consent. "That is all I ask and I give you my word."

"Good."

With the feeling that the human doesn't need him anymore Crookshanks made his way out of the study for something fun to do like catching a mice or something else. But as he walks through the house he can't wait to see the reaction of his human after this development. With doubtfulness she will be not pleased and her outburst will be fun to watch, for him at least, because he isn't at the receiving end of her wraith.

* * *

After his morning trip through the air in the garden of the house, Hope was on his way back into the living room. He loved to fly during his stay in the menagerie, the owner only let them out for flying once a week, sometimes once in two weeks. The owner was afraid that all the birds would fly away on such a flying day. Magic can't control that much animals without some of them breaking the compulsion so that could get free. But the owner didn't know that the animals wouldn't flee from him, neither flying or not. Being sold in the menagerie is the easiest way of finding the missing part of their magical souls in a human. This way it is way easier then searching for him or her on his own.

For Hope it took some time to find his human, almost two decades. Ravens have a long live span but the waiting was successful in the end, because not only did he found his human companion, he also found his animal soulmate. Surprisingly the owl of the soulmate of his human was his soulmate as well. But on the contrary to the humans both birds have accepted their bond and welcomed it like a lost limb. Humans are so single minded and afraid of acting on their feelings, especially dumb with a soul bond, but they have to figure it out on their own.

He flew directly to the closed window, which was spelled to let him and his mate back in after they have flown around. It was only installed after they learned that Hope likes to fly daily, his mate doesn't fly as often as him, but occasionally they would fly together. He crossed the barrier to let him without hurting him or breaking the glass. As he enters the living room he realizes that he wasn't the only one currently in the living room. No, at the floor the older brother of his human was nervously pacing. So he decided to fly around and watch him for a bit.

Something must have happened to put the older man in this state. Since he knew him, Hope had the impression that he was the most cases the collected one of the brothers. Only during emotional problematic situations he was out of his element. In the most cases it was the blond woman, with who he shares a bond. Like his brother he as well ignores his feelings. ' _Humans'_.

After what felt like an eternity, but probably was only an hour or so, Dean stopped and Hope could see on his face a resolved expression, but still a little worried. Without acknowledging that he wasn't alone in the room Dean turned around and left the living room. Form experience Hope knew that whatever happens next would be humoring, so he followed the human out of the room through the house.

As they reach the door which leads to the room of the blond woman, Hope knew he made the right choice. He simply wished he had some popcorn for the show. It always was amusing to watch Dean's interaction in his emotional state. The last time said women and Deans own sister lectured him, like a little child and he looked that way. With every sentence from one of them he shrank a bit more. As the mischievous raven he is, he looks forward to what comes next.

The raven doesn't have to wait long, after Dean knocked on the door it only took some moments before it was opened by the blonde. She looked curious at him. "Dean what can I do for you?" As she asks that question Hope uses the opportunity to fly into her room without attracting attention and take a seat at the top of the shelves easy, because sometimes the humans forget that there are animals in the house as well, who could ears drop on them or it simply doesn't matter to them. A first class seat for the show, because Dean wouldn't do what he wants to do outside, where everyone could walk by. If he would be embarrassing himself he would do it on his own term at least that was Hopes assessment of him.

Of course the raven was right as Dean asks the woman. "Can I come in?"

For a moment she thinks about it, before she lets him in her room. He enters and she closes the door behind him after he was in the room. Then she asks. "So what can I do for you?"

He took a deep breath before he babbles out in one go. "Goonadatewithme?"

She looks at him perplex before she says. "Come again … I didn't quite catch that."

"Jo, please go on a date with me." he tells her again at a slightly slower pace.

Hope sees the corner of her mouth shortly twitch, before she stops herself with an impassive face. Okay, she apparently was happy with that question, but she wouldn't give in that easily. ` _Good choice he has to stow a little bit'_. Dean didn't see it, because after he asked the question he looked nervous at the floor. "Why? … We can hook up without going out so that you can fulfill your need."

With shock he looks up at her. "That is not what I want" tells her in a serious tone.

"What Dean Winchester doesn't want to have sex?" she says sarcastically.

"Of course I want to sex."

"So why a date then?" she asks him. She wanted that he admitted his feelings and the man walked directly in her trap. ' _Amateur'_ , Hope thought and shakes his head.

"Because it isn't the only thing I want." he tells her in a whisper.

"And what do you want?" she digs deeper.

"I don't know ok … just that I want more than just sex with you."

"Why now?" she focus her attention on the other point she is interested in.

"What do you mean, by why now?" he asks her as counter question.

"I want to know why after some months of knowing that I am in love with you, you want to go out with me … now?" Oh, this has to be good. There has to be a reason, why he decided to have this discussion with her now and not sooner. It definitely was a good idea to follow Dean on his misadventures.

"Come on Jo can we just go out … I simply want to go out with you." he tells her bugged. Hope knows that he hates to open up about his feelings, but if he estimates Jo right, she will not let go of it that easily.

"No Dean I want to know why … I don't want to be one of your bed bunnies, who you ignore after … I think I deserve more than that." she tells him angry.

He looks at her a little angry as well, but Hope can see that he tries to swallow it down. A smart move even Dean has to be lucky some time. "You aren't like the others to me … you mean something to me, what … I don't know now, because I never felt like that for a woman before." he tells her seriously and honestly, which Hope could hear as clear as day.

She can't fight the smile on her face, but she still wants to know more. "Oh I get that, but why now."

A sigh escapes his lips as he looks at her. "You really want to do this now?"

"Yeah." she tells him sternly.

"Ok." then he sighs and gathers his thoughts. "I like you not only since today, but …" he made a pause and looked slightly away from her and changed his train of thought. "your confession during the ritual got me thinking and I realized that I have feelings for you as well. But I didn't act on it, because I was or better still am afraid."

"Of what?" she interrupts him.

Now he finally looks at her with an open expression and declares. "The women in this family have a particularly short live span like Mum or Jess."

"What about Hermione, she is still alive." Jo counters his argument.

"Yeah, but she is my sister and not a woman I have romantic feelings for."

"If you are still afraid, what is different now?"

He laughs and says. "Mirror called me out on my feelings and practical told me to get my ass in gear." Hope has to laugh at the reptile antics. He can picture her doing that, but how could he understand her.

"Since when can you speak to snakes?" Jo wants to know.

"I can't, but Harry apparently can." He tells her smiling. ' _Oh, so the soulmate of my human is a speaker'_. That is a rare ability to have. He has to talk to his mate about it. So because the door was closed he needs them to get the door to open, but he still is curious, what her answer would be.

She smiles whole heartily at him, before she answers. "Yes I will go on a date with you."

Her smile was contagious, because he smiled as well as he walks to her and says. "Good I pick you up at seven tonight." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left through the door. The same moment Hope used to fly out as well. This wasn't as funny as he has hoped, but to see him squirm was still at least a little entertaining. With that amusement he went in search for his mate. Maybe she can explain why her human is a speaker.

* * *

Hours later Hedwig was awoken from her nap after her discussion with her mate about her human's ability, by the banging of the kitchen door. She opens one of her eyes and looks around; she realizes that she isn't the only one, who is disturbed by it. Her human's best friend wanted to read while sitting in the kitchen, but her quiet atmosphere was disturbed by the girl with the changing hair color, currently yellow.

Said woman waved her wand while silently muttering and Hermione looks at her curious, before she asks. "Tonks is everything alright … why are you putting up silencing charms?"

The hair changed from yellow to orange and she blushes as she answers. "What do you know about lycanthropy?"

"Depends on what you want to know?" Hermione counters her question with a raised eyebrow.

Hedwig opens her other eye, because it could be an interesting discussion. She opens her wings for a moment to wake up a little more, before she concentrates back on the discussion. "How can someone be infected with it?"

"Only by bite on a full moon." Hermione answers her.

"Are you sure?" Tonks asks again.

"Yeah."

"So the child of a werewolf doesn't have his curse?" Tonks clarify. That got Hermione's attentions. But she wasn't the only one; Hedwig took a closer look at the woman with her familiar eyes to see the magic aura around the woman. The aura of a pregnant woman is red and that is, how the aura of Tonks looks to Hedwig. So yeah she is pregnant. But she wasn't the only one with a red aura in the room.

"Are you pregnant Tonks?" Hermione wants to know.

"Yes … no … maybe … I don't know." she answers defied and takes a seat beside Hermione on the table.

"What do you know?" a good question to ask, always a good point to start.

With a sigh, she answers. "I am moody and tired all the time, since two weeks I throw up during the day, because everything makes me nauseous."

Hermione looks thoughtful for a moment, before she answers. "Do you have your period regularly?" Her voice somehow showed that she is nervous. Maybe she learned that she has some similar symptoms as her friend. Humans can be so clueless or better fearful, because instead of accepting that something is wrong or right with them they ignore it like it isn't there in the first place. Like the problem would go away with ignoring it.

"Yes since I was sixteen. Why?"

"When was your last time?" Hermione ask her as counter question. Not ready to think, what it could mean.

"Almost two months ago." Hermione gulped at Tonks answer, but she so in her own world that she didn't see it, but Hedwig did. She smiled, because the smart human finally catches on with what is going on in her own body.

"Dou you know the charm?" she asks Tonks.

"No, but Mum knows it, she has too as a healer." was Tonks answer.

"Ok."

"Why … do you think that I am pregnant as well?" Tonks looks at Hermione's face and sees that she has gone pale. She was as white as Hedwig's own feathers. In Tonks face Hedwig sees that she recognizes that something isn't right with her friend. "Are you alright?" she asks her concerned.

Hermione turns her face and looks at Tonks with a scared expression. "I think you are not the only one, who needs the charm performed." she answers the question mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asks, but a closer look into Hermione's face tells her what she needs to know. Acceptance is the first step. "You mean you could be pregnant too?" Tonks simply wants to clarify her suspicion.

Instead of answering it, she simply nods. Hedwig not only sees, but can feel through the family bond, how scared she is. The other was scared as well, but the reason had to be different, because Hermione's fear is deeper, stronger. No wonder she is younger and on the way into a dangerous mission. But they all are at danger, even the familiars, they are at war. All the familiars would do anything to keep this family save. Even if it is a hard job, but Crook and Hedwig are happy to finally have some help with the dangerous adventures of the younger ones. Even if they don't know now, whether the others are as bad as their humans, only time will answer that.

"Why do you believe that you are pregnant?" Tonks wants to know. Maybe she thinks that she is wrong like she hopes she would be. But Hedwig knew that both of them actually are quite right.

"I have some of your symptoms, but no throwing up. I only feel nauseous and I am tired all the time … Bloody disturbing while researching." she answers.

The bobbly witch chuckles and she isn't the only one, who is surprised at the outburst of the bright witch. Normally she is the one, who scolded her human and the dumb redhead about their language. But here she is using the same language she would normally other scolds for.

"That is not funny." Hermione says angered after Tonks can't stop herself anymore and starts laughing.

"Oh, I think it is. I never heard you use such a language. I accepted better from you." she faked scolds her.

"Hey we are talking about my life her and the drastic changes this baby could bring."

"Hey I am sitting in this boat as well, but the father of your baby will not be a bloody mess." Hermione had to laugh a little about that. "We don't even know if we are pregnant."

"So we need to find out."

Tonks thought a moment about it, before she answers. "You are probably right. I get Mum, but …"

"But what …" Hermione asks after she didn't speak more.

"Where and when did you have sex with Fred? … I remember Dean telling me that sex in the house was against the rules for all of you." Totally bonkers, even if Hedwig was only an animal and a magical animal at that, even she knew that they would find a way to have sex if they really want too. On the contrary, such limitations have in the most cases the other effect. They become a challenge especially for teenagers. Especially if one of them is the brightest witch of her age, which made it easier for them.

That made Hermione blush, but she didn't answer. But Tonks made her own conclusion. "This has to be good. Oh come on, you have to tell me." Tonks begs her for more information.

Hermione takes a sip from her tea, which probably is cold by now, but to delay time he is good enough. In the meantime Tonks almost dies of curiosity. ' _Humans, they can't keep their noses out of someone else's business._ ' After Hermione took all the time, she could form her delay, she says. "He said no sex in the house and let's put it this way we found a loophole somehow."

"Meaning?" Tonks asks because Hermione let's her hanging.

"In all technicalities a car isn't the house itself." was all Hermione answers to that.

It took Tonks only moments to figure it out. "Oh my god. You know he is going to kill you."

"As if he didn't use the car in the same way." Hermione scoffs.

"Oh I don't doubt that, but you know as well as me he is obsessed with that car." Tonks answers.

Not that Hedwig needed to know where the humans did the deed. But she knows after those short sentences that it would be funny to see her brother figure out where his sister had sex. All the familiars know about Dean's unhealthy relationship with his car. No wonder he works on it for almost every day and that for more than one hour. The car even wasn't used that much. Only for grocery runs or so that Dean could get out for some moments. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Hermione declares.

"We will see, but first we have other things to think about." With that Tonks stood up, broke the wards and yelled into the hallway. "Mum can you come into the kitchen." with that they waited for some moments for the witch to appear. As soon as she was in the kitchen Tonks redid the wards so that no-one would disturb them.

The older witch looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, before she asks. "What got you so riled up, Nymphadora?"

Instead of responding to that like she normally would, she simply ignores is, which was a first. The family found it funny, when her hair would turn red because she was angered because of being called by that name. It made the family laugh, humans and familiars alike. "Mum we need your help with something." she tells her instead.

"I figured as much." she answers he confused. "What can I do for you?"

"It is a delicate matter aunt Andi." Hermione speaks for the first time since she appeared in the kitchen.

The witch turns around and after she sees the pale face of her cousin, she becomes concerned. She walks to her, takes a seat beside her and as she takes her hand she asks. "What is it, Mione?"

"You have to perform a charm, Mum." her daughter tells her as she took a seat beside her.

"Which one?"

"A pregnancy test!" Hermione tells her. She always was a more direct witch. Nothing can come from holding back.

She was shocked as she asks. "What?"

"Yeah, a pregnancy test … for both of us." The last part was whispered.

"What?" Andromeda asks perplex again and slightly louder than before. She looks from one of the younger witches to the other like she searches for a hint of a joke. But after she can't find one, Hedwig sees her posture change into one of a professional as a healer. "Ok."

"Thank you aunt Andi." "Thanks Mum." both witches say at the same time.

"Nothing to thank me for. Do you know how the charm works?" she asks them. They deny it with a shake of their heads. "Ok, so after I perform the charm a ball of light appears. If you are not pregnant it will simply glow white. If you are pregnant it will glow either blue or pink according to the gender of the baby … Do you understand that?" she asks them.

"Yes." they say together.

"Good, who wants to go first?"

Both witches look at each other and discuss that question with their eyes. To Hedwig and Andromeda it was clear that neither of them was so eager to get to know the answer to that particular question. After some moments of silence Tonks sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Andromeda nods, takes out her wand, points at Tonks and performs the charm. After a moment a blue glow appears. She looks at her daughter and tells her. "Congratulations it is a boy." In her face Hedwig could see happiness and panic at the same time. After a moment Andromeda turns to her cousin and asks. "Are you ready?"

"No, but it has to be done."

Without commanding on it, Andromeda points at her and performs the charm. It works like the first time with Tonks, but to the surprise to the entire woman instead of one pink glowing ball, two appear. "That was unaccepted." Andromeda says.

"Does that mean, what I think it means?" she asks in a silent voice.

"Yes, you are expecting twins … twin girls to be precise." Andromeda tells her.

"Bloodying fucking fantastic." Hermione yells to the shock of her cousin. That was an unexpected act for her, so she didn't call her out on it, like she normally would with the statement a lady doesn't curse. "What am I going to do?" she asks the universe after some moments of silence in the kitchen.

All the women were shocked because of the test results. But it wasn't the universe, who answered, but Andromeda. "The both of you will have to talk to Sirius first."

The witches look perplex at her, before they ask. "Why?"

"You both are unmarried and Sirius is the Head of our house. His duty in a case of a pregnant witch out of wedlock is to protect her and the future generations of Blacks."

"Meaning?"

"Sirius isn't a typical Head of House, so he will take your decision in consideration and accept it, whatever it will be."

"He will be so disappointed." Hermione says with tears running down her cheeks.

"Maybe, but he nevertheless loves you very much." she turns to her daughter. "Both of you."

"What will he do with or better to the guys?" Tonks wants to know with a small smile.

Andromeda sighs. "He probably will lecture them and then animate them that they have to propose to you."

"Because it is a scandal to have a child out of wedlock." Hermione says angry. The tears were forgotten because of her anger.

Andromeda takes her cousins hands and says. "He wouldn't be embarrassed because of it. But he has to protect you from becoming an outcast in the wizarding world. Let's not forget we are still way behind the muggle world with many things."

"Ok." Hermione accepts her faith.

"Come on, let's get it over with." she picks Hermione up into a standing position with her hand, before doing the same for her daughter.

"Now?" they ask.

"The sooner the better." with that Andromeda took down the wards and steps out of the kitchen. Hesitantly and in a slightly slower pace both witches follow her. Hedwig watches them leave and shakes her head at the antics of the women. They look like they would walk to the scaffold instead of their family member. One thing is for sure the next months are going to be interesting. But with those three babies on the way there is a little hope at the end of this war horizon. They have now more to fight than before. Maybe this is the thing to make them work harder. Love can do many things and in this case brings light to these dark times. All Hedwig could do is hope, that this war will be over soon so that this family can finally live in peace. She closes her eyes for a long awaited sleep. After all this adventures on this day some calm is what she needs.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **I hope you like, I thought about trying something different for this chapter.**_


	10. challenges ahead

**I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 9 – challenges ahead**

So far it was an eventful day for Sirius. He knew that the meeting with his younger cousin would be interesting, but some things he didn't see coming. He still needs time to come to terms with what he has learnt. It is not only the fact that his cousin wants to be in a triad with his niece and Fred Weasley, a Weasley and a Malfoy in a relationship, who would have thought. The element he has a hard time to process is something else, his cousin Cissa apparently never believed in blood purity. She never acted that way and he wasn't sure if he could believe it. But her son was under veritaserum as he confessed it, so it has to be true. Still Sirius can't forget the past and how his family turned on him, including her. Her actions hurt him more, because she always was his favorite cousin, like the sister he always wanted. Why couldn't she be like Reg, who kept in touch with his favorite cousin Dromeda after she was disowned? No, she decided not to interact with him, not even at Hogwarts.

A knock at the door dragged him out of his thoughts. "Come in." he called as he glanced from his seat behind the desk at the door. He was curious, who it was. Something in his gut tells him, that something important will be revealed.

The door was opened by his cousin Dromeda, but she wasn't alone, behind her his niece and younger cousin Tonks follow. Both look like they walk to their own execution. That can't be good. Sirius waited for his cousin to close the door again before he asks. "What can I do for you?"

"The girls have to tell you something." Dromeda answer his question.

"Ok." he gestures them to take a seat at the other side of his desk. From the looks on their faces he feels like his old headmaster, who called him in after a bad prank, he pulled and knew that he would be punished for it. He tries to lighten the mood a bit. "So who died?"

Hermione and Tonks snort, but didn't answer otherwise. "Come on girls, tell him or I will." Andromeda tells them. She knows they are scared about what he will say. He probably wouldn't be fire and flame. No, he will be shocked and mostly need some time to get used to the new development, like she would need.

Tonks sighed and started. "Sirius for your information we are pregnant." she confessed in hastily. She always was a rip the band aid off in one go type.

It took Sirius a moment to catch, what she said. She was pregnant, but after another moment he caught that she said we. The other witch beside Andromeda was Hermione, but she can't mean that his lovely, young niece was pregnant too or? But only one glance at her tells him a different story, but he had to be sure that he came to the right conclusion. "Let me get this straight you are pregnant … as in both of you." he asks them in a calm tone. Even if he was a little shocked and a bit furious, being angry with them will not solve this situation.

Both woman look at him and nod their heads as answer at the same time. He sighs that wasn't a situation he ever wanted to be in as Head of the house, especially because his feelings on this matter are split. On the one side he was happy that his ever growing family will grow further, but on the other hand he has to talk about their actions they want to take in this matter, not that he looks forward to it. But he will take their wishes in consideration and don't want to demand something from them, but they need to know what each action could mean for them.

Even if Remus is his best mate and Fred was like family to him, as Head of the House of Black he has to put the interest of his niece and cousin first, especially considering the fact that both women are still unmarried. Their interest and their protection come before everything else.

He stands up and walks around his desk to take the place in front of both women. He leans on it to make the following conversation a little more personal and comfortable for them. Their stance with a downside bow of their heads and hanging shoulders make them look more than vulnerable. He has to reassure them that he isn't disappointed with them. Okay maybe with Hermione, but only because she still is so young. She would miss her last year of schooling, which he knows she wanted to finish after the war is won. But she still is the brightest witch of her age, so that is something that could help her in that matter. She can do it, he is sure of it. He takes both their hands in one of his and says. "Hey." to make them look up at him, slowly they lift their heads to look into his eyes. As he has their attention, he tells them. "I know all this is overwhelming." He knows the feeling first hand, but he was still married at that moment. "But we will manage it together."

"Ok." they say in a low voice at the same time.

Sirius claps his hands and starts with "So … you have many options. Whatever you choose I will support you and don't demand anything from you. But you need to know what every action will entail. Not only for you and your baby, but also in matters of the society."

"Thank you Sirius." Hermione says whole heartily.

"Nothing to thank me for, as Head of the House it is my duty to take care of my family. I love to do that for you … both of you." he tells them sincerely. They smile at him and he takes it as his sign to start with the options. "The first question you have to answer for yourself is … do you want the baby or not?"

"Do you mean abortion?" Hermione asks him shocked. Even if the pregnancy is a shock to her and she is way too young to be a mother in her opinion. To terminate the pregnancy is out of the question for her.

"Yes." he has to name it as he sees it, even if she is pissed about it. She gives her answer subconsciously as she reached with her hand for her belly. Tonks makes the same gesture. So both girls don't want to end their pregnancy, a good sign.

"I don't want that." Tonks says clearly. Slowly her bubbly self comes back again. It appears that she was afraid what he would say and what he would do in his shock. They need time to come to terms with this new situation and that is not so easy for first time mothers. Sirius knows that. Instead of being shocked, he was downright panicked and destroyed his flat in the first moment, because he didn't knew what to do after he learnt of his pregnancy. It took Lily and James reassurance that he would be a good father or more correctly mother as the carrier of the baby. But that was almost a week after he took the test.

"Good. … The next option would be adoption. But I have to tell you that as a Head of the House that is the most problematic one for me … Because even with adoption the baby still would be a Black by blood and would be part of the family, so that we never can die out." He doesn't want to pressure them, but they have to know that their baby still will be part of the family even with a different name. It happened only one time in the family history of the house that a child was given up for adoption. Some 200 years ago, one of their ancestors gave up their daughter for two reasons, one because she was born out of wedlock and second she had a disability, which of course didn't fit well with the purity of his damn family. But she still inherited some wealth after her mother died.

That option isn't his favorite. He would prefer if they would keep the babies. Not only because of his bureaucratic expenditure, but because he wants his family close by. Even during times of war, a new generation of Blacks is a good thing. He still is shocked, but he still could picture the new babies in his life and with that they are family.

Hermione thought about adoption. She pictures her two girls with red hair walking for the first time and feels a longing for them. It is clear to her that she has only one option and that would be to keep them. This thought made her smile for the first time since she knew about the pregnancy. Yeah it wouldn't be easy, not only because of the war, but considering her age. But she knows that she loves Fred and to have twins with him makes her heart flatter.

A similar line of thought Tonks had. She loves Remus and to have a baby with him would be a blast. But her biggest worry is the man in question itself. He will so be so panicked, because he worries that he put his curse on the next generation. But Hermione's reassurance that that isn't a possibility is enough for her. Likewise Tonks knows that Siri will keep Remus in check. Both look at him and say with a firm voice. "No."

That answer made him smile. "So that means that you will keep the babies?" he needed that to be clarified.

"Yes." they both say with a smile.

"Good … You have two options either you get it without being married or you marry the father of the child." Sirius sees his nieces want to say something. "Before you protest you have to know that your child would suffer the most. He or she will be orchestrated in the society, treated like outcast. They will be looked down by their pears should their parents not be married." he tells them seriously, no ban intended.

The first to answer to it was Tonks. "Siri you know that Remus will make problems. Not only because he is a werewolf. No he will fear that his son will become one as well."

"Tonks don't worry I will talk with Remi." he knows, how he can make him do something he doesn't want. But after a moment he registers what she has said. "So it will be a son?"

She beamed up at him and answers. "Yes."

"Wonderful, the next generation of Marauders is secured." he says with a smile.

"Hey, do you mean that my girls can't be Marauders … let's not forget their father is Fred Weasley." Hermione says with a smile.

Oh that is so true. Hopefully McGonagall will be in retirement until then. Sirius doesn't want to be the cause of the death of the old witch. He likes her way to much for that. The shock about the pregnancy news still sits in his bones, but the hits still are coming his way. He looks at his beautiful niece and asks her. "Are you telling me that you are having twin girls?"

"Yes a Weasley Twin never makes things in halves." she says.

He shakes his head and smiles. She is right only a Weasley twin would let his legacy go to the next generation of troublesome twins. "I think we should warn McGonagall, before they go to Hogwarts so she can retire in time." he jokes. Of course they need to win this war first, but three babies are one hell of an incentive to make it happen rather sooner than later.

"Good idea." Andromeda points out. It was her first comment after she entered Sirius study.

"I think I have to talk to Fred." Hermione says and wants to get up, but Sirius stops her.

He turns to Andromeda and Tonks as he asks. "Can you give us some privacy?"

Hermione knew that it was too easy. He would lecture her now for her stupid mistake. But her babies aren't a mistake in her opinion, but she hates to disappoint him.

"Of course." both witches answer and leave the room to give them some time alone.

The door closes behind them and it was silent for a moment. But Hermione's anger and her instinct to protect her children kick in as she says. "I know I am young, but my babies aren't a mistake. You don't have to lecture me about it. I am just sorry that I disappointed you." she tells him with tears in her eyes.

Her outburst blindsided him a bit. Nothing of that were the reasons he wanted to talk to her alone. He has to reassure her, he takes her hand and dugs her into a standing position, so that he can take her in his arms. It only took a moment for Hermione to hug him back. She felt save in his arms. He was like a father to her, even with him being her uncle; he still is the only father figure in her life. He simply holds her for a moment before he whispers in her ear. "Kitten I want you to listen to me very carefully … I don't think of my granddaughters as a mistake." Not only she feels that they are father and daughter. To him as well she was like a daughter and in his opinion that makes her his daughter. That makes her children his grandchildren. The statement took Hermione off guard, she looks up at him and he continues. "I would never think such a thing. Yes you are young and yes I would have wanted that you would become a mother later in live …" He takes a deep breath to formulate his next sentence very carefully, because he doesn't want to hurt her. "I can't lie and say that I wasn't disappointed for a moment, but the funny thing is that I am also proud of you that you decided to keep my grandchildren. I love you very much and I will love them as well. I definitely will spoil them rotten." he jokes a bit to lighten the mood.

She smiles at him, embraces him again and they hug for a moment, before she steps away from him and asks. "But why do you want to speak to me alone?"

He sighs, because he knows that the following discussion would be very stressful for her and him. "Take a seat, first." He has to keep the stress for her at a minimum, because of the babies. He has to keep them save after all.

She doesn't know why she has to sit for it, if it isn't a lecture. But his face tells her, he is only concerned for her and her babies. So she takes a seat again and smiles at him. "What is it Sirius?" she asks him.

"I had an interesting meeting today."

"With whom?" she interrupts him.

"With my cousin and your betrothed." he answers.

"Malfoy … why?"

"I wanted him to get me the contract so that I could have a look at it."

That gives her hope that he has found a way out of it. "And?" she asks hopeful.

"I read it and there is a way to dissolve the contract." he didn't get far as she jumps up happy and embraces him in hug. It breaks his heart to stop her happiness. "Hermione." he tries to get her attention and it works, because he didn't use her nickname like under normal circumstances. Only on rare occasions he calls her by her given name. That always is an indicator that what he has to say is important. As she sees he has her attention again, he goes on. "Yes there is a way to dissolve, but there is a problem as well."

"Such as?"

"To dissolve the contract both parties have to agree to it" he tells her and let her figure out the rest on her own.

"But that shouldn't be a problem. I want it dissolved and I think Malfoy." but she stops and looks at her uncle. She wasn't the brightest witch for nothing as she figured out fast that Malfoy doesn't want to do it. "Are you kidding me?" she says sarcastically. She starts to pace angry through Sirius study while she mutters some curse words for their cousin.

"Hermione." Sirius tries to bring her out of her anger, but she didn't react to it in any way. So he tried again, this time in a louder voice "Hermione." but still no reaction from her. So he walks to her and stops her in her tracks. With his hands on her shoulders, he made her look him into his eyes until her angry attention was on him. "He doesn't want to dissolve it, because he fancies you." he tells her

"He doesn't know that I am the witch of the contract." she counters angry.

"Not true he knows longer than you of your heritage." he tells her.

"What? … How?" she curiously wants to know.

"Since third year, after you punched him. After that his magic acted out. The contract was the only clue to why?" That silenced her. She doesn't know what to say to that. She never would have thought that Draco Malfoy, her nemesis, of all people, would fancy her. "According to him he fancies you since he meet you at the train for the first time." with that she remembers their first encounter. It was before he knew her blood status. They laughed and joked till the moment Neville walked into their compartment in search for his toad. She went and helped him, they saw each other again during the feast and he then learnt her status. But until then he was nice, charming and beautiful. But all that changed only because she was a muggle-born. But there still was something else in his eyes that looked like longing while they had encounters during their school time.

"But what about Fred?" She can see that he has feelings for her. It only took a moment to look at her memories form a different perspective. It also would be a lie, if she would deny that she had fancied him at some point as well. Of course Fred knows about it, they don't have secrets from each other. She loves Fred and with their babies she wants them to be a proper family.

A mischievous smile starts on Sirius face. "That is the funny thing … he not only fancies you, but …"

"Fred as well." she finishes for him without giving him the change to end his sentence. She always knew about Fred and Malfoy, even if he only confessed it once. Her boyfriend told her that didn't just want to have sex with him, because he developed feelings, but he knew the other would never feel the same about him. They don't have secrets from each other.

"You know?" Sirius concludes.

"Of course, we share everything with each other." she tells her uncle.

"Okay than I give you something to think about." she looks with exception at her uncle. "Draco wants to talk to you and Fred about being in a triad."

"A triad?" she asks him bewildered. She still doesn't know everything about the wizarding world.

"It is a relationship between three individuals. They are not common, but still are very accepted, because they are more powerful in matters of magic." he explains to her.

"Malfoy wants to be with me and Fred?" she asks him perplex. She needs the clarity that she had understood him.

"Yes but first he wants to talk to you about it and I told him I try to make it possible. But you and Fred have to decide what you want." Sirius tells his niece.

"Ok."

Sirius can see that she is overwhelmed. So he kisses her forehead and says. "I will talk to Fred."

"Don't tell him about the babies, I want to do that."

"Of course kitten, I would never take that away from you. But your brothers, me and Fred have our long awaited talk now." he tells her mischievously.

In her state she simply nods and didn't react to his mischievousness. At the moment other things are on her mind. He let her work through the new situation with the Babies and Malfoy as well and lets her alone. With one last kiss to her cheek he left his study and went in search for his nephews and son. His first stop was the library. At this time of the day Sam and Harry would be researching or talking about magic in there. This time they were playing a game of wizarding chess as he enters. Sirius walks to them and declares. "Boys I need your help."

"With what?" Harry asks as he makes his move on the board. From the looks of it, he was losing. Strategic was never his strong suit, but he always was better at tactic maneuvers.

"You will see, follow me … believe me you don't want to miss this." he tells them mysteriously and turns around to move to the garage, where he will find Dean. Like every day in the last time he would work on his car. Only some footsteps behind him, Sam and Harry, are following. After some moments they reach the garage, where Dean lies under the hood of his beloved car. "Dean." Sirius says to make him aware of their presence.

Only moment's later Dean slides out from under the hood and looks at them. "What's up?"

"I need your help, can you spare a moment away from your lover." he jokes.

"Ha ha, very funny. What for?" Dean counters.

"You will see." with that he turns around and walks to his next and last stop for now. The boys look questionable at each other, but they don't know what this is all about so they shrug their shoulders and follow. Dean stands up as Sirius left the garage.

The lab of the twins is in the basement as well. Sirius reaches the stop fast. He knocks after he took down the silencing wards. After some moments the twin he was looking for stands at the door. He was a bit angered to be disturbed during his work. What has to be done must be done, so Sirius doesn't react to his moods. "Fred I know you are busy, but I or better we" he points at the men behind him. "have to talk with you about something and I think you had long enough time to feel secure in the house."

Sirius sees him gulp and smiles. He knows that Fred and the rest would follow him. He leads them to the sitting room and waits for them. After all the needed parties are in the room, he warded it against intruders and not to be disturbed. Now was the perfect moment to grill Fred, while only he knew about the babies. That includes the father itself. So his decisions are unbiased and don't depend on the situation at hand. But before he starts with his interrogation, he lets the poor boy stew a little. The others are on the same page as him. Sirius can read that in their mischievousness faces. The confident, funny and cocky Fred was replaced with an insecure young boy, who hasn't a clue, how this conversation will go. But his confident self can't stand it any longer after some moments of silence. "Oh can we begin with the court session, before I die of old age." Even if doesn't feel like himself at the moment, he still was a jokester, that is and always will be his coping mechanism.

Dean couldn't resist teasing him. "Please stand up for Judge Black." to make the statement more effaceable, Sam and Harry stand up and take their place again.

Sirius smiles at the antics of his family. Fun and humor is needed, especially in dark times like this. But he still was here for a reason. "You have already figured out, why we are here." he tells Fred in a calm manner.

"Yeah, you want to give me the shovel talk." Fred answers the statement.

Sirius smiles. "Fred you know we like you, but we have to protect my daughter." All the men knew that Sirius sees her in this way and don't have a problem with it.

"And sister." all her brothers say at the same time.

"I know you love her very much." Fred looks from one face to the next as they answer with a simple nod. "But you should know that I love her very much as well." They could see that he means it, as he goes on in a serious tone, "I would kill myself first, before I hurt her."

"Good." Sirius says. That are good conditions for the new developments he has learnt today. Considering he is going to be a father, of twin girls nevertheless. Sirius pity's him a little, because one girl can be scary, but two scream panic attack. But he shakes his head, he can think about that as soon as he was done here. "Still you should know that if you hurt her, nobody would find your body."

"We will help him with that." Sam and Dean say after some moments.

While Harry states. "I will keep Hermione off their tracks, because she probably would be pissed at us for defending her honor, when she can do it on her own." The others laugh at that. She is a spitfire, strong willed, beautiful and smart. That is a very deadly combination for a woman.

Instead of being intimidated by this, Fred simply stats. "I accept nothing less of all of you. So consider me warned. But do you really believe I would survive to be killed by you, before Hermione gets her hands on me after I have hurt her."

"No." they all say in unison.

"Besides my own twin would hurt me for hurting her, so it would be suicide to hurt her. I know she is a spitfire and I love that about her as long as I am not on the end of her wraith."

They laugh at him, before Harry says. "The end of her wands is enough to be scared … she can be scary when she wants to be."

"With a wicked temper." Fred continues "Especially if it was directed at Ron."

"He received some nasty hexes and curses from her." Harry says with a laugh.

"He deserved it." Sirius says with a growl.

"That is right." Fred says affirmative. He sees that Sirius isn't so pleased to talk about his youngest brother. Fred can't blame him after what he did to Hermione. Only Ron could sink so low to use love potion to get the girl.

"That is, why he received some nasty peaks by sweet, little canaries." Harry tries to lighten the mode. The misgivings of his ex-best mate hurt him still. He didn't think he would sink that low. But he knows that Sirius takes Ron action very hard. He learnt that he sees his sister as a daughter and you should never mess with the daughter of a supposed convict, who was innocently imprisoned for 12 years in Azkaban, from a so called insane, dark and ill-tempered family.

"That must have been a sight?" Dean says.

"Yeah, he almost pied his pants." that broke them into a fit of laughter.

The lighter mood brought Sirius back to the topic at hand. "So what have you planned?" he asks, because he knows that the twins don't do things without having a plan. They wouldn't be the good pranksters like they are otherwise.

Fred was prepared for that question, so he sighs. "If she wants and is ready I want to marry the girl if she lets me. I would be a big fool not to want that … But the contract is a big hindrance in that matter."

"Why?" Sam wants to know, always the scholar, looking to learn something new and magic was a whole new level of new to him.

"Marriage would be possible, but should Malfoy hear that I married her, he could use magic to dissolve it." Fred declares.

"About Malfoy" Sirius gathers the attention from all the others as he says. "I had a very informative conversation with him today."

"And?" Fred curious wants to know, because that looks promising to him.

"I have to ask you … life is a search, what is it that you seek?" He knows that Fred on the contrary to Malfoy can lie to him with his answer, because he wasn't influenced by veritaserum. But he considers Fred as an honest man. So he waits, because in Fred's eyes he saw that he understood him clearly and that he knows what this is about.

The others weren't so fortune they don't have a clue about what is happing in front of their eyes. They only can wait and see where this is going. Like Sirius values him, he answers a little embarrassed with slightly red ears. "Freedom can only accomplished, if you let all the customs of society fall."

That was the moment that Dean had enough. "What the hell!" he exclaims.

"I second that, what are you talking about?" Harry wants to know as well, even if his wording isn't as colorful as Deans.

Sirius chuckled. "Sorry I just wanted to know, where Fred picked up Malfoy." he tells them matter-of-factly.

"He told you?" Fred's asks him shocked. As answer Sirius simply nods.

The others caught on fast. Dean wouldn't have guessed that Fred was the type, but he hasn't a problem with it, whatever floats his boat. Sam on the other hand had his suspicion, because Fred was a notorious flirt with male and females alike. That was only with the people he lived with, he doesn't want to know, how he was outside of the house. But that information broke Harry. He and Malfoy never were good friends more along the lines of enemies. But to know that Fred, one of his good friends hooked up with Malfoy, the ferret, that was a bit much. "You and Malfoy … Malfoy … I can't believe it … He is a death eater." Harry accuses him.

"So is Snape." Sirius says offended for his lover. After the ultimatum and the rest of the family moving in with them, they learned that Dumbledore was killed by Snape on his own orders. That he was a good man, who wants to bring down the Dark Lord as much as them. They still don't know, about the relationship between Severus and Sirius. That secret would only get revealed after the war is over, after they had won. So he still calls him Snape around all the other family members, who don't know.

For a moment Harry wanted to say 'my point exactly' and then he remembered, everything Snape did to keep him save and that his dogfather loved him. He even gave up Sirius up; so that he could keep him save. No, he wasn't a bad person. But Malfoy wasn't Snape, not even in his best moments, if he would have such moments at all. "Okay, but we are talking about Malfoy here, he is a git."

"But a handsome one." Fred says.

Sirius agrees with it. "Yeah he gets that from Lucius."

Now the others look perplex and Harry had to ask. "Please don't tell me, you shagged him."

"Of course not, you may know that I don't have a gender preference. But one of my principles always was, never shag Slytherins. I broke that only once." The best thing he ever did in his live was to break this principle for Severus and that made him smile. "and even if Lucius Malfoy is a sight to behold, I didn't break the rules for him."

"Thank Merlin for that." Harry says. Snape was one thing, with which he still has his problems, but he sees how happy Sirius was after their last encounter. So he can learn to live with it and him. But Lucius Malfoy would be a much bigger fry to eat up.

Sirius ruffles the hair of his son and says. "I just admired him from afar."

"Nice to know, but what's up with the code phrases?" Sam asks them. That was the only conclusion for him, that it was a code.

"Always the smart one." Sirius praises his nephew, who blushes in return. He, like his brother is still not used to being praised by a parental figure. "With these phrases you get in a club called 'Desire' in Hogsmeade."

"Never heard of it." Harry says.

"You wouldn't have. It is a secret club after all. Only known to people, who know where to find it and know how to get in." Fred answers.

That reminded Sirius of something and he has to laugh. "Yeah that always was Lucius problem, he knew where to find the club, but I always got the parole changed so that he never could get in."

"Why?" Fred wants to know with a big smile on his face. It is hilarious to have one over on Lucius Malfoy.

"Simple, I didn't want any competition and he was the only one, who fell in that category. We were the two most favorite guys in school." Sirius answers proudly.

"So that he can't stop your conquests, you stopped his entry?" Dean asks with a smile. His uncle was something else. He sees some similarities between himself and him. Dean probably would have done something to his completion as well, would he have stayed at a school for more than a few weeks.

"What can I say, I may be a Gryffindor, but still have some Slytherin tendencies." he answers with a mischievous smile.

"Why is the club such a secret?" Harry wants to know.

"Like the name suggests you get there everything you desire."

"Such as?" he digs deeper. Sirius smiles a little to the naive ways of his son, because it should be clear to him what the aim of the club is.

"I would guess the motto of the hippies would be accurate with Sex, Drugs and rock'n'roll." Dean says with a smile. An interesting club, maybe he can visit some time. But then he remembers that he has a date with Jo today and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to visit, if he wants to know where his interest with that woman is going.

"And you found Malfoy, the ferret, there?" Harry says.

"Yeah we had a thing for some time, just sex, but you never can turn off the feeling completely, at least not me." Fred comes clean. They decided to keep it between them, because of their families and the damn feud between them, even if no-one nowadays knows why it started in the first place. After some time Fred fell for him, but with the whole Umbitch inquisitor thing during his last year, he took his blood purist ways to fare. Beside he already had caught up with the old crush on Hermione during the DA-Sessions.

"No he felt the same way." Sirius tells him seriously.

"Of course." Fred says dismissingly. He believes many things, but not that.

"No I am telling you the truth; he confessed it today under veritaserum."

"He took the potion on his own free will."

"No, of course not … I tricked him. I am a marauder after all." he tells him with a smile." So he confessed that he fell for you and that wasn't the only thing."

"What else did he say?" Sam wants to know, because he has the feeling that it is about his little sister.

"He also told me that he fancies Hermione since the first ride on the train."

"One hell of a way to showing her that, with constantly being insulted by him in front of the whole school." Harrys says with a snort.

"My reaction exactly." Sirius tells me. "But he had an image to maintain and he knew since she punched him in her third year that she was his betrothed. So he did it to keep him and her save."

"And you believe that?" Harry asks him.

Sirius doesn't know why, but he believes him. He saw the sincerity in his eyes and he believes in his husband. If one man can influence someone to stay on the right path by wearing a mask, than it would be his Sev. "Yeah I do."

"Why?" Harry was perplexed by that statement.

"I have a gut feeling and you can't lie under veritaserum." Sirius points out and hopes that his son will trust him.

"Meaning what?" Harry wants to know. He still isn't sold on the whole Malfoy is just playing a part to survive in this war thing, even if it is the Slytherin way to do things.

"Meaning I will let Fred and Hermione decide what they want to do?" was his answer.

"Why?" Fred asks him. He has the feeling that he is missing something important.

"He asked to set up a date, if you want to call it that, with you and Hermione."

"For what purpose?" That got Fred's attention. Why would his ex, who is the betrothed of his current partner, want to talk them together? He can't fandom an answer to that question.

"To court both, because he not only fancies Hermione, he still holds a torch for you."

Fred's conclusion is that Draco Malfoy wants to be in a triad with him and Hermione. But he can't believe it; he never ever made the impression that he had some kind of feelings for him. It always looked to him that Draco only wanted sex, nothing more. Not to get him wrong the sex was great, but it wasn't or isn't everything for Fred in a relationship. "Does Hermione know?" was his next question. She would play a huge factor in the whole thing, should Fred decide that he believes that Malfoys feelings were genuine and honorable.

"I informed her about it before I came to talk to you." Sirius tells him. "I believe she is thinking about It." he adds after some moments. It will be a quite interesting moment to see that discussion between him and his niece. He not only will learn that he is becoming a father of twins. Oh, what would Sirius give to be a fly on that wall to see it firsthand, how it will go, but it's probably for the best to let them handle it alone?

Instead of Fred it was Dean who voiced his thoughts. "Are you telling us, that this Malfoy wants to be in a relationship with Hermione and Fred … is that even legal?" he asks a little outraged. It isn't what he has pictured in the future for his little sister, a live with two men, her with one man is still too hard for him.

"Triads are accepted in the Wizarding World because they are very powerful in matters of magic." Fred answers for Sirius. Not that he would jump on board because of that factor. No first he has to think about it and then talk with the woman he loves.

Instead of talking about the topic Sirius turns to his nephew. His quick glance at the grandfather clock in the room told him the time. He asks Dean. "Shouldn't you go get ready?"

A short glance for him at the clock as well Dean him that his uncle is right. In only a little over half an hour he will pick up Jo for their date. But of course he can't or won't tell them that, so he asks him a counter question and hopes that it will work. "What do you mean?" he feels the eyes of all the others on him. The color red slowly creeps up on to his face, but he still plays it down like it was nothing. It always is better to deny everything than to simply confirm it.

Of course his uncle has other ideas. "For your date with Jo." he tells him matter-of-factly. The others are curious when and how it comes to this development. But all are on the same page that it was a long time coming.

Embarrassed and slightly nervous he asks him in a cool, calm tone. "How do you know about that?"

Sirius looks at him with a look as if he wants to say, who are you talking too. "There are not many things that happen in this house that I don't know of." That his niece had the possibility and the way to break his house rules of course was one of those things.

"As a word of advice bring her some Lilies." Harry said to show him that he shouldn't be embarrassed about his date with the beautiful blond. He waved his wand and transfigured a leaf from the near plant into beautiful, colorful lilies. He knows that Dean hasn't enough time to buy flowers.

All look at him surprised, while Dean asks. "Why?"

"They are her favorite flowers." he answers as he gives Dean the new flowers.

Dean takes it, but still asks. "How do you know that?" He was a little jealous that he didn't know that.

Now it was Harrys turn to be embarrassed as he answers. "We talked about my Mum and her family tradition of naming girls after flowers, because her name was Lily." he nervously scratches his head.

Now Dean was embarrassed, because of his jealousy and that thought that Harry could be interested in his Jo. But he simply wanted or maybe needed to talk to someone about his mother. Who like his own mother was dead, Dean nods and says. "Thank you."

Before they all could talk more Kreacher appears with a loud pop, beside Sirius. Even the wards Sirius put into place, won't let the other family members in, the house-elf still could, because his magic works on a different level. So of course it is not a problem for him to enter through Sirius wards. The creature turns to his hated master and says. "Miss Hermione sends me to tell you that the half-breed Lupin is on the run from his responsibilities, because he believed he cursed Miss Tonks." without waiting for an answer he disappeared again.

"That bloody wanker." Sirius curses loudly. "Sorry we have to cut this short." with that he took down his wards.

Before he can leave Harry asks him. "What is going on Dadfot?"

"Tonks is pregnant and Remi believes that he cursed her." with he left.

"Wow." he hears from the people he left in the room. What else is there to say? They all look at each other before they walk to their next adventure for today. There is never a dull day in the household of Grimmauld Place 12. Dean went to get ready for his date, while Fred made his way back into the lab to finish his work. Sam and Harry on the other hand head back to the library to finish their chess game and maybe talk more about magic.

It took Sirius only moments before he reaches the floo. In the exact moment he enters, Remi steps into the floo, before he can use the powder and say his destination, Sirius raises his wand and says. "Petrificus Totalus" As the spell hits Remus, he collapse like a stone statue with his hands and arms tightly together. For a moment he stays vertical, before he falls forward. His shocked eyes look accusingly at his best friend. 'Yeah get over yourself, desperate time need desperate measures' Sirius thought to himself. Before he points his wand at his best mate again and says. "Levicorpus" with that Sirius levitates Remi behind him into the now empty sitting room and lays him down on the couch. Then he erects wards, so that Remi can't get out. After he was done he cancels the spell on Remus.

His first reaction after he sits up on the couch was an outburst. "What the hell Sirius, let me go." he yells at him.

"Not going to happen." was Sirius answers as he calmly took a seat across from Remi with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sirius I have to go. I turned Tonks into a society outcast." he said with an ill temper.

"And please tell him, how you did that?" Even if he knows what is coming, he knew the best way to reason with Remus is to inspire him to question himself and his actions.

"I got her pregnant!" was his answer.

"And running away is a good idea, how?"

Perplex Remus looks at his best friend while he thinks about the question. He knows running isn't the best option; it's the coward's way out. But he doesn't have many options to choose from. He is a werewolf, a person on the bottom of the society and now he dragged Tonks, the woman he loves dearly, down with him. On the top of that he got her pregnant with a child that could carry his curse. How could he have done that? He never should have got involved with her in the first place. But after his wolf side begged him for over a year to be with his mate, he didn't have any energy left to fight him anymore. Beside the human part of him, has fallen in love with her as well, but what now? "Siri, I am a werewolf and the child could be one too." he says defeated.

Sirius took a deep breath, because he knows that since he has sat down Remus, said friend made some progress in his head. But he still wasn't there, where Sirius needed and wanted him to be. "You know that is not true, because magic will keep the curse as you call it, at bay, so that it will not come out." Sirius starts with his arguments.

"But what if … there is a 90% chance for it to work. But only if the child will not be a squib." Remus counters.

Sirius shakes his head as he says. "Tonks and you are not related and you are a half-bloods, the change that your son will be a squib doesn't exist."

That is true. Remus knows that, but it doesn't take away his anxiety. He is a monster, how can he be a father? He doesn't have an answer for that question. "She would be an outlaw, because of me." Remus points out.

Instead of reacting to that statement, Sirius asks him a completely different question. "Do you love her?" He needs his best friend to face his feelings for the witch.

The question took him off guard, but the answer was an easy one. "Yes, of course. I love her, she is my mate." Wow that was a surprise to Sirius. Remus never told him that before. The two of them are made for each other and he will do everything he can to help them in matters of the society.

"And then you want to leave her. As far as I know you will die without your mate by your side after you have found her." Sirius points out, because he can't understand his best friend low self-esteem.

"It would be better this way." Remus answers seriously.

"Unbelievable." Sirius yells, jumps up and steps into Remus personal space. "I say it only once you big headed arsehole, this world is a better place with you in it. If you say that again, I will kick your ass seven ways till Sunday." His face was hard and unforgiving. Remus knows this face; he always receives that look, when he talks bad about himself. Sirius was his best friend for a reason; he always could knock some sense into him. He knows that Sirius is right. Should he go, he will lose his life force and with it his will to live. Instead of answering verbally, he simply nods. "Good that we understand us … Now what will you about the situation?"

Remus sighs. "I don't know, but getting married would be a good idea." Not that he has a problem with marriage or didn't love Tonks. But as a werewolf marriage wasn't in the cards for him, there a regulations in the Ministry, it is against the law.

"That is not really a love song. I accepted more from you." Sirius says sarcastically.

"You don't have a problem with me wanting to marry her." he asks him perplex. Even if he is his best friend since school, it isn't that simple anymore. Many things have changed since school. His best friend being Lord Black now is the most significant of all of them.

"Why should I, you are my best friend." he tells him, but he knows where he is going with all of this.

"Yeah I know, but you are also the Head of the House of Black." he points out the obvious.

"Really, I almost forgot … what do you want to say with that." was Sirius sarcastic answer. Everything he can forget, but not that. Originally he didn't want this role in the first place, but sometimes your hand is forced in matters you can't control. Faith decides for you.

"Yeah and with that you are wizarding royalty" Sirius really should know where he is going with his point. Remus knows his best friend isn't dumb, he only plays dumb. But he spells it out for him nevertheless. "and I am a werewolf."

Instead of making another sarcastic statement, Sirius points out an important fact. "And I can care less, about that. Yes you are right we are almost royalty and as such we have power. As I told the kids over and over again in the last time … After this war is over we are going to change the wizarding world and that includes the werewolf's laws."

"Are you serious … don't make a joke about this." Remus says in a hard voice.

"Absolutely and I know the perfect witch for the job." Sirius says with a wide smirk. Even if he hasn't told his best mate the whole plan, he is smart enough to figure it out on his own.

"You are planning to give Hermione the family seat in the Wizengamot." Remus points out.

"You bet I am …. can you picture me with the snots in one room and not wanting to kill them." Sirius is sure that he wouldn't survive one session without taking out his wand and pointing it at some snobbish old lords.

"Good point."

"I have my moments … So what are you going to do now?"

Remus turns to his friend and declares with a smile. "I think I have a witch to woo, but first I probably should apologize for my behavior."

"Good answer. Now go get your witch." with that Sirius takes down his wards to let him and Remus walk out of the living room. Before he can leave the room, Sirius yells after him. "By the way I call tips on being godfather."

"We will see, Pads, we will see."

Just like that the crisis is averted and everyone is happy. Being the Head of the house can be tiring, but for this family, all the members in this house, he can't complain much. He loves them all very much and he will do everything for and with them.

Let's see what happens next. The date between Dean and Jo probably will be not the last, if his nephew plays his cards right. He only has to accept his feelings first. According to Sam not something that happens often, so Sirius can only wait and see. He also knows the next event would be Hermione telling Fred about the twin girls. Only time will tell if there will be a crisis or not. Sirius hopes not. So he made his way to the library to somehow relax by reading a book before dinner.

* * *

Dean was ready in good time with 10 minutes to spear to being nervous. He never was the date a woman kind of guy. Normally he picks them up at a bar or diner and then they would do the horizontal tango, nothing more and nothing less. But today or better tonight is a first for him and he is panicked, about what will happen and how it will go? He doesn't want to blow it, not with Jo. She deserves better than that, so he decides not to make a move for his usual play, but hopes at least for a kiss.

It depends on the date and if she likes what Dean has planned. The planning on such a short notice in a city where you only live for just some short months, but didn't visit that much, doesn't make it easy. So he kept it simple, only dinner some block away in the little Indian restaurant they have ordered some take away for the family nights and then maybe a short walk in the night through the nearby park. They will take the Impala to drive there. He really hopes that she will like it.

Five minutes before it was time to pick her up, Dean took one last look into the mirror, satisfied with what he sees; he walks away with his trademark smirk. He takes the flowers; Harry transfigured for him and went to her room. At her door he knocks one time and waits for her to open. It took her only moments before the door opens. He is speechless for a moment; she wears a simple red dress, which hugs her in all the right places. Her hair is up in a nice braid and she put on some make up. Not that she needs it; she is beautiful without it to him. After some moments, he finds his voice again and says. "You look beautiful Jo."

She smiles and answers. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." than she sees the flowers in his hand and asks. "Are those for me?" The sight of her let him forget the flowers he was holding. He nods his head and hands them to her. She smells them for a moment and smiles, she doesn't know how he knows that they were her favorite flowers, but she doesn't care. It is the thought that counts. But she can't take them with them, so she says. "I am right back." With that she put them in her room, before she steps out into the corridor with him.

"Come on lets go." with that he offers her his arm and she takes it. He leads her to the garage; two floors form the floor with her room. Dean was happy that they didn't meet anyone from the family, while walking down the stairs. As they reach Baby he opens the door for her and lets her get in. He closes the door behind her and walks around the car to the driver side. As he got in, Jo had a good look around. Surprisingly she found something, she never would have guessed to find, at least not in his car. She knows to whom this bra belongs too, because she gifted it to her. But she is sure that Hermione doesn't want that her brother learns what she did in his car. But she wants to tease him a bit. So she holds up the pink bra and says. "Something you wanna tell me, about your last past time?"

His face was hilarious; he looked like a deer in headlights. The panic war readable across his face, he knows that. But he also knows that he needs to make clear that he didn't know where this bra is coming from. For the first time in his life, he can't remember ever to have seen that particular bra. But it is clear to Dean, that he will have a serious talk with his brother about what is allowed in his Baby and what not. "Jo you have to believe me that I don't know where this bra is coming from." he tells her seriously.

For a short moment she lets him hanging before she breaks out laughing and says. "It's okay Dean." Considering it is the bra of their little sister. "I know that you are not a monk, but it would be nice that you wouldn't stray from whatever this is." she really want to be exclusive, but she isn't the deciding factor.

Dean turns his body to her, so he can face her completely and she sees that he means it, before he tells her. "Jo I don't know where this will end, but I promise you that I will not disappoint you by being unfaithful." He really means it. He never was the cheating guy; he never dated more than one girl or whatever you want to call it, what he did. He is a womanizer yes, but an honest and honorable one.

In his eyes she reads that he means every word of it. That warms her heart. So she throws the bra over her shoulder and says. "Come on I am hungry."

"Everything the lady wishes." With that he turns back to the wheel, activates the ignition and drives away to the restaurant. The drive was short and they didn't talk much. Why do you need something to talk about if you can sit with the person you are interested in, in silence without problems? It wasn't uncomfortable and it even helped Dean to lose his nervousness. All it took was Jos presence beside him, she calms him and until now he didn't notice it. He likes to be in her presence. From the corner of his eyes he looks at her. She looks good in his car, like she belongs there.

Jo as well liked the nice silence time with him, especially because Dean didn't try to bring any of his drunk pick-up lines. Not that she would have thought he would do that, but you never know. It also was nice to know that they don't have the urge to fill the silence, because you don't always need to talk to be happy together.

Dean parked the car in walking distance to the restaurant and killed the engine. He hurried himself out of the car, so that he could help her getting out. He maybe not the typical gentleman, but with her he wants to try things he hasn't done before and be a better man. The date with only a kiss at the end of it is the best example for it.

After he helped her out of the car, he held out his arm for her to led her to their destination. She took it and they were on their way. In only moments they reached their goal and again Dean tries to be a gentleman. He opens the door and holds it for her to let her enter first. She has to smile at his antics as she walks in, he really tries to make this different than everything else before and she can appreciate that.

The reach the hostess, a blonde woman, with blue eyes and a way to tight top with which she shows too much of her cleavage. "Welcome to Havelis, what can we do for you?" she says with a smile, which of course was only for Dean. She adores him and completely ignores Jo, whom is on his arm again after he entered behind her. But that doesn't stop the bimbo to flirt with Dean. Or at least she tried. Different to what Jo believed would happen, Dean ignores the forwardness of the blond and concentrates on Jo.

"A table for two, please." Deans says without acknowledging her further. He of course registers that the blond tries to flirt with him. But he is on a date with Jo, a blond woman as well, but in his eyes the more beautiful one of the both of them. So why should he flirt with someone else besides Jo. Considering she is the woman he is interested in.

After some moments of unsuccessfully betting her eyelashes at him, she sighs. "Follow me." With that she turns around. But wasn't ready to give up, as she shakes her hips suggestively from one side to the other for Dean to watch. Of course it didn't work either.

They reach the table in the back. The restaurant was small and cozy. Form the looks of it; it was a hotspot for couples. On other tables more couples were sitting together and have a great time. Dean prepared the seat for Jo to sit down and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she sat, that finally gave the hostess the information that he wasn't interested in her. Why should he if he is with the woman, who plagued his thoughts for the last month on their first date? So the hostess storms away like she was stung by a bee. While Dean chuckles and thought, 'sorry but you don't have a game with me'.

Jo registers his chuckling as he sits down. "You enjoyed that." She doesn't mean the flirting, but the ignoring part and he knows it.

"Why would I not I didn't anchorage her to flirt with me. It is her own problem if she is to slow and didn't get that I am not interested." he tells her as the waitress comes and gives them the menus.

They start to decide what they want to eat. "And you really aren't interested in her?" Jo asks him while she skims the menu.

Dean looks up from his menu at her and sees that she is slightly nervous to hear his answer, as she tries to hide herself behind the menu. Kind of sweet, but he hates to see Jo the fierce, independent women insecure and he wants to change that. He takes her menu out of her hands and made her look him into the eyes, so that he has her complete attention. "Jo, I am here with you and compared to her you are smart, beautiful, funny and can kick my ass seven ways till Sunday. You are different than the rest of the woman I met before and I like that." he tells her with a smile.

In his eyes she sees that he means every last word of it. She nods with a smile and as the waitress comes they order. The conversation flowed easily between them, they talked about family, life, hunting as censored as possible, they are in public after all. They laughed and had fun together, like never before with a person of the other gender, who wasn't family. The chemistry is simply right between them.

After the entertaining dinner, Dean pays and together they step out of the restaurant. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sound nice." Exactly the answer he wanted to hear, so he takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. A warm feeling spread through both of them as they walk hand-in-hand to the park nearby. They enter the park. It was a nice autumn night. Surprisingly with no cloud in the sky, so they could see the stars. The wind slightly picks up and despite her wearing a jacket she shivers a bit.

He feels it and he brings her closer to his body as he puts his arm around her. "Better?" he asks her. She nods and leans her head on his shoulder. It feels nice to have her in his arms, like she belonged there. Maybe she did, like she did in Baby. "I hope you had fun tonight?" he asks her nervous.

"Yeah, it was nice … I hope you liked it too."

He smiles. "I got the chance to hold you in my arms." he tells her sincerely. He may not be the dating kind of guy, but he knows how to flirt and charm a woman. The only difference is he means it this time and doesn't want a reward beside maybe a kiss or it.

"That doesn't mean that you will get lucky tonight." she tells him simply. She knows him like he knows himself and he has to smile at that.

"I didn't expect to." he tells her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told myself that I don't want to put you in that kind of cluster, like other girls. You are different."

"How?" she asks him.

He sighs. Not that he is Mr. Chick Flick, but here with her, he wants to tell her, how he feels. "You are not the girl you take home for a one-night-stand. You deserve better, you deserve to be treated like a princess." he stops so he can look at her. "I don't know if I can do that so that feel that way, but I will try." His tone is sincere, serious and for the first time with a woman he let his mask fall. So that she can see all his emotions in his eyes.

Jo was a little shocked to see all the emotions on his face. As clear as day she could see his devotions, affection, nervousness and many more, she would have never guessed that he would feel so much for her. Even if she hoped for it, every time she looked at him. She no longer can resist him, so she leans forward and before he knew what happened, she kissed him. For a moment he was shocked, before he kisses her back and brings her nearer to him while he does so. She feels like heaven and her lips are so soft. After some moments she lets him in and their kiss gets heated and passionate.

They break apart for air and Dean could feel Jo shiver again, because of the cold. He brings her closer to warm her up a bit more with his body as well as to rub her arms. The connected their foreheads and look into each other eyes. This moment changed them, they don't want to get back to being alone and Dean hopes that she will have him for a long time, because he doesn't know if he would survive without her. The kiss awoke something in him that he never knew was possible and that maybe could be love. Jo feels the same way.

After some moments of silently gazing into each others eyes, Dean says. "Come on lets go home."

Even if it is cold and they are on the way to the car they walk slowly, hand-in-hand. Both of them don't want the date to end, but all things have to end sometime. They reach the car faster than expected, but get in nevertheless and drive home. After a short drive they are back in the garage of the house. Before they get out, Dean turns to Jo and asks. "Jo do want to go out again?"

She smiles at him and says. "Absolutely." with that Dean kisses her again. That leads to a heavy make out session in his car. The windows fog over and some moments later Dean has to stop himself, because if he doesn't stop now, he will get carried away and he doesn't want that. Not now, not with her and certainly not after their first date.

So with some effort on his own accord he carefully breaks the kiss and looks at her. "Jo we have to stop, because even if I don't want to stop. I don't want just a night, I want everything with you." He tells her seriously. She looks at him with a smile on her face and her happiness was so infectious that he had to kiss her again.

After a short passionate moment, they got out of the car. Hand-in-hand they walk to her door, where they kiss good night, before they break apart for the night. With a smile and hopes for more, they go to sleep that night. They are simply happy, about what can become of them.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. what a surprise

**I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 10 – What a surprise?**

As Jo and Dean stepped into the park Hermione was pacing outside of Georges and Fred's shared room. She was nervous, how he will react to the news. Even if she knew that he wouldn't run away from his responsibilities, because that isn't his style, she still is scared. Fred is an honest man, who didn't back down from a challenge and becoming a parent of twin girls definitely will be a challenge for him as well as for her.

But she can't get the courage to knock on the door. They may be a couple, but she would always respect his privacy and not just enter his room without announcing herself first, especially considering he shares a room with his brother. But her pacing for the last 10 minutes didn't go unnoticed by the twins. So faith took courage out of her hands as George opens the door and says with a big smile. "If you run like that a little bit longer you will break a hole into the floor." Jokes are always a good way to break the tension. He doesn't need to see that she was tense; he feels is and heard her pacing in front of their room.

For a moment Hermione was shocked and didn't know what to say. But her brave self was back soon, even if she voiced her question in a whisper. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." with that he steps away from the door to let her in. Hermione steps around George into the room, which was equipped with two beds, two desks, one couch and a fireplace to keep them warm. Fred set on the couch deep in concentration; he and his brother were apparently working on a new product or something they could use in the war.

He looks up at her with a smile and asks. "Is everything alright, Love?" he can see that she is nervous, but he doesn't know why.

She took the seat beside him as she answers. "We have to talk Fred."

George can see that it is something serious and he doesn't want to invade on their privacy. So he tells them. "Take all the time you need I will be in the library."

Before he can leave the room, she stops him. "George you don't have to go."

"Are you sure?" he asks her.

"Yeah." she tells him seriously. Both twins are curious, what is going to happen next. She looks nervous at Fred and he is concerned for her. But he doesn't have time to think about it long as she dropped a metaphorical bomb on his head. "There is no easy way of saying this so here goes nothing. Fred I am pregnant." That statement faced silence. Time stood still for Fred as his mind slowly formed a picture of a little boy with his mischievous tendencies and her smart brain in his head. Without noticing a smile started on his face. A good sign for Hermione maybe she should tell him the rest. "with twins." With shock he looks at his girlfriend or better the mother of his children as the boy in his mind stood beside his identical twin. The smile gets bigger especially if he thought about his children pulling the same trick he and George pulled on their mum for years, by switching from Fred to George and the other way around. "And they will be girls." The smile died a little with that statement, not because he would have liked boys more, but girls mean so much trouble. Boys want to date them and that combined with his mischievous tendencies scares him a bit. Nevertheless the picture in his mind transform the twin boys into twin girls, whom where the exact copy of their mother, beautiful and smart. Only that picture tells him that he never will have a chance against all his girls. They will outsmart him on a daily basis; oh he has to be careful.

George watched his brother's face from the moment Hermione told him about her pregnancy. He could see his smile and knew what he was thinking. With every statement she presented them with his facial expression changed. But the funniest thing happened as she told him that they were girls. Fred's face showed shock, happiness and downright panic. George knew what his brother was thinking in that moment, without asking him. The thought of girls terrified him and should they be as smart as her mother he would have a hard life in the future. That is amusing to George and he had a hard time keeping his laughter in. But the picture about two beautiful, mischievous nieces, who would prank their parents with their cool uncle's help, was too much for him. He burst out laughing as he said. "You do nothing in halves Forge."

Until the moment Fred's smile shrank Hermione lost her nervousness a bit. But the information about the babies being twin girls was apparently too much for him or at least a little. Good to have his brother here to make a joke to lift the tension a bit. She knew why she wanted him here. It was always a good to have both twins there if you have to deal with only one of them. The other one would always try to make the situation better. So she is grateful for his presence. "Yeah he is special like that." she gives in her five cents.

Speechless, Fred Weasley, was speechless. There was no other word for it, as he looked from his laughing brother to his smiling, but still nervous looking girlfriend. ' _Why was she nervous? Does she think that I don't want her and the babies or does she believe I would run from his responsibilities?_ ' All those questions run through his mind. They are his family, his family. That thought brought out another smile this time in full force. He reaches for her hand and pulls her into his lap. As soon as she sits there, one of his hands lands on her still flat belly. "We are going to be parents, Love." he says to her smiling while his other hand caress her check, before he brings her lips to his for a passionate kiss. "Thank you, Love … thank you for this." he tells her after they break apart after some snogging. With his hands he draws circles on her belly to tell her for what he is thanking her.

"So you are okay with this." she asks him as she puts her own hand over his to bring her point across.

"Yes, why should I not?" he asks her perplexed.

Ashamed Hermione looks away from his beautiful face as she answers him. "I don't know maybe you want something different." In reality she meant someone else, but her proud self didn't let her formulate that statement.

But Fred knew her well, so he knew what she is talking about. But for him there is no-one else. He turns her face around so that he can look into her beautiful brown eyes. He needs the eye contact so that he can reassure her. "Who else shall I want, when I have the smartest, funniest and most beautiful witch already in my arms."

Even if she knows that he speaks the truth, because she can see it in his eyes. Her insecurities are always on her mind and the hormones of the pregnancy weren't any help. So she blurred out. "I don't know … maybe a wizard instead of a witch."

Fred smiles, he knows one of her fears is to lose him, but not to another witch, but to a wizard, especially one in particular. He knows they need to talk about it and what better time than now. Before he starts he sends his brother one meaningful glance to tell him that he probably should do something else. With a nod George cast a silencing charm on himself and worked more on their new ideas. "Hermione, I know that you are afraid of losing me to Malfoy, but that will not happen. I love you. … The other way is a greater possibility with the bloody contract between the both of you."

"I love you too. … Yeah, I know he doesn't want to break It." she tells him.

"Sirius told me what he wants instead and that it is a decision for the both of us." he tells her matter-of-factly. He sees the gears in her head in motion, but before she drives herself into a fit he has to clear something up. "Hermione stop thinking for a moment and listen." he waits for her to answer, as she nods that he has her attention he goes on. "Malfoy's preposition isn't an easy one for either of us … He has to gain your trust and regain my trust. And I don't know if I can believe him, but I know his idea gives me the chance to be with you without losing you in the end." she wants to interrupt him, but he wasn't finished. "That doesn't mean we accept his preposition, but we can talk about it and decide together. Besides at the moment he only wants to meets with us." he concludes his statement.

Hermione took her time to work to everything that he had said as she answered. "I know that you love me and that it is only a meeting, but I am scared that your feelings for him are bigger than for me."

A tear runs down her check and he uses his dumb to wipe it away. "Hermione, Love, listen carefully, my love for you differs from the feelings I had for him. Because even if I fell for him in the end … I couldn't explore them like I could with you. Between me and Draco it was mostly sex and with you it is so much more. So it will be the other way around my feelings for you are bigger." with the last word he connects their foreheads and gazes in her eyes so that she can see that he means every word. The growing smile on her face tells him that she believes him. So he had to lift the tension a bit with a joke. "Besides soon there is so much more to love about you."

She laughs and sees what he is trying to do. "Yeah I am going to be fat." she says with a smile.

"Not fat, Love, but filled with some nice carvings." he teases her.

"And you want your fill." she gives back.

"Always." with that he kisses her. After a short passionate kiss he leans down to her belly and says. "Girls be good for Mummy." That gesture brought a small tear of joy to Hermione's eyes. She is happy to start a family with him.

Even if George was under a silencing charm and couldn't hear what they say, he kept his eyes on them. As he sees his brother talk to her belly he knows that the crisis is averted and that he can finally say something else to that matter. He got up, walks to them and brings the both of them into a group hug. "Congratulations, bro, but good luck with the girls." he emphasizes the word like it was a curse, than he looks at Hermione and tells her seriously. "You had to fall for him; you know that your children with me would be more beautiful than his."

Both Hermione and Fred shake their heads at George and laugh whole heartily. That was all he wanted to do to make the people he cares the most in the world laugh. So he steps away from the hug and takes the seat beside his twin. "Gred, you and I know that Hermione's and my children will get her beauty from her mother, but their mischievousness from me. Because let's not forget I am the greater genius from us." Fred teases his brother back.

In mock outrage George places a hand over his heart and gives back. "Such lies, my nieces will learn the truth soon enough."

Hermione simply laughs at their bander and asks herself if the girls will be like their father and his twin. If yes she probably needs all the help she can get. Good to know that they have a big family to share this with. That reminded her that the rest of the family doesn't know it yet, but she wanted to tell her mother first. "Can we visit my Mum tomorrow?" she asks Fred.

In the first moment Fred was perplexed, he didn't think that he had to face her mother. Even if he only met her once for a short moment, she reminded him of his own mother and her scary ways. The thought about his mother hurt a bit after all she had done, but he still has the rest of his family on his side. He probably should send them an owl, but first he needs to talk to Sirius and apparently her mother. He gulps as he answers. "Ok."

Hermione could see the panic in his eyes and says. "Don't worry I am sure she only wants to threaten you with her shotgun and not to use it."

"In what way is this going to make me feel better?"

"Simple you are a wizard." She points out matter-of-factly. There is that, be he really doesn't want any problems with the MACUSA, even if it would be in matter of self-protection. Hermione smiles, but has to yawn. It didn't register with her how tired she was, Fred catches her sleepiness and from the pregnancy of his mother, which he remembers, he knows that pregnant woman need more rest. So he puts her on her feet, leads her to the door and says. "Love, you need some sleep, we will talk tomorrow, before we visit your Mum." she nods and he kisses her. Before she can leave the room he bends down to her belly and kisses it as well. "Sleep well my girls."

With a good night, Hermione went to her room, which is on the same floor, only two doors down from the twins. Fred watches her until the door to her room closes behind her, before he turns around and walks to his drawer. There in the hidden in a sock was a velvet box. The box contains the ring he found some time ago for her, a simple white gold bond with a ruby in the middle. He saw it and thought about her, so he had to buy it. This was the ring, he original planed on giving to her after the war has ended and they had won, but with the twins on the way it is probably a good idea to do it sooner.

Before he got ready for bed he took one look at the ring just to be sure that it still is there. Without any talk between the brothers, Fred simply says good night, lies down and dreams about his little family. All the time George watches his brother with his love struck face and knows that tomorrow will be an interesting day. Just like today, even if George couldn't call tips on being a godfather. Something he has to change sooner than later.

* * *

It was a normal morning for Sirius or as normal as it can be for the Head of an ancient and noble house in times of a war. After his short delicious breakfast, before anyone of the other inhabitants was even on the verge of waking, he started working. He knew that he had some things to do. All the new developments needed to be addressed by him and he has to take some actions.

His to do list is getting longer and longer by the day. He added the new elements which have to be taken care of at the end of the list, before he started at the bottom to look what he already has achieved. The first point on his list is the Horcrux in Harry. To his displeasure nothing in the Black library suggest another way besides killing him, a point that didn't sit right with him. His son doesn't deserve that, but even Dumbledore didn't find another way and he was a powerful wizard full of knowledge. The question is still how it should happen, even if Sirius has his suspicion, he doesn't want to go down this path under no circumstances. So that means further research.

In matters of Sam and the Demon Blood, Sirius was fruitful. In one of the darker books, which he found in his personal library in his study, he found something. After Harry and he made Grimmauld Place habitual for them, Sirius removed some of the darker books from the library. He didn't want the younger ones play with them. He found a cleansing ritual which contains a blood sacrifice of Sam's virgin soulmate, who has to give the blood willingly. Sam has to drink the blood during sex like a mating ritual of a werewolf. Two things he doesn't like about this; he isn't absolutely sure that Harry is really Sam's soulmate. Nor if Harry is still a virgin, not to forget that he doesn't know if he would do it. Sirius doesn't want to pressure them, so that one can be saved by the other. Both are equally important to him. So his next research project is to find anything on soulmates and how they can use it in a different way. In reality both parties should know about the bond, by feeling their magic tingling, every time they touch the other one. It was this way for Sev and him. But without the right education to interpret this tingling's, they would need help from outside to learn the meaning.

Point three on his list is Dean's deal. He knows the bond will keep him save. The siblings simply have to embrace the bond for this. But something is bothering him with this deal. To him it looks staged so that this outcome with Dean going to hell would come true no matter the cost. He searched anything he could find about Deals as did the kids as well, but still found nothing. But today he decided for another course of action inspired by his gut. He summoned the family book of prophecies. Like all old pureblood families they have a self-updating book about premonitions, which relate to his family members.

As he opens it, he is perplexed about the sheer amount of prophecies listed. That is the reason the Head of the house is the only one in the know of the book, because if the person, who is mentioned in the prophecy is notified about it, it can become a self-fulling prophecy very fast. Actions to prevent it always trigger it, like it was the catalyst for it. On the other hand without influence from the mentioned person, the natural cause can lead to the outcome of not achieving the prophecy. That is the reason why Sirius skipped over his own prophecy, he doesn't want to know. It also was the reason why Sirius had to help Reg to fake his death, because Voldemort heard the prophecy and fueled it with power this way. But now he searches for a prophecy about his nephews.

His gut is right the last entry was about them, excluding the one that concerns Hermione as well, because this one was of a younger date with November 2nd, 1983. That date reminded Sirius of something he looks up, closes his eyes to search his mind for information and found what he was looking for. It was the day Mary Winchester, Regs wife and the mother of Dean and Sam died, burning upon the ceiling. That can't be a coincidence. He needs more, so he reads the entry of the prophecy which was surprisingly short.

 _'_ _The faith of the world lies in the hand of brothers. One obedient to an absent father, the other on rebels against him at every turn, shall become the vessels for the apocalypse. Like it was for seen centuries ago Michael and Lucifer have to battle on a chosen filed to seal this faith.'_

With every prophecy it tells him so many things as well as so little things at the same time. The meanings are clear and unclear. But Sirius understands the important parts and that is the apocalypse and the fight between Michael and Lucifer, both archangels, but only one is free at the moment. Lucifer, the fallen one, is sealed in, but the seals can be broken and Sirius only knows of one seal in relations to Dean that he can't let happen. It is part of the 'Legends of old' and states that the righteous man will shall shed blood in hell. So not good, Dean fits the description of a righteous man to a dime. Sirius knows that he has to keep that from happening and he needs to help the siblings to embrace their bond for it. His duties have become a little bit harder, but he will manage it work for his family and the world.

The next point on his list is the contract of Hermione. After revealing the proposal of his cousin to Hermione and Fred he can only wait at the moment. The decision is out of his hands and he knows that Draco will keep his word and let them decide, what they want. So for now he can scratch that off his list. Good, one thing less he has to think about.

The ongoing point of training develops like a plant and grows. The education of the brothers in matters of practice magic is good, very good. On the practical level they are at the moment between 4th and 6th year, depending on their strengths. Unsurprisingly both are good in Defense against the Dark Arts, while Sam is better at Transfiguration and Potions, which he must have inherited form Reg, because he was almost as good as Sev in Potions. Dean on the other hand was very good at charms and surprisingly ancient runes, because warding was like a second nature to him now. Those are good developments.

In matters of their animagus training Hermione and Sam are still more advanced that the others. Hermione almost transformed completely, while Sam only could transform his hands and feet at the moment. The twins are not far behind, because after they found out that they have fox spirit animals, they started successfully to transform a tail. It doesn't even surprise Sirius that they have similar forms, that's because of their twin bond. Dean on the other hand only discovered his form during their last group session, which they hold once a week. His spirit animal is a bear, fitting, considering how he smothers his younger siblings including Harry. The hardest fight had Harry or still has, because he is still searching for his spirit animal and Sirius guessed that the Horcrux or better Voldemort is to blame for that. That's the reason why Harry almost constantly meditates and Sirius tries to help as far as he can, but that's all.

For the moment Sirius skips the next point, because that's for the wizarding world as a whole. But at the moment he concentrates on the family problems with which he has to struggle. So he focuses on the last two points, the pregnancies of Tonks and Hermione. The children even if they are not born yet, need to be taking care of. For him that means a change of his will, with new vaults for every child in Gringotts. The need financial backup, should something happen that would leave them as orphans and they need the society backing, they are the next generation of the Blacks after all and have to be save. The last point on his list is connected to this they need help and he can only think of one way, even if it will drive his niece up the walls.

Only one house-elf comes to mind, Dobby. He is free and a little bit strange, if he can believe the explanation of his son. But he also will be devoted and he knows some of the family, even likes them. The only question is would he willingly bond with a magic family again. To please his niece he even would pay him, but the bonding part is important so the elf can be stronger to fulfilling his duties. There is only one way to find out. No time like the present. "Dobby." he calls and hopes that he will come.

Only moments later with a small pop the creature appears and looks expectantly at Sirius. "What can I do for Harry Potter's dogfather?" he asks him.

This creature is funny, because he can't believe that he had heard Harry say that, so he has to come up with it on his own. A barking laugh escapes Sirius lips, before he calms himself to answer. "I have a question to ask you." Dobby didn't stress him to go on, instead he waited patiently. "Would you like to bond with the House of Black and before you answer you should know that I will pay you as well."

A big, fat tear escapes Dobby's button eyes. "Dobby … hig … would be honored … hig … to serve the House of Black … hig … even without pay."

"No, no I can't do that, see you will be bonded with the House of Black, but you would be serving my niece and Hermione hates that you would be treated like a slave without pay." he answers.

"Yeah … hig … Miss Granger … good witch … makes good clothes." he says as he points at the seven or eight hats he wore.

A smile appears on Sirius face; Harry had told him everything about Hermione's knitting adventures to free the Hogwarts elves. "That she is. You should know that you will help her with the babies."

"Babies … Miss Granger getting babies?"

"Yes she is. That leads me to my second question; because she isn't the only pregnant witch in the house … Do you know of a free elf, who wants to bond with a magical family."

"I do, but Winky drinks to much Butterbeer now." he answers sadly. The name Winky rang a bell wasn't that Crouch old elf, which he set free after the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup. Her alcoholism should be controlled with the bonding, because than she has a purpose again. So that isn't a problem for him, especially because he knows how tempting it can be to drown your sorrows in alcohol.

"Can you bring her here?" Sirius asks Dobby

"Of course." with that he disappeared to reappear a moment later with a slightly drunk female elf.

"Winky." Sirius addresses her to get her attention.

"You … Sirius Black … my old master hated you." Winky says.

The feeling is or was mutual, but that is not a good start. "Yes I am, but in contrast to your old master I want you to bond with the family of Black."

"Bond?" she asks him with her big eyes, but then she remembers something. "Blacks dark family." she points out.

Sirius sighs. "I know that, but we will change that … me and the rest of the family. Should you accept the bonding your duty would be to take care of the coming baby of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Black." he tells her. He needs to know, what she thought about werewolf's, if she already considers his family as darks.

"Baby … Lupin he werewolf?" she asks.

"Yes. Would that be a problem?" Sirius asks the counter question.

"No." she answers whole heartily with the first smile since she arrived.

"So do you want to bond with the House of Black." he asks her again.

She used time to think before she answered. "Yes."

"Then let's start." with that he initiated a bond between elves and the House of Black through him as Head of the house. The bond manifested after only moments and as soon as it was established Kreacher appears.

"Ungrateful Master bonded with new elves."

"Yes, I did Kreacher, but so that we are clear they are not your subordinates, but your equals." with that statement the bond changes his form between the elves. Before Dobby couldn't voice anything against to others mistreatment of the master, which he is allowed to do now, Sirius orders Kreacher away. "Kreacher go back to the kitchen and prepare lunch." with a pop he was gone and Sirius turns to Dobby and Winky, who was sober because of the bonding. "Please collect your belongings and get comfortable here on the ground floor behind the painting of the forbidden forest you will find your rooms. Until I call you next time, please help in the house and stay invisible, because Hermione and Tonks don't know yet and I want to surprise them.

"Of course, Master." they answer unison with a smile and a light bow. Kreacher can learn some manners from them, Sirius thought before they vanish away.

Sirius made his way back to his desk again to go on with his duties. Now he has time for the element he skipped, before he has to be ready for lunch. In the afternoon they have a training session planned and he will not have time to concentrate on it. But a knock on the door tells him that faith has other plans. "Come in."

The door opens and Fred steps in. As soon as he sees him Sirius knows why he is here or at least that it is what he hopes. From his desk he watches him, close the door and walking up to the front of Sirius desk without taking a seat. With a hand gesture Sirius points him to sit down. "Thank you." the normally cocky and self-confident Fred answers. Sirius has to hide his smile at the obvious nervousness of the prankster, who was unsecure at the moment. But he didn't talk, but instead waited for Fred to make the first move. For some moments it was completely silent in Sirius study. Only the sizzling of the fire in the fireplace could be heard.

' _Come on, you are Fred Weasley, one of the prankster twins, a legend at Hogwarts, you can do anything._ ' Fred gives himself a pep-talk. He never was as nervous as he was now, but he never before had to think about someone besides him or his brother. Now he has to think for a family and he was nervous. He knows his next steps, but that doesn't make them easier. Especially he doesn't know how Sirius will react to the news of Hermione's pregnancy. But that isn't the only thing, why he came here to talk to the man. No he and his brother have an idea and want his permission for doing it, but talking about that would be the easier thing. For it he has to get all the stones out of the way.

With this new enthusiasm Fred looks for the first time directly at one of his idols, Padfoot. But instead of curiosity he could read understanding in his face, like he knew why he was here. The mischievous smile on his face clearly tells him that he really knows why he is here. He doesn't look hostile or angered more amused. But after he thought about it, if he knew about Tonks pregnancy, he had to know about Hermione's too. That made it somehow easier. So with some new self-confidence he sighs and says. "Your face tells me that you know, why I am here?" that was a statement and a question at the same time, but he didn't get a reaction out of Sirius. The marauder liked to see the young prankster squirm that made his day. Fun has to be found everywhere you can nowadays. So after a short paus Fred continues. "I am here to ask you for the hand in marriage for your niece." He took out the ring box and puts it on the table. He took it with him, because of a gut feeling; he thought he needed it and now he knew why. He slides the box to Sirius and says. "As you can see I already have a ring for here. That should tell you that I am not doing this, because of the twins." his voice was stern and now very sure of himself. This way he tells Sirius of the twins and that he knows that the other knows as well.

Sirius didn't react to the statement itself, but took the ring box and opens it. The first glance at the ring tells him that the prankster thought long and hard about the ring, because it was a simple, beautiful and elegant ring. Just like his niece and it somehow looked like it were custom made. The young prankster is a good guy, Sirius knew that before this moment, but this proved it again to him. Marriage wasn't a necessary evil for him, because of the babies, he wanted it and that even before he knew about the twins. The question is why didn't he ask sooner for permission. "Why now?" Sirius looks at Fred again.

Fred should have seen this question coming; it wouldn't have taken him completely off guard. Not because he doesn't have an answer for it, but because he has. It is one of his fears and it is never easy to face them. But he knows that Sirius wouldn't let it go. The marauder was way too curious about it, so he takes a deep breath and says. "There is more than one reason for that. First I was afraid she and you would say no." Not that that has changed now, the fear was still there, but the circumstances changed and forced his hand. "Than the whole business with the contract … You and me, we know that even with her marrying me, Draco could still take her away from me with the help of magic." which he still could do, but he knew the blonde wouldn't and that is because of the twins. Parents and their kids should stay together in his opinion. "And the last one happened to be that she would say yes, but I am not good enough for her." All fears are still there, but it is time to let them go and start to live, because letting your fears control your life isn't living.

For a moment the snarky, short mouthed marauder was speechless. He doesn't have an idea, how he shall react to that. So he took a moment to gather his thoughts and decides to start with the element, which he believes Fred fears the most. "Fred you are a good man and even if I don't want my daughter, because that is the way I see her, go. I am happy that she is with someone like you. You are smart, funny, have a successful business and you care for her very much. That is the most important part to me at least, because I know you always will put her first." For Sirius that's what a couple should be made of, each partner should always put the other before himself. He can see that quality in Fred as well as in Hermione. "In matter of the contract you don't have to worry I will not let it happen, I know you are afraid that you still would lose all your girls, but not with me on your side." With that Fred feels lighter, that was what he needed to hear.

But his last fear isn't cleared yet, because Sirius didn't answer his question. Not in a direct way anyway, but Fred wanted to hear a clear yes from Sirius, his idol, Hermione's uncle or father and a good friend to him. "Is that a yes?" he asks him point blank.

Sirius took his time on purpose, even if his answer is yes; he wanted to let him wait for it. He was a marauder after all. The silence after his question and Sirius passive face got to Fred. He tries to hide it, but Sirius sees as a drop of sweat runs down Fred's forehead. This made Sirius burst out laughing; he never would have guessed that he invokes such a fear in the young prankster. Considering his own mother never got that kind of reaction from him. For a moment Fred was shocked about Sirius habit. Then he got it, the marauder had one over him. "Ha, ha very funny."

"Yes you should have seen your face." Sirius answers while he tries to calms his laughing down.

Fred still wants an answer, a verbal one, not a prank or a speech, but a simple yes. "Can you please answer my question?"

"Yes I give you permission to marry her." Sirius tells him, before he adds mischievously. "But you still have to ask her."

"Yeah, I know, I am working on it."

"Don't worry I think she will say yes."

"But will it be for the right reasons." Fred doesn't want that she only says yes because of the twins. No he wants her to say yes, because she really wants to marry him, out of love and because it is the next logical step.

"What are you planning?" Sirius asks, because if he knows the prankster, like he believes he does, he knows that he already has something worked out in his head.

"Something involving the library and her favorite books." was his answer. For Fred there is no better place for proposing to her than doing it in the library.

"Do you need help?" Sirius asks.

"George is or will helping me. But the only problem is how to get her favorite books, without her noticing."

"I think I can help with that." Sirius tells him and without waiting for a reaction he says. "Dobby."

A moment later with a small pop, the elf appears. Fred stares at the elf for a moment, the last time he had seen him was in the kitchen at Hogwarts. So what is he doing here?

His question was written all over his face. "Dobby is the new elf for the House of Black since today with an important task." Sirius answers the question mysteriously, because he knows that the curious young man will ask further about it.

As if on que a moment later Fred asks. "Such as?"

Sirius smile grows bigger. "To help you and Hermione with the babies."

Fred starts laughing at the joke, because that is all that it could be. But after a moment he learns that he is the only one laughing. So Sirius is serious about it, no pun intended. "You know she will be furious about that?" he tells him matter-of-factly.

"I know." Sirius tells him if he doesn't have a care in the world. Even if he was a bit scared of his niece reaction, he still would face it.

After the elf was sure that his master and the red head, whom he is going to help, is done, he asks. "What can I do for you, Master Black?"

"Fred here needs your help with a special project for Hermione."

The elf turns his glance to the ginger and asks with his eyes what he needs. "I tell you later. Can you go to my room and wait for me there, invisible please?" he asks him and the elf disappears with a nod. He still has something to talk to Sirius about and he doesn't want to scare his brother with the sudden appearance of his new elf. "Thank you." he says to Sirius.

"My pleasure."

"Now she only has to say yes."

"I don't think that will be a problem." with that Sirius stood up and gave Fred an encouraging clap on the back. "If that is all, I still have some things to do, before today's training session." he tells him, but Fred didn't move. That tells Sirius that he still has something to do. Sirius leans back against the desk, crossed his arms in front of his chest and asks. "What else?"

Fred doesn't know how Sirius will react to his question, because every time he was asked, how the house becomes unplottable, he changed the topic. "Can the security of the house be broken?" he asks him.

"No, not even if he himself would try to get in. Why?" he asks the counter question.

"Even if they follow them here lead by a beacon?" Fred asks his next question ignoring Sirius question in the process.

A good question Sirius needs a moment to think about it. He was sure that even if they could follow the beacon, it wouldn't do them any good. "The follower of the beacon only would come into a close proximity, but not the house itself."

"So it is like the Fidelius they know something is there, but they can't see it?" Fred asks further. He needs a clarification.

"Almost, the radius is wider and they could never get anyone to give up the location." Sirius answers. To say that he was curious would be an understatement. He knows the prankster would only ask him such things if he has planned anything that could lead to such a situation. The question is what?

"Why?" he still doesn't reveal why he needs all the information. It is important, because the life of all the other people living in the house, including his unborn twin children, depending on their security. They need that their plan works without a hitch.

"For a Fidelius you have one secret keeper, but for giving up this location all participants of the ritual have to willing agree without pressure to reveal the secret and I don't see that happening." Sirius answers and watches as Fred work through that statement. Normally Sirius would give him more time to come clean, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Can you tell me now what this all is about?"

Fred looks at Sirius face and sees that he is almost blowing up with curiosity. Under normal circumstances he would tease him and torture him more, but not today. Today was different for Fred; he learned that he is going to be a father and got the permission to marry the woman he loves. Both are some reasons for growing up, even if only just a little bit. He always will be a child at heart. Hey look at what he does for living. So he explains his idea. "George and I came up with the idea of starting a wireless pirate show under codenames of course. Security is important to us. We need only a place to start our show. Together we already figured out the rest."

A good idea, Sirius has to give them that. But he needs more information and he is happy that both pranksters thought about keeping the rest of the family save. "Why?" he wants and needs to know, why they want to do that.

The answer was simple and to the point. "Hope."

"Hope?" Sirius repeats questionable.

"Yeah the rest of the wizarding world needs to know that the fight isn't over and that he hasn't won. That the light will keep fighting till the end. … That we are still standing strong … That Harry hasn't given up." he knows that is not a part Sirius would like, but even he should know that Harry is an idol for hope. "You don't have to like it, but the wizarding world looks at him for guidance." he tells the marauder matter-of-factly.

Even if Sirius hates it, he knows that Fred is right. Harry has become a beacon for hope, but he still is a boy with only 17 years old. Even if others become parents at the same age, like his beautiful niece doesn't that mean that the faith of the world should rest on the shoulders of a boy. Still that doesn't make it better, but what can you do, sometimes you have to accept the cards that you are dealt with. "What do you need?" he asks him with a sigh, because besides his reservations in matters of his son, he sees it as a good idea. Hope is never the wrong thing and the wizarding world can need more than a handful of it at the moment. "Just a room where we can broadcast and don't get caught." Fred tells him.

"You can have my study." Sirius tells him. It is the most secure room in the house and should they be discovered they would only get into this room, but not into the rest of the house. There are blood wards on the door that only the Head of the house can lift. It also gives him a way to determine, who enters and leaves his study. Sirius has to give them passage, if you want to call it that.

That answer surprised Fred. He would have thought that he had to fight harder to get Sirius to see the importance of their idea, before he decides to help them. "Just like that?" Fred asks perplex.

"Yeah, what did you expect that I would refuse?" Sirius tells him.

"Kinda." Fred answers truthfully.

Sirius claps Fred on the shoulder and says with a smile. "You aren't the only one, who thinks that the wizarding world needs hope." He himself thought about some things to make that happen, but the idea he has isn't ready yet and he doesn't know how to work the logistics at the moment. "I am working on something as well." he tells him. That was the last point on his to do list.

"And what?" Fred wants to know. He always was the more curious one of the twins.

"I tell you when I figured out the logistics, because I have some things to do for it." Sirius says.

"Maybe George and I can help you with that" Fred points out.

"We will see … when do you want to go on air?" he asks him and changes the topic with it.

"We thought about Christmas, it would be a good idea." was Fred's answer.

"That's soon." little under a month, but if someone could pull it off it would be twins.

"Yeah, we are almost done. We just need to get the first participant to say yes." Fred tells him with a huge smile.

That got Sirius interest. "And who would that be?" he asks him, but he has a slight feeling that he already knows the answer to that one.

The glance he gets from Fred tells him everything he needs to know. He was one of the participants and he doesn't know that he should do with this information. But he knows it could be fun, he always loved to tell his opinion against blood purity, especially in his own family. Fred can read in his idols face that he will take part in his project. "Thank you. Now we just have to get Remus to say yes." Fred tells him without really asking him about it. Why should he if he already knows the answer beforehand.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Sirius knows for a fact that Remus would help them without a problem. It is a way for him to give something back and have an impact on the war.

"Good." with that Fred stands up and walks to the door. Before he leaves, he says. "We tell you soon about Potter watch." He left fast without giving Sirius the chance to respond in any way to the name of the show.

For a moment Sirius is dumbfounded by Fred's departure, but then he laughed, because he knows that he would have done it in the same way as the young prankster. It will be funny to have him as a fix part of the family. But until than he would have to discuss something with him, like the name of the show. He doesn't like it, but he also knows that he probably wouldn't have choice in that matter. Acceptance is the first step after all or at least so they say.

* * *

With a mischievous smile Fred makes his way to his room. A quick tempus tells him that he had only half an hour left before he and Hermione would go to see her mother. He doesn't know how long his own execution will take place. He only knows that he wants to propose after they come back, even if he is a ghost then, because nobody will keep him from his girls not even death itself.

But he needs help to get his plan done. The idea for the proposal come to him during dreaming last night and he thinks that Hermione will like it very much. Moments later he reaches his and George's room. His brother was currently working on some products, because he holds their idea diary in his hands and tries to make one of their ideas work.

Fred knows that it isn't easy to get his brother attention, when he is working, but desperate times need desperate measures. "Aguamenti." he cast and a small fountain of water reaches his brother and soaks him. Of course Fred mad sure that the diary with their ideas was out of the way. No reason to lose their hard work.

"Damn Merlin." George curses as he jumps up to get somehow dry. Not that it worked. Fred laughs at his brother. That got Georges attention as he looks up. "Not funny, Freddie." Calling him Freddie was an indicator for Fred that his twin was pissed, but what's done is done. If looks could kill Fred would be six feet under.

"Sorry, bro, but I need your help and I know how you can be while working." his face was sincere to show his brother that he means it.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you need?" George asks. Even if he is pissed at his twin, he always would help him. Besides he never could stay pissed at him for long. Especially when he looks like a bat, who was on his last way to the dungeons. Instead of answering directly, Fred shows him the ring. George doesn't need to know more, than that. His intentions are clear to his twin. "When?" was the only thing he wanted to know.

Embarrassed he answers. "Today." only his twin want to pull something like that off in the last minute. "After Hermione and I come back from visiting her mother."

Georges shakes his head, but he would help him nevertheless, even if it was such a last minute act. "What can I do?"

"A moment … Dobby." with that the small elf appears by his side. George looks at the creature with a questionable face, before he looks back at his brother, with the look to prompt him for an explanation. "Dobby here." Fred points at the elf. "is going to help me and Hermione with the girls, a present from Sirius if you want to call it that."

For a moment George was silently processing what his twin has told him, before he burst out laughing. "Please let me be there when you tell her about him." George says between the laughs. He knows the show will be unforgettable, George only hopes he will have his popcorn in reach, when the time comes.

"No problem, if you like to tell her." Fred says with a mischievous smile. Sirius may have bond with the elf, but Fred knows that she is going to spell the messenger. So to give the task to his brother would be a very good idea.

That sobered George up a bit. "No, no, your girl … your elf … your problem." Normally he would be on his brother's side no matter what, but everything has his boundaries and the anger or temper of that particular witch definitely is one.

With one last glance at his brother Fred turns to the house elf. "Can you please get the following books for me out of Hermione's room." with that he summoned a list he wrote down this morning and gives it to the creature.

"Gladly Master Weasley." he tells Fred before he disappears. Fred uses the time to collect the other parchments with the clues he has written in the morning as well. That is the moment Dobby reappears with five books and holds them out to Fred. He takes them and puts the clues into relevant book.

George watches his brother with interest and works out what his brother has planned as proposal. "A scavenger hunt, your proposal is a scavenger hunt." he was a bit perplexed by the simplicity of the proposal at least in matters of mischievousness.

Without looking up, Fred answers. "Yes. She loves puzzles and all the books." he shows them to his brother. "have a special meaning in our relationship." After he was done with the clues, he knows that they needed to be positioned so that she can find them in the house. So he turns to Dobby again. "Can you please put this book in front of the floo, but for now only invisible, only make it visible after we have left." he points at the chosen book before he looks back at the elf. Dobby nods so Fred goes on with his explanation. "Place this one in the training room. This one goes into the living room, that into the kitchen and this in front of the closed doors of the library." Fred looks at Dobby to make sure that he got everything before he gives him one final order. "And please make sure that no-one of the others in the house take the books away."

"Of course Master Weasley." with that Dobby went on his way.

With that Fred looks at his twin again. "It looks like you have everything under control. What do you need me for?" Georges asks him as his bothers attention was on him again. He knows that his brother Fred always is prepared; they have learned the hard way that without preparations many things can go wrong.

"You my handsome twin." Fred says.

"You mean the more handsome one." George interrupts him.

"Have the most important duty of all … you have to decorate the library." Fred tells his twin without acknowledging his brothers statement.

"Decorate with what?" George needs more information to set his twins plan into motion.

"Fairy lights in the air and an aisle with candles to middle of the room, where I will be waiting for her." Fred answers as he visualizes the proposal he has in mind.

"What happens if she sees the library, before you are back here?" George asks. He knows that the witch in question is more than smart enough to figure the clues out in a fast manner. So timing was an issue so that all could work like Fred his envisioned. it has to be perfect, Fred wouldn't go for less, because he is perfectionist after all.

"Not going to happen, I will leave the roadhouse before her."

"How?"

"My excuse is that you need my help with one of our new inventions in the last stadium of trial."

"And you think that will work?"

"Yes, she always is and was very understanding in matters of our product testing."

"Not always, don't forget she was furious with us as we tested the products on first years." George points out. He will never forget the temper tantrum and the sparkling of her hair, because of that particular scolding. It was terrifying and he feared for his live in that moment and he is sure that Fred felt the same way.

Fred shutters. "Yeah right, but since we are only testing it at full-grown wizards as well as ourselves she isn't so uptight about it anymore." he wouldn't and couldn't forget that tantrum, because even if it sounds crazy that was the moment Fred full fell in love with his little witch. She was so beautiful in her angered state and her protection of the younger ones sealed the deal for him.

A knock at the door interrupts their discussion before they hear the witch in question say. "Fred are you ready to go?"

"In a moment, Love." Fred yells through the closed door.

"I wait at the floo for you, hurry up." she answers and they hear her move down the stairs.

They wait a moment longer, before they look at each other. Without a word they know whar the other wanted to say, George would prepare the room according to Fred wishes and Fred thanks him for his help. He knows that he always can count on his twin to have his back. With a clap on his brothers shoulder as greeting Fred follows his beloved witch. Only moments later he reaches the floo with her in front of it.

"Ready?" she asks him as he enters the room.

"As I ever be." he tells her matter-of-factly, because if he is true to himself he is really scared of her mother. Hermione takes his and to reassure him, before she steps into the floo and pulls him with her. As they both are in the floo she calls out her destination and a moment later, they arrive together in the kitchen of her mother's roadhouse. The kitchen was empty so her mother has to be outside serving her customers.

With Fred's hand still in hers, she pulls him behind her into the bar. As they enter they see some customers but not many. Apparently it is a slow day. That could be good or bad for Fred and Hermione. But only calling her mother's attention to them and with it telling her their news can show what the outcome would be.

So Hermione lets go of Fred's hand and walks to the bar. Where her mother currently serves some drinks for her customers. Fred follows her in a slightly slower pace. Ellen didn't see them until both of them were seated at the bar. "Hermione what are you doing here?" she asks surprised, before she looks at Fred, at least she believe that it is him, because why should be his brother be here. Ellen tries not to panic because of their sudden appearance; normally they let her know if they would come visit her.

Hermione looks at Fred and he takes her hand. Even if he feels like he will be executed in the next moments, it still would be bearable with her by his side. With Fred's encouragement in form of a light squeeze, she turns back to her mother and says. "We have to talk to you, do you have some time, Mum?" was her answer.

"Yeah sure … Ash please take over the bar for a moment." she yells to the pool tables where their special friend was playing a game. He nods his head and made his way to the bar to help out. Meanwhile Ellen leads the pair to a table in the back, where they aren't going to be disturbed. After they set down, Ellen asks. "So what is it?" But her gut is telling her that she has a good idea where this will be going, but let's hope that she is wrong.

With a deep sigh, Hermione explains. "I know it is soon and I know that you will be pissed, but Mum we didn't plan it but I am …" she didn't get further, because Ellen has figured it out on her own.

"You are pregnant!" she yells at them, so loud that the whole bar looks at them. Ellen sees that and tells them. "What are you looking at, go back to your drinks." her voice had a threatening tone in it. So that the inhabitants of the bar shiver a little bit in fear and conclude that it would be better to go back to their drinks like nothing had happened. To give them some privacy Ash activates the jukebox, sot that they couldn't be overheard by the patrons even if Ellen would yell some more. That of course is inevitable. After Ellen was sure she has lost the audience she turns back to the couple. "Are you out of your mind? How can you be so careless? That's irresponsible for you, didn't you think."

By this point Hermione was in tears and Fred was angered. He can understand that her mother wouldn't be pleased with this new development, but that isn't a reason to attack her like that. "Stop." he says in a stern voice and stands up to show that he is determinate to stand up to Ellen. "I know it is unplanned, but I will not listen to you badmouthing your own daughter. Things happen with or without your consent. So untwist your knickers and start accepting what is happening or you will not see your grandkids for a long time." That wasn't an empty threat to him. If she wouldn't come around, she will not see his girls until he has the feeling that he can trust her with them and Hermione, they are his family.

A silent stand-off between future mother-in-law and future son-in-law flowed. Ellen gaze was furious and she sent killing threats at him with her eyes. But Fred wouldn't budge, he holds his ground. His gaze was as fierce and furious as hers. Hermione looked from one to the other and held her breath to what would happen next. Fred's protection of her, took her off guard. He stood up to her mother to keep her save and wouldn't have she been already in love with him, she would have fallen in love all over again. Her Fred was so much more besides being a prankster and jokester; it makes her happy that she is allowed to see all his sides.

After an eternity, which was only minutes, it was surprisingly Ellen, who gave up first. She had seen that even if Fred was young and maybe not ready to be a family member, he still would put his family first. What does she want more beside a little more before being called grandma by her grandchildren? Grandkids? "Did you say kids as in more than one?" she asks them.

"Yeah, we are having twins." Hermione answers calm, their stair contest gave her time to control her tears and the damn hormones.

"Twins?" Ellen asks unbelievable.

"What can I say it runs in the family." Fred says with a smile. He accepted her retreat as her acceptance of his family and that made him happy to no end. But his joke earned him a slap on the head from his Hermione.

Ellen has to chuckle to Hermione's reaction to his joke. Especially as she reads in his face that he accepted that slap on the head, because he deserved it. "You have him under control already."

"Almost." Hermione says with a smile.

"Hey I am not a dog." he says with a mock hurt, but his eyes tell them that he doesn't have a problem, with them treating him like that.

"Men almost are the same." Ellen declares, before she asks. "So what happens next?"

Fred set down again and answers. "We still have a war to win, but I will give my life to keep her and the girls save." He tells them and he means it, they are his family, his life and he will give up that up to see them live.

"I will help." Hermione says determinate. She wouldn't stop now after almost seven years of constantly fighting for her life.

Fred turns to her, before he says. "Of course you are going to help, but with reason." He knows that it wouldn't do him any good telling her what to do. But that doesn't stop him from trying to keep her out of the deadliest fights. He will not be the only one, as soon as Dean, Sam and Harry know about the girls; they will help him and be on his side in this matter.

"We will see." was Hermione's answer and Fred's knows that she is challenging him with it, but he never was afraid of a challenge. Ellen has to chuckle again at their bander, because she knows, how stubborn her daughter can be, she blames John Winchester for it.

"So it will be twin girls?" she asks after she is remembers, what Fred said before.

"Yeah it is my luck to be in the presence of beautiful woman for the rest of my life." he answers with a smile in the size of the Gran Canyon.

"Are you sure you can take care of all of the girls … financially I mean." Ellen asks him serious.

"Yes ma'am, I am the co-owner of a flourishing business." Fred answers proud.

"What business?" was her next question.

"A prank shop ... and speaking of the shop, I have to get back to George to help him with some of our newest inventions." Fred sees this as the perfect opportunity to get back and put the finishing touches to his vision. "I hope that isn't a problem with you ladies?"

Hermione looks at her mother, because she is the deciding factor for it. Hermione knows what the shop means to the twins and her future is depending on a running business. Even with the dowry and such in her vault, a secure steady income is always good to have. After a moment Ellen says. "Of course not." She can use the time alone with her daughter for some serious talking. But without putting her down, because she doesn't want to lose her grandchildren before they are even born. With a kiss on Hermione's check and a nod to his mother-in-law should everything going as planned he races home. But he is Fred Weasley and until now only a dozen plans of him didn't work. Those were in his younger years since then he has learnt much. He was back at Grimmauld Place in only moments and rubs his hands in anticipation.

* * *

Almost an hour after Fred left her alone with her mother Hermione arrived back home. Both women had a long talk about all matters connected to the pregnancy and Hermione felt way calmer after that. It is good to know that even if her mother is pissed like never before, she still would help her. That was a reason to smile.

As Hermione steps out of the floo she sees one of her school books "Charms Level 7" floating in the air. She reaches for the book and a parchment falls out which Hermione picked up and read. " **All starts with one step … in the end you get a surprise … nothing comes easy … so figure out the clues … I am a fox and I am not … find me where the fight can't stop.** " As soon as she was done reading, her brain was starting to work things out. The parchment was clearly written in Fred's handwriting, so he has planned this scavenger hunt, because it couldn't something else. He knows how much she loves a good puzzle. She knows that the next would be in the training room, but not what the line before that could mean. A glance at the book in her hand reminds her of a memory they both share. The patronus charm was in the book and Hermione helped him with his during the DA lessons. Or better their first kiss after they were done and worked some more gave him the ability to cast the charm. Before that his happy memories weren't strong enough. After their first kiss his weasel appeared for the first time. That is it; he is a fox as an animagus and a weasel as a patronus. So that tells her that the book is a clue as well.

With book and clue in hand she made her way to the training area. She enters and there is another book floating in the air. Of course he would choose books so that he can get to the end of this. She didn't realize that Harry, Dean and Sam were in the room as she reaches for the book. Since the book appeared there they were curious what it is for, so they watched her with great interest. This time as the parchment falls out Hermione catches it before it fell on the floor. " **A rose is still a rose … with a different name … as part of the game … go high and see the sky.** " Already after the first line she knew that the book in her hand is Romeo and Juliet from Shakespeare. A play they watched together during the summer between 5th and 6th year on a date. The talked about the balcony scene a lot after the play ended and the meaning of the first line of this clue. So she knows she sees the sky on the balcony on the 2nd floor in the house. There will be the next clue.

She turns on her heels and almost runs to the balcony. All without noticing that all her brothers are following her now, because their curiosity got the better of them. As she reaches the balcony she burst out laughing. The magical cook book she received form his as a prank gift was floating in the air. Neither Fred nor Hermione could cook to save their life. It was always good to have George near so they could eat something. The clue from his book was easy. " **We both can't do it … but can be found here often.** " The next clue is in the kitchen, because even if they can't cook, both of them like to eat. So that is her next stop as she rushes past her brothers without giving them a second glance.

Surprisingly as she enters the kitchen the rest of the family was there. They looked at her as she reaches for the floating book in the middle of the room. Sirius smirks, because he is the only one, who knows what this is all about. The book in the kitchen was her favorite book, Hogwarts, a History. The clue was easy, but the clue made her blush. " **Here it all began … in your favorite place … we fall in love … and become one.** " Her favorite place in Hogwarts always was and always will be the library. Many things happened here, their first prank together, because even she likes to do something against people, who abuse their position, but their first time happened here as well. Okay it was actually in the Room of Requirement which they turned into a replica of the Hogwarts library. It was in her 6th year, as Fred sneaked into the castle to celebrate their anniversary. They waited a whole year for this moment and it was perfect. It was very romantic, but now she has other things to think of. So she made her way to the library with the whole family hot on her heels.

Surprisingly the doors to the library were warded, at least it feels that way to Hermione. The book or clue must give her the information what she should do next. The book was her own publication, she loves to write poetry and Fred bind them for her after he found them and gave her the book as a gift for Valentin's day. The clue said. " **Almost done … find the right word ... to summon a bird … and enter for some fun**." without thinking long, she says. "Avis." and canaries appear over her head and the door opens with a crack. Determinate to receive her reward, she opens the door and steps in. Only to come to a halt after only one step with catching her breathe.

The library was filled with fairy lights and candles that leaded her way into it. She followed them to a knelling Fred. She stops some paces away from him and is speechless. That is good, because now it is Fred's time to say something. With a deep breathe against his nervousness and to blend out the rest of the family, who his watching them curiously, he begins. "Hermione, my Love, my inspiration for pranks, for mischievousness or to be a better person. Since you are in my life, even before we were become an item, you were like a breath of fresh air, like the first rays of sunlight in the morning and it always was a joy to be near you. You are my sun, who shines my way. You gave me so much already and with the twins on the way you are still giving me things. But I want you to know that me asking you this was only pushed up by the babies. Because I have the ring" with that he took out the beautiful ring and showed it to her. "for months. So Hermione Jean Granger Harvelle Winchester Black, would you do me the honor and become my wife."

There was silence for a moment. Fred almost stopped breathing until she said "Yes" with tears running down her checks.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW,**

 **This month two more chapters should follow, if I can finish them with my newborn sons sleeping pattern. :-)**


	12. winter wonder land

**I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 11 – winter wonderland**

As soon as the answer left her mouth Hermione fell into Fred's arms to kiss him. During the kiss Fred put the ring on her finger and marveled in the element that she said yes. He almost couldn't believe it, it felt like a dream. But the whistles and clapping of the audience told him that it isn't a dream at all, not in the slightest.

After some moments of kissing they break apart to look at her family they all wear happy faces. Dean was one of them. At least until he thought over what he had told her during the proposal. One element stood out and that was the word babies. That could only mean one thing and Dean isn't really happy that his baby sister is pregnant. So as he steps up to congratulate them, but asks with a hard voice instead. "Are you telling me that you got my baby sister pregnant?" The room fell silent and looked at the couple.

"Upps." Fred never thought that the family would listen to his speech. But he should have known better, they all are a curious bunch. Like the jokester he is, he can only say. Maybe it lifts the tension a bit. "Surprise."

Maybe not a good idea as Dean's fist connects with his face. He lost his balance with the punch and without the two hexes coming his way, a stinging hex and a Petrificus Totalus, he wouldn't have fall down. Both came from her other brothers. All her brother weren't happy with the news of their sister being pregnant at all. Simply for that matter that they are too young and the time isn't quite right for such a thing in their opinion. It is wartime after all.

Sirius felt the need to step in. "Boys stop, you all have protected the honor of your sister, not that she needs it. But once is enough." he tells them stern, before Dean could punch Fred again. After that he cancels the spells, so that Fred can get up again. Only the bleeding nose was left to fix.

"Fine." Dean says gruff, before he turns to his sister. "And you Missy are off the training." he orders in a stern voice.

That's not something Hermione likes. "Who died and made You boss? … You are not my father." she stood her ground as she yells at him

"Watch me and just so you know if you would have lived with us I would have raised you, just like I did with Sammy. So that almost makes me your father." Dean tells her sternly. Not that he likes talking about him raising his baby brother as a father figure, but he was all Sam had during growing up. He would do it again in a heartbeat and he would do the same for her.

Even if some had an idea, how the situation was for Dean and Sam with Reg as their father after the love of his live died, it still shocked them all to hear that information. Sirius was pissed that his brother let his son go through that and all the other things they had to endure. He should have been a parent and not been consumed by his grieve. During their contact with the help of the journals he never mentioned, how bad the death of his wife affected him. But that isn't excuse for the life of his nephews; they didn't deserve a life like that.

The others in the room where equally shocked. Considering the fact that Dean is only four years older than Sam and both were really young as their mother died. This shouldn't have been his responsibility. No, he should have had the possibility to be a child and live as such and not to raise his younger sibling. They look from Sam to Dean and back to Sam again. Normally it would bother him to be in the middle of the attention, because of the situation. But Dean is in full big brother mode with a side of mother hen in it. Not a good combination in matters of his younger stubborn sister. He has to act before the situation escalades and he is the only one, who can do that. He was on the other end of this mode almost his whole life and so he knows how he can influence his brother during those times.

Sam steps between the siblings before either one of them could say anything they probably regret later and tells his brother. "Dean, I know you are worried, but you can't command her like that." His tone was calming, like he was approaching a frightened animal and tries not to scare it away.

Dean turns his glance from his sister to his brother. He can't believe that his brother would be on her side. For a Winchester family is everything and he will not risk his niece or nephew, so that his sister can win an argument and be her stubborn self, absolutely not. "Sam you know I can. I have to keep her and the babies save."

"And that is a good thing Dean … I believe Harry and Sirius are on board with that one." he looks at the two and sees them nod in conformation. Dean could see it too. That was the easy part, now comes the hard part. "But you have to understand that you can't order Hermione around like that … Especially because it will cause the opposite effect, I am the best example for that. How often did you order me not to do something, but I did it anyway, because I wanted to do it?" he tells him. He still acts that way, when Dean is in overprotective mode. But he doesn't get caught that easy anymore like in his youth.

For a moment Dean thought about Sam's question. To his displeasure he has to give in, because Sam is right. Every time Dean tried to protect his younger brother, like his father had told him to do, he jumped head first into danger. Almost like he wants to prove that he can handle it. Without a doubt for Dean, Hermione would be the same. Sams point is that his ordering her to stop doing something will have the opposite effect and put her more in danger.

Begrudgingly Dean has to accept that his brother makes a valid point, so he sighs and says. "That is true, but how to we protect her and the baby." While he ask that question he totally ignores the witch in question, of course that pissed Hermione off again after she was calmed down by Sam words and that at least one of her brothers is on her side. Even if she knows that is Dean's way of showing that he cares about her and the twins. Family will always be important to him.

So before Sam can answer that in any way, she tells her big brother in angered tone. "First I don't need protection, I lived in danger for the last six years of my life and second you have to say babies, because I am having twins." She crosses her hands in front of her chest with a grudge.

It was time to step in, before his niece kills her own brother for his stubbornness. Not that she was less stubborn than him. It must be a family treat. But Dean is equally as dumb as stubborn at the moment in Sirius opinion. His way of handling the situation with his little sister in matters of protection will get him killed by her hands someday. Even if he is on the same page with him that she has to be protected at all cost, so was it a massive mistake on his part to assume that she would do it by simply ordering her to do it. Hermione is a highly independent young woman, who fought for her life and that of her adopted brother since she was 12 years old. Such a delicate matter has to be treated with kiddy gloves meaning protecting her without giving her the feeling she can't do it on her own. That means behind her back and that has to be a group effort, between all her brothers, him and Fred, because from the look on his face he seems pleased with Dean's effort of trying to protect the mother of his children. "Kitten, I am sure your brothers know that you can protect yourself, but Dean still wants to protect you, because he thinks that it is his responsibility or Dean?" He looks challenging at Dean to not deny his statement, but to agree to it. Message received so he nods his head. "See." Sirius points out for Hermione. "Likewise you Kitten have to accept that you are not the only one in danger anymore, but the little ones as well and your stubborn brother shows you in his own way that he always will have your children's back." His glance at her was questionable and prompts her to think about what he tells her. After a moment of considering his statement she concludes that her uncle is right, so she nods. "Good, now make up." he prompts his niece and nephew like they were toddlers, which describes the situation to a dime.

Both smile at their uncle before they turn to each other and hug to apologize. "I am sorry. I am just concerned for you Mia." he whispers into her ear. Nobody shall hear his apology because it is only for her.

She smiles and answers. "I know, thank you." Deep down she knows where he is coming from.

Sirius is happy with his handy work and presents his chest in a proud manner. Who would have thought that the biggest hothead of all the Marauders would be someday the voice of reason? Apparently wonders happen or more accurate 12 years in a prison like Azkaban mature even the silliest person. After a moment the siblings step out of each other's embrace and Dean's fast mouth made an appearance again. "One thing I am curious about."

"Yeah?" Hermione prompts him slightly nervous.

"How did you go around the rule of no sex in the house?" A good question, one that Sirius wanted to be answered as well, even if he isn't sure that he really needs to know where his niece has sex with her man. There has to be a boundary somewhere and that was his. Sam and Harry look at Hermione with curious, but somehow guarded eyes as well.

The faces of her family make her blush. She wouldn't answer in a direct way, but give them a clue to figure it out on their own. She can see that they all aren't that curious or more accurate that they aren't sure if they really want to know the answer. "We didn't were in the house per se." she tells them.

All four look at her with a what-the-hell-look. They don't know what she means with it. At least until the think about it or better Dean remembers a certain bra in his car. "Oh no, you wouldn't?" he looks accusingly and outraged at Hermione and Fred. The others were curious, what Dean means with that. But the blushes on their faces got bigger, Fred blush even reach his ear. That was answer enough for Dean. "In my car … In Baby … how could you?" he yells.

Now Sirius, Harry and Sam have to laugh at Dean's misfortune. Even if Hermione was embarrassed that her brother has figured it out, she can't resist teasing him. "As if we are the first ones to have sex in your precious car."

"Of course I had sex in the car, but it is my car after all." Dean says without thinking. Talking about sex with his little sister feels so wrong. She shouldn't have any, particular not in his car. But the pregnancy is a clear lead that she has sex.

"Oh, Dean, I didn't mean you. That would be too obvious." Hermione gives back.

"What are you talking about?" he asks her and she looks away. He follows her glance at Sam, who hates to be brought into this and hopes that his brother wouldn't figure it out, tough luck with his embarrassment written all over his face. That was all Dean needed to understand. "You wouldn't Sammy?" Dean asks him hopeful, but his brother didn't answer. Instead he nervously scratches his head. "Sam." he tries again, but Dean already knows the answer without really getting one. "That is freaking unbelievable." he yells with his hands in the air.

But Hermione just knows how to break her big brother a bit more. "That is beside the point, but just as a reminder the car was John's first." she points out for him.

The whole situation becomes more hilarious with the minute to Sirius. He never had a problem with sex and talking about it with his family members, besides Hermione of course, but she is like a daughter to him, so the situation differs. So he figured out what she wants to tell her brother without a problem. He just has to wait until the Knut drops for his nephews. Their faces were so funny and he can see clear as day, when they got it. "No, you don't mean that …" Dean starts but can't say the rest out loud. Thinking about it was enough for him.

But Sam has to finish of course. "Mum and Dad and the car." Okay, he didn't call it by the name, but he left little room for imagination.

"Yeah." Hermione says triumphal. Both brothers shiver at that thought. That it never crossed their minds until now, says something. But knowing also means that there is no chance of forgetting it. Fred and Sirius burst out laughing at the brothers. But the brothers try hard to erase the image of their parents having sex in the only home they ever have known to register the laughing of the others.

After Sirius calms down, he declares. "Come one we have to celebrate that our family is growing." with that he leads them all to the kitchen for glass of fire whiskey. Before he leaves the library he adds. "And above all else we have a wedding to plan and I am looking forward to it." And plan they did.

* * *

Christmas is on the horizon. Only some days left, but that isn't the important part of today. After some discussions between Fred and Hermione they decided that they wanted to be married before Christmas. For more than one reason, Hermione didn't want showing on her wedding pictures, because both of them were on the same page that they wanted to be married before they become parents. Hermione always wanted a winter wedding, so the time before Christmas was perfect. They chose the 20th of December as their wedding date.

Normally marriages had to be bonded by a Ministry official, so that the bondage between them was legal in the wizarding world. Only exception like always are the ancient and noble houses. If the Head of the Hose binds one of his family members with his chosen partner, who was approved by the Head, the marriage would be valid. Good that they know someone, who can do that for them. Sirius was slightly shocked to learn that they wanted him to officiate the wedding. But during these dark times he understood their reasoning against the Ministry. So he accepted, even if he was looking forward to walking her down the aisle.

That honor fell to someone else or better two someone's. Hermione didn't want to choose between Sam and Dean in matters of who would walk her down the aisle. Instead she decided that she wants the both with her. Both were honored and accepted their duty with big, proud smiles on their faces. Harry on the other hand would be the maid of honor, even if it is unconventional to have a male standing beside the bride on the wedding day. She didn't want it any other way. Even her brothers understand why she chose him for this, they know that the both of them have been through a lot together.

Jo on the other hand was a little put out by it. She thought that she would be the maid of honor, because she was Hermione's sister after all. But after a long talk from sister to sister Jo understood. The bond between Harry and Hermione is strong and they love each other on a deeper lever then just sibling love. They are best friends at the same time. But Jo got another important task, she had to help Hermione convincing her mother of the marriage at such a soon date. It took some time and some fights, between the mother and the daughter's, but in the end Ellen accepted that she wouldn't have any other choice. If her daughters wanted something they did everything to get it.

The ceremony will take place in the library in three hours, a location that mean so much to both the groom and the bride. Besides Fred Hermione doesn't know, how it will look after, because Fred and George took it on themselves to decorate the library according to the theme. Not that Hermione is scared she wouldn't like the end result, no she knows how much of a perfectionist Fred is and so it will be perfect. But she is still nervous that it didn't look the way she pictured it. Another reason that she is nervous isn't sure if Fred will like her dress.

30 Minutes before the ceremony starts Hermione will put on the dress. In the meantime Andromeda, Tonks, Jo and Ellen work together on her make-up and hairstyle. The dress still is in her closet and she can't wait to put it on. It was pure luck that she found it at the first store they went together with Tonks and Jo in Muggle London. But she saw it and new that is was her dress. It wasn't pure white, but more ivory, because let's not forget Hermione wasn't so pure either anymore. Fun aside she never pictured herself in a white dress at her wedding day. It is simple, elegant, breath taking at least according to her uncle, who has seen her in it. It was A-line-dress shoulder less with a long con her left side to show her legs, while the skirt falls in a waves to the floor. As a highlight the corsage was embroidered with lovely flowers. The flowers were discreet, but you still could see them. With a little magic Andi made them glitter if light falls on them and they reflect different colors. She is marrying a Weasley Twin and like their future marriage, the wedding would be as colorful as possible.

She simply fell in love with the dress. She saw it and knew that it was the one. That it was cheap compared to the other dresses, which had too much lace for her liking, was an added bonus. Even if Sirius told her not think of money, because she deserved the dress she wants, no matter the price. All he wanted was for her to be happy on her wedding day. The only thing she hopes is that Fed would like as much as her as well. Andromeda put the finishing touches on her hair. Her make-up was already done only the dress was left. But she still wasn't allowed to look into the mirror to see, how she looks, until everything was done. "So that's all." Andi cast one last stasis charm to keep the hair like this and a warming charm on Hermione. The light robe she wore with only her lingerie underneath was quite chilly.

"You look beautiful." her sister comments as she showed her the mirror so she could have a look for herself, before she steps into the dress. She was perplexed as she looks in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself in it. Her bushy curls where in a beautiful braid on her right side, this way the curls could be seen more clearly. The make-up only highlighted her features a little and weren't over the top. Her sister was right she was beautiful and she didn't wear her dress. But she still had a little time before she has get dressed. "Wow." was the only thought she could voice to her appearance.

"Not quite." her mother says and Hermione turns around to face her and to ask what she means with it. Her question was written all over her face so her mother answers. "There are still some things missing beside the dress."

"Such as?" Hermione asks curiously, because her mother didn't elaborate further.

Andromeda steps beside her mother and answers. "You see you still are missing something new, something old, something blue and something borrowed."

"But that is a muggle tradition." Hermione points out.

"Not really, in old wizarding family we practice it as well, but it is quite different."

"How so?" Hermione eager wants to know, she always was curious to learn new things.

"In the muggle world the woman of the family chose the objects for the bride, but in the wizarding world the choice falls to the men in the woman's life." he mother tells her.

"So your uncle and all your brothers had the task to find something for you and we present it to you." Andromeda explains further. While Tonks and Jo step on either side of her mother and aunt, both hold something in her hand she couldn't quite see. A glance at her mother and aunt tell her that they too hold something in their hands.

Like a child on his first Christmas Hermione looks at the important women in her life, her family and waits. "Let's start with something old." Andromeda says to gather Hermione's attention and enlarges the velvet box in her hands. "Sirius chose something simple but elegant form our family heir looms. It was the wedding gift for our ancestors on the wedding day from her groom." with that she opens the lid of the box and reveals a beautiful white gold necklace with a snowflake put in stasis as trailer on the chain. It was beautiful and fits right into the theme of the wedding. "She had a winter wedding as well. So Sirius saw it quit fitting and don't worry there are no dark curses on it." She tells her as she holds it out for Hermione to take.

Hermione was still in awe as she took the necklace out and put it on. Her cousin clipped it behind her neck so that it wouldn't fall off. The next person, who spoke was Tonks. "I bring something new from your brother Harry. He ordered the goblins to buy flower earrings for you." with that she opens the velvet box she was carrying and Hermione saw two beautiful ivory forget my knots earrings. They slightly remind her of the earrings she wore during the yule ball some years ago. They were lovely and now she knew why Harry wanted to know what color her dress is, so that they would match. He wasn't always that thoughtful, but living with Sirius changed him and she loved him more for it. She took the earrings out and put them on.

Next her mother steps to her. "Sam thought long and hard, what to give you in blue. Until he remembered he wanted to make it, not to buy it. So he worked very hard in the last two weeks to transfigure this rose out of his favorite book." Ellen showed her the beautiful rose with blue leaves. She was perfect and that he chose one of his books as basis made the flower more precious to her. He, like her, loves his books in his untouched and perfect condition. Only two titles come to mind either it is Moby Dick or 1984. The rose fit wonderfully in with her ivory rose bouget, so she put the blue one right into the middle of it.

The last one was Jo and with her the present from Dean, her overprotective big brother. Jo steps to her and says with tears in her eyes. "Dean on the other hand had the gift for you in seconds. He told me to tell you the story behind this necklace." with that she held out a small bronze head round on a leader bend. "This was given to him by Sam while they were kids at Christmas. Originally it was for John, but Sam learnt that Christmas that the only person, he always can count on was his big brother and so he deserved the present more that their father. Since that day Dean always wore it and didn't take it off until today." By this time both sisters were in tears. But Jo wasn't done with the messages she has to deliver for her brother. "For him it is his most prized possession, even more important than Baby." all the woman laugh at that, because they all know about his unhealthy relationship with the inanimate object. "He says it symbolizes his family for him and he wants you to wear it, so that you always know that he and Sam always will be on your side. That they love you." The waterfall of tears doesn't stop; good that Tonks charmed the make up to stay in place way no matter what. Hermione knows how important that gift is and for her big brother, who isn't Mister Feelings to say that he loves her, like she did him, means the world to her. To cut the tension a bit, Jo adds the last part of Dean's message. "He also told me that he wants it back, because he feels naked without It." that dried the tears on all the women's faces and they laugh. Only Dean could be sentimental and snarky at the same time.

It took some time for all of them to calm down, not only because of the tears but laughter as well. "I think it is time." Andromeda says after she cast a quick tempus. The binding ceremony will be starting in only 30 minutes. So the ladies help Hermione in her dress and put the finishing touches on her looks. With 10 minutes to spear until the ceremony she was left alone. She was beyond beautiful all women told her that and after they placed a mirror in front of her, she believed they were right. All of them left to let her brothers in. As they saw her their jaws hit the floor. Their little sister was breath taking, the pregnancy glow she has as well as was an added bonus. She was a vision. "Wow." was all they could voice.

"Thank you." she tells them with a smile. "You both look dashing as well." They wore blue suits with a blue tie. All part of the winter wedding. They look so handsome, she is sorry that not all of them got the change to bring a date to the event. At least Dean and Jo are finally an item. A good thing, not only because they need each other, but it distracts Dean from his overprotectiveness, he has displayed in the last weeks, because of the twin girls. His first statement to hearing that he will be an uncle to girls was that they weren't allowed to date until they were 30. Without surprise all the males of the family were in agreement with that. So her girls always will have a horde of men protecting them, who were wrapped around their little fingers and they all definitely wouldn't have a clue about it. That made her smile.

They kiss her cheek and take a closer look at their little sister. The dress was timeless, beautiful and simply elegant, like her. "Thank you for your presents." she tells them and both of them blush embarrassed, Dean more so than Sam.

Dean always is the one to change the topic from him to other things. "Come on. I think it is time."

With that Hermione nervousness is back. Sam saw it in her face. "Don't worry Mia, he will be there and it will be beautiful."

"Oh that isn't one of my worries. I know Fred Weasley never backs down form a challenge and this is definitely is one for him." she tells her brother.

"What is it then?" Dean asks her instead of Sam, because he as well acknowledged her nervousness.

She looks at them vulnerable, she always was nervous in matters of her appearance. She knows she isn't a beauty like other women. All men in the house of course see it differently than her; to them she is a natural beauty. "Do you think he will like my dress?" she asks them.

Since the short time they know her, they know that she believes that she isn't beautiful or pretty. But nothing could be further from the truth and they still try to figure out, who told her that she wasn't a beauty. They know from Harry that even if Ron tried to feed her love potion, he never saw her as a girl or woman at least in his comments towards her and the way he acted. Sam and Dean swore to punch Fred's little brother for that, should they ever get the opportunity to meet him. But now they have to calm a beautiful witch. So Dean takes her hand and says. "Mia he will love it, you are breathtaking and don't let you tell you otherwise."

"Fred will not know what hit him when he sees you like this." Sam continues for his brother.

"But for that we have to get going." with that Dean holds out her left arm to take and Sam his right. She takes the offers of both her brothers' arms and together they lead her to the library. Only moments later they reach the closed doors of the room. They didn't have to wait long for them to open. As on que the music starts and the doors open with the help of magic. The first impression of the library was overwhelming; all was decorated in the theme of a winter wonder land. Fred even brought something of Hogwarts into the decorations. He charmed the ceiling to look like the sky from outside and it was snowing. But the snowflakes never reached the bottom, they vanished in mid-air.

"Keep breathing." Dean whispers in her ear as he leads her with Sam to Fred, who was turned away from her at the moment. She only saw his back. So she took a look around the room. The only guests were the family, meaning the people, who live in Grimmauld Place and her mother. Small and personal, why would need someone a big wedding when only the family is enough.

She looks back at Fred as he finally turns around. As he sees Hermione his mouth opens and stays that way. Until his twin whispers something in his ear. Probably to close his mouth if doesn't want to catch flies. He did it, but his eyes were still speechless. What else can he do if the woman he loves looks like vison out of a fairy tale?

As they reach Fred and George, who was his best man, Sirius takes his place on the podium between them and asks. "Who brings the bride to her new husband?"

With many emotions Dean answers. "I do as her oldest brother and the Heir of the House of Black." They practiced what they had to say, because it is important to binding. Only the Head of the House or the Heir can give the bride to her groom. Because of Sirius task as the binder, it was Dean's responsibility to give her away. Even if he doesn't like it, but at the moment he is the heir of the house and it will stay that way until Sirius has a son.

"Does the House of Black give his blessing to this union?" Sirius asks further as part of the ceremony.

"Yes." with that Sam let go of her right hand and held it out for Fred's left hand to take. "as the Heir of the House I bless this marriage with love and faithfulness in a growing partnership, equally to honor and protect each other as well as the family and life." with his last word Dean lets go of Hermione's left hand and put it into Fred's right hand. Their holding hands form an infinity symbol. After that he steps away and takes a seat.

"The infinity of this blessing is represented in their joined hands." Sirius goes on. "Only on their own accord can this binding be broken." with that he binds a blue cord around their joined hands. Then he looks up and the next step follows. "Who stands as the witness of the bride?" he asks formal.

With a black chord in his hands as a symbol for the Black family Harry steps forward to stand beside Hermione. "I, Harry James Potter, last of the Potters and adopted son of Sirius Black, stand here as a witness for the bride." with that he starts to bind the chord around Hermione and Fred's hands. "With my magic and my roots in both houses I give this union my blessing for a flourished future. All, who want to harm this union, will face the anger of my magical core." Harry says in clear voice. He learnt and trained his part very hard, because he doesn't want to disappoint his sister. Besides such bonding ceremonies have a low tolerance for mistakes. After he has fastened the chord he steps back to his former place so that the ceremony can go on.

Now it was Sirius turn again. "Who stand as the witness of the groom?" he asks.

This time George steps forward to take position beside his twin Fred. "I, George Fabian Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley, stand here as the witness for the groom." with that he binds the red chord he holds in his hand as the symbol for the Weasley's around their joined hands. "With my magic and my roots to my house I give this union my blessing for a peaceful future. All, who want to harm this union, will face the anger of my magic core." he finishes like Harry before him by knotting the chords together.

Sirius looks at Hermione to prompt her to recite her vows. Tears were running down her face and she needs a moment to compose herself before following with her vows after a deep breath. "Form the earth my life shall grow with you. With the fire in my soul I will protect our family. The water in my body shall cleanse us of all ill will and the air in my lungs will be working until my death. With the four elements in me, I, Hermione Jean Granger Harvelle Winchester Black …" Damn that is a really long name; she really needs to do something about that. "will be your partner, your equal till death decides to send us to our next adventure. I love you, cherish you, protect you and am on your side for every obstacle to come. With this binding, we become one and share our magic." As those last words left her mouth a red string from her heart leaves her to go through their joined hands directly to the heart of Fred.

As the string enters his heart, he gasps. The feelings she send with it are overwhelming, he can fell her love, protection, insecurities and so much more. He feels everything from her and for a moment he is speechless, but he has a part to fulfil to bring this binding to the next level. So with a deep breath, he spoke his own vow, which was slightly different than hers. That's not a problem as long as the four elements are a part of it. "Earth has given me my wings so that you can ground me with your roots. With the fire in my soul I will always find you. The air in my body I breathe for both of us and the water in my life helps me to always put you first until my death. With the four elements in me, I, Frederick Gideon Weasley, will be your partner, your equal till death decides to send us on our next adventure. I love you, cherish you, protect you and am on your side for every obstacle to come. With this binding, we become one and share our magic." Same as with Hermione a red string leaves Fred's heart and goes through their jointed hands to her heart. Like him she gasps as the string enters her heart and she now fells everything that he feels.

They look into each other's eyes and know that every secret is shared and nothing will be hidden form their other halves. Even if it is a little scary to be so open to another person, so would neither of them change it for the world? The love they have for each other makes them stronger together than they are apart. A red glow evolves the bridal pair for everyone to see. All know that it means true love even without a wizarding education like Andi or Siri, because it was their own hearts, which told them about it and that it is real.

Sirius throat is try and he needs a moment after the glow started to gather himself to fulfil his part and finish this binding. It was a shock to learn that the love of his daughter and her prankster was true love and that without a soul bond between them. They have something special and should cherish it till the day they die. This triggered him to a slight change for his last binding, because he can't let Draco Malfoy ruin that for them, so in the heat of the moment, he chose a different path, a binding that only a Head of the house can declare. He binds them together with the magic of the family and for that he uses his own magic as an anchor. "As the Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, I, Sirius Orion Black, bind those two with the four elements to change the world." He waved his wand in a complicated manner to inscribe a rune into their hearts. "My magic will help me to keep them together, nothing will keep them apart. No-one shall split what belongs together. They are one and the House of Black sees them as their future." For a moment the red strings glow stronger, before they vanish into the bride and the groom to anchor themselves in their cores. All look in aww at Sirius and what just happened. Only Andromeda knows that he made a vow to keep them together even at the cost of his magic. But Sirius will not tell them that, he would give his magic freely so the two of them can stay together. After a moment he says. "The bond will be sealed with a kiss." Not only was it the last part of his role, but also a possibility to stir them away from his binding oath.

Without thinking twice about it Fred pulls Hermione to him and for the first time in his life he kissed his wife. Even if the kiss, between them was passionate, they kept it short. They don't want to share one of those kisses at the wedding day like it was porn. But the witnesses didn't concentrate on the kiss, but what happened around them. They could see the bond form, being established and defining them. It was a beautiful sight and for a moment the bridal pair glowed red.

As they break apart they didn't notice the odd looks or the awws form the others. They simply had only eyes for each other. It took Sirius a moment to declare. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley." with that they turn to the audience and hear them clap, whistle and even see some of them cry. The whole family stood up and was happy for them. On his arm Fred leads his new wife to the short or better small reception they had planned in the ball room of the house. The rest of the family followed behind them.

After only some moments they reach the closed double doors to the room. Neither of them has seen the room yet. The whole family worked together to decorate the room and hopes that the bridal pair will like it. So they stop right behind them and wait for them to move. Both of them can fell the nervousness as well as curiosity from their family as they stare at the door. After a short glance at each other Fred opens the door and pushes them open.

What they saw took their breath away. The room was decorated like a winter wonder land. Like in the library the ceiling was charmed to act like during a snowing night and the flakes fall down, but vanished mid-air. But there was still snow on the floor, but just enough to hear snow crunch while you walk through it. A good thing, so Hermione could walk with her high heels without problems in the snow and ruining them in the process. Slowly they walk to the large round table, which was encircled by decorated Christmas trees as well as different snow sculptures like a fox and a snow leopard. As the bridle couple looks at them they start to move around the room like they would play catch with each other. Hermione and Fred have to chuckle at that.

"Aww" they say while laughing as they step to the table and take the designated chairs, which were so positioned that they could see the door. On the table they found small ice figures in front of each chair. Hermione and Fred had a snow leopard and a fox in front of them. On Hermione's left side stood in front of the plate a stag and on Fred's free chair beside him stood another fox. So they know that the figures are the place cards, so that everyone knows where to sit. Beside the figures there were small winter roses spread in the middle. It was simply beautiful and the bride as well as the groom loved it.

As soon as they sat the instrument of the string quartet starts to play a lovely, smooth classic ballad. It was discreet and atmospheric. The rest of the wedding party took a seat and as soon as all were sitting the first dish appeared on their plates. With the music in the background they eat and all chatted happily. After the main dish Sirius stands up and alerts the table that he has something to say. The whole table looked at him and waited for him to start with his speech. "As almost father of the bride I see it in my right to embarrass them a little bit." this got him some laughs form the table. "Who would have thought that a prankster and a goody two shows would fall in love? The only question is who is who?" some snickered, while Hermione shots daggers at him with her eyes. Fred on the other hand laughs. "But I see that they love each other with all they have. A relationship needs seriousness and humor, both things you have enough of. Fred so that we are clear only because we are family doesn't mean I will not prank you, should you hurt Hermione."

Before he can go on, all her brothers say in unison. "So will we." and the table laughs.

"So be warned. But till then, welcome to the family and good luck with this one." he points with his Champagne glass at Hermione and smirks. "To Hermione and Fred."

Even if he made fun of her, Hermione cried because of his speech. All the others raise their glasses as well and say. "To Hermione and Fred."

Immediately after Sirius seat down again, George stood up. He took his glass and cleared his throat. "After those delightful words I have to put in my five knuts as well." he turns to the bride and declares with a smile. "Hermione I still believe you can do better than this tosser." with that he slaps his hand on Fred's shoulder. "I am way more handsome than him." all of them laugh and Fred simply rolls his eyes at that joke, because it is getting old. "Nevertheless I think I have to accept that I have a new sister, who can hex my balls of should I step out of line" They all laugh, but George wasn't done as he adds. "I am not joking; she did that once after I pranked her. I learned my lesson, maybe it is better you stay with my twin instead. Even if I am more handsome, he is sturdier and can take it." He receives some laughs for that. "Besides that … I wish both of you good luck, many children, which are already on the way and a happy time together. I love you like a sister Hermione, so Fred you better treat her right. To Hermione and Fred." They all take their glasses and praise the bridal couple again.

The last one to stand up was Harry. He may hate to be in the center of the attention, but for his sister he would do it. Besides the speech he wants to give, is about her and not about him, so in reality she is in the center. So as soon as George has taken his seat again, he got up and cleared his throat to get the attention of the room. All eyes were on him and he was slightly nervous, but with a deep breath, he starts. "I am not as eloquent as Dadfot or George, but I do my best to bring my point across." He looks at the bride and groom, before he goes on. "the first time I learned about Hermione and Fred I was shocked, I simply couldn't fandom what they have in common, they were so different. Until I took a closer look at them and surprisingly my assumption was wrong. Even if Hermione likes to play a rule obedient person, it is as far from the truth as it can get."

"Hey." Herminoe exclaims at him outraged in good manner.

"I am sorry, but it is true, Hermione. You broke more rules that the twins combined. The only difference is that you weren't caught in the most cases." He turns sheepish to Fred and says. "I think you can learn a thing or two from your bride, because with her help you never get caught. Now you have the rest of your life to learn from her and I hope for you that you are more than willing to do that, if you don't want to get in trouble with her. Believe me I know what I am talking about." the table even Hermione has to laugh at his words. They all know how often she tried to get him to study and think before he acts, but it never worked. "But I have to warn you Fred should you hurt her, we." he points at himself as well as Dean and Sam. "have your head."

"Hear, hear." Dean and Sam say together and the people around the table laugh again.

"But until then I wish you luck and a good life. To Hermione and Fred." with that he raises his glass again to cheer them on. After a sip form the glass he took his seat again. As soon as he sits Sirius puts a proud hand on his sons shoulder. He knows how difficult such a speech was for him, but with everything else in his life he took it in strides and faced it head on. Harry can see that his dogfather is proud of him in his eyes and he is happy about it. There are no words needed they understand each other without it. It was on this father son moments they both came to cherish and that made them happy.

After the speeches were done conversation around the table flowed again. Everyone had fun and for one night the dark times, the war they all are living in is forgotten and simply happiness remains. But the night wasn't over after the speeches as after an hour the wedding cake was brought in, by Kreacher. Fitting the theme of the wedding, the cake was designed like Hogwarts covered in snow. The filling was nothing fancy, but a simply cheese cake mass with bananas and as toping dark chocolate. Fred and Hermione both love chocolate and bananas so the forged that in their wedding cake. They cut the cake together and feed each other a piece. It was delicious just like the pictured it would be.

Even if it wasn't conventional to have the first dance after the cake, they don't give a damn. Both are not conventional and the entire guests know that. So after everyone had a piece of the cake and only hale of the castle remained Fred took Hermione's hand and leaded her to the dance floor, while their charmed snow figures still run around. The discussion about the song, which should be played, while they dace for the first time as husband and wife, wasn't easy and tiring. They couldn't come to an understanding, George had to step in as a mediator and with his help they chose a muggle song that mirrors them. So as the stand in position "what about now" starts to play and Fred took the lead to glide with his beautiful wife through the ball room.

After a moment of time he opens the floor for the rest of the guests. Sirius took Ellen hand and leads her on the dance floor. Even if he was embarrassed Dean followed his uncle's lead and took Jos hand for a dance. That surprised Sam, because Dean wasn't a guy, who likes to dance, no he hates it. But love apparently makes the feet light. He smiles, but as he looks at Harry for a moment he feels sad. He would like nothing more than to take him for a dance as well. But he still isn't sure, what or how he should react to his feelings. So he simply watches the other people dance around.

Soon the song changed to a party hit and the party was in full motion. Until two in the morning Hermione could keep up, but she is pregnant and as such she tires out faster than others. Fred doesn't want to stay behind, so they say good night and thank all their guests, before they walk to her room, more accurate to their room now. As a married couple and with the twins on the way, Sirius didn't see any sense by keeping them apart at night.

At the door Fred stops Hermione from opening as he picks her up, so that he can carry over the threshold. With a joyous laugh they enter their room and Fred closes the door with his foot. What she sees took her breath away, hundreds upon hundreds of fairy lights decorated the air and on the bed Fred laid rose petals out. "wow." was everything she could muster as he carefully puts her on the bed. She is precious cargo after all.

"I do my best." Fred says with a smile, but a yawn from her remind him why they left the reception. "Come on let's get you out of your beautiful dress, so that we can go to sleep."

"But Fred it is our wedding night." Hermione points out. "And you did all this." pointing at the decorations in the room.

"Yeah and I can do that again, but my wife is pregnant and she didn't nap today, like in the past weeks." Since the pregnancy is confirmed the symptoms hit her full force and she slept as much as she could. According to Andy that is totally normal. It is good to have a healer in the family and at home.

For a moment she wants to disagree with him, but further yawning remind her, how tired she actually is. Beaten she sighs. "That is probably a good idea, oh husband of mine." She likes to call him that and he loves to hear her call him that.

"Good." with that Fred helps her out of her dress and gives her one of his old Quidditch dresses to wear for the night. Dressed in it she slips under the covers and watches Fred undress himself until he is only in his boxers, like that he slides under the covers besides her and takes her in his arms. His chest pressed to her back while one of his arms was under her head and the other hand draw circles on her belly until her breath evened out and she was asleep. Only now he closes his eyes and with his beautiful wife in his arms he drifts of to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

It is Christmas morning and Harry is one of the last persons on is way down to breakfast in the kitchen, before they would open the presents. On his way down he meets Sam and they smile at each other, but still walk in silence to their destination. They hear that the family is already waiting for them, so they walk a little faster, but as soon as they enter the kitchen the hit an invisible barrier.

"Hey." Harry exclaims and the rest of the people look at them and Sirius starts laughing together with Dean, Jo and the twins.

"What is so funny?" Sam wants to know.

"Oh Sam don't mind them. They are just gleeful, because they weren't the only ones to fall for Sirius trap." Remus declares with a smile. He didn't fall for it, because in his youth he did the same prank to the Marauders, which leaded to an embarrassed kiss between him and Peter. A memory he doesn't want to relive, so he pushes it away. That event taught him the lesson to always be on guard during Christmas time in Sirius proximity, so that can't fall for his trap again.

"Meaning?" Sam and Harry ask at the same time. It scares them sometimes when the use twin speak, but they never let it show on the outside to the others, but simply ignore it. They simply don't know the origin of it.

Instead of answering Remus points at something over their heads. They look up and there plain to see was mistletoes. But Sam on the contrary to Harry doesn't know that the mistletoe was charmed, which only lets the trapped people out after they kiss. He blushes slightly as he says. "Ah" he scratches his head nervously. A gesture Sam finds incredible cute. "we have to kiss to get out." he finishes in a whisper.

On the outside Sam was cool with it, but on the inside he was slightly pained. Not that he wouldn't like to kiss Harry, no the contrary is the case. But he still has some reservations about it; Harry is so young in comparison to him. But he fights his nerves down as he answers. "Oh." in a tone, that told the others that it isn't that big of a deal.

Harry was a little shocked by it. He wouldn't have guessed that Sam take it so easily. But he can't think long about it, because only moments later he feels Sams hand on his cheek and his lips on his. Sam was sure that Harry would be nervous, because of kissing him. That told him his blush, so he took the initiative in his own hands. Harry lips felt so soft and only for a moment he didn't participate in the kiss, before he lets all his insecurities go and lets Sam tongue in and follows his lead.

The world was forgotten to them. They didn't see the blinding gold light that emerged as soon as their lips met. Nor did they hear that the laughing as well as all the discussions in the kitchen broke up. Some were perplex by what was happening in the kitchen. Only Sirius had a big smile on his face, because his plan worked and he could confirm his suspicion. Now he only has to wait for them to break apart, before he can educate them as well as some of the rest of the room, about what is happening.

What felt like an eternity, a happy one, to Sam and Harry, but actually was only some moments, they broke apart again. Even if both of them would like to let it go on, they stop and step away from each other into the kitchen. The barrier was gone, but that wasn't surprising, because they wanted that to happen. No surprising to them where the almost gawking faces of the rest of the family. The both ask themselves the same question, Why? So the ask out loud together. "What?"

Before Sirius even can think about explaining, his niece beats him to the punch, like always. "There was a gold light as you kissed."

"Okay!?" Harry answers nervous. He doesn't know what to do with this information.

This time Sirius stops Hermione with a glance, so that he can explain. "It confirms what I suspected for a long time about both of you." he stops to let his words take effect until they look questionable at him. So he goes on and tells it like it is. Why give them a long explanation if that would lead to more confusion then they already feel. "You are soulmates."

That statement had effect on all the inhabitants. Some were surprised, some were perplexed and some didn't know how to react to that, like Sam and Harry for example. Like always if Sam didn't understand something, he asks question to get faster to the solution. "Can you elaborate that a little bit more?" Silently Harry agrees with Sam's question, they need more information to understand the meaning.

"Certainly … Soulmates are rare even in the wizarding world, because it means that those people live a second life."

"Like reincarnation?" Sam fall his uncles words to clarify his thought.

"Yes exactly like that. But Sam if you would let me explain it without interrupting then you would understand sooner." he looks hopeful at his nephew and with a sigh Sam nods that he will try to let him get all out, what he has to say. "Thank you. It is said that the soulmates were born again, because they didn't find each other in their past life. Magic gives them a second change this way and creates circumstances that they would meet with certainty. If you want to call it that, they are destined to be together, to love each other and to have a life with the other." Sirius finishes his explanation.

That was all Harry needed to hear to panic. He turns on his heels and left the kitchen in the direction of his sanctuary. Funnily enough since he lives in this house it is the library. Out of the corner of his eyes Sams sees Harry fleeing the room. It makes him a little bit sad, that the other one thought being destined with him is something he has to run from. Sam doesn't know how he should react. Then he feels his skin tingle, like always when magic is cast on him. He looks at Sirius, who is now standing beside him with his wand out. What for, what did he use?

His question must have been written all over his face as Sirius answers. "Silencing charm. So that only you hear what I have to say." He loves his family dearly, but some things have to stay only between the parties involved. Especially in matters of his son, who was a softy, even with his hard shell? "Don't see it as a rejection." Sirius tells him straight to the point, without pointing out, what he means, but Sam understands him without problems.

"And as what else shall I see it?" Sam questions in a sad voice. His heart hurts that he isn't what Harry, his soulmate apparently, wants.

Sirius sighs, he knows, how Sam feels, he felt like that after he learned he was destined with Sev. He as well run for the hills, after they learned of their connection. But like Harry Sev was scared to love, because he didn't know what it is. He has to reassure Sam that it is not him, why Harry run away panicked, like he was reassured by Lily flower himself at the time. "Sam he is scared."

"Of me?" he interrupts him. He doesn't know why he acts so hastily, that is normally Deans play, but the whole soulmate thing put him out of his comfort zone. Normally he wouldn't interrupt Sirius like that, but patiently wait for his dialog partner to tell him everything he needs to know, before he reacts to it, is a bit much at the moment.

"No, Sam." he knowingly puts his hand on his nephews shoulder. "But of love or better to love."

"Why?" Sam wants to know.

"He almost lost everyone, who he ever loved and loved him back. His parents are the best example for it." Sirius points out. Sam can understand that, especially because Harry has told him, how Voldemort target him, his whole life. It reminded him so much of Yellow eyes and his relationship. Jess died because of it and now him being the soulmate of Harry means that the boy could lose someone else, he loves.

With that Sam felt like an asshole. He can understand Harrys panic, even comprehend it. The thought that Harry is afraid to lose Sam warms his heart. It means that Harry definitely feels something for him. Just like that his feet start moving and bring him to the library, because Sam knew after their time together that it is his hiding place. As he enters he sees Harry pace the room and with an admiring smile he walks to him and steps in his way to stop him from pacing.

"Sam." Harry says worried. "I am sorry." he tells him after a moment of silence, because Sam wanted to give him some time to explain himself.

"About what?" he asks him after he didn't explain further.

"Being destined to me." Harry states like it was a given that it is something bad. But Harry didn't look at Sams face, because he didn't want to see the disgust of being connected to him like that.

Sam wouldn't have it; he brings his fingers under his chin and carefully lifts his head so that their eyes can meet on the same level. Harry is surprised to see happiness in Sam's eyes and not disgust. "There is nothing you have to be sorry for." Sam tells him whole heartily.

"But because of me you are a target. I don't want that." Harry finishes in a whisper and tries to look away as tears fill his eyes. But Sam doesn't let him.

"What else is there that you don't want?" Sam wants that Harry faces his feelings for him as well as his fears at the same time.

Harry gulps; he knows that Sam is very perceptive and would pick up more than he wants to tell him. But Sam would always dig deeper to reach the core of a problem and that without backing down. Even with Dean he does it, especially when his brother thinks he can flee from a talk, Sam would give him a moment of freedom to tackle the problem at a later time with more force. So he tells him the real reason. "I don't want to lose you."

Instead of answering to that statement Sam kisses him fiercely. Only a moment Harry hesitates before he participates fully as Sam brings his body nearer to him. They explore each other's mouths and tongues. Sam feels that Harry is inexperienced, but he likes it, because for him it means that he will teach him everything and that is a huge turn on for him. They need air soon and break apart, but not far, because their noses still touch as they look into each other's eyes. "I won't let you go." Sam tells him in a hard voice, because he means it.

"But …" Harry tries to say, but Sam wasn't done.

"No buts … Harry I can turn the table on you. You are not the only one with a target as big as Texas on his back. Even if Yellow Eyes is dead does that not mean his plan for me is dead as well. He like Vol" before he can go on Harry silences him with a kiss, so he can't get off the taboo and Sam is grateful for it. After a short kiss Sam continues. "like you-know-how can and will target you only because you are important to me. So we are in the same boat here."

Surprisingly it makes sense for Harry; they are kindred spirits after all. But Harry still has some insecurities. "And you want to be with me?" he asks him nervous.

"Yes." was Sam's simple answer.

"Why? … I am young, inexperienced and maybe will die soon."

The last part was nothing Sam likes to hear. But if they can't find a way to extract the soul fragment of Voldemort from Harrys body that is a real possibility. But for now he concentrates on the positive things. "I will do anything I can so that you don't die." Before Harry reacts in any way Sam silences him with a glance, because he wasn't done. "Yes you are young, but only in age, but with everything you have been through you have matured fast. Your experience defines you and not your age. And in matters of your inexperience I like it." Sam tells him as he takes him in his arms.

"What … why?" Harry can't fandom why.

Mischievously Sam leans down to one of Harry's ears and whispers in a husky voice. "Because I can teach you everything and that would be fun." Sam feels Harry shiver in his arms. Good, he understood his meaning and that even without a blush, a good sign that he wants him like that.

For a moment they silently stay in each other's arms. They like to feel the other one there and to smell them. With Harrys head was on Sam chest and he can hear his heart beat. It was cozy, familiar and they both feel like they belong in the other's arms. Their togetherness was interrupted by Christmas carols form the sitting room. They laugh at the blended choir. The family was singing loud, false, but with full enthusiasm.

Sam was the first one to step out of their embrace, but not without letting go of Harry's hand. "Come on let's go to the family. It is Christmas after all." A new one for him, because he never liked this particular holiday, but with a family and a destined partner it couldn't be so bad.

"Sam." Harry stops him, before he can walk away with his hand in his. With is attention on him he goes on. "What about the family?"

"I think after the whole revelation of us being soulmates, it wouldn't be a surprise to them." he answers with a smile.

"So we are an item?" Harry wants clarified.

Sam reaches for Harry cheek and cares it, as he answers. "Yes … but we will take it slow. Even with a war at the horizon. I think we shouldn't jump the gun." An answer that made Harry happy so he has to kiss Sam again. The kiss was short, but still passionate like the few kisses before.

After they walk hand-in-hand into the sitting room where the family sings the carols with Sirius at the piano, they wait for their reactions. Some look at them as they enter and smile at their hand holding. Even Dean if it wasn't his thing, doesn't that mean that he would condemn it. No, he always wanted his little brother to be happy and he can't be happier then with a soulmate. So why should he react badly to it, it wouldn't have an effect. Instead he was happy for him.

The family finishes the last lines of the current song, before Sirius says. "Good you are here; we waited for you with opening presents. So come on." with an inviting gesture he leads the family to the huge Christmas tree and takes a seat in front of it. The family subconsciously forms a circle around the tree as the pairs sit together. As soon as everyone sits Sirius plays Santa and gives out gifts.

Soon the floor was filled with wrapping paper. For all besides the Winchester brothers it was almost normal to receive so many gifts, even for Harry after six years in the wizarding world. But it was new to Sam and Dean, one gift per year was much for them. But their piles this year were enormous and they unwrapped their presents with glee like children.

After all have unwrapped their presents Sirius stands up to give his last two gifts and he carefully and secretly steps out of Hermione's way. "I still have two gifts." he declares and everyone looks expectantly at him. As the full attention was on him he yells for them. "Dobby, Winky."

With a pop both elves appear in the room. Before Sirius has the chance to explain himself, Hermione accusingly yells at him. "What have you done?"

The ends of her hair start to spark and Sirius know that he has to be careful, but he still jokes, because it is his nature. "Before you kill me, let me explain maybe I can plead my case."

"I doubt it." she answers as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

With a deep breath Sirius answers. "First of all I bonded with both of them so that they are elves for the Black Family, but they are paid and the bonding helped against Winky's alcoholism. And I hired them for an important reason."

"Which is?" she wants to know.

All who know why the elves are here; look curious at Sirius and Hermione to see what happens next. George nibbles at the chocolate, because he doesn't have any popcorn at hand, which is a shame. "Dobby is here to help you and Fred with the twins and Winky is for Tonks and Remus baby."

That did it, Hermione exploded. "You bonded with a house-elf for me so in the end I have an elf."

"Simplified but yes." Sirius answered.

Before Hermione could berate her uncle more a surprisingly small voice gets the attention of the room as Dobby declares. "Miss Hermione don't be mad at Master Sirius, he is very kind. He pays us, we are equals with the other elf and he saved my mate Winky with the bonding."

The statement of the elf softens her anger and she curiously asks. "How?"

"Without a new master Winky would have slowly died. We need a bond with a wizard to survive even if she was at Hogwarts, she didn't see it as her home and so her magic died."

"You see Hermione elf's and wizards live in symbiosis, their magic balances each other out. But unfortunately some use this bond in a wrong way, so that it became a slave master bond instead of seeing the elf as part of the family." Sirius points out.

"What about your treatment of Kreacher?" Hermione wants to know.

"You are right I don't treat him as part of the family, because he never did the same for me." Sirius explains. The elf often helped his mother with her corporal punishment and let me tell you, he could be as cruel if he likes, just like his mother. But Sirius wasn't done. "I didn't bond with them to anger you, but to help you and I deliberately chose elves you know so you could benefit from the connection."

Hermione doesn't like it. She never wanted to own a house-elf, but in all technicalities Sirius was the one, who owns them. The explanation that the elf and the wizard live in symbiosis is very interesting. That they need each other touches her heart; she never could turn down a person needing help. Those two elves fit the description in her eyes, so she accepts her fate and says. "Ok." than she turns to the elves and says. "But I want that you tell us if you are unhappy with anything."

They both nod and Sirius feels his heavy heart lighten. He steps to his niece and embraces her in a tight hug as he whispers in her curls. "I didn't want to anger you, I am sorry. But it will be a good idea, believe me."

"We will see." she answers and hugs him back nevertheless.

After a moment they step away from each other and turn to the rest of the family. "So after the drama is out of the way and every present is delivered, let's get more egg nog to celebrate."

But Harry still has one wish he wants fulfilled. "Actually I want to ask you something."

"Shoot." Sirius encourages him.

He is nervous, because he knows his wish will lead to a huge discussion with the family and that wouldn't probably end well for him. So with a sigh he says. "I want to visit Godrics Hollow."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS**_


	13. out with the old in with the new

I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 12 – out with the old, in with the new**

The discussion following Harry's declaration about wanting to visit Godrics Hollow was heated, frustrating and tiring for all of them. But especially for Sirius, who not really wants that his son, buts himself into danger by visiting the village. Not considering that he wouldn't be the only one of his kids in danger. Sirius was clear that his niece would be at Harry's side when he sets his first foot onto that village, which would mean that her brothers and the twins as well would want to go. Sirius himself would be there as well, even if he doesn't really want to see the grave of his best friends. That would lead to the conclusion that Remus would be on his side as well. Such a crowd of 8 people would gain interest of others.

An hour long discussion on Christmas Eve later Sirius in the end was part of the losing party, it was decided. He was outnumbered after Sam and Hermione teamed up on him to plead Harry's case. But it initiated a discussion to the question who of them would accompany him. In the end the let faith decided after everyone voice his opinion that it was his right to be there as well. Like children they pulled straws for five people and not more. The result was that Harry Sirius, Hermione, Dean and Sam by his side would visit the cemetery. The others of course were pissed about it, especially Fred. Who hates the idea that his wife and the mother of his children would be out there without his protection. Even if she doesn't need it, he feels like it was his duty to protect his family.

That decision leaded to a planning session. Not for attacking anything, but to have a plan in matters of defense should anything happen to them. Sirius doesn't know why but his gut is telling him that something will happen. As a Hit-wizard for the Ministry during the first war he learned to listen to it. It saved him countless times. Only one time he ignored his gut and focused on his Black temper instead and that landed him in Azkaban. A thing he learned was to never ignore his gut like that again. So he would be careful, because his family needs him and he needs them. Not considering that it also was his duty to keep them save as Head of the house.

It all leaded to this day. The five of them readied themselves to visit Godrics Hollow two days before the old year dies and the new one starts. It was like a cleansing for them to finish this task in the old year, like they all want to let the past be the past after this. It was a new beginning of sorts to start fresh and looking into the future.

"Are we ready?" Sirius asks his family. As answer they simply nod. "Do all of you have their emergency port keys?" he asks a second question. His family knew he was concerned for them so they showed him all the necklaces they wore. "Good." he says satisfied, before he holds out his hand to apparate them together.

All his kids, because that's what they are to him, take his hand and he concentrated on the destination. Only Sam and Dean still aren't used to this form of travel. The others knew that, so they covered them while they got their bearings back together. It took them only moments before they moved into the formation they had planned for this excursion. All the males decided in unison that Hermione and the twins have to be protected. So they moved her in the middle of them with Harry and Sam in the front and Sirius and Dean in the back. This way they walked directly to the cemetery. Harry wanted to see his parents more than the home they lived in. So the graves of James and Lily Potter were their destination.

They reached the cemetery in 10 minutes, but the search for the graves stones took some time. But after a long search through the columns of gravestones, which were covered in snow, they found them or more specific it was Hermione, who found them. "Harry." she yells for him.

All of them look into her direction, before they walk to her. To visit the grave of James and Lily Potter was a first for all of them. So the emotions within Harry and Sirius were high. But Sirius wouldn't let his guard down. That is why he felt a magical tingle as he got in the close proximity of the graves. A short glance at the others let him know that he was the only one, who recognized the tingle. It must be his Hit-wizard training. They probably tripped some sort of ward, which must have been placed around the graves. Before he could inform the others that an ambush would been possible, Harry outraged reads out loud the engraving on the headstone. "The last enemy is death … What does that mean ... Why is that on the graves of my parents."

"It isn't a death eater phrase. It means that death isn't the end." Hermione answers his concerns.

Probably the idea of Dumbledore to put that on the headstone, Sirius thought to himself. But that is a discussion for later. They have other things to worry about. "I think we should plant some petunias instead of lilies." Sirius tells the group. Petunia was the signal word that danger was upon them. They all registered his words and nod in acknowledgement before they take a defensive stance.

Even if Sirius wants to keep his family save, all of them decided that they would stay to fight the death eaters in case of an ambush. This way they try to take some of them out of the equation. That is why Hermione transfigured some small rocks into a short of wall in front of Dean, Sam and Sirius so that they all could take cover behind it. All take position behind it, wands ready in their hands. Sam and Dean have their guns in hand as well. They have some nasty surprises for the death eaters. They dipped or better soaked the bullets in poison to make them more effective against the bad guys.

As of them took cover behind the wall read for the attack as they hear a series of loud pops. In that moment Harry threw Persian dark powder into the air to bewilder the attackers for a moment. "Potter we know you are here." a voice yelled. Sirius recognizes it as Rodolphus Lestrange voice.

"Come and get me." Harry yells at him to provoke him a bit. He wasn't afraid of them. They all have their emergency portkeys with them. Sirius insight because of his work as a Hit-wizard was helpful, it told them that they only would erect anti-apparition wards, but not ward against portkeys. Especially because only the Ministry is allowed to make those and they are in control, they believe they have the upper hand, but Sirius can only laugh about that.

After some moments of waiting, without any taunts form the bad guys the air clears. They all see ten death eaters walking to the grave still a little disorientated. Dean instincts kicked in and tell him not to give them the possibility to come back into focus again. So he fires at the first one, it was Lestrange and he aims for his leg. The loud bang scared the death eaters a little, because they don't have any idea what the reason for it was.

"Ahh." yells Lestrange because of the unexpected pain and he fell to his knees searching for the wound. He didn't know why he felt pain in the first place, he was sure that he never was hit with a spell or curse or anything else. Dean knew that a normal wound on the leg wouldn't be fatal without the poison at least, so he goes on to the next target. The poison will kill him and take him out for now. Even if they could get rid of the bullet, they don't know which poison they used or that they were poisoned him in the first place. Considering that wizards don't know of this particular poisoned according to Sirius. It origins from the muggle world and a bezoar doesn't work against it. Alike they don't have enough time to counter it with a potion, because the poison works really fast, in only five hours tops the death comes without an antidote.

The others start to act as well, but they all used their wands even Sam. He wants to get used to it, let's not forget that the wand is part of him. But the first gunshot brought the death eaters in a more alert state. So the fired spells didn't hit anything, because the opposites jumped out of the way and used the gravestones as cover.

Only moments later one of the death eaters was near enough to see Harry clearly. This way he could identify him. Even with Harrys taunt they still needed to be sure that it was him. It wouldn't do them any good to call the Dark Lord for a no-name and without being sure. "It's really Potter, someone call the Dark Lord."

So not good, Sirius knew form a start, why it was a bad idea to visit Godrics Hollow. But now that they are here he can't change it. But he still can try to protect his family. So while he fired a stinging hex at one of the opponents, he ordered Harry. "Harry go home NOW." Sirius knew that it would be a problem for his son to follow through with that order, because he hates that other people would suffer because of him. But that is, why he only allowed this trip in the first place, that Sirius accepts from Harry that if he would give him an order, he follows through with it no matter what. If he would not his contingency plan would go in effect. Meaning Sam has to take him away, even if was against his will.

That is why Harry and Sam where on high alert as Sirius gave that order. They know what he wanted from them. Sam fired his gun on last time, without caring if he hid something or not, he turns to Harry and craps his shoulder. Harry knew that he will be whisked away in the next moment so he sent a last course at the attackers. As soon as the spell left his mouth, Sam had activated the portkey and they both felt the uncomfortable feeling around their navels and the world moved out of focus as they were pulled away.

Two have gone home and are secure, still two others to get home as well. Sirius looks at the rest of his family, who are still in danger. Dean let go of his gun, his mag must have been empty, because he put it in his pant and used his wand now. He as was efficient with a wand as he was with a gun, because Sirius sees another death eater go down. Only three of the ten attacking death eaters were still fighting. Three of them were gone because of Dean. But the danger is still real, so they have to get out of here fast. "Dean take your sister." who was currently firing curse after curse to slow the attackers down. But Sirius knows that the strain on her magic is higher because of the pregnancy. She will go down sooner than the rest. "and get out of here."

With a nod Dean turns to Hermione and takes her hand. Sirius gave them backup while they activated the portkey. He was on high alert, but not for his safety, but for the safety of his family. As he fired a stunner at one of the remaining death eaters the rest of his family was whisked away. He still doesn't let his guard down he has to get out as well for that to happen. A glance around tells him that two where shot and probably not outlive it. Good, even if he can't tell who they were, they still were out of the equation. He simply hopes that it would be some of the nastier and crueler ones of the bunch. The rest look injured, some more severe than others, but still fixable. Depending on how long it will take for them to get back up there.

But as he thought of back up for the death eaters they arrived, like he summoned them. All of a sudden he was surrounded by ten more death eaters. "What do we have here a blood traitor."

The tone of the death doesn't sound promising, Sirius thought. He knows that it is almost past the time to get away. It could be a fruitless attempt, but he had to try. He reaches for his necklace and whispers "Tou ..." In that moment he was hit by two or three stunners at the same time. Before he falls unconscious, his last thought was that Sev will be pissed with him, because of this.

* * *

Back at Grimmauld Place Harry nervously paces through the living room. An activity he started as soon as he and Sam arrived back home. Sam on the other hand watches him like a hawk while Harry declares himself at fault. He so was deep in his own head with his guilt that he can't think clearly. At the moment he would declare himself as the reason for hunger and in illness in the world, at least according to Sam. Until he met Harry, Sam thought that only Winchesters would carry such a massive guilt. But the world always surprises you.

Some minutes after their arrival the twins appeared in the living room. Upon only seeing Sam and Harry and not the rest, they knew something bad happened. They started firing question at the same time. "Where is the rest?" Fred asks, but his focus was on Hermione, while his twin asks. "What happened?" Better to start at the beginning than at the end. Fred was worried about his family, George felt the same way, but he knows that to panic doesn't help them, so one of them at least needs a clear and calm head.

Without looking at them Harry answers in a guilt written voice. "We were ambushed … They set up a trap … for ME. We shouldn't have gone there." He hates to be the reason this his family was in danger. Sometimes he fears that he will lose all the people he loves. Now Sam had enough, steps in Harry's way and stops him from pacing. He knows what Harry fears, but that doesn't mean that Harry, his soulmate, doesn't deserve to be loved.

"Babe, stop worrying." he takes his face in his hands to cares Harry's cheek, a gesture that calms him down, at least when Sam does it. "Yes it was a trap for you, but we got out and I am sure the rest will follow soon."

As if his words summons them Dean and Hermione arrive with a binding light in the room. As soon as Hermione was sure she was save she collapses to the floor. The adrenaline which helped her fight vanished and only exhaustion remains. "Andy … Andy … come into the living room fast." Dean yells as soon as he had his bearings together. He already realized that his sister was at her limit as they left the cemetery.

Fred watches the mother of his children collapses to the floor in slow motion. Thank Merlin Dean was at her side to slow her fall down. So that she can't hurt herself with a hard landing on the floor.

Fred still rushes to her side to take her in his arms. "Everything is alright, Love. You are home, you are save." he whispers into her hair as he kisses her forehead.

Slowly she opens her eyes and looks at him. "Tired." was the only word that leaves her mouth. Her eyes close as fast as they opened up for him.

"What happened?" George wanted to know, but he was ignored again in favors of Andy. The same moment he asks that question, she rushed into the room. As soon as she sees her cousin on the floor, she starts a diagnostic spell. What she found wasn't alarming in matters of live threating, but still concerning for her health.

Fred was concerned for Hermione, but knows that Andy needs space to work her magic as healer on her. But as he sees her worried face he can't stand it any longer and needs to know. "What is it? Is she okay? … Are the babies ok?" with every question his anxiety grew.

"The babies are ok." she answers without looking up. "But Hermione's core is almost depleted. A twin pregnancy takes a bigger doll on her magic core than a normal one. She needs rest to get her magic back up for the next week or so and some potions." she looks up at Fred and asks "Can you carry her to her room?" Using magic on her in this state is a health risk

Without answering he takes his wife in his arms. Before he left the room, he looks at his twin and asks him with his eyes to get to the bottom of the events. George nods as answer. That was enough for Fred to know that George had understood him. It was all he need so he makes his way to their room.

Andy looks at the people, who were out with her in the room and asks. "What spells did she cast?"

"Some hexes and curses not much." Sam answers.

But it was Harry, who pointed out why she probably was so exhausted. "That is not true she transfigured the wall, so that we had cover."

"Transfiguration … she TRANSFIGURED something?" Andy asks to clarify with a slight panic and aggression in her voice.

"Yeah, what is the big deal?" Dean wants to know.

"To transfigure something you use massive parts of your own magical core. It takes much out of us. That is the reason why pregnant woman shouldn't use transfiguration during pregnancy." Before she can go on, Dean interrupts her. "Did Hermione know that?"

"Yes, as their healer I informed her and Dora about it as well as other matters of pregnancy." she answers him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Harrys voices a question that was on the mind of all the present males.

"As I said she needs rest, much of it, so no outings like today for her in the next two months." she tells them in her no argument voice as she gets up. "I see you later, I have a patient tend too." with that she walks to the door. But before she left, she recognizes that there still is one of her cousins missing. "Where is Sirius?" she asks the room.

"He was right behind us." Dean declared.

"But why isn't he here yet." Harry panicked wants to know. His question worked like summoned, because suddenly a parchment appeared in the air in front of him. Without thinking that it could be dangerous, he reaches for it and opens it. It was a letter addressed to him. The handwriting looks awfully familiar to him, so he starts reading.

 _Harry. For your information the Dark Lord has Sirius. I try to get him out as fast as I can. So please don't start any halve cooked rescue attempts._

 _S.S._

The initials tell him that the letter was from Snape. It is so not good that Sirius is in Voldemort's hands, but at least he has Snape on his side. Harry doesn't completely trust him yet, but he thinks that his old teacher would do anything to get his godfather out. So he would trust him a bit, but still would plan to get his dogfather out.

"What is it?" Dean wants to know, after he was sure that Harry was done reading. Without a word he hands him the letter and Dean reads it with Sam over his shoulder. Both know the sender as well and they trust him, because they don't have a relationship like Harry with him. They only met him once. But they know that Harry could be impulsive sometimes and acts before thinking. As the oldest in the family Dean sees it as his responsibility to stop him, before he can attempt such a thing. He walks to Harry on the way he gives George the letter to read as well, he can see the twin's curiosity all over his face.

As he reaches Harry he puts his hands on his shoulder. Not only to give him some reassurance that everything will going to be alright, even if he really doesn't know that, but also to stop him if needed. He only knew Harry for a short amount of time, but he can read him like a book, he carries his emotion on his face, especially in his eyes. Lying isn't his strong suit and working as a con artist isn't in the cards for him. "Don't think about it." Dean tells him in his big brother voice.

"What?" Harry tries to act all innocent with him. But that never worked for Sam, so why should it work for him.

"You read what he." he didn't want to say Snape's name with George in the room, because that would lead to a discussion about, why they trust him and that is not something they need to discuss now. "Said so no rescue attempt."

"But …"

But Dean interrupts him. "No buts we already have enough fights for today."

"But Sirius."

"Would want that you stay here and don't come to his rescue."

"So what shall we do?" Harry asks defeated after some moments.

"We wait."

"For how long … Tom will torture him." he yells.

"I know, but we still will wait." Dean stops and thinks about what to tell him. He needs some kind of hope to keep going. He knows what Harry has already lost in his young life. Losing Sirius could push him over the edge and Dean can't have that. Harry is family and he needs him to be okay. So the best would be to find a middle ground. Dean looks into Harrys worried eyes and declares. "Let's make a deal, if he isn't here within the next 48 hours we go in and get him out guns blazing. That should give us some time to come up with a good plan."

For a moment Harry thought about it, before he answers. "Ok."

"Good." Dean says happy. Now he hopes that his uncle will be back before the time is up. Because he really doesn't want to be on Sirius bad side after he learns that his son tried to help him and got hurt in the process, because Dean couldn't keep him save. That could so backfire on him.

Sam watches the exchange between them and he is proud of Dean for being so calm during one of a crisis with a missing family member. He also is proud of Harry for listening to Dean and not going off on his own. He knows from his sister, that she never could stop Harry while he was one of his rescue missions for someone he loves.

George on the other hand was still misinformed, why do they trust this S.S. person from the letter so much. Who was he? And what happened in the first place to get Sirius in the hands of Voldemort? So he had to ask. "Even if I repeat myself, what happened in the first place?"

"We got ambushed only moments after we found the graves of my parents." Harry answers.

"Yeah … ten death eaters attacked us." Sam goes on.

"But before we got out, we took some of them out of the game." Dean tells him and George knows that they killed some of them. He doesn't know how he should take that, but it is a war after all and that means casualties in form of body counts on both sides. So he probably has to get used to it, they will not be the last ones and not only form the dark side. That is the truth and a fact. But they will do everything to keep the cost as low as possible.

"Good I guess." was all he could say to that. "But who is S.S." he wants to know next.

"Someone we trust." Deans answers mysteriously. He will not give away Sirius secret. It wasn't his secret to give.

In Dean's face George reads that he will not get more out of him. So he accepts it, for now. He was a twin prankster after all and uncovering secrets was a thing both of them can do very good. "Ok." was his answers. "So we wait if Sirius comes back."

"Yes." was Dean's short answer. "But we still need a possible plan B."

"Then let's go." Planning is one of the twin's specialties. So they put all their heads together and start to plan for the case that Sirius isn't back within the next 48 hours.

* * *

Miles and miles away in a Manor so dark that even on the brightest and sunniest day of the year nothing would change the darkness. It is not the house itself that makes it dark, but the inhabitants, who live there. Currently Tom Riddle Junior, also known as the Dark Lord, is residing here and with his presence is bringing the darkness of the manor forward. Take in account that also his followers were living there as well, the darkness was on high level.

The present death eater meeting with planning on doing more despicable things to humanity, muggle or magical doesn't matter anymore. A point was reached were it wasn't important what was hit as long it was hit. No wonder after controlling the public in matters of the law with a marionette as Minister of magic or the media. Who has a care in the world? The wizarding world is under the Dark Lords dumb. His only obstacle is the damn boy, who doesn't want to die and he still is hiding. So to keep his followers happy, he lets them create havoc, no matter who the victims are.

Everything comes to a halt as two men in dark robes enter the drawing room dragging an unconscious body behind them. In the middle of the room stood a throne and that is where the carry the body too. Currently Riddle was sitting in it, like he is the king, which he is in his opinion. Informal the body was disposed in front of his bare feet.

Slowly a malice smile starts on Voldemort's face as he recognizes, who was quite literally thrown at his feet. "Well, well, what do we have here." he says before he makes a dramatic pause to gather the attention from everyone else in the room. Then he gets up and kicks the body with his feet. This way he turns him around to give his followers a good view at the guest. "Sirius Black."

On the left side of the Lord, a man with a stoical mask was fuming on the inside. Not the Christmas present he had in mind as he wished he and Sirius could be together during this year's holidays. Of course Sirius Black would be the death of Severus Snape. But even as he was angered, fuming and panicked all at once he wouldn't have him any other way. He loved Sirius way too much. Let's hope he can still live with a person and not a spirit. His first cause of action was that Severus Snape activates one of his contingency plans for such a case and sends the pre written parchment to his godson.

For the coming events the Dark Lords needs his prisoner awake so he cast a "Rennervate" on the body. It is way more fun to torture someone while that person is conscious.

With a gasp Sirius wakes up. For a moment he was disorientated and doesn't know where he is. He only can see people in black robes and their masks that triggered that he was in a fight before he came here. He was hit with a stunner and fell unconscious. The attackers were death eaters and dragged him here, so he must be in the presence of Voldemort himself and his followers. Not good, but he has to make the best of it, he still wore the emergency portkey around his neck. So he can get out of here without problems. Maybe he can get some information out of them before he has to leave. Sirius always was the glass is half full type of guy and information's can come in handy.

Still a little disorientated he needs to assess the situation at his fullest first. So he took a look around the large room, which has to be part of some Manor probably of one of Voldemort's followers. Beside the snake face, who was smirking vividly down at him with his terrifying red eyes, more than a handful of his followers where present? It has to be some sort of meeting. Only Sirius luck was that good. But it also means that he has at least one friend among them, the term lover would be more accurate, but at the moment he would be simply pissed.

So he glance glides through the room until they reach the beautiful black eyes of Sev. Just for a moment he lingers on them. That was all the time he needed to read them. He saw anger, panic, love and determination in them, even if the rest of his face looked indifferent to the others, Sirius knew better. They were married for a long time after all. Besides he can feel all his emotions through their bond. That is why he knows that Sev is also pissed and disappointed of him for getting himself captured. For a short moment he smirks, because he knew that Sev would feel this way. His love was so predictable sometimes.

Finally his glance lands on Voldemort himself again, who's faces has lost the smirk, because Sirius wasn't panicked in the slightest, why should he? He has a secure way out, even with wards in place against portkeys it wouldn't keep him here. His portkey was made by himself was based on family magic, that overrules everything. They bring him always to his family no matter what. On the other hand Sirius was a cocky bastard, if he wanted to be one and now was such a moment, even if he knew it would anger Sev more, it doesn't change his attitude. He already has made up his mind.

So Sirius pushed himself into a sitting position with a shit-eating grin on his face and looks unimpressed at the self-proclaimed Dark Lord. Who wasn't a full pureblood in the first place and so far form an actual Lord as it can get. Everything Sirius is, even if he doesn't like it. He is all Voldemort wants to be, all the more the reason to put more salt into the wound. "Hello Tom funny meeting you here."

The reactions were different, most of the followers where perplex to whom he was referring to. Only some of his inner circle mostly the older generation knows Lord Voldemort's real name and so they were confused, how could Sirius know this secret as well. Sirius is almost sure that he knows more about the Dark Lord than his followers at least in matters of his heritage. Sev on the other hand shakes his head in an annoyed way, because only Siri would think it is a good idea to antagonize the Dark Lord. This kind of thinking usually doesn't end well and he was right as the first Crucio hit him.

Sirius feels the pain, but it isn't the first time that he is under that curse, he lived with his mother for years after all. Yes, the Dark Lords power behind the unforgivable was way stronger, but he didn't give his mother the satisfaction by screaming because of the pain. So he clearly wouldn't do it for the Dark Lord. He bit his lip to keep the scream in as he writes on the floor. The Dark Lord held the curse for five minutes before he let go. Sirius had to collect his bearings to get a clear head, but still can't keep his mouth shut. "Wow that tickled, but I have to say I am disappointed my mother had more power behind that curse than you." he chuckled at his own smart mouth. A slow whisper through the bond tells him to watch what he is doing, before he gets himself killed. He sends back that Sev worries too much and Severus Snape has to roll his eyes at that.

That statement fueled the Dark Lords rage more, so he hit him again. "Crucio." His followers sow his dark vindictive streak and the pleasure he had by causing pain from their master. They loved it, so the laughed and cheered him on.

But Sirius ignored anything else. Only the pain because of the curse and the love of Sev through the bond were on his mind. Sirius wouldn't break; pain was nothing new in his life. It was form of growing up for him. Something the Dark Lord learned after he hit him repeatable with the same curse and Sirius still didn't scream. So as he stops for the last time he thought about a new way to get him to cooperate and give him the satisfaction he wants. Even if the Dark Lord likes to torture like the next guy, he also knows that Sirius Black could be a valuable asset that is why he wants him. It is also a way to get to the thorn of his immortal existence. So he searches on other ways to hurt him and for people, who love their loved ones are always a good way to start to break them.

To have Sirius full attention Voldemort gives him some moments to catch his breath and clear his head. The other one needs to understand that Voldemort means his threat and that he will carry it out, should Sirius not comply. For that a clear head is needed. So after he was sure that Sirius had his bearings together, he walks around his body in the direction of one of his followers. Sirius follows him with his eyes. Voldemort's feels his eyes on him and smirks. Some steps away from Severus Snape he stops and says. "If you will not give me the satisfaction, I will get it another way."

The meaning of it was as clear as day to Sirius, but he doesn't let it show on the outside. But he still can't change, who he is. "I didn't hear or ask me what you want from me, because until now you tortured me for your sick pleasure and I don't swing that way."

A good point. "True, but I think you lover told you already that I want you."

"Oh that … but the answer is no. I don't bow to anyone and for sure not to a fraud like you." he tells him sternly. Voldemort's followers are outraged by this, even if they don't know what Sirius means with him being a fraud.

Bellatrix steps forward. "My Lord, I am honored to kill this blood traitor for you." she tells her beloved master.

Of course his insane cousin would want to kill him. That is nothing new. "You tried that and failed. What makes you think that you succeed now." he baits her before the Dark Lord had a chance to respond.

"You despicable being." she growled as she raises her wand to cast something at him.

But she was stopped. "Bella stop." Voldemort orders her in an unfriendly way. She obeyed him, but not with an angered scowl on her face. Sirius has to smirk at that and moved his attention to the villain again as Voldemort addressed him. "Let's see if you change your mind … because if you don't." he points his wand at Snape. "I kill your lover."

Sirius couldn't help himself as he laughed in the face of the Dark Lord and his threat. His barking laughter disoriented everyone in the room; expect Sev, because he knows all the stages of laughing from his lover. This from is a mocking way of showing disobedience and to tell the others that he calls a bluff. That is was it is and Sev, Sirius and the Dark Lord know it.

The Dark Lord needs Sev for his survival so that he stops composing. Especially if he don't to fall back into his wrath state self. So it was an empty threat. But how does Sirius Black know that. If Severus Snape a spy for the light sight? Voldemort asks himself. He looks accusingly at his follower. But before he can question him, Sirius says. "I don't know what you take me for, but I am smart, smarter then I let anyone believe and I also was educated to become a Lord of the House of Black since I was in diapers and with it come the dark arts. After my godson told me about the ritual you used to get a body again. I knew that you need a monthly potion to keep your strength up and look as pleasing as this and not like a zombie. A potion that only a potion master successful can brew and last I checked Sev is the only one in your ranks." Sirius points out in a stern voice as he slowly gets up and to face the Dark Lord head-on.

All his followers look at their master with mixed feelings. It can't be true that he needs such a potion; they ask themselves. Voldemort's face was a mask of indifference he didn't want to show that Black was right. His followers don't need to know that he is weak. Weakness leads to loss of power, nothing he can't have so he sends an unforgivable at Sirius again. "Crucio." So that he writes on the floor again. To show his power he made his followers kneels in front of him with the help of the mark. All drop down to their knees and in habitus drop their heads to show submission to him.

Good, they still know their place that is at his feet and no-where else. Hopefully they will not forget that soon. But for that he has to get Black out of the meeting and into the dungeons where he can interrogate him more, but more importantly alone. In this setting he can give way too much. So he cast a silent Silencio on the prisoner to keep him from talking. He turns to Malfoy Senior, who was so low in the food chain now that Voldemort's knows he does everything he is asked off to get back in his good graces. "Take him to the dungeon I will visit him soon."

With a nod of his head Lucius Malfoy got up, grasps Sirius on his arm and drags him behind into the dungeon. At least until they were out of reach of Voldemort, because as soon as Sirius was sure that the Dark Lord can't hear them anymore, he cast a wandless and unspoken finite to take of the spell of himself. They may have taken his wand, but he was adept in wandless magic. He walks normal and asks Malfoy. "Where are Cissa and Draco?" They are part of the Black Family and it is his duty as Head of the house to keep them save.

For a moment Lucius Malfoy didn't know, what to say. As a servant of the Dark Lord, he knows that isn't a good idea to show what you feel or think on your face. Nevertheless that question took him off guard, because Sirius Black and he aren't friends, maybe acquaintances or enemies, but still part of the same family. Why would he want to know that? "Why?" he asks him as he leads him to the dungeons.

"Because I want to know and I don't have the time to explain myself to you, not here at least." Sirius answers.

The tone and urgency in his voice prompt Lucius o answer or more accurate his own magic demands him to answer it. "Cissa is confined to her room to keep me and Draco in check. Draco is at Hogwarts. I told him to stay there for this Christmas with our guest and all." Guest is a very flexible term, because the so called guest took over the manor and even the wards to keep them in check. They reach the dungeons and the cell where all the other prisoners are imprisoned in at the moment.

"Who else is here?" Sirius wants to know as Lucius opens the door to the cell.

Lucius looks around for some of the other death eaters, before he says. "Luna Lovegood and Ollivander."

Sirius knew that Ollivander was missing. But to hear that Luna, a friend of h is children, was here as well was new. Who knew what they have done to her and what they still have in store for here. It was clear to him that he would take them with him to get them out of here. The only question is would they be the only ones, he would save or would he take his family, even if it was estranged family, with him as well. He looks at Lucius and asks. "Doo you want to get out of here?" Direct to the point, time is of the essence after all.

To say that the man was shocked would be an understatement. Who would have thought that Sirius Black wants to help Lucius Malfoy? But his family would be still in danger with him leaving. "What about Cissa?"

"She will come with us of course. I will not let my cousin alone in this hell hole." Sirius tells him.

Good they are on the same page in this matter. "But how? She is behind wards the Dark Lord himself put up."

"Don't worry about that." Sirius tells him cocky. He knows that the Dark Lord underestimates house elf's and their magic. Good that he knows an elf, whom had lived here and knows where to look for Cissa. "Dobby." he calls. Only a moment later he pops into existence beside him. As he spots his old master beside his new one, he is scared for a moment. But he trust Master Sirius not to hurt him so he looks at him and awaits his order. "Can you find my cousin Cissa in the manor?" he asks. Dobby closes his eyes for a moment and searches for her magical signature. He found her behind magic barriers, which are not a problem for elves. So as he opens his eyes again he nods as an answer. "Good go to her and bring her home." before the elf can vanish away to fulfil his order, Sirius stops him with. "But please try to find an unoccupied room so that the rest of the family doesn't panic. I will be there shortly and then I give you your next order."

"Yes sir." with that he vanishes.

Lucius stood beside Sirius with his mouth open. He can't believe that their old elf is now in the service of the House of Black. "Really?" was all he could muster.

"Yeah I like him and he likes to work for us." Sirius tells him smug, because he knows the other one was stunt. But they have other matters to think about like getting the fuck out of here. So he yells into the cell to alert the other prisoners. "Luna."

After a moment the blond girl steps out of the shadows. Even with her trashed dress and her homeless look, she still wears the dreamy look in her eyes, but it lost it intensity. As she sees the person, who has called her name, she starts to smile. "I knew you would come to rescue us. I go and get Mr. Ollivander." she tells him before she turns around and walks back to the shadows. Sirius wasn't surprised in the slightest by her behavior. Since his children told him about her, he has the feeling that she was seer in some sort of way.

While she gets the other prisoner Sirius takes out his necklace and tells Lucius. "Put your finger on it."

Limping and leaning heavily on Luna Ollivander steps to them. He is wary of Lucius, Sirius can see that in his face. But there is no time for explanations. "Later." he tells the older man firmly. "Put your finger on this necklace and hold on tight." After all of them had contact with the portkey he activates it. "Toujours Pur." with those words the four were whisked out of the manor. Only moments later they land in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place.

Within seconds of the arrival of them wands were drawn and pointed in Lucius face. It was Harry, who saw him first. He was perplexed to see, who had arrived in their home, but he still reacted. His happiness because of Sirius return was short lived as he saw Lucius Malfoy of all people. His reflex is to curse first and ask question later. Sam and Dean followed his lead. George on the other hand saw the condition Luna and Ollivander were in and was by their side in a moment and called. "Andy we need you in the sitting room … again."

That got Sirius attention. "What do you mean again?" he asks George.

"As Dean and Hermione came back, she collapsed and needed help."

Now Sirius was worried. "Is she okay?" he asks the room.

"Yeah but she needs rest, he magical core was depleted." George tells him as Andy steps in the room.

"What is it now?" she wants to know as she looks through the room. As she sees Lucius Malfoy she stops in her tracks and looks for guidance from her cousin.

"Lucius is our guest as well as Narcissa, who should be here already." he tells the room, but Harry and the brothers didn't lower their wands. "So please no cursing, he will not be harmed and he will not harm anyone in the house." He looks at them and after some moments they lower their wands, but didn't lose the defensive stance. Then he looked at Lucius to tell him that if he hurts someone of his family that Sirius will hurt him. But what no-one besides him knows is that it was an order to the house to banish him as soon as he would break this rule. He accepts with a nod and Sirius finally looks at Andy. "I think Luna and Mr. Ollivander need your help. Can you look after them? On the fourth floor should still be some empty rooms."

With a nod Andy got to work and casted a diagnostic spell first on Ollivander and then on Luna. In the meantime Sirius calls "Dobby." he appears in seconds by his side. "I take it that Narcissa is in the house?"

"Yes master. She is in the floo-room." he answers.

"Good bring her here please." with a nod he pops away. Sirius turns to Lucius. "So that you know those two are my nephews." he points at Dean and Sam. "Dean and Sam … Ah yeah before I forget." Sirius steps to him and punches him in the face. "That's for cursing my niece and son during the battle at the Ministry." he tells him as he looks outraged at him.

"Niece? … Son?" Lucius asks him, because the only ones he cursed during that battle were Potter and the mudblood, so he can't mean them or?

Sirius steps to Harry, puts his hand on his shoulder in a proud manner. "I think you know my godson. Now because of the family ritual my son Harry Potter." Harry was as proud as Sirius is to be his father, he loves to be his son now. Than Sirius looks at Lucius again and declares. "You know my niece as well Hermione Granger, the younger sister of Dean and Sam." he tells him.

Hermione Granger is a Black, part of his family as well as those two men. That makes them three siblings and that reminded him of a thing. "The prophecy." he exclaims in a moment, where he surprisingly loses his composure.

"Yeah, we know, so your lord will get ganked." Dean tells him.

Surprisingly Lucius answers. "Good." He wants him gone as well as the rest of them and worked hard on it for the last years. But with those siblings here the fall of him is more than possible. "How can I help?" was his next question, before anyone can react to his statement.

"Good answer." Sirius says. His gut was right; about him and that he could be an assessed to them. "Information would be a good start." he tells him sincerely.

At that moment Narcissa steps into the room. It was an adventures day for Lady Malfoy. First she was kidnapped by a house elf, she once owed, without any information. Second she ended up in a place that equally looked familiar and strange to her. Her first thought about it was could it be Grimmauld Place, but she can't remember ever seen it this light before, so she concluded that it can't be the same house. Then said elf takes her to another room off the house, where she listened in on the end of a conversation between her husband and her favorite cousin Sirius. The exchange was surprisingly friendly and not hostile, that was strange. And now she stands in the room with two young men, who look awfully similar to Reg and Sirius in their youth. So what in the name of Morgana and Merlin is going on here? "Is this some sort of illusion?" she asks the room.

The whole room looks at the door. "Ah Cissa good you are here." Sirius says like it was normal that she appears like that in his ancestor's house. Andromeda on the other hand wasn't as calm about it as she said the name of her younger sister after almost two decades of not talking to her. "Cissa."

With ignoring all the men in the room both sisters look for a moment at each other before they fall into each other's arms. "Andy." Cissa says into the hair of her sister. Finally after all those years of being apart the sisters are back together again. They always were a unstoppable duo, they shared everything with each other. Bella never fitted in with them. That is why she always was apart from them and searched for refuge in her studies of the dark arts. She didn't or doesn't have anything in common with them.

Sirius gives them a moment to reacquaint themselves with each other and turns to Dobby. "Dobby can you bring this to Draco Malfoy … He is currently in Hogwarts tell him if he is in trouble because of you-know-how in school, then he only has to say Toujours Pur to get to safety." with a nod and the necklace from around Sirius neck he vanished to fulfil his duty. Sirius will have to make a new one for him to always have a secure exit, but it takes longer to make it then simply give up his own, like he had done, at the moment. Who knew what happens after Voldemort learns of the Malfoys desertion So he hast to keep his young cousin save.

"Thank you." Lucius says to him after he watches the elf disappears again.

"That is what family is for." Sirius tells him, before he focuses his attention on the sisters again. "Andy can you take care of Luna and Mr. Ollivander?" he reminds her of her patients.

The sisters break the embrace and Andy goes back to her task. "Of course I can." she turns to George and asks. "Can you carry her to one of the rooms I will visit her in an moment with Tonks." Andy doesn't want to check her for rape with all the inhabitants in the room. The topic is too delicate for it. She looks like she has suffered enough.

"Of course." with that he takes her in his arms and walks to 4th the floor.

Then Andy turns to Dean and Sam. "Boys." both of them snort at that, she calls them that to tease them. They are grown men after all, but she ignores it. "Can you carry Mr. Ollivander upstairs together? Normally I would levitate him, but his age and after what he had endured in matters of torture we shouldn't cast any magic on him. It would lead to heart failure." she tells them.

That was all they need to know. The old man looked like a good man, on the right side of the war. So they pick him up together and carry him away. Andy followed behind them, because now she has three patients to look after.

That left Sirius, Harry and the Malfoys alone in the room. Good, Sirius wanted to go over some ground rules for them living together for an unforeseeable future with them. The Malfoys take a seat on the couch, while Harry took a chair and Sirius remained standing. He claps his hands together, before he turns to them and says. "Okay, before I show you to your room, Cissa, Lucius, I want to lay out some ground rules." He looks at them to signal that he means everything of the following and that they have to take it and him seriously at least for now. A nod of them gives him their understanding. "I know that some bad blood happened between you." he pointed at Harry and then at Lucius. "and you. But I hope that we can get passed that in matters of living together. Are we clear?" he looks penetrating at the addressed person and they nod. "Good I also want to say that I will not accept insults against my family." his glance was directed at Lucius now, because in his opinion he will probably break it. Not that Lucius likes it to be told off like a child, be he was guest in the house and he knows his place here, so he accepts his faith. "you can do all you want here as long as you don't endanger the family here. And for your information the house is hidden, so you can't give away the location to anyone." They nod in acknowledgement. "We train daily, especially because Dean and Sam didn't know they were wizards until some months ago. You can join if you like."

"How?" Lucius wants to know.

"Reg sealed the cores of his sons." Sirius answers.

"What?" Narcissa asks perplexed, not about the magic part, but that Reg has children and that those two men, she saw only moments ago, were really the next generation of Blacks, which would explain the family resemblance.

"Yeah Reg didn't want that You-know-who learned about them." he tells them.

"Am I right to think that their mother was a muggle?" Cissa asks.

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" Harry asks offended on the behalf of Sam and Dean. They are part of his family, so he will protect them. A hand on his shoulder stops his outburst.

"I didn't mean it like that, but the older one of the two will be the heir of the house and he doesn't know a thing about wizarding etiquette. That can be problematic in the future." Cissa tells the boy in a calming way.

"That is way Dadfot educates me and Dean once a week. Sam is present as well, because he so damn curious." There wasn't more time for it, whit the training for the war.

"What about Miss Granger?" she asks. Sirius wasn't surprised that his cousin asks about her. But Lucius was perplex, how she knew about her and his question was as clear as day written all over her husband's face. "Who do you think your son is betrothed too?" she asks him as a counter question to get him thinking.

It took him only a moment to make the connection. "Oh my god …"

"Yeah tell me about it Hermione was shocked as well." Sirius tells him, but he couldn't resist informing him. "I already talked to Draco about it, especially since Hermione is married to Fred Weasley for a week now. No worries Draco wants both of them."

That shocked Lucius. A Malfoy and a Weasley in a relationship has the world ended and nobody told him. The look on his face made everyone else laugh, even Narcissa. Because of course she knew of the relationship of her son with the Weasley boy. They don't have secrets from each other. That was the start of a new area Malfoys, Potters, Weasleys, Blacks and Winchesters under one roof and working together for the same goal. Let's see if the house can outlive that.

* * *

The atmosphere in the house was tense. All inhabitants have get used to living together. Again, a process they almost repeat monthly. To say that all was good at New Year's Eve was wishful thinking. The behavior in the close proximity of the Malfoys was stained. They tried to keep to themselves most of the time, only during meal times they eat with the rest.

Andromeda and Narcissa try to reconnect as sisters. Not an easy task after two decades on opposites sides of the war. After Dinner Sirius always invites Lucius for drinks in his study, there they would gather information but nothing more. Besides that they remain in their room. Even if the rest of the house saw it as hiding, it wasn't only that. No after months apart even in their own house, the couple finally had some time together again. Unbelievable if you think about it, both of them lived in the same house, but instead of being treated like the owners they were prisoners in their own home. As a result they never saw each other, the Dark Lord kept them apart on purpose by holding one over the other.

The arrival of Draco Malfoy the next day with the help of the portkey was a different story. He had to fled the castle because the Carrow twins tried to catch him and bring him before Voldemort to be punished for the disobedience of his parents. His arrival brought new complexity to the dynamic in the house, especially after he learnt about the marriage between Hermione and Fred because of twin pregnancy. To him it feels like he had lost both of them. So hides away in the library form the rest of the family to be alone.

Fred was too concentrated on Hermione's health to think about the blond. Slowly Hermione's health improved and her magical core regained strength again. She was confined to the bed until New Year's Eve, which she wanted to celebrate with her family. Especially because her brothers never celebrated the turn of the year, it was just a normal workday in the hunter life for them. Something she wants to change now that they are together. Not that Sam and Dean were all too sold on that idea, but they learned fast if they don't want a lecture about in their eyes unimportant matters, they have to accept their faith.

So they would meet her and Fred in the library with Sirius, Remi, Tonks, Harry and Jo. Andy decided that she and Ed would celebrate with the Malfoys and Mr. Ollivander. In her opinion they were too old to party with the youngsters. That would be the case for Sirius and Remi as well, but all knew, even if they act all grown up sometimes, they are still kids at heart.

The only ones who will not participate in the celebration at all are Luna and George. Since Luna arrived in the house George never left her side. After he learned what happened to her, he wants to protect her. It was or is pretty obvious to all the family members that the single one of the twins harbors a crush on the dreamy blond. But her feelings for him don't differ that much, she feels protected by him, maybe because she can see a beautiful future with him. Not that she tells him that. Why tell him that they have a future together without him trying to win her heart in the first place. They decided to stay in her room, in bed more accurate to welcome the New Year by talking the whole night.

Draco was again hiding in the library of the house, as Hermione and Fred arrive in the room, he was found. He didn't have anywhere to go to avoid them. Shocked he looks at them before he gets up and tries to flee the library, without having a confrontation. But of course faith has other ideas as Fred steps in his way with "Draco." That stopped him in his tracks; Fred hasn't called him that since they broke it off. He always was Malfoy since then. As Fred sees he has the attention of the blond he asks him. "Why are you hiding in here?" A question that was on his mind since, he knew the blond was in the house and never searched for their presence for the talk he wanted with them. Ok, they were a little occupied with Hermione's health and didn't leave their room. But they both thought that he would reach out to them, but he didn't make a move.

Draco looks form Fred to Hermione and back to the male. In both their faces he can read that they want to know the answer to that. "Because I lost my change." he tells them in small voice that didn't fit the cocky, arrogant persona he built for himself in school. It was a mask to hide his true self behind. The only people, who actually know him, know that he is actually shy and introverted. Those were his mother, father and uncle Sev, his godfather. But he still would tell others his opinion, if he sees fit, but not in such a harsh manner.

"What do you mean by that?" Fred wants to know.

"Are you serious right now."

"Not that would be my uncle." Hermione jokes to lift the tension a bit.

"Funny." he says sarcastically. "But I mean there are two scenarios and in both I am screwed."

"In which ways?" Fred wants to know.

"Scenario one is that Sirius didn't tell you about my attempt to want to be with both of you. That means if I approach and blindside you with it I will be a home wreaker, because of the twins. But because you are here and we are having this discussion scenario two is more likely and I am more screwed then in the first one. So if you knew about my proposal and still got married means you didn't want anything with or from me. In either case I lost." he points out to them.

It was Hermione, who answered to his outburst. "Even if we knew which we do, it still doesn't mean we aren't interested." she tells him. During the preparations for the wedding they talked long and intense about Malfoys proposal. They still aren't sold on the whole idea, but more because for the fact that they don't know if they can trust him, that his feelings for them are true. For that they wanted to get to know him in the first place. The best chance they got was as soon as he was in the house. But he decided to hide.

"Meaning?" Draco wants to know with a slight hope in his heart.

Instead of Hermione it was Fred, who answered. "That we like to get to know you, to learn to trust you and see where this is going. Considering there is contract."

"So you are doing this only because of the contract. You know that I wouldn't enforce it, not with the twins of the way." Draco tells them slightly angry, that they would think such a thing about him.

But that was what Fred and Hermione wanted to hear. It was the first step to trust him. It tells them that he isn't the egomaniacal prat; he lets the world believe he is. Alike it gives them common ground, because family means much to all of them. "We know that." Fred says after some moments.

"But it was good to hear. But you have to understand us. It was a shock for both of us what you proposed to Sirius. Especially because I never knew that you were interested in my in any way." she goes on for her husband.

"Why not you are smart, beautiful and witty." he tells her sincerely. She fascinated him since he laid eyes on her for the first time.

She blushes at his praises and says. "Thank you."

As answer Draco shrugs. "So what now?" he asks them after some moments.

"You stop hiding … starting now." Fred declares.

"Yeah and you will celebrate New Year's Eve with us." Hermione tells him. The tone let him know she will not allow any protest.

Before Draco can answer anything, Sam and Harry enter hand in hand like the young couple in love they are. To learn that the boy-wonder was gay still is a shock to Draco. A moment later Dean and Jo follow, they were clearly in love as well, but they don't broadcast it, like the others. The last ones to enter were his cousins Tonks, Sirius and his old professor Lupin.

As Sirius sees Draco with Fred and Hermione he knows that they finally had the chance to talk. "Looks like we are one more for the party." he claps his hand in an anticipated manner and calls "Kreacher." A moment later the elf appears by his side. "Please bring the refreshments I ordered you to prepare for this evening." with a snip of his Kreacher finger and the couch table in the middle of library was fill with snacks, sandwiches and finger food as well as alcohol of course, a shot glass in front of every inhabitant of the room. "Thank you." he tells the elf, before Sirius turns to his family and with a smile he tells them. "Lets get this party started.

"What have you planned Pads?" Remi asks his best friend as he points at the four bottles of fire whiskey. That is way too much alcohol for Sirius to not have planned anything.

Sirius shrugs, before he says offhand. "I just thought we could play never ever."

"You know you aren't sixteen anymore." Remus tells him and the family laughs.

"Thanks for the tip but so are you." he points out.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to play a teenage drinking game."

"You are only afraid that I know all your dirty little secrets."

"Again you are mistaken me for you, because compared to you I am an angel."

"As if." Sirius says laughing. "But we will see won't we." with that he fills the shot glasses. Even if the rest wasn't so keen on playing this game it looks like they don't have a choice in that matter, Sirius decided for them that they have to play it. They accept their faith, because they know Sirius always gets what he wants and he isn't afraid to use dirty methods to get it.

"It is your funeral." Remus says as he starts with his first confession. "Never ever had I sex in the Shrieking Shack."

"Please that is harmless. I have done more embarrassing things than that." Sirius tells his friend as he drinks.

"I am just warming up." Remus gives back, while they talk Hermione and Fred try to secretly drink, but of course they were discovered. "It looks like the phrase is right like father like daughter." Remus points out.

"I never wanted to know that." Dean says. He knows that his little sister has sex, but he doesn't needs to know where. A feeling he shares with his brother, Harry and his uncle. But Sirius isn't in the position to complain, because he lets them all know about his adventures as well.

Sirius knows how to embarrass Remus. "Never ever did I wake up in the great hall naked just before the students arrived for breakfast."

Remus was the only one to drink and all look at him for an explanation, how that happened. "As I recall correctly you dared me to run naked through the school, which you did as well, but you locked me in the great hall to embarrass me."

"Yeah that sounds like me." Sirius says.

The next on in the row was Dean. He really hates this game, because he never knew what to tell the others, what he hasn't done yet. But as he looks at the rest of the group and sees Harry and Sam holding hands, he knows one thing he never had done. "Never ever have I kissed someone of the same sex." he tells them. As he looks around he sees that everyone took a shot besides him. Okay, he would never ever have guessed that. But he is intrigued when Jo had time to kiss another woman and ask himself why he missed it.

Surprisingly Remus took on shot as well and Tonks of course wants to know, who he kissed. "You didn't tell me that, who was the lucky bastard."

Only the thought of the kiss with the person made him shutter. But he didn't answer Tonks question so Sirius did it for him. "The rat, Peter." his voice was stoic. Once upon a time he found it hilarious, but now with his betrayal, he feels like Remus and it makes his body shake.

That declaration put a slight temper to the mood, so Hermione decided that she has to lighten it a bit. So she declared. "Never ever did a ghost have a crush on me."

Harry groaned and downed his shot, but he wasn't the only one Draco has to drink as well.

"Who?" Fred wants to know from both of them.

"Moaning Myrtle" they say together.

"When?" Sirius wants to know.

"Second and fourth year." Harry answers, while Draco says. "Sixth year." They all laugh about the misfortune of both of them.

Fred declared. "Never ever got I detention." Hermione laughs. Fred playfully hits her as he goes on. "because I pranked a teacher."

"I can't believe that." Harry says, because he knows, how many pranks they pulled in school.

"I never got caught." Fred says with a proud smile.

"Umbridge?" Harry, Hermione and Draco ask at the same time

"Yeah she caught us, but we didn't got detention for it, we made a Weasley before she got the chance to give us one." The others laugh.

"That is so true." Hermione says.

During the discussion Sam and Remus took a shot, they both look judgmental at Dean and Sirius say and say at the same time. "You should drink as well."

"I don't why you think that I never got detention for pranking a teacher." Dean says to Sam.

"Really?" Sam asks and Dean simply nods. "What about as you clued Miss Nox in 10th grade to her stool." he tells him matter-of-factly.

"Shit I forgot about that." with that he drinks and Sirius laughs at his misfortune.

"I don't know why you laugh. You have to drink as well, because you got detention for pranking Slughorn with a love potion." Remus points out.

"Damn you are right, but it was funny to watch him lust over McGonagall." Sirius says as he drinks.

The next to declare was Draco. "Never ever was I skinny dipping in the lake." he knew that Harry Potter has to drink and he likes to tease him.

Secretly Dean drinks, because he often was skinny dipping with other women. Even if Jo knows that he was a womanizer, he hates that she is reminded of that fact. Sirius on the other hand was proud about it as he drank his shot.

Harry knew he was the target of the blond, so after he took his shot he asks. "How did you know that?"

"Zabini." was his short answer.

"And how did he know?"

"Weasellet." Draco says with a smile.

"Since when does my sister talk to Slytherins?" Fred wants to know.

"Since she dates one."

"Are you telling me she dates Zabini?"

"Yeah, I didn't think that you of all people would be judgmental because of that, considering we shagged."

"I could care less if he is a Slytherin or not. But that he is a Zabini is a big problem. He is the biggest playboy since Sirius. He never dates one girl alone. He always has more than one on hand."

"Hey I never did that." Sirius says hurt for being put in a drawer with Zabini.

"Sorry." Fred apologizes.

"And he stopped doing that because he is in love with her." Draco declares before Fred can say anything more about his best friend.

"He is in love with Ginny?" Harry wants to know. For two reasons, first even if he doesn't want her in that way, he hopes that she finds love and will be treated right. And second it may stop her obsessing from mother paring them up.

"Yeah." was Draco short answer.

"If he breaks her heart, I break his neck." Fred declares to the room.

Sam cleared his throat to bring them back to the game. Even if he wasn't really into such things it was better than about the love lives of little sisters. "Never ever have I driven on the wrong side of the road." Dean glares at him. In his live he made one mistake while driving and he never hears the end of it. But he drank a shot alongside with Hermione and Sirius.

"It must be a family threat." Remus says teasingly and the others laugh.

After Tonks calmed down she declared. "Never ever did I forget that I was a witch."

"Hey I told you that in confidence." Hermione says while taking her shot. She was bugged by that. Harry and Fred burst out laughing.

"How can you forget that?" Draco wants to know. He senses a funny story behind that.

Instead of Hermione it was Harry, who answered with a huge smile on his face. "During first year while searching for the Philosopher Stone we were captured by a Devils snare. Hermione and me got free, but Ron was stuck and Hermione remembered that they don't like light or fire, but." now he was laughing again." she said we don't have any wood here to make a fire, because she forgot about her wand." now the whole library was in hysterics.

"Hey I was twelve." Hermione tries to defend herself, but she has to give them that it was funny.

After that the game was forgotten and they simply drunk and told embarrassing stories about each other. They had much fun until midnight together and learned some new things about the others. As midnight came every one of them kissed his significant other. All besides Sirius got a kiss to welcome the New Year. Even Draco got kissed if just on the cheek by Hermione and Fred. It was a start for him and so Draco welcomed the New Year with a big smile. Sirius still was happy with his family, because he vowed to himself to win this war so that he can finally have the live he wants with the love of his life.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **I hope you like it**_


	14. about hope

I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 13 – about hope**

New Year's Eve came and went and soon the first week of the New Year was over. The inhabitants of Grimmauld Place stuck to what they were used to in the old year. The only new elements in the New Year are that the new people, who were currently staying, started to train with the rest of the house. Because what else is there to do, when confined to a house, no Manor needs to be taken care of, no business has to be run and no social event was possible to attend without being in danger, so they to adept and training was a big part of it.

But today would be very stressful at least for Sirius. He had a very important meeting to go to. On the one hand he was looking forward to it, but on the other hand he dreaded the meeting. He knew that he will get an earful of scowling, because of his recklessness. Sirius may be a Black and the temper of that family is legendary. But never underestimate a serious pissed off, no pun intended, Severus Snape. A man, who can put all his anger in on word, hell even one glance and it felt like you were hit by lightning.

To skip the meeting wouldn't end well for him either, because it only would fuel Sev's anger more. But more importantly Sirius would receive the cold shoulder from his lover for a very long time, which means no talking, no sex, no anything. If someone can hold a grudge it was Severus Snape. So Sirius accepted his faith, got ready and apparate way to their cottage. Even if he still was early, the wards tell him that his love is already here. "Oh Merlin."

With a deep breath and courage, because let's not forget he is a Gryffindor after all, he walks to the door, which opens without hesitation. It is never a good idea to show your fear in the face of a danger that can seriously backfire. As soon as he steps over the threshold he sees Sev sitting on the chair in the living room with his hand in his lap, his feet intersect. To everyone else he would look calm and steady, his typical dungeon bat self, but Sirius knew that he was faming on the inside. Not only because of their bond and the shared feeling, does he know that, but because of his eyes. They were like a storm at the moment. Who ever said that eyes are the window to the soul was right at least in Severus Snape's case.

Instead of greeting him, which wouldn't end well for him Sirius silently took place on the couch and waited. He didn't have to wait long for the lecture; Sev never disappoints to deliver at least normally. This time however he played the silent game. Seconds become minutes and after 10 minutes silently staring in each other's eyes, Sirius had enough. His patient was running thin; especially because this behavior scared him it wasn't Sevs habit to act this way. "Can you start with the lecture already? It is driving me bonkers to wait for the fight that will follow." he says in a huff.

Severus just snorted and said nothing more. He just stared at him. Before Sirius got to the cottage he was shaken and nervous. But Sevs habit is getting to him and he doesn't know if he is doing it on purpose, but he doesn't care, because if he doesn't stop, Sirius will burst. All he wants is to get a reaction out of his husband. "Do you have nothing to say?" But Sev didn't react; he didn't even look at him. So Sirius let his Black temper take over, gets up, picks the nearest vase and smashed it against the wall behind his lover. To get him to react in any way, but the fucker didn't even flinch. He was sitting there like a fucking statue and Sirius anger is bowling.

That is what Sev wants. He wants him angry, so that they are on the same level and he can't feel guilty for being too hard or better to cruel to him. A fucked up way to set an argument, because that will follow for sure, but wouldn't he do that, he wouldn't let everything he has to say out and they would solve nothing. To get him angry, he only has to push his buttons and if someone knows, what buttons to push it would be him. For just a moment longer he waits, before he says in a sarcastic way. "I would lecture you if I would think it would have an effect, but talking to a wall is fruit fuller than that." His tone was calm, but on the inside he was furious with him.

Never one to disappoint and not to react to an insult in kind, Sirius spits back. "I probably would listen if you would lose the stick in your ass." Before Sev could answer Sirius has to add an intendo, because that is who he is. He doesn't take himself too serious. "Although I like to put a stick there." he smirks, but it didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't just a way to be funny, but to aggravate him further. Severus wasn't the only one who knows what buttons to push.

"A classic Sirius black move. How mature. But I forgot I am dealing with a horny teenager." was Sevs calm answer in a hard voice. He has so much more to say to the flippancy of his husband, but he knows he would just make a joke about his stupid name and that would lead to more anger on Sevs part

"Better a horny teenager then a stuck up like you." The whole situation feels frustrating, like a déjà vu. It reminded Sirius of a different discussion with Sev during 5th year. It was after the incident with the Whomping Willow and a wayward werewolf on the loose. James had to save the day, but it also brought to light that Sirius Black and Severus Snape were soulmates. Both fought it and each other with the same arguments they use now. Some things apparently don't change.

That argument brought Sev to his feet as he got up directly into Sirius personal space. Their noses were almost touching. "At least I am not a reckless asshole like you and think about consequences before I act. Just like with Peter and getting thrown into Azkaban. We both know what good that did." Every word was spoken with as much anger as Sev could muster, but as soon as those words were out of his mouth he regretted them, but the damage was already done.

That was like a slap to Sirius. Normally he would leash out, would it have been someone else and hit the person. But he never was violent with Sev after he learned that he was his soulmate and what he had endured in his childhood. It was like faith wanted to make a point in telling him to never bully someone for any reason, because you never know the reason for the circumstances. Since that time he always was gently with Sev and never violent. So he balled his fist, so that his knuckles turned white and turns around. He needs to leave, before he does or says anything that he would regret later. It was unbelievable to him that Sev would use their lost child as a way to hurt him and Merlin did it hurt.

At the same time Sirius turns around, he shuts down every feeling for Sev and keeps his end of the bond closed off. The loss of the connection to Sirius motivates Sev to do something, because he feels like he could lose the love of his live in that moment. He isn't sure if Sirius ever will come back to him, to them, if he leaves now. So he steps to Sirius side, puts his hand on his shoulder to turn him around again, but Sirius shrugs it off and still walks to the door.

Never would have Sirius foreseen Sev next move. He feels as Sev takes hold of his hand and hears as he falls to the floor. "Sirius please stop." he says pleadingly. Sev probably looks imbecile, but he doesn't care anymore. Sirius is everything to him and losing him, because some ill placed words said in anger, make him desperate. "I am sorry, please forgive me."

The pleading whisper stops Sirius in his tracks and he turns around to his husband. He can see the sincerity in his eyes that he didn't want to say those words and didn't want to hurt him on purpose. But that doesn't change the fact that he hurt him. "Why?" he whispers. "Why do you say that?" He pulls on the collar of his shirt to show him his chest. "I may like or love tattoos, but a forget-me-nod over the over the heart would normally to girly for me." He shows him his little reminder of a tattoo. "But with the meaning of what I have to remember I gladly put it on my chest. This stands for our child." He points at it. "So that I never forget that."

Tears were running down Severus cheeks. He saw the tattoo many times, but he never knew what it stood for. To know that Sirius inked their child over his heart to never forget makes his statement ten times worse. He hopes that his smart mouth didn't destroy the best thing in his life. Without him Sev was nothing and would step in front of an Avada on his own will.

Even if Sev couldn't feel Sirius, he still could feel him. To feel the self-hate from his lover tells him what he is thinking and it made his knees buckle. So that he falls to his side on the floor. "Please don't think such a thing Sev." he tells him as he makes Sev look him into the eyes. Sirius may be pissed to no-end and disappointed in him, but he loved the tosser with all his heart and can't see him in pain.

"I am sorry, Siri, but I was so angry, because of your recklessness. First you visit Godrics Hollow of all places and then you stood in front of the Dark Lord with such defiance. No-one has ever done that. He could have killed you in front of my eyes. Not something I want to witness, because I can't stop it." Severus tells him in whisper between the sobs.

"I know Baby." because he feels like losing him every time a Cruciatus Curse was cast at him during a meeting with this moronic being "But it still hurt." Sev ties to say something but Sirius stops him with a finger on his lips, because he wasn't done. "I know that my recklessness cost both of us much … but going to Godrics Hollow wasn't that bad. We had a plan. I would never put my grandchildren in danger on purpose."

For a moment Sev looks at him perplexed, before he asks. "Grandchildren?" What the hell did he miss?

Sirius smiles. "Yeah Fred knocked Hermione up. They are expecting twin girls." He tells him happy like the proud grandfather he feels.

"I am going to kill him." was Sevs reaction. Hermione was way too young to become a mother. Not considering the fact that he has endangered her more, because of that.

There is the husband Sirius loves. The one protective of his family with his own way of caring. In matters of mother henning he can be as bad as Dean if he wants to. "Sev I know what you are thinking, but it happened and we have to deal with it. Considering they married before Christmas is part of life and that things can change in an instant."

Sev sighs another event he couldn't be part of, because of this damn war. He missed it, all the important events of his family. Was he even still part of it? He hates to be insecure, but he only let's all his barriers go with his love. He needs to know. "Are you going to leave?" me he adds silently.

Even if Sirius still is hurt and pissed at him, he can't resist kissing him. His lips were on his in seconds to convey all the feelings he has for him, even the bad ones, of course there a more good ones than bad ones. It didn't take Sev long to participate as well. After a good snog Sirius breaks apart, connects their foreheads and says. "Baby I may be pissed and angered, but I can't ever leave you." He takes one of Sevs hands and puts it over his heart as he tells him. "You are in here … so deep that it sometimes hurts, but that only means for me that you love me as well."

"I do. I love you and I am sorry."

"I know." with that Sirius open his arms to invite Sev in and he sees it at what it is, not forgive and forget, but a promise to be together and work it out together no matter what. Sev falls in Sirius arms. They hold each other for a long time both silently crying. Not only because of the fight, but because of the child they lost as well. Until now they never grieved it, at least not together and to say a burden shared is a burden halved is true. This will make them stronger.

After a while Sev has to ask him. "Why were you in Godrics hollow in the first place?"

"OUR godson wanted to visit the graves of his parents. He never has seen their graves."

"What?" Sev asks perplex. How could Petunia do this? Another point on his ever growing list of offenses against his godson by her. He couldn't be there for him while he grew up, but he will now. As soon as this war is over he will visit Petunia and her husband. They have much to answer for. Even if they don't like magic, it isn't a way to treat someone at least not a child. As an abused child himself he knows how Harry must have felt growing up with them.

As if he could read his mind Sirius tells him. "No worries they will not know what hit them, after we are done with them. I am sure that Hermione and especially Sam would give them a piece of their minds as well."

"Why Sam?" Sev wants to know, because he can understand Hermione's feelings. She sees him like a brother and would do everything to keep him save.

"Turns out Sam and Harry are soulmates … like us." he tells him.

"Damn." he means it not in a bad way, but more around the lines of what else did I miss.

Of course Sirius knows his lover like the back of his hand, even after more over a decade apart. "Let's see Remi and Tonks are pregnant as well."

"Wow I bet Remi wasn't pleased about it"

"You know how he is."

"Let me guess he wanted to run, because he believed he cursed her." Sev concluded.

"Bingo. As a reward …" with that Sirius gives his love a sweet kiss.

He continues with all the happenings after a short moment of kissing. "Besides the pregnancy of Hermione, Draco declared that he wants to be in a triad with her and Fred."

"Seriously … and don't say it." Sev warns him.

Sirius chuckles, he knows how much Sev hates his jokes about his own name. "Yeah and from the looks of it they want to see where it goes at the moment."

"So the Malfoys are at your home at the moment." Sev concludes. It was uther chaos after the Dark Lord learned about the flight of the Malfoys, both of them. As the wards fell down, because no Malfoy saw the Manor as home anymore they almost were kicked out of the building. But before that could happen the Dark Lord destroyed the existing ward stone and created a new one.

"Yeah, you can say that the atmosphere at home is a little tense at the moment." was Sirius answer to that. What else can he say besides that a family can be exhausting, especially because if you don't choose the members. You have to work with what you have and make the best of it.

"Let me guess it is Lucius?" Sev knew the blond can be a handful especially if he wanted to be and in a home full of Gryffindor's he sees it as his responsibility as a Slytherin to be just that.

"And Harry … and the twins, even if they just prank him for fun. At least we had a good laugh the other morning as his beautiful blond hair turned pink during breakfast." Sirius answers with a smile and he sends Sev a mental picture of the incident. For that he simply lets his occlumency shields down. He only does that with Sev and nobody else. The own mind is a sanctuary and it has to stay that way. The picture in his mind about that made Sev laugh hard like he hadn't done in a long while.

They laugh for a short moment and marvel in the feeling of being carefree for some time, even if it just that a moment. But they are at war after all. Still it was refreshing, energizing and it gave them perspective again. Those moments in the arms of the love of their lives is the reason to fight, because they are worthy of happiness. Like everyone else in the wizarding and muggle world. But they still have some steps to go before they reach that goal. "So tell me what happened after the great escape?" Sirius asks him in a joking manner to lift the tension, because of the topic a bit.

Sev sets up to look him into his beautiful grey eyes, even if still wants to be in his arms, now needs some space for his answers. Now they war informants and not lovers, like they would be later. Now it was time to change out information's. "I don't know how you did it, but we felt it, the almost attacked, after the Malfoys were gone. But he destroyed the ward stone before that could happen … To say that he was angry would be the understatement of the century, Merlin even the millennia. I have never seen him this furious … There in front all of us he killed two of his followers." Sirius looks hopeful at him, but of course he will be disappointed. "Be serious." Sev holds his hands up to stop him before he can say it. "He would never kill Bellatrix he loves her service way to much." he emphasizes the statement with a raised eyebrow.

"No way." Bellatrix and Voldemort only the thought makes Sirius vomet. That must be the ugliest couple of the decade, of the century even. Not a mental picture he wants, so he shakes his head and pleads with Sev to obliviate him, but of course he would butch, if he has to suffer so must Sirius. So he simple prompt him to go on with his report.

"Rodolphus on the other hand yes, but you already did that." Sev tells him. He didn't know if Sirius knows that they killed the man during the fight.

"Really?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah, he was found two days ago in his Manor by the mourning widow." the statement was sarcasm pure. "Funnily enough a bullet of a muggle gun killed him or at least the poison on it. You don't know anything about that?" Sev asks him smirking.

"Nope." Sirius tries to sound convincing, but failed as he burst out laughing. The barking laughter was infective like always and Sev was laughing alongside him. The picture of Bellatrix Lestrange finding her husband killed by muggle means simply was priceless to them. Dean's idea with the poisoned bullets was genius. "Never underestimate a hunter." Sirius tells his love with a smile.

That sobered Sev. "Dean and Sam are hunters?"

"Yeah." Sirius sees the shock in Sevs face. No wonder hunters are feared and hunted in the wizarding world.

But Sev and his smart mind was working on a problem. "You know when the Ministry finds out we have some serious problems."

"I am working on it and don't forget I am Lord Black raise the next Lord Potter and Lord Malfoys owes me one, that are three important seats in the Wizengamot. Connecting the alliances of the light, the dark and the grey families." So true, Sev has to give him that. "Besides we bring American hunters, who are sanctioned by the MACUSA to fight in the final battle with us and that …"

"should give us leverage to influence the Wizengamot to accept hunters, because they helped us to win the war."

"Yepp."

"That can backfire." Sev points out as always he is the pessimist, the opposite of Sirius, who always is the optimist. They balance each other out.

"I know, but we don't have many choices to pick from in matters of increasing our troops."

"Ok then."

"Back to Tom." Sirius brings them back on track.

"After the kills he was still pissed so he used his Cruciatus on me, because of you, and Rowle, especially because he couldn't save Dolohov, who by the way is death as well."

"How?" Sirius wants to know.

"Sectumsempra." As inventor of that curse he hates that is used this way. Even if he created it for enemies and to hurt them, at that time his enemies were the marauders and with it Sirius. After the soulmate thing he never wanted to hurt him and would never use that curse on him. But he is also the only one, who knows the counter curse. So Dolohov's life was forfeit as he was hit with it.

Sirius can't remember that someone used that curse. He even wasn't aware that they knew it. It was one of Sevs own, so nobody should know about it. His question must have been written all over his face as Sev declared. "It must have been Harry; he found my old potion book last year. There he read the curse and tried it on Draco later in the same year."

"He did what?" Sirius was outraged that his son would use such a violent curse and that without knowing which effect the curse would have. He has to talk to him about such recklessness behavior funning coming from him. Without letting him know, that the use of the curse hit his mark and killed his victim. Sirius knows that his son still struggles with killing Quirrell, even after he told him that because of the possession the host was dead beforehand.

Sev sees that Sirius isn't pleased that Harry used that curse and probably will talk to him about it. But he shouldn't be so hard on him. They both were hot heads as well in their youths. Not that it changed much. "Don't be too hard on him."

"I will try, but he needs to know that using a curse you don't know is a bad idea." In Sev eyes Sirius can read that he isn't pleased with it as well, but Harry still is a teenage boy and they do all kinds of dumb ideas. Sirius knows that, but safety is still a good idea. It is funny that in matters of Harry, when they are alone and Sev doesn't have to play a role, he always is the one, who doesn't want to be too hard on him, probably because of his actions in public and school. The war really needs to be over so that he can treat Harry like he wants and not like he has to. "This means two of the inner circle are death?" Sirius changes the topic and wants to clarify some things.

"Yes." was Sevs short answer.

"Is there something else this whole adventure or mess brought to light?" Sirius asks his husband.

After a moment of thinking he found something that overlooked until now. He doesn't know why, but his magic is telling him to give the information to Sirius, because it is important. "Now that you ask, the Dark Lord has the tendency to muttered something to oneself when he is pissed. Normally it is nothing, but this time he asked himself repeatly could they know my secret' I don't know which secret he means, but he looked in my mind for an answer." Good that Sev doesn't know about it, not in full at least. But it is not so good that he probably is on to them. They are still aren't a step closer to destroy the one they have, nor to find another one. "Of course he found nothing, because I don't know much. Later he asked Bella about her vault in a hushed conversation, which I didn't hear of course." Sev smiled like a cat, which got a canary and send him a wink. "She ensured him that IT, whatever it is, save is."

Could it be that one of the Horcrux is at Gringotts, Sirius asks himself. That would be some serious information, but Sirius masked his features so that he didn't give away that Sev helped him somehow immensely. Not he don't trust Sev, but he has to keep him save should the Dark Lord in a moment of his weakness break through his accumbency shields. He hates it, but it has to be done, if they want to win this war. "Okay." was Sirius short answer, because of this. "But shouldn't be Gringotts under his control now?" Sirius asks after a moment. This way it looks like he has something to say to the topic and gets information from Sev without asking him directly. He never knew that he would us his Slytherin heritage this way.

"Only partly, because the Goblins don't let him anywhere near the gold, he just has influence on the security." Sev answers.

That is good and bad at the same time. Good, because he still can talk to his account manager without Voldemort's interference. But bead because should a part of his soul be in the bank would it be hard to get in without Voldemort knowing that they were breaking in. That would lead to him figuring out, what they are doing even if they would raid more than just that one particular vault. Even with his Lord status can't he get entrance to the vault, because of the family connection, because he banned them from the family? Damn it, they definitely have to break in. So they need a plan, a good one at that. "That sounds like the goblins." Sirius answers.

"Yeah, but he still is pissed about it. But he ignores it for now and concentrates on winning this war, before he fights the goblin nation." Sev tells him.

"Let's hope it will not come to that and just stay a dream that the light wins."

"Yeah."

"Did he give you a hard time, because I outed him that he is not as powerful as he wants to be seen?" Sirius wants to know. He would hate it if he had blown Sevs cover. Even if he didn't learned that information from him, the Dark Lord don't has to believe that if he doesn't want to.

"Just the usual. He used Legilimency on me, while he questioned me on my loyalties."

"And?"

"I showed him the memory we created for that purpose the last time we saw each other."

"You mean the fight we had after we had sex. Where I needed some time to catch on what you were doing?" Sirius asks him. In the beginning Sirius didn't know why they were fighting. It was so sudden and they were actually quite relaxed. It literally came out of nowhere. But after some pointed arguments for the Dark Lords cause, which Sev doesn't believe in, Sirius was given a direction without tell him what to do. He played his part even, if he hates to fight with his love, but sometimes things are necessary, like at that time.

"Yes." Sev answer with a big smile. That answers Sirius unasked question if it worked. The Dark Lord must have eaten it up like a good delicious dessert.

"Good. So he thinks that you still are on his side?" Sirius asks further.

"Yeah." he answers, but after some moments he asks something completely different. "How is training coming?"

"Very good. That is probably a good thing about the Malfoys living with us. They joined us during training mostly dueling, but Draco decided he wants to become a animagus. That leaded to jokes from everyone, who knew about Moody's attack on him, that he probably would turn into a ferret." Sirius says with a smile.

Sev outright laughs about that, he had seen his godson as a ferret and he looked good. But that it would be his spirit animal is really slim, but nevertheless funny. "How are the others doing?"

"Good, really good, Hermione and Sam transformed completely now. They want to be with Rem on the next full moon. The twins are not far behind, but they have problems transforming back. I had to transform them back four times now. Dean still needs time, his transformation is only half way. Harry on the other hand can't visualize to transform, because as a snake."

"He is a snake?" Sirius interrupts him shocked.

"Yeah he was shocked as well. But because of that he has problems to let go of his arms and feet."

"Okay, but all in all Remus pack is growing bigger." Sevs says with a smile. He was part of the pack as well.

"It looks that way."

"Do they have names yet?" Sev hopes that they have a chance to choose for themselves, but if he knows his love like he think he does, then the honor will fall to Sirius or at least he declare it his honor to give them names

"No, but I have some ideas about it."

"Do you have to? Your nicknames are not good, you just find them hilarious."

"Hey I thought you loved Poe." Sirius says with mock hurt.

"Not really."

"But it fits." Sirius tries to argue.

"If you wanted to go in that direction. I have to tell you Nevermore would have been better." that was an ongoing argument between them. Not that it would change a thing, because since Sirius declared his nickname as Poe it stuck. Not matter what he did.

"That depends on the point of view, but enough of this. Do you have to leave?"

"Not that I know of at the moment."

"Good." with that Sirius gets up and took hold of Sevs hand, pulled him into a standing position with it. "Come on I am tired. Let's get to bed."

Before Sirius can walk away into the direction of their bedroom Sev stops him. Sirius turns around and looks at him with his full attention on him he says. "I love you Siri."

"I know, I love you too." was Sirius answer and then he kisses him. With all the love he can muster. He simply only wants to tell him that, but let him feel his love as well. They break apart after some moments and Sirius connects their foreheads. They stare in each other's eyes for the moment. Clear and open to see was the love they have for the other in those eyes.

Without another word they walk to their bedroom. At the moment all that matters are the both of them. Tomorrow thy can concentrate on the faith of the world again. But now they have other things on their mind. Cuddling with each other while whispering endorsements of love and affection to the other until they fall asleep.

* * *

The next day at the family home, Grimmauld Place Nr. 12, because that is what it is now. Not a house, like it was before, but a home. Who would have thought? But the inhabitants changed it. They make it better and the house responds to their wishes. Currently Hermione is on her way into the library for another research session with her brother Sam. it wasn't that fruitful so far, but maybe they have a break through today.

But the search itself is so far form her mind at the moment. Since the fight at the cemetery she feels insecure. Never before did that happen she always was in balance with her magic, but now she feels unbalanced. She has decided she wants to talk about it with someone and her choice fell on Sam.

As she enters she already sees him looking through a book, lying on a desk with many other books. Apparently her knowledge seeking brother has already started working. He was so absorbed in the book that he didn't hear her enter. It must be a really good book the he found, it must be something interesting that would turn down his hunter senses. So she said his name as she took a seat beside him to get his attention. "Sam."

Her voice was a little vulnerable not typical for her. Sam didn't pick up on it as he looked up for a short moment, before his eyes went back to the book again. "Hey Mia I think I found something." He tells her exited. But her missing respond made him look up again. One look at her and he sees that something isn't right. So he puts the book away and asks. "What is it, Mia?"

She nervously wrings her hands in her lap. Knowing that you are insecure is easy confessing them to anyone is not. But she isn't the brightest witch of her age form the house of Gryffindor with Slytherin tendencies for nothing, so she tried a roundabout way as she looks into his eyes and asks. "What do you think about Fred and Georges show?" The twins told the family yesterday about their idea and that the first show would be broadcasted on the coming Wednesday. She loved the idea of course, but it gives her a way to talk about her problem without coming directly out with it.

Of course her brother was very similar to her smart, brave and cunning. He can smell a con from a mile away, when he sees one. He lived a life as a hunter, since he was a child after all. "I really like the idea." he says with a smile, but he wasn't done. His next words took away floor under her feet. "But I am pretty sure you see it the same way. So what do you really want to talk about?"

She sighs, she should have known that it wouldn't work with him. He was way too similar to her to fall for it. "Since the fight I feel insecure." was her short statement, as answer, but that didn't tell him anything.

"How so?" he required, maybe she needs to think about it, to get it out of her own mind. Sam always was good at asking the right questions to get the answer he seeks.

"I don't know. I fear that I can't protect myself at the moment." she says and adds after some moments in a whisper. "or the twins."

Ah, so there lies the problem. She like every other mother or expecting mother fears for the safety of their child or in her case children. Instead of answering directly to that, he gives her a completely different question. "Why did you come to me with your problem?" He is almost sure why, but he needs her to think her actions through, before he can help her, because her sub-conscious already pointed her in the right direction.

"What do you mean?" because she is a little bewildered where he is going with this.

"Why or what leaded to your decision to come with your problem to me and not to Dean or Harry … or Jo … or even Fred for that matter?" he points out as he listed all the other possible conversation partners.

"Because Fred, Harry and Dean would wrap me in cotton wool after that statement to keep me save."

"And I wouldn't?" he asks a little hurt. Even if he knows why she would say something like that in matters of him. It still hurts like she thinks that he doesn't want her save, but the opposite is the case and hopes she knows that. But on the contrary to the others he can be reasonable and logical about it.

"Of course not, you want me save as well, but you talk to me about it maybe make a pro and con list with Me." she says with a smile. "You are like me highly logical and you rarely do something rash."

That is right and it is good to know that she knows that she is important to him. She is his sister after all. "So you come to me because you can reason with me, about it."

"Yeah, exactly."

"So why didn't you go to Jo?" he is pretty sure that he knows the answer to that as well, but she like him has to work through a problem step by step before she can start to work on a solution. Not like Dean does it by going in blind. That wasn't them.

"She may be my sister and I love her dearly, but she doesn't understand things that are connected to magic, because she isn't magical like us." she answers while making a gesture with her hands. Before he can reply with what she guessed would be his next question, she answered it beforehand. "Before you ask I didn't go to Tonks because I don't have such a close friendship with her, but I am working on it. In general I don't have many female friends probably only friend, Ginny, Fred's sister."

"And Harrys ex." Sams adds.

"You know about Ginny?" she ask him perplex. Not that she thought that Harry would keep a secret, whom he dated in the past. But he is new to this whole sharing feelings thing. No wonders with his horrible relatives. He never learned that sharing your feelings without getting punished is part of live and normal.

Sam looks at her. He wasn't surprised, because he knows why she would react in such a way. The assumption would be that Harry and him don't talk, but that is as far from the truth as it can get. They talk quite often also about feelings, but now more than before knowing about being soulmates. Sam learned fast, almost since he knew him, that Harry is as emotionally stunt as Dean and he worked with Dean his whole life, so that wasn't problem for him. He got Dean to talk then and he gets Harry to talk now. But since the whole soulmate thing is out Harry is more open with Sam, even if it is only with him. But it is his part of being there for his partner and Harry knows Sam would never judge him and vice versa. So they opened up to each other, because Sam as well isn't used to sharing. "Yeah I know about Cho as well. In my opinion she is a more disturbed person than Ginny even with her hero worship of Harry."

"Wow, he didn't hold back." Hermione voiced her surprise.

"No, why should he. We are soulmates after all." Sam declares with a shoulder shrug, like it is nothing special, because to them it is.

"That is right."

"Enough about Harry and Me back to Your problem." Sam brings them back, where they were before. "So we have established that you came to me, because I work with you logically to through a problem, neither Harry, Fred, Dean nor even Jo would do that." He sums up.

"Yeah, you beside Sirius is the only one, who would help me with my problem in my way and not dictate a solution for me."

"And because Sirius isn't back from his date with Snape yesterday you came to me."

"And I wanted your help. It is easier to talk to you about some things than with him, because …"

"Because I am your brother and he is like a parent to you." which he was and all in the house could see it, that Sirius loves Hermione like a daughter and vice versa. Sam or Dean don't have a problem with that. Their Dad wasn't father of the year, not in his best moments, to them and he never was a father to her in the first place.

"Yeah."

"Ok. So you are afraid you can't protect yourself anymore?" he asks her after some moments. Now was the time to start the pro and con list like she said before for the issue she has at the moment.

"It isn't the casting of spells that bothers me, but the power behind it that frightens Me." she answers.

"Meaning?" he asks after a moment, because that can mean so many things. He needs her to clarify, what she means. It is always a good idea to voice your thoughts, because in your mind they are in the most cases only fleeting feelings and not a clear path of thinking.

She thought a moment about his question, before she answered. "What if I overwork myself again and fall unconscious, because of it." she clarifies

"Are you going to use too much magic to make that happen on purpose."

"No of course not." was her fast answer.

"So how else should that happen?"

"in a fight where I can't stop, because it would mean my death."

"What about fleeing?" he asks.

"What about it?" was her perplexed counter question.

"Why do you have to fight to the end? Why not flee instead?" he asks her bluntly and to the point.

"Because …" she starts, but she didn't come up with a good argument. Does she really have to fight to the end? No of course not, it is not a bad way to retreat after a situation is too much to handle. This way she doesn't have to be panicked that she can't keep them save. With her hand she reaches for her small baby bump and subconsciously caresses it.

Sam followed her actions with his eyes and has to smile as she caresses her belly. Even if he wasn't so happy about his baby sister becoming a mother at her young age, so was he now looking forward to meeting his two nieces. It also gives him the answer she needed and he guessed that she probably was already there in her subconscious before talking to him. He only gave her pointers in the right direction. "See … you don't have to fight till the end, because with fleeing you give yourself and my nieces a better chance next time. As far as I learn things about magic form Harry and also the things I can feel with my own magic now that I listen, is that your magic would tell you to flee should you overwork yourself. Am I right?" he clears up.

She smiles at him. "Yeah you are right." But silently she ask herself why she didn't know that for herself, she was a witch longer than he was a wizard and she listened to her magic longer than him. It helped her in many dangerous situations before, so why did she forget about it.

Her question was all over her face. So Sam answers her without her having to ask. "Mia you are a mother and the protection of your children overrides everything else … And I also heard that pregnant women get a disease called baby brain." he teases her because he knows that she definitely is infected with it. Not once did he find her looking for her wand, because she has forgotten where she put it and in the most cases it simply lays beside her in reach, but she doesn't see it.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." she tells him.

"Oh I will."

"So what did you find?" she asks him even if she was distracted with her insecurities she still could hear his excitement in his voice. Maybe today they have a break through after all and after her little adventure through insecure land she wants something positive for the day.

"Yeah." he reaches for the book he was reading while she entered the library. "I decided to use a different approach today. I stepped away from the Horcrux's itself and concentrated on Hogwarts this time. There is a whole section on in the library. I found many books about the founder, which is good because Tom as well is obsesses with them. One of the books I found was this one." he holds the book out for her so that she could read the title, which stated 'The legacy of the Hogwarts founders.' Oh, interesting, she has to get her hands on that one. But what has it to do with their search. He holds up his finger, before she can voice her question and opens the book at the bookmarked page, turned it so that she can she it and points at the pictures on the page. "Do you recognize anything on this picture?" he asks her.

She takes a closer look. On the picture you could see relicts and of course she recognizes them. She points at the first one. "That is Godric Gryffindor's sword." than she goes on and points at the next one. "That is the cup of Helga Hufflepuff." and then she points at the last one she recognizes. "And here we have the locket of Salazar Slytherin." The only other one she can't identify is a diadem.

"Exactly and what do we know about them?" he asks her further.

"That maybe two of them are Horcrux's. We only be sure in matters of the locket." was her answer for the moment.

"Yepp and we also know, what happened with the sword. It is in Snape office at Hogwarts." he tells her. "That only leaves the last object the diadem."

A logical conclusion on her part is. "That has to be part of Rowena Ravenclaws heritage."

"It is and it is said that it gives the wearer unlimited wisdom."

"And you think it could be another Horcrux?" she asks him skeptical.

"Yes. See I think Tom wanted as many things of the founders he could get his hands on and the diadem is for me only possible conclusion."

"Why not the sword?"

"Because according to this book." he points at the book again. "Only a Gryffindor and a true one at that can find and wield the sword." As he found that his heart swelled with pride for Harry's braveness and achievement to pull it out of the hat. It was the first time is resurfaced since it was hidden by Gryffindor himself. So it was an enormous feed in his eyes.

"So what can you tell me about the diadem?" she asks further, because she slowly gets the feeling that he is on to something. His conclusion is sound.

Instead of Sam another voice from behind them answered. "It is lost."

They look at the owner of the voice and Hermione asks. "What do you mean by that?"

Sirius walks to them and takes a seat beside them. "Exactly that according to the legend her daughter Helena Ravenclaw inherited the thing and she lost it, like it was some unimportant jewelry."

"How can you lose something like that?" Hermione wants to know, while Sam questions goes into a completely different direction. "Helena Ravenclaw, do you mean the Grey Lady?"

Sirius ignored Hermione's question, because in his eyes it was highly rhetorical and concentrates on Sam. His question irritated him somehow. "What has the Grey Lady to do with all this?"

Sam smiled. It is funny that he knows more about their school then they did and he on the contrary to them didn't attend. "The Grey Lady is the name for the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, she is also the house ghost of Ravenclaw, but you know that." he tells them.

Both never would have guessed that. But normally you only interact with the ghost from your own house or Peeves, the poltergeist, if you don't have a fast exit. Bu if the two would have to bet that not many members of the house of Ravenclaw itself know the real name of their house ghost. So how did Sam, who never set a foot onto Hogwarts, know that? "Are you sure about that?" Sirius asks.

"Absolutely." without elaborating further he searches for another book on the desk. He already has finished it. A moment of looking later he found it and holds it out to them. "This is a book about the ghosts of Hogwarts. You can read in here … who they were … when they lived … or how they died. For example the bloody baron killed Helena and took his own life after because it was too painful, he was in love with her. Today you call it a stalker." he tells them.

"Interesting." Sirius says, while Hermione almost teared it out of Sam's hands. As soon as Sam saw how curious his sister was about the book he let go of it. Ghost come with the territory or better with the business in this family.

"Yeah I thought so too."

"But it still lost." Sirius points out.

"I know, but I still think we are little closer to a Horcrux."

"Good we will have a meeting about all the insights in the next days. We have some planning to do!"

"Why?" Sam and Hermione want to know at the same time.

"Because I think I found a Horcrux."

"How?" Sam asks, while Hermione wants to know. "Where?" both equally important questions.

"Sev overheard a conversation between Tom and Bellatrix about he vault and if it is still secure."

"So you believe that it could be one in her vault?" Sams says

"Yes."

"That means in Gringotts." Hermione concludes.

"Yes and that is reason we need a planning session." Sirius knew the both would figure it out.

"Ok." both say.

After a moment Hermione asks him. "How was your meeting with Snape?" she still isn't used to call him Sev which is good, because only the ritual six, if you want to call the participants that, know about the relationship. Of course the Malfoys know about it too, because the Dark Lord disclosed it to his followers, but they didn't parade it around. It wasn't their business.

"Good, we fought and made up like always." Sirius says as he remembers their colossal fight from the day before, it almost was the mother of fights. But his kids don't need to know about their problems. So he played it down skillfully and they believed him. "Do you need any help?" he asks them after some moments.

"No, we are good." Sam declares

"Okay." with that he got up. "Then I leave you to it. I still have some things to do, before the show." It still baffled him that the twins decided he should be part of the first broadcast alongside Remi and Dean. But he is looking forward to it, especially because he finally found a way to make his own plan of giving the wizarding world a refuge or sanctuary work. Now the only thing left to do is to spread the word about it.

* * *

A normal home of a wizarding family during times of a war is closed off from the outside world and they concentrate on the family itself. Staying home, not going to work. The only contact to the world is the wizarding wireless. At the moment only propaganda news are spread, but at least the citizens have a slight idea what is going on outside of their walls, even if it is opinionated. Maybe someday it is better again, but that hope is slowly diminishing. That is a good moment to start a new program to give them some hope back.

Every broadcast needs listeners, an audience, but without knowing where to look for such a program, it would be for nothing. All that is needed is one tiny snowball. In this case an owl to the order members, who were currently in hiding, and from there it become a landslide. The message only said 'the spark of hope will find you again at 8 pm on the 14th of January'. All who received the message were curious and wanted to know, what it was about.

That leaded to many wizarding families sitting in front of the wireless at announced time. The tension was high. No-one of them knows what will happen, but they all were curious like little children at Christmas. A signal tone tells the audience that it will start in only a moment, which is why they hear only a moment later. "Good evening to the wizarding world. Welcome to the new program Potterwatch." Many ask the same question 'Potterwatch, what is it?' The answer followed shortly. "We will inform you about what really is going on out of your own home. We will tell you that the light sight still is here, operating in the shadows. We haven't given up. We still fight. Harry Potter still fights. That made many wizards and witches smile, because the chosen one was still out there fighting for them and that is a good thing. Not all is lost. "My name is Mischief and"

"I am Mayhem." another voice, but with a similar pitch declared.

Together they went on. "We are the anchors for this special show."

"We will have guests as well. So you hear many different opinions and get as much information's as you need on the war." One said. Lee Jorden, one of the listeners, would bet his money that the anchors of the show were nobody else than the Weasley twins, his best friends since Hogwarts. That is why he currently is writing a letter to them with the question, how or in which way he can help them.

"Before we introduce our guests just a word of advice from us …" one begins.

"… everyone can be part of the war in his own way …" the second one goes on.

"… everything can make a difference like hiding muggleborns …" the first spoke again.

"… or give them tips where raids would happen so that they can run to safety." the second one finishes the sentence.

"We believe we can win. For that we have to work together." they say together with a determined tone and some started to believe them.

"The guests for today are Moony." there was a pause to give the person the change to greet the audience.

"Hey." Moony said.

"Padfoot."

"What's up?" Padfoot said easygoing.

"and Guardian."

"I still don't like that name." a new voice said.

"Why?" the voice of Padfoot asks.

"It is not as cool as Padfoot." was the answer.

"But it suits you so well."

"But …"

"Guys, guys." the voice of Mayhem or was it Mischief, who cares, interrupts them. "Can we argue about that later? We are here for a reason after all."

"Yeah." both voices said at the same time. The audience could hear the embarrassment in their voices. Some laughed at this interaction. A good feeling it was nice to have something to laugh.

"You and the chosen one." Everyone knew that they were talking about Harry Potter now. "were in Godrics Hollows two weeks ago. What happened there?" one of the anchors wanted to know.

"We were ambushed and it came to a fight." Padfoot declared.

"Yeah 10 people against six." Guardian adds. "a bit unfair if you ask me, but what do you expect from douche bags, who call themselves death eaters and wear such ridiculous masks. I mean come on talk about self-conscious by hiding behind a hideous mask." The audience was dived after that. Some found his dry sarcasm fanny, other think that it will get him killed, while others are impressed by his balls. It is new for the wizarding world to defy the death eaters in such a way and so public. The fear of repercussion normally is to big.

"How did the fight end?"

"We killed two of the death eaters." Guardian declared in a matter of fact way, like it isn't a big deal that they have taken lives. But it is wartime after all and killing is an essential part of it.

"Do you know who you killed?" A good question, hopefully some of the nastier ones were out of the picture.

"Rodolphus Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov." Padfoot declared. Wow, was the thought of many witches and wizards, those two aren't the run down the hill death eaters. Not they were some of his biggest supporters and hitters, members of his inner circle. That was a good sign for the wizarding world, that means to them that the inner circle isn't as invincible and unreachable, like they want the world make believe. There it was the spark of hope, like promised.

"How did they die?" one of the anchors asked.

That made the guests laugh and all, who were part of the audience wanted to know why. "What is so funny?"

"The big, bad death eater Lestrange died because of a muggle gun." Guardian declared between laughs. The irony wasn't lost on the listeners, who knew what a gun was, because of that.

"For all who don't know what a gun is. It is a firearm. In our terms it is metallic ball that is shot at the opponent at high speed." One anchor said.

"The effect it has depends on the impact and where you will be hit with the ball. So we suggest if you want to protect yourself get a gun and use it. What or better where are the most hurtful place on the human body to aim for?" the other one asks.

"Head … always aim for the head." was Guardians short answer.

"Is there anything else you want to add about this fight?"

For the first time Moony gave an answer. "Not in particular, but in general get ready for a fight, because a battle is coming and if we want our freedom we have to fight for it."

"Yeah don't let a douche bag, who is a complete fraud dictate your life." Guardians points out next. Many of the listeners ask themselves, what he means with that.

It is good to have a prepared and attentive anchor for such a show at hand. "How is you-know-who a fraud."

"First of all we all should stop calling him you-know-who. Fear of a name only increases the fear for it itself. Because of the taboo I would suggest some nicknames like Voldyshorts or Voldesmores. As a side effect it takes some of your fear away." the audience could hear the smile on Padfoots face.

"Or you can call him by his real name." Moony points out.

"Isn't the other one his real name?" the other one of the anchors wants to know.

"No, really far from it, actually." Guardian says with a snort.

"That is part of him begin a fraud like Guardian put it." Moony points out. "His real name is Tom Riddle junior."

"And do you want to know the funniest thing my dear audience." Padfoot clearly made a dramatic break to get the complete attention of the audience, like it is something important that is going to be revealed next. Which it was, something not many saw coming. "He was named after his father Tom Riddle senior and he was a muggle."

"Yeah the leader of the dark side, who claims to be a pureblood, is only a half-blood." Moony clarifies for the audience, so that every one of them gets what they are telling them.

"And that is why he is a fraud." Guardian points out and rests his case.

That was new to the Wizarding world. Until that moment it was a well-guarded secret, who Lord Voldemort was. Only his trusted followers knew about his origin and most of them were at school with him. Not many are alive now form that generation and they didn't reveal this particular information to their sons or daughters.

Many followed him, because they believed he was a pureblood, but he deceived them. It is a way to influence the masses and simply call it propaganda by giving them what they want to hear. Both sides use this method and in this case it is a way to let many followers overthink their actions in his service. Not that they don't believe in his cause, it is more along the lines of following a half-blood. They probably haven't thought about it until now. Not many want to believe such a thing, but good propaganda is always prepared. Otherwise it wouldn't work.

It followed the surprised question. "How do you know that?"

"It is an anagram of his name." Guardian points out offhand. "Just try it out write down I am Lord Voldyshorts and then rearrange them." Many people of the audience reached for parchment and quill and tried it out. It took them some time to figure it out, but they come to the same solution as the guest of Potterwatch.

"Our time is almost up." one of the anchors starts.

"Funny how time flies if you have fun" the second goes from there and so it went on for some time.

"We learned so many things today …"

"… buy a gun to protect yourself …"

"… call him by his real name …"

"… because he is a half-blood and a fraud."

Together they say. "We say thank you to our guests and you hear form us again in a week time. Until …"

They were interrupted before they could go on. "Before we say goodbye. I want to give a little more hope. If you know someone, who needs help because of his blood status or other elements that lead him to be hunted, tell them to only say 'we are still fighting' and help will come to him." Padfoot told the audience.

"With that we say good bye." all say together and the static that follows tells the audiences that the transmission of the show was over. It gave them new hope and something looking forward to. Some couldn't even wait for the next week to come.

Two day later the phrase was spoken for the first time. She was used by muggle-born witch, who was on the run from the Ministry and hid with a friend of her, who was a pureblood. He told her about help from outside so she tried it. As soon as she said those words an item appeared in front of her. Not knowing better she picked it up and as soon as she touched it she was whisked away. Some moments later she landed in a mansion, she doesn't know where. But she was welcomed by a house elf in the sanctuary of the noble and ancient House of Black. Since Sirius Black was freed and become Lord Black the wizarding world knows his house as part of the light. Considering he was the godfather of Harry Potter, the chosen one. So she knew that she can trust him.

She was the first of many refugees, who used the phrase to get to a safe haven. Many lives could be saved this way. At the same time it wasn't possible for dark wizards to come near the refugees, because the wards around the mansion kicked all people with ill-intend out. It took Sirius Black some time to figure it out, but as soon as he had it, he gave people a save location, in his villa in Spain. In the end he used Voldemort's own methods the taboo. He charmed the phrase to bring a portkey to the coordinates from where it was spoken. He found the charm in an old tomb in the Black Library.

Word about the sanctuary spread fast, it was like a wild fire, patroni, owls and other methods were used to deliver the message. It reached people, who needed help fast. All it needed was one man to give them hope. Of course the Dark Lord wasn't pleased with the new development. Slowly and in hiding a residence was build, now some stood up to the regime and their number is growing. They followed the lead of a young Lord, who never was treated good by the wizarding world, but still wanted to save as many as he can.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. war council

_SORRY FOR THE DELAY I TRY TO DO PUBLISH REGULARY AGAIN._

 **eivomlive** \- I do my best. But I still sorry for the mistakes I make. English still is my second language, but glad you like it.

 **bjq** \- I happy that you still like my story and hope that will this way in the future

 **Guest** \- Thank you.

 **angel897** \- that was what I was going for. I hope you will like this chapter.

 **SorrowfulAnjel** \- I would be happy if you like to proof read my stories. Until now, I didn't have one, I can ask for it. I can only agree Great Good is overrated. I hope you like this new chapter.

 **booklifeforlife** \- I can only say thanks that you love my story, thanks for reading.

 **Guest** \- Sorry the last time was a little chaotic with two kids and all, but I kept writing and I promise you that I will finish this story.

* * *

I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 14 – war council**

Two days have passed since the first broadcast of Potterwatch and it was a smashing success. The responses they got from the order members, who informed them about the reviews to the show were almost only positive. The single broadcast leaded to new rebel groups, people decided that the fight wasn't over and stared to fight back in any ways possible to them. They operate in the shadows and mostly try to hide muggle-borns as well as other fugitives. But at least they to do something, don't roll over and play dead anymore.

The sanctuary Sirius established housed one person already. His house-elf Twinky, an old Black elf from that property takes good care of her. He isn't as insane as Kreacher, who was brainwashed by his mother. Twinky doesn't believe in blood supremacy, he is simply happy to have something to do again, that doesn't involve cleaning. After a decade he finally can cook again and he loves it.

All in all hope was back on the horizon, but they still have a long way to go. But maybe they can take some proactive actions in the near future. For that Sirius, Hermione, Harry, Dean, Sam and Jo meet in Sirius study for a strategy meeting, a planning sessions. They have many things to discuss. That is why Sirius is already waiting in his study for his family. Without him they can't enter the study. He had to prepare his office for the meeting meaning he put the board that they created all those months ago in the room and positioned six seats around it. So that everyone had a good view at it. Sirius believes that the meeting will not be over soon, so he transfigured a small table for snacks and drinks which he ordered one of the elves to prepare.

He doesn't has to wait long, barely did he sit down was there a knock on his door. "Enter." he yells.

The door opens and Hermione was the first to come into the room. One by one the others follow her. They all take a seat without being invited by him. One glance at Dean tells him that he brought his familiar with him. She wasn't quite visible, but Sirius knew that she was there, especially after Dean took one of the sandwiches and put it in his sweater. As soon as all of them were sitting he took the lead. "We have so much to talk about, but where to start? That is why I suggest that we start with the things affecting the family first, before we got to the world. Would you all agree with me on that?" he asks them and they simply nod as answer. "Good." he claps his hands in an encouraging manner. "Who wants to go first?"

It was Hermione, who answered and explained her findings. "In the book of Merlin about the sibling bond I learned that our bond is ultimate."

"Meaning?" Sirius wants to know, because that is not much of an explanation.

"Meaning nothing can break it, besides the siblings themselves. The deal should be void with it. "She declares. That would explain how Merlin and Circe could save their sister from being burned alive in the legend. Those who are part of such a bond have not only the power, but they are only ones, who can destroy it, like said Mother Magic doesn't let her chosen ones go that easily.

"But what if not?" Dean wants to know, because they have to be sure, better save then sorry and it is his life after all.

Sam takes over from his sister. "I think it will, because that is not all. I learned from the books in the library that no demon is allowed to take the soul of a magical being, without being judged by Magic." he explains to them and the implications of that make him smile.

The others don't know why he smiles like a cat, who got the canary. "That means?" Dean wants clarified.

The smile on Sams face grows bigger and gets a little scary, as he answers. "Should a demon make such a deal, it gets nullified as soon as the deal is due and he has to give up the soul he tried to reap, which wasn't his to reap in the first place. The demon has to give the soul free, because Magic demands it. That isn't all, because the person, who holds the contract will get wiped out of existence. That in combination with the bond should destroy the carrier of Dean's contract, who I believe is Lilith, the first demon. But there still is more." his smile is so big, not even Dean has never seen before. He most have hit the jackpot with his discovery.

"Don't be that way Sammy and tell us what you know." Dean says a little gruff. Yeah, he is happy that he will live to see more, than just his end in early May. But he absolutely hates it when his brother acts this way.

"Should my suspicion correct and Lilith really holds your contract, than she will take every demon, who is topside down with her, when she is whipped out." On Jos and Deans faces mirror smiles to Sam's start. They may not know, how many demons will be vaporized this way, but it still is a big win for the hunters of the world. Sirius, Harry and Hermione are exited as well, that is a huge success for them.

"So we cleared or better have evidence now that Dean will not die, but instead the demon population is going back to hell." Sirius concludes.

"Yeah." all his kids say in unison.

"That is a big win. So with Deans problem finally really cleared, we go to the next one and that is Sam's problem with demon blood." He looks at Sam." I found a solution or I think I found one."

"What does that mean?" Dean hears that there is some sort of problem.

"It means that the solution is a delicate matter and would involve a second party. I don't know if the person would do It." he tells them with a sigh. But he knows that his son would do everything for the people he loves, especially because this is about Sam. So he probably would jump in head first. But he still will give him the choice and not dictate, what he has to do. He is his own man after all and Sirius isn't Dumbledore, who always took Harry's choices away.

"Can you tell us, what you found without talking in riddles, Dadfot." Harry asks. He is nervous, what this is about. He has a feeling this is about him and he isn't sure what he has to do. But he wants the demon blood out of Sam as soon as possible. He would do anything if has to for him. It is Sam, his soul mate.

Harry takes Sam hand and squeezes it, as Sirius answers. He avoids looking in their eyes he doesn't want to think about them and having sex. They are his kids after all. There are boundaries, thank you very much and this is one for him. "There is a cleaning ritual involving soul mates."

Before Sirius can explain further Harry says. "Good, let's do it." He was right that it was about him, but that doesn't change his conviction to do it.

"Don't you want to know, what you have to do first?" Sam wants to know from him. He is touched nevertheless that Harry would do things for him without knowing what they entail. That tells him that he means a big deal to his soul mate. The love is almost touchable in the air. It isn't one form of the strongest magic's for nothing after all. Love can move mountains if needed.

"No, it can't be bad if Dadfot suggest it." Harry concludes, but the still missing eye contact between him and his father makes him a little nervous.

"Maybe, but he still said that it is a delicate matter." Sam counters.

Before Harry can argue further Sirius interrupts their argument. "Maybe it would be best if HE" he emphasizes the personal pronoun to bring them back to the present and out of their minds, by pointing at himself. "gets the chance to explain the ritual before you consent to it." He looks from Sam to Harry to tell them that he wants their attention first. They nod so he explained. "The delicate matter is that the ritual is part of a magic that is called sex magic."

For a moment there was silence, before Dean couldn't hold it anymore and starts laughing. But not because Sam has to have sex with his soul mate, who probably is a virgin, but because there is a thing called sex magic. He mutters under his breath. "Sex magic." and shakes his head amused. So that they all understand why is he laughing?

"But that is dark magic." Hermione exclaims after a moment.

It stops Dean's laughter and he looks accusingly at his uncle. You don't fight dark with dark, but with light. Before he can start his argument, Sirius declares. "No, that is a false assumption, mostly because it always involves virgins, some things pure. Another reason for that assumption is that the Wizengamot is a men's club form the 18. Century, and they don't talk about sex and everything that would let them gain power in this way. It also mostly concerns women, who were considered virgins at that time." That surprisingly makes sense. Sex always was a taboo before the 20. Century and the wizarding world is as far as it can get from that.

"Conservative douche bags." Dean concludes eloquently, like always.

Sam and Harry are silent while the others talk about sex magic. Sam knows that Harry still is a virgin and as his soul mate, that more than qualifies him for that ritual. But there are some complications, they wanted to wait and take it slow for Harry's sake. But with that ritual and Harry's doom in form of a Horcrux in his head, it looks their intention is doomed. Sam knows that Harry will do it only to help Sam. Not a thing Sam really likes. He knows that will lead to some serious discussions between them, no pan intended.

Jo was the only one in the room, who didn't talk about it, but instead looked at Sam and Harry's reaction. She reads in their body language that they are embarrassed by it. So she decides to help them a little. "I think Sam, Harry and Sirius should talk about the ritual without the audience." She was determinate to tell the others that this isn't about them or a history lesson, but a serious matter and only the involved parties need to know about it. She always sees the personal picture in a case and doesn't forget to keep that in account. Considering as well that they will not reach a conclusion by discussing it with all of them present, the emotions are simply too high and it is too personal.

They all understand her as they look at the embarrassed pair in question. Sirius points out. "That is a good idea Jo." In the last months Sirius learned that Jo isn't a woman of many words. She isn't the typical girl, no wonder with her knife fixation. She only says something if it is important and in the most cases what she says counts.

"That brings us to the Horcrux in Harry." Hermione tries to bring the attention away from her brothers as she caught on what her sister is doing. Both, Harry and Sam, are very grateful for Jo and Hermione's effort.

Sirius sighs. "I haven't found a way to destroy it without killing Harry in the process." Harry and Sam led their heads fall in frustration? Subconsciously they move closer together to the other to have more comfort and silent support from him. They are frustrated that they can't find another way. They are not ready to give up and the others are on the same page with them. "But I am not giving up" Sirius tells them. He was convinced that he will find anything or dies trying.

"Good." Sam says. He voices what everyone else wants to say, that they will fight it until they are rid of it and can save Harry in the process. The family will stand together on this one and share the burden, if they have to, like they do with everything else.

"But we have other good news on that front." Sirius says.

"Such as?" Dean wants to know, because he can't fandom, what else there is if not to destroy it. Good news still is something to look forward too. But he thought in the wrong direction. He somehow forgot that Harry isn't the only Horcrux; they have to find and destroy.

"We think we found the location of one of the known Horcrux's and a possible item for an unknown one." Hermione summarizes.

"I think we start with the possible item." Sirius declares.

"Why?" Dean wants to know. Somehow he took on the position of the judge, who questions everything.

"Because the location of the known Horcrux is in a high security area and we need a plan to get what we want." Sirius answers.

"Ok." Dean says. That is a good explanation as any to him. Why use time for a possible find instead of using to plan they definitely found.

"What is it?" Jo wants to know.

It was Sam, who answered. "We think that the last and unknown Horcrux could be the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw." he opens the book he brought with him to the planning session to show the others a picture of it. He hands the book to Harry first, because Sirius set on his other side and he already has seen the picture.

Harry takes a good look at it. It somehow looked familiar to him, like he had seen it before somewhere. So he gives the book to Hermione next and closes his eyes to sort his mind with one of the occlumency techniques Ted has shown him. He focuses only on his memory and the rest of the world becomes silent to him as he pictures the diadem in his mind. Like a search program he uses the image as a reference source to find what he is looking for. He doesn't know, how much time has passed until he found it, the memory, he was looking for.

With a smile on his face he opens his eyes after he watched the memory play out in his mind. A short look around tells him that only minutes have past, because the book isn't even back in Sams hands by now. Apparently training really makes the master. His permanent work with occlumency pays off and his mind magic is way better than it ever was.

But that isn't important at the moment; because even if he knows he has seen the object he needs confirmation from another source. So he looks at Dean, who was holding the book at the moment as he starts to hiss. "Mirror." he starts to address her.

A moment later the head of the snake moves out from under Dean's sweater. It still shocked the brothers and Jo that he really can talk to snakes, but that isn't important right now. So he ignores it. Mirror looks at Harry as she asks. "Yesss Sssspeaker."

"Can you look at the picture in the book your human is currently holding?" Even if Dean can't understand, what he is say he gets an idea. Harry's hissing words combined with the smile and a teasing glint in his eyes tell Dean that Harry is teasing him. He is making fun of him in front of his familiar. He would ignore it for now, but revenge is a dish best served cold. At the same time Mirror looks at the open page as Harry goes on. "Do you see anything on it that you recognize?"

The snake moves her head from one side to the other as she looks at the pictures and compared them with her collective memory. Only the last picture about the crown triggered something and recognition happens. "Yessss the crown or ssssomething like that issss connected to him." was her answer.

"Thank you." Harry says with a huge smile to her, than he returns his attention to the rest of the room, who was watching him curiously, and says in English. "Sam and Hermione are right, that" he gets up and points at the picture of the diadem. "is a Horcrux and I have seen that thing before."

"Really?" Sirius asks, while Hermione wants to know. "Where?"

"At Hogwarts in the Room of Hidden things." Harry answers Hermione's question because Sirius questions is only rhetorical to him.

"Riddle had an interview with Dumbledore for the job as Professor for Defense against Dark Arts" Sam points out to conclude the statement further.

"That gives him time to plant the Horcrux." Dean goes on.

"Okay that means we have to go to Hogwarts and Gringotts for a Horcrux." Sirius complains. The situation just got more complicated. Why can't it be easy, but that is not how the world works? Not if you want to save the world from another tyrant.

"Freaking fun fucking tastic." Dean says that without asking why they have to Gringotts. But even with only a GD he was smart and that is why he guessed that the other possible Horcrux must be at the bank.

The only one, who was silent, because of it was Hermione. After Harry declared where the Horcrux was hidden she worked on a plan in her head to enter it, but it also brought her a solution for another problem. If they really have to go to Hogwarts they can make a second stop there. So after a moment of she simply says. "The Chamber of Secrets."

"What?" Dean yells perplex. A change of topic normally wasn't so hard for him, but that was simply to random. He really doesn't have an idea, where she is going with this. The good thing is he wasn't the only one. A glance around told him, that the others were as clueless as him.

The explanation followed soon after Hermione saw that no-one of her family followed her train of thought. "We have to go to the Chamber of Secrets for a basilisk fang, because with it …"

But it was Sam, who finished for her after he caught on what she wanted to say. He slaps his hand on his head because they are really morons some time. They knew the whole time, how to destroy a Horcrux, but simply forgot about that possibility. "because with it we can destroy the Horcrux's, like Harry did with the diary."

"Exactly." Hermione says with a big smile.

The thought of the huge basilisk, who a 12-year-old Harry had to face still gives Sirius the creeps and seriously makes him questioning Dumbledore's scheming's. But it also brought another idea to Sirius mind; the basilisk could be a way into Gringotts as well. "We need the whole beast." was his answer to Sams and Hermione idea.

That of course leaded to another round of disorientation of his family members. "What for?" Harry voiced the question, which all of them have on their minds.

"We need it to get into a vault in Gringotts, because I think there is the Hufflepuff cup." Sirius explains.

"What has that do with the basilisk?" Dean wants to know.

"It is a bargaining chip to get us in without problems." Sirius tells them.

"How?" Hermione and the others want to know, that Sirius can read in their faces without them voicing it.

Sometime he forgets that his family doesn't have the same wizarding education as him. So they don't know as much about Goblins, beside what they learned in History of Magic with a teacher like Binn's that is next to nothing or in Sam and Dean's case, what they learned from the others. But they need to know more about them if they want to survive the dealings with those creatures. Another point he has to teach them. His education list is constantly growing, not that he doesn't like that, but sometimes he is afraid that he will lose focus of what are the important things for them to know. The list of what they have to learn is ever growing.

The best option is to start now. "Goblins are merchants, you have to give them something they want as well as something they can gain profit from it." he explains, but lets them ask the next question so that it isn't a simple lecture, he always was the more interactive learning type and that is the way he teaches things to his family. This way it also is a discussion and everyone can give his input to it.

"It this case the basilisk, but why?" Sam wants to know.

"Yeah, the basilisk is the bargain chip, because of more than one reason. First a basilisk and its parts aren't easy to come by which make them very valuable." Sirius goes on.

"That means the Goblins gain profit with it, if one was found." Hermione concludes.

"Exactly." to emphasizes he points his finger at her. "Because of the huge size of that thing the profit will be enormous." The single thought of that beast and his hugeness make Sirius shudder. After he watched the memory of the happenings in the Chamber he couldn't sleep for days without having nightmares of his son being killed by that beast. He wasn't the only one, who is uncomfortable by thinking of that beast. No, everyone, who saw it needed some time to come to terms with it and that isn't over now, especially Sam was nauseous after watching the encounter between Harry and Voldemort. In difference to the others he had to watch the memory several times to analyze it and that didn't make it better.

"And you think that we get access to that vault this way. By the way of who's vault is it we talking of?" Harry wants to know.

"Yes, because it also is a delicacy for them." Sirius starts with the first question. It was the easier one or at the less stressful one. "One that they only have once in their life times and a Goblin lives up to 300 years. So that says something." Nervously he scratches his neck as he answers the second question. "The vault which we need access to is from Bellatrix Lestrange." They all know that there only can be dark artifacts in her vault.

Of course that leaded to some comments. "Why can't it ever be easy?" Dean asks the rhetorical question; it was because of Murphy 's Law that it is never easy for them.

"At least someone, who deserved it." Sam says. He never was one for theft or treachery. He only did it because it was necessary for the job, but that didn't mean that he liked it. In this case it would hit the right person and with her reputation she deserves it, so he was all for it.

The only intelligent thing to that statement came from Harry. "I thought you banned her from the family and got all her assets this way." A good point and it shows Sirius that he learned something in his lessons about wizarding law. Not that it was exiting to Harry, but still interesting, but some old laws are simply to barbaric for the Chosen One.

"That is only partly true. I got all the vaults that are connected to the Black family back. The vault is a Lestrange vault and I don't have access to that in any way." Sirius answers.

"But you have an idea?" Dean asks, because he is hopeful that his uncle, who understood the wizarding world better than him, has a way to get in.

"Yes." was the short answer. But the question what the plan is hangs in the air, so Sirius gives in after some moments of watching their pleading eyes. "Hermione and I will visit Gringotts and meet with my account manager to get the cup for the basilisk."

"But we don't have a basilisk." Harry points out.

"Thee who slays the beast keeps it." his father quotes one of the ancient wizarding laws. With that Sirius looks at his son and says. "So technically it belongs to you."

"Ok." was Harry's perplexed answer. Considering he didn't want to slay the beast in the first place, she was a victim of Tom Riddle to him, like other casualties of this war. So he doesn't see it as the right idea to make profit with it or every other beast that was slayed. Sam feels his discomfort and puts his hand on his knees to keep him calm, even if he doesn't know what he is bothered about.

"But we have to get into Hogwarts." Hermione points out.

"Getting in will not be the problem." Sirius points out.

For a moment Hermione was bewildered until she figured out, what he means with that. "You mean Sev will let us in?" she asks. Ever since she knows, about the relationship between her potion teacher and her uncle Sirius, who is more of a father to her, she started to call the most hated teacher of Hogwarts Sev. It helps her to keep the persona, he was in school away from the person, he probably really is under all the cover, apart.

"Yes." was Sirius short answer; because he knows she can figure out the rest as well. He gave her all the tools she needs for that. The others simply watch the exchange it is the way Hermione and Sirius work. Interrupting only will delay the result, because they stop themselves with unneeded explanations to them.

"But with you and me at Gringotts, who will go to Hogwarts?" she starts to think out loud. "Even if I only know why you have to be at Gringotts, but not me? That is why we need some people, who know Hogwarts like the back of their hands to be in and out fast." That is the moment Harry wants to points out that he knows Hogwarts like that, but she didn't let him get a word out as she looks at him and says in an apologizing way. "I am sorry, but it can't be you. The risk is too high."

"Why?"

"Are you forgetting that you are undesirable No. 1 and there are Death Eaters at Hogwarts?" Sirius reasons for his daughter. Just like her he doesn't want his son part of this mission until the final show down. Even then it is hard for him, but he also knows that it has and will happen with Harry there.

"Ok, but in that case you can't take Hermione with you to Gringotts, because she undesirable No. 2 remember?" Harry says angered and crosses his arms in front of his chest. His anger is playable to the whole room.

With a comforting hand Sam tries to calm him down. Sirius on the other hand tries to reason with his son, even if it means to anger his daughter in the process. "You are right that Hermione is the most wanted person after you." Harry wants to say something in his triumph, but Sirius wasn't done. He really hates that his family always interrupts him. They all have to learn that in the circles they are going to live now, it is a no go. He has to work on that with them, but for now he will accept it, others things more important. "But first she will be with me under a disguise, which gives her protection. As a Lord I can order the Goblins for a private meeting about accounts with a portkey to and from the destination. Even with Voldeshorts in charge, his men are only responsible for security matters. The Goblins will not let them take their gold and for now Tommyboy accepts that, because a war on two fronts will cost him. Especially with the power the Goblins possess as the goblin wars show, he probably will lose. So we are in and out before any one knows we were there. This way I can protect Hermione and my grandbabies."

Harry has to give him that his idea was sound and he knows Sirius will keep Hermione save. Deflated because Harry knows when he lost a battle, he accepts that he can't go to Hogwarts. "Fine. But we still need someone, who can navigate through Hogwarts without a problem. Sam and Dean are out of the question."

Normally Hermione would have protested that she doesn't need protection. Not now, not later, not ever, even as a pregnant woman she can fight her own battles. But now as she was thinking through the problem, she was sidetracked. A solution came to mind, because she knows the two perfect candidates for the job. The question is would the others let the twins in on their own little war council, because as nothing else can their little meeting be described. "I have an idea." she tells the room to get their attention. As she has it she asks, because asking is easier then pondering the problem in her own head. "What about the twins?"

Clear and direct always was Hermione's way to tackle a problem and Sirius likes the solution. He thought about them as well, but didn't know if the others would go for it. Now with the idea out there he can exploit it. "It think that is a good idea, but we should tell them everything."

Harry wasn't so keen on doing that. Not that he didn't trust them. He simply is afraid that the hunt for Horcrux's will go out with too many people in the know about the problem. He also doesn't want them to know about him, being one. "Why?" But he still would listen to the reasons why they should let be in on the secret, before saying no. He may be a hothead, but sometimes he uses his head before he explodes. For that he still has time later should the situation call for it.

Sirius looks at him as he answers. "If we want them to risk their lives they should know what for."

That wasn't the only argument as Hermione takes over. "It also helps them to be wary of the Horcrux, because I believe that it could influence them somehow, even if not in a direct way like the diary, but in any other ways. In that case they need to be prepared for it."

Sirius and Hermione are all for bringing them into the loop. But they aren't the only ones as Sam points out another factor, why it is a good idea. "As purebloods they somehow would be save should they get caught, even if they are considered blood traitors. Not that I believe that, but it is better to plan for that scenario."

All good points, but the risk is still high. A look around tell Harry, that he is outnumbered. The only ones, who were silent about it, were Dean and Jo, so he asks them. "What are you thinking?" Harry valued Dean's opinion a great deal. Somehow they fell into a brother relationship with Dean being the big brother, who tries to protect him and Harry being the annoying little brother. So what Dean would say matters to him. The same about Jo, because he learned that she has a good grip on reality she sees the big picture and always tries to act in that frame. She also often brings valuable points to the others attention, which they simply overlook.

Dean answers first after a moment. His tone was calm, but still with weight. Without him knowing it or better doing it on purpose Dean addresses Harry in his lecture tone, which he uses for his other siblings and that means level headed. He always founds ways to keep them grounded, all of them. "You know, how I feel about secrets. But sometimes they are necessary. But I also think that it will be helpful to tell the twins. They bring two new sets of eyes to look at the problem." His answer was honest and thoughtful, but he still adds a thing after a moment. "But we could not tell them about the Horcrux in you, if you want." He can understand that it was the reason for his hesitation and this way he gives him then chance to keep this secret to himself.

An idea that Harry likes, that was his biggest concern after all. But would be the others go for that. So he looks around and they nod in acknowledgement to Dean's suggestion and that has an impact on Harry.

Not for the first time Sam thinks that Dean would be a great father someday. Not only did he raise him. No he took the role of a big brother to someone; he doesn't have to be that person for, but still did it. This is a conclusion he shares with Sirius and their sister. They all have seen how Dean and Harry interact with each other and this was further proof for the sibling bond that grew between them. They are happy about this development. Considering that Harry is Sam's soulmate it is good that his brother accepts him and in some way loves him like family.

Jo's answer was simple and brought Sam back to the problem at hand. "What about asking them if they could this ocle" she doesn't really know how to pronounce it. Even with a sister for a witch or a boyfriend as a wizard or living for over halve a year in a wizarding home, doesn't make her understand everything. So she says instead. "This mind magic thing."

That made the rest of the room smile. They all knew how learning something new and how to use it, isn't an easy task. Sirius for example doesn't know the function for rubber ducks and can't fandom what they are good for.

"It's called Occlumency." Hermione teaches her sister the right vocabulary. It always is a good idea to know how to blend into a crowd. To know the right terms makes it easier for Jo to blend in with the wizarding world, even as a muggle. After a moment she adds. "That's a good idea if they can shield their mind they can keep the secret save."

"If that isn't enough for you a wizard's oath would be possible." Sirius tells his son. It was a slight manipulation on his part and he knows that, but it gets the job done, even if he really hates to manipulate his son. Too many people in his life have done that, but they need the help. The manipulation is that Sirius knows that Harry wouldn't use the oath. He finds it barbaric to get someone to promise something with dangerous consequences for that person in case they break it.

Of course Harry sees right through the manipulation and sends his dad an angered glance. But he knew that the others are right and it be a good idea to bring the twins in. So after a moment of thinking about a way to somehow punish Sirius for his manipulation, even if it wasn't a big one, he decides they are right. But Harry is somehow proud of himself that he picked up on manipulation. That tells him that he finally learned to read between the lines after a lifelong of manipulations and sees them now. "Ok." was his short answer.

With a smile on his face, Sirius summons his patronus and tells him. "Go to the twins – Can you please come to my study. Don't forget to knock." Why wait? The time is now. All of the present people have the same opinion on that after they found common ground. Time is of the essence and they need to act now.

They didn't know how long the twins will need to get there, so they kept the meeting going. "So from the looks of it, we only need a way to get the snake." Hermione points out.

"That can be problematic." Sirius says with sigh.

"Why?" Harry wants to know. What does he know that they don't?

"I learned yesterday per accident that Voldy keeps Nagini as close as possible at the time. He even wears her." Sirius says.

A little offended Dean says. "There is nothing wrong with that." He even points at his own familiar at the same time to emphasize his point.

With a smile Sirius says. "I didn't want to offend you or Mirror. But in comparison to Nagini she is small. Nagini is huge."

"How huge?" Dean wants to know.

"Not as big as a basilisk." Harry answers for Sirius. "But I would bet the half of it at least."

"That big!" Dean exclaims not that he doesn't believe Harry, but he has to know. "But she is a normal snake, she isn't an anaconda or?" Dean asks after a moment. With a shake of his head Harry negates the question. Voldemort must have done something to her, than. That was Deans conclusion. "Damn."

"You can say that again." Sam says. He like the rest of the room knows that with a snake of this size stealth is out of the question.

Before anyone can say something to that it knocks on the door. The wards of the room and the house itself tell Sirius that the twins want to get in. The house can tell him, where everyone in the house is, if he asks about it. But Sirius isn't that noisy. He only uses this for pranks. Otherwise he would have found out, about his daughter having sex in the house. "Enter." he says.

All the others know that it only can be the twins, because they invited them after all. As the door open and Fred followed by George enter, they know they were right.

They close the door behind them. To say that they were curious would put it lightly. They almost die with expanse of not knowing. Just like the rest of the inhabitants they knew about this meeting, but not what they were doing. So being invited made them slightly happy, curious, but also nervous.

A not so subtle glance around the rooms tells the twins that the family is planning something, probably to take down Voldyshorts. So Fred starts to say. "We are in."

"What can we do for you?" George finishes his brothers thought with a question.

It was Hermione, who answered, but it wasn't an answer they wanted to hear, as it was a counter question. "Can you do Occlumency?" She went straight to the point why waste time if they can't do it

"No …" answers George for them.

Only a moment later in which Fred saw the disappointment of all of the other persons in the room, he adds. "We don't need it."

Form their first question he gathers that they have to shield their minds. Only this way they would learn the secrets of this war council. The second thing he learned was that they were shocked with his statement.

"What do you mean?" It was Sirius, who asked that, because it was the first time in a long while that he didn't know an element about the wizarding world.

Now the twins smile like Cheshire cats. "We are magical twins." they say together.

Dean reactions was. "Yeah, we know." He was a little annoyed with them.

"No you don't." Fred says.

"Magical twins mean we share our magic." George goes on.

"We have one core in two bodies." They finish together.

The bewilderment of the room grew. Especially Hermione didn't understand what they are saying and she hates it. "But there are other magical twins like the Carrow's senior and junior for example. Are they like you?"

"No they are only twins with magic." George says.

"How do you know that?" Hermione unbelievable wants to know.

"Love, we know it, because Mom and Dad told us when we were five I think." Fred says.

"No we were six, because it was after we tried to trick Ronnikins into making an unbreakable vow." George corrects him.

"Yeah, and we received the only lecture in our life from Dad, we learnt that such a vow could be more dangerous for us, even if only one of us makes it and breaks it the other one dies with him." Fred goes on with the story. Everyone in the room was transfixed by the story. It always is interesting to learn something new.

"We of course asked, how he knew that and he told us, that we are special, a rarity even in the wizarding world. Only every 3 to 4 hundred years magical twins were born. But …" George tells them.

Fred took over. "But we were the second pair in this century. Our uncles Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Moms older brothers were magical twins as well."

"That is why they took several Death Eaters with them as they died." they finished proud and sad. They may never have met them, but they still are very proud of them. Growing up they were their heroes. The people they wanted to be, pranksters, but with an impact on history.

"I knew your uncles from the order. But I never heard that they were magical twins or that is something special." Sirius says after a moment.

"That is, because it is a family secret. In history many magical twins were used for dark purposes." Fred says.

"So the family kept it to themselves. Even the hospital, who told Mom and Dad, kept the information about us in a notice-me-not charm on their minds, performed by Dad." George adds.

Wow, that was something else. The confession tells the others so many things, about the twins. They trust them, that is obvious, but they also think about the others in the room as family. Otherwise they never would have been told about it. All are honored and vow to not misplace the trust that was so freely given to them.

Hermione was the first to find her words again, because she figured something out. That probably not even Fred and George thought about before. But first she needs more information. "Do you know the names of the other magical twins in history?" she asks them.

"No." They answer together.

"Are there any other twins, with magic in your family tree?" she asks next.

"No … why?" They ask her.

Unsurprisingly it was Sam, who caught on where Hermione is going with those questions. "You don't think it is a family trait?"

"Yes." was Hermione's short answer.

Fred asks her. "How can you be sure?"

Instead of answering that a question followed. "Your uncles died at the day you were born or?"

"Yes it was there death that started Moms labor." George answers.

"What has that to do with your assumption?" Fred wants to know.

"I don't know if I am right, but my theory is that magical twins are part of your ancestry and so that every time one pair of magical twins was found it was connected to your family. With your uncle's death day and your birthday at the same day, Mother magic destined, she doesn't want the ability to die out, so she brought this trait to your family." Hermione explains.

"Meaning my granddaughters could inherit it as well?" Sirius asks concluding the present audience.

"A possibility." Hermione answers. That brought silence to the room and everyone thought a moment about this new discovery.

It was Harry, who broke the silence first as he asks. "How or why do you don't need occlumency?" They have a war to win after all and no time to talk about family abilities inherited and not inherited ones.

"Should someone attack me with Legilimens, he would only meet a blank page. My mind simple would hide in George's body. That is kind of funny; we did it once or twice." Fred explains.

"What if you both were hit with the spell at the same time?" Sam asks further.

"We can't remember it, but according to the test at St. Mungo's they couldn't enter our minds, because our magic cocooned around us to protect us." George answers this time.

"So you are bullet or better mind-prof for attacks?" Dean concludes.

"Yes." they say with a smile together.

"Cool." was Dean's reaction to that. There was a moment of silence that followed.

But the twins can't have that; they want to know, what is going on and now, please. "So did we pass the test to the secret club?" Fred starts and George finishes with. "and learn the plan for world domination." A joke was always a good idea to break the ice or better the silence. At the same time it lifts the tension a bit and relaxation sets in.

Wordlessly Sirius conjures two chairs and says. "Yes you passed the test, so take a seat, keep your mouth shut for some moments and listen, it will take a while."

Both do as told and take a seat, while they look expectantly at the group. Without being named to tell them Hermione took it on herself to explain, what they need to know. "We are working on a way to destroy him, which you probably already guessed." they nod eagerly to her assumption. "What you don't know is that Tom took measures so that he can't be killed. He created several of those things, leading to a magical number of 7. So first we have to destroy those things, because they contain a part of his soul in it. Should we kill him first, he would come back. Those things are called Horcrux's."

Without anything they accept the information they are provided with. Voldemort is without a doubt a person, who would split his soul to stay alive. He simply was afraid to die, that was clear as day to them. So they don't question the fact that he made one or better more than one of those things. No like the planner they are they go directly to work on a plan, for that they need more information's. "How many did you find already?" George wants to know.

"We know, what all they are, we found three and of those two are already destroyed. The others we have to get first. One is at Hogwarts and one is at Gringotts." Harry explains.

"That are only five." Fred points out after he thought a moment about Harry's statement.

"One is his familiar, getting that is a bit harder." Sirius says.

"The snake that bit our Dad?" George wants to know.

Fred on the other hand concentrates on another factor. "What place is harder to enter then Gringotts or Hogwarts?" The twins always worked that way, they would focus on different elements of a problem to work it out in the end. Without thinking about it they simply concentrated on different things. It helped them during school and they think it is part of being magical twins.

"Yes, that snake and it is hard, because Tom wears her at the moment. He always keeps her close." Sirius answers.

"Then we need to trap her." Fred concludes, he already works on a way to do just that.

"There is still one missing to make it seven." George says after some moments.

Now all the others beside the twins look at Harry. He is the last Horcrux after all and telling them would be his decision. Sam puts a comfortable hand on Harry's shoulder to give him strength no matter the decision. After a lifetime of being called freak by his relatives, Harry is afraid, how the twins will react to the news. Sam knows that fear and that is why he gives his full support to his mate. But Harry still decides against telling them.

After a moment of thinking, Harry sighs and says. "We know what it is, but it is personal." was all he said.

Surprisingly they twins accept that, because they can see in his face that he is somehow effected by it, so they let it slide. That is why they go on and change the topic. "What do you need from us?"

"We have a way into Hogwarts, but we need someone to take two things from there for us. Harry can't go, because it is too dangerous and Hermione will be with me in Gringotts." Sirius explains.

"Where do we have to go?" George wants to know.

"When will we go?" was Fred's question. Both accepted their task. To them it was clear they would to it. That was out of the question, but they need to know what they have to do to reach an optimal outcome.

"Your first stop would be the Room of Requirement, but not in the design of the dueling room for the DA-lessons. You need the room of hidden things." Hermione explains with a smile and then she looks expectantly at Harry.

He takes over. "There you need to find an ugly statue with a diadem on the head, some shelves with books should be there as well. We need the diadem."

Now Sam takes over from Harry. He had an idea to keep them save from the effects of the Horcrux. It worked for his dad, so it should work here as well. "We make you a cursed box; with it you can contain the Horcrux so that it doesn't affect you."

"Splendid idea, Sammy." Dean declares proud. Only his younger siblings could figure things like that out.

"Where is the second stop?" Fred and George want to know.

"You need to go to the Chamber of Secrets." Sirius answers like that would explain the location to them.

The twins never learned where the entry to the chamber is. "And that is where?" they ask further.

The others look sheepish now, because even if some have never been to Hogwarts they know, where the Chamber is located. With a smile on his face, Harry answers because he knows that the twins will find it funny as well. "The entry is in the toilet of Moaning Myrtle. There you find a snake on one the sinks."

Like Harry guessed the twins burst out laughing. Only some words the others could understand, while they laughed it off. "Slytherin … girls bathroom … Myrtle … priceless."

Even if the others don't know what the twins mean with that, they still laugh with them. It really was funny and genius at the same time to build the entry to a secret chamber in a girls bathroom as man or a boy. That is called hiding in plain sight. It took some moments for all of them to calm down.

Surprisingly it were the twins, who found their voice again first, Fred wanted to know. "How do we get in?" There has to be some special way, because otherwise some student would have fallen in the chamber without trying to look for it.

George question was. "What do we need from there?"

The thought process of the twins was faster and more complex than for other people. No wonder, they have two minds at their disposal to work through some of the information's. For the others that isn't so easy they always focus on one point before they go to the next. So Harry started with Fred's question. "You need to speak 'open up' in Parseltongue." And that somehow makes Harry smile they need him to get in. He wouldn't be useless in this mission after all.

But never be happy to soon, because it was Sam who said after a moment of thinking. "We use one of our mobiles and make a memo with that phrase. So you only have to play it out loud and the chamber should open." Of course they have to show them, how to use a phone first, they are purebloods after all. But on the other hand they are the twins and they surprisingly took to everything muggle very easy. Something they got from their father apparently, but with the difference that they try to understand the functionality of muggle things.

As Sam suggested that he can see the hurt in Harry's eyes. Sam doesn't likes to hurt him, but to keep him save he would do it. The risk of Harry getting caught was way too high. Not something he would challenge and the others beside Harry are on the same page with him.

Harry doesn't like it one bit, but he has to accept, that the others wouldn't let him participate. So he says defeated. "We need the basilisk corpse."

That answered George question, but opens a whole new can of worms. "The whole thing?" George asks unbelievable.

The others simply nod as answer and Fred asks. "What for?"

"To bribe the Goblins to let us in one of their vaults and to destroy the Horcrux's with the fangs." Sirius answers.

"Merlin." the twins exclaim before they add. "How do we get the thing out of Hogwarts without being seen?"

A good question, since Hermione brought up this idea Sirius thought about a solution. Only one thing came to mind and with the help from Sev it should be possible. "With a portkey that will take you to me and Hermione at Gringotts in a particular moment."

"You can't use portkeys or apparition in Hogwarts." the twins say. Not only did they learn that in school, but they also tried it and failed, that hurt like a bitch.

"Oh you can apparate, if the headmaster deactivates the wards." Harry explains.

"You think he will help." Dean says and tries not to give Snape's position away. But the twins are smart.

Or at least the followed the bread crumps. The first one was the initials on the letter they received after the cemetery event. Then they said they have a way to get in to Hogwarts and accordingly only the Headmaster can deactivate the wards for that. That leaves them with only one possible solution. "You trust Snape." Fred says before Sirius can answer Dean's question.

"Why?" George wants to know. After all, the man killed Dumbledore, not that they liked him very much, but he was still the leader of the light after all.

Now all the eyes were on Sirius with a sigh he says, because it was his secret to tell. "Severus Snape is a spy for the light and before you state the obvious that he killed Dumbledore, he did it on his own order. Why we don't know, not even Sev knows, not entirely."

"Sev?" the twins ask unbelievable, because they hear that there is more to that story.

"He also is my soulmate, my husband. He only became a death eater to take them down." Sirius says proud, even if the vendor of his husband could cost him his life someday. It is still a noble cause to give his life so that the light can survive.

"Ok." That explains the trust to the twins at least. They learned about soul mates during their wizarding custom education, like it is tradition in every pureblood family. So they accept it without anything.

That surprised all beside Sirius, who explained. "Soul mates are like we said a rare thing and they are respected in the wizarding world as something special. Such bonds aren't questioned that would defile the bond itself."

That somehow made sense to the rest so they accept it. Hermione brings them back at the topic at hand. "That only leaves one thing, when will we do this?"

"I think your wrong love, there are two things open for discussion." Fred corrects her.

"What would that be?" she challenges him.

He smiles and points out a fact of no-one of the others thought of until he brought it to their attention. "What will we do after the last one is destroyed." he is absolutely positive they will find a way to get rid of all the Horcrux's.

The others were not so optimistic, but he doesn't know about the one in Harry. They searched for a solution for six months now and found nothing. Not that they would give up, but they know that is hard work and it will take time. The question Fred asked is still a hard one and all think about it.

Everyone was in his own mind as Jo says. "We could bring the attack to him."

"What do you mean, baby?" Dean asks her. He calls her that, because it makes her blush, like it did now and he loves that.

"If we choose the battle field and the time for it we have the advantage." she points out. Not that she is a good strategist, but she always preferred the method of let the monster come to you instead of you coming to the monster. Even if it meant for her that she had to be the bait for it, because someone has to be.

"Ok, that sounds logical and I like the idea!?" Dean says. He preferred her method as well.

"But the question is where?" Harry says. Not that he likes open war, but it couldn't be helped. He has to be the one to do it in the end. So it is better they level the playfield in his eyes.

The answer came from George, even if he somehow doesn't like the idea, but it still is the best one, because they know it as best and can plan better. "Hogwarts." he says. He sees that everyone wants to protest, but he stops them with his hands. He wants to give them his arguments before they decide against it. "Hear me out. I know that it is dangerous for the students, but if we choose the location and time, it also gives us time for an evacuation."

A good point, the others have to give him that. "Hogwarts also gives us the home advantage. Not only, because we did go to school there. No, because we got six people, who knew the castle and its secrets with the back of their hands. On top of that we have the Marauders Map, which we can use to our advantage." he explains further.

Fred likes his brother's idea, but he believes that he forgets one thing. "We also can gather forces there more easily."

"What forces?" Harry asks. He hates if people risk their lives for him. But they do it for their own lives and future in this case, like it should be. They want a better life. The war isn't always about Harry, even if Tom tries to make it about him.

"The order for one." Sirius answers.

"Others, who want to fight, Tom is a problem for the whole wizarding world not only for us or you." Hermione goes on.

"How do you want to contact them?" Dean asks.

"I think Hermione has already a solution for that." Fred says with a smile.

For a moment Hermione didn't know what he is talking about. Then she remembers the DA-meetings. "You mean the galleons?" she asks him.

"Yes."

"That is a good idea. How fast can you make some and how many?" Sam wants to know.

Hermione sighs as she thinks about his questions. "I have to teach someone to make the galleons first. I can't do them, it is transfiguration after all. Then I put the spell on it. Depending on how long it will take to learn it will take to make them. Because they have to stay in form." she answers truthfully, because she doesn't want to repeat the incident after the cemetery event.

It was Sirius, who says. "A good point. So I say I will learn it from you, because I am the best besides you at transfiguration." No-one negates that, because they know that it is the truth. "The training also gives me time to contact Gringotts and Sev to make plans with them. But I think we still should get the basilisk and diadem asap."

That is true. It is better to have them instead to lose them because Voldemort learned about this mission or simply wants to see his treasures. But when is still the question and they all are knowing it. "What about Easter?" Hermione wants to know. That still is two months away, but at least there wouldn't be many people staying behind in the castle.

It also gives Sirius enough time to make plans with Sev. I think that is a good idea. What do you say?" He asks the room. All nod in agreement.

"But we still should start planning for the Hogwarts battle!" Jo points out.

"Yeah that is a good idea. I think we need a plan about Hogwarts to find the best defense points." Dean declares.

"I think there are some Hogwarts models in the library. Phineas Nigellus Black let them be crafted as he was headmaster." Sirius says after some moments of thinking.

"That is good. We will look for it." Sam says, because he, Hermione and Harry are the people, who could be found in there, most of the day.

"Is there anything else anyone wants to add?" Sirius asks.

It was Fred, who answered. "I think we should send the galleons out as soon as they are work as they should. This way we can spread them wider and faster."

"That is a good idea." Hermione says.

"Then that is the plan." Sirius says before he asks his question again. This time they all were silent. "I think this closes this meeting for today." With that everyone got up and was on his way out.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	16. love isn't easy

**bjq** \- Hope you like my solution for Sams deal and I am happy that you like the most things I write. Thanks

 **V.L. Crawford** \- Good that you like my story, hope you like this chapter as well.

* * *

I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 15 – love isn't easy**

Before anyone can leave Sirius study, he stops them. "I only said the meeting is over. Not that you have or better should leave." That stopped all in their tracks and look at him expectantly. With all their attention on him, he declares with a big, proud smile. "You get your marauder names today."

The reactions to that declaration were different. "I thought we already have our names." Fred says for the twins, they used their names on Potterwatch after all.

At the same time Dean points out with a gruff face. "I still hate my name." he really doesn't want to be called guardian.

But the rest, Hermione, Sam and Harry, whom weren't part of the first broadcast of the twins show, were looking forward to it, they were excited about it. "Yeah, you already have and will keep them, but after we all finally shifted successfully into forms and back again, I think it is time to give you your name." he made a dramatic break, for good measure and to tease them a bit. He can see the anticipated faces of the three clueless people, before he goes on. It is his prerogative as the head of the family to tease them as he sees fit. That is why he starts with the names they already known. "As you know the twins are Mischief and Mayhem, which reflects their human and fox form perfectly." With huge smiles the twins high five each other. Next he looks at Dean and says. "I know you don't like your name, but let's not forget you are a bear, a big on at that and you tend to do smother your siblings or everyone else, who is important to you." That got him some laughs from the others in the room, because Dean is the biggest mother hen and worry ward at the same time someone can find in the world. "So I am sorry." Sirius continues but his face was far from apologizing. Hey, he was a Marauder after all. "But you are the guardian, because it is the best fit."

"I don't like it." Dean grumbles, but all still could hear him. No wonder with their finished animagus forms their senses have gone better.

So Sirius goes on with the ones, who were still missing a name and concentrates on his very important task to make them into Marauders. His glance lands on Sam next and he declares. "As a Hippogriff as well as a human you can be quite dangerous and as such I named you Claw."

Not what Sam expected, but still not disappointing, because it fits and he likes it. Funnily enough the claws were the first things he could transform successfully. That was why his answer was. "I can live with that." He knows it could be way worse with the special humor his uncle has in some situations.

"I hoped so too." Sirius says as his glance moved on to Hermione, his daughter. The name he chose for her means much to him, because he wanted to bring out her form as well as an endearment to tell her, how much he loves her. It also is better not to anger Hermione with a nickname she doesn't like on a normal day, but with her being pregnant her anger quite amplified. "My little snow leopard I named you Snowflake." he tells her like a proud father, he is.

A big smile starts on Hermione's face, because she really likes that. You never know with Sirius and she almost expected something disturbing that would make her angry. But this is the best he could come up with in her opinion. She loves it. "Thanks. I love it."

Sirius is happy that she likes her name. But there was still one person unnamed, so he turns to his son and says. "Well Harry to be truthful it took me a while to come up with a good name for you. But I think I found the perfect one."

But he didn't go on. He wants to make it dramatic, so he stayed silent for a moment longer. He knows that it will make Harry agitated. It took Harry only moments until he had enough of his father's antics. "Can you please stop being so over dramatic and go on with it? We don't have all eternity for it."

With a smile on his face Sirius simply answers. "Kaa."

Now Harry was perplexed. "Kaa?" he asks unbelievable.

It took Hermione only a moment to get the reference and she started to laugh. All beside Sirius look at her bewildered as if she was hit with a tickling charm. But Sirius smiles that at least one of his kids gets the reference right. After a moment of being looked at like someone out of the loony bin, Hermione simply declared. "Jungle book."

Now that Dean, Jo, Harry and Sam understand, but all besides Harry start laughing. He looks at Sirius and asks a little pissed. "You named after a crazy snake out from a kids book or better the movie, why?"

Unsurprisingly Sirius knew that his son would react this way. But he also knows that he will love his name after he tells him the story, why he came up with that name in the first place. "Like I said I searched long for a name for you and during that I remembered a story about your parents." Slowly the laughing died down, because all of them want to hear the story now. They all know how important such stories are for parentless people like them. "Before Lily and James married she wanted him to learn more about muggles. So she started to teach him or better all of us, because James declared if he has, so had we. She showed us different things, one of those were movies. As you can guess one of those was the Disney movie Jungle Book and we all loved it. We were fascinated by it and what muggles could do. But James was obsessed with that snake after the movie. He tried and tried to hypnotize Lily so that she would give back his broom, which she took, because he thought it was a good idea to prank her." A smile starts on his face as he thinks about that and the implications of pranking Lily make him shudder. "We all learned the hard way that you don't prank Lily Evans ever, if you want to survive. But sometimes James was a little slow and reckless. Of course his hypnotizing didn't work. She only laughed at his attempts and somewhere along the line she started to call him Kaa to tell him that he wouldn't get his broom back this way."

At the end of the story Harry was smiling. He understood why his dad chose this name for him and with that explanation he can only love as well as cherish it. It was a new way to connect to his parents, to honor them, so he would wear the name as a badge of honor. That is why he answered. "I think that makes me Kaa."

"Yes, I think it does." Sam comments to it with a smile, because he was happy for his little mate.

Dean had a question after a moment. "Did he get his broom back?" He likes the stories about James and Lily. There is no doubt in his mind that he would have liked them very much. Considering that Dean likes woman with a strong will and temper. A woman needs fire to make a relationship work, just like Jo is such a woman. And James the prankster reminds him a little bit about himself.

"Yeah, but it was almost a year later. Shortly before they went into hiding, so he didn't have the change to fly it again." Sirius answer somber, but with a little smile on his face. It is one thing to remember the good things, but the bad thinks like the events leading to their deaths is still and probably always will be hard on him. This way you can lose the mood without trying. It also gives them the possibility to finally grieve for them a bit; the bulk has to wait until the war is over. Which they have to win first, that is why he declared. "I hope you like your names. If not there are no take backs you, are stuck with them so learn to love and live with them."

Surprisingly it was only Dean, who doesn't like his name. Defeated he lets his shoulders fall and accepts his faith or better the choice, which wasn't his. With that statement Sirius vanishes the conjured chairs, put the room back into his place and his family takes that as their que to leave his study until he was alone, or at least he thought so. But Harry and Sam stayed behind and he has a feeling, what they want to talk to him about.

As soon as all the others were outside, Harry started talking. "So what do we have to for this ritual?" It was clear to Sirius that Harry wants to be here, but not Sam. That question was why? What is Sam's problem? Only talking will give him the answers.

With his hands Sirius gestures for Harry and Sam to take a seat while he leans on his desk. "The first thing you need to know is that it is binding magic, meaning after you have done the ritual it is like you are married." Not that he doesn't want them be connected in this way, no that would make him more than happy. He simply wants them as informed as possible, before they attempt to do the ritual.

Silence followed this statement. They have to think about that implication. But they are still on different level of accepting to do the ritual in the first place. Something they have to talk about, because Harry wants to do it now. Sam on the other hand wants to give them more time to get to know each other and not to rush things. That includes marriage for him, not that he doesn't want to be married to Harry. But they are still young; they don't need to take this step now. As soulmates it would be one of the logical steps in the future and will happen eventually, Sam is sure about that, but not in the near future.

Of course they also aren't on the same page in that point as Harry declares. "I am in!"

A sigh escapes Sam. That was not what he wanted to hear. Why does Harry make so much stress with this? But he ignores it for now and asks the next question on that matter. Because if it would bind himself this way to Harry, he wants to know, what it entails. Maybe he gets Harry to think about the whole thing in the process. So that he doesn't jump into the deep end head first. "What does the binding entail? And while we are at it, why is sex magic considered dark?" he has a feeling that they left some things out before. They only covered the basics in matters of that topic.

Sirius should have known that Sam would want to know everything about sex magic. That is the only way you can understand magic, if you constantly learn about it. "First sex magic is a very old form of magic. The virgin symbolizes something pure, that can strengthen the family magic for generations should you bind with one. In the most cases it always was the woman, who was the virgin. It is still a chauvinistic world, where the women have fewer rights then the men. But they still were honored. It was one of the points why it is considered dark. The power lies with the men, who can use it as a he wished. Later in come to a misuse as virgins were bonded against their will. Today you call that rape. They used it to get the power from the virgin for their own family magic. So the Wizengamot labeled it as dark because some of their daughters were victims to that form of power abuse. Considering that fertility during such rituals was higher and the virgins were pregnant almost always after their first time of sex."

Until now Sam and Harry listened to the barbaric explanation with bated breath and were disgusted. But now Sam has to interrupt his uncle. "So does that mean if we do the ritual that Harry will fall pregnant?" Not that he doesn't want a family with Harry, but just with the marriage itself they are too young, that is something that has to happen later, much later.

"I am not really sure. The ritual I choose has the purpose to use the blood of a virgin to cleanse his soulmate. This factor indicates that the ritual was used only in rare cases. So I don't know. Besides the point that male pregnancies while possible are always harder to achieve than normal ones. It is magic, who almost gives them the go ahead. Sev and I fell pregnant after years of sex." He says to bring his point across to make them understand. Engrossed Sam and Harry shake their heads; they don't need to know about their sex life. Sirius simply chuckles at their reaction, but he reacts in a same way, when he thinks about them having sex.

One point of Sirius explanation stood out to Harry and it was that Mother Magic would be the deciding factor. His luck with magic and Sam as one of her chosen ones lead to only one conclusion, they are screwed. They probably would be pregnant at the first try. But Harry kept it to himself for now. But he forgot that Sam is smart and can be very observant, if he wants to be and he definitely didn't miss this. "So in other words the change for us." to emphasis the point he gestures between him and Harry. "are very high."

"Probably." Sirius answers with a sigh. He never was one to lie to his family, because he knows that wouldn't do them any good.

Sam thought that would be a factor to change Harrys mind to not do it for now at least. But Harry Potter never was on to do things like they were expected of him, at least in matters of magic. Let's not forget he achieved a corporal patronus with 13 while the seventh years have problems to get one right. "It doesn't matter." was Harry statement to that.

"What?" Sam exclaims.

But Harry ignores it for now. He wants to know what the ritual would entail. "What has to happen?"

Sirius can see that Sam is getting frustrated with his son. But they need to know everything first before they can make a proper decision about it. "It has to happen on a new moon at midnight in a ritual room, where you let Sam drink form your blood at the moment you both orgasm. You will be marked as his in this way; of course you can mark him the same way at the same time. A binding white light tells you that the magic worked and it will remain in the room until it deems all the demon blood gone out of Sam's system." Sirius tells them. His voice was clinical, like at a lecture at the university, but this way he wouldn't think too much of their possible sex life.

The full moon will be in some days and two weeks later they would have a new moon. That would give them enough time to prepare the ritual room. Harry learned in his lessons with Sirius that every old family home has one of these rooms. They only have to be dusted and prepared for the particular ritual, which will take place in them. Not every ritual is the same or needs the same requirements. At the same time they are not used that often, they are a special room for special magic. "It should be possible. We do it." Harry declares after he thinks about it.

Now the point was reached were Sam has enough and he declared in a hard voice. "No, we will not."

For the first time since they started the discussion Harry looks at Sam and sees that he isn't pro ritual. No he outright rejects it. That hurt Harry. Lifelong self-doubts installed by the Dursley's make themselves known in that moment. He is a freak after all, why should Sam want him this way. But he is his soulmate so that can't be it, with that he tries to ban those thoughts and asks Sam. "Why not?" He desperately hopes that Sam wants him in this way and that there is another reason for him to reject this ritual.

Sam closes his eyes to gather his thoughts. At that Harry winces a little bit, he interprets Sams closed eyes as the rejection. But he still would listen to him for now. He can break down later, when he is alone. "You didn't ask if I want to do this. It is my body that shall be cleansed after all."

Another point that looks like rejection to Harry. "I thought you want the demon blood out of your body." Harry declares still cramping some hope.

"Yes I want it." Sam sighs and opens his eyes to look at his soulmate. "But not this way, why do you want this so much?"

That was not what Harry wanted to hear. He was hurt, but he wouldn't show it. So he reacted with anger. His temper was rumored after all. With a huff he gets up and yells. "Sorry that I want the man I love to be healthy. But I am apparently not what he wants." Without really registering what he just say, Harry stormed out of the door.

Dumbfounded Sam stood back with Sirius, who simply watched their interactions it wasn't his place to interfere. But now he thinks it was time to do something. He hates that his son is hurting, but Sam was hurting as well. Other things were also clear on Sam's face, so Sirius started with the obvious. "I gather that he never told you that before." Sam doesn't know what to say at the moment so he simply nods. "Do you love him as well?" Sirius asks him after. He guessed the answer, they are soulmates after all, but Sam needs to face his feelings, so that he can think about his last actions and how that hurt the man he loved.

The answer was instantly and without thinking long about it. "Yes." His love for Harry was out of the question for Sam.

"So, why are you against the ritual then?" A question that Sirius wanted answered since they started this little discussion.

Sam sighs and puts his head in his hands as he answers. "I am not against it per se." That told Sirius nothing, but he has the feeling that Sam needs a moment to gather his thoughts. So he waited and he wasn't disappointed "I wanted that we take thinks slow and get to know each other intimately. Sex isn't only about lust, passion and love. It is also about trust about feeling comfortable with each other and we aren't there yet. I don't want to rush him, especially if we are bonded for life after. Even with us being his soulmate I feel like he doesn't want me anymore after the new toy is worn."

Sirius shakes his head at his nephew and son. They really are soulmates, they are fairly similar. They have the same fears, but don't see it. Sirius saw what Sam's habit did to his son in that moment. So he has to lecture him on it, because he believes that Sam doesn't know, what he did by letting his own fears interfere with his logical and compassionated mind. "Sam you know that you signaled exactly that with your rejection of the ritual to Harry. I think he feels that you don't want him. That in addition to what the Dursley's did to him can cause some serious problems in your relationship."

He let the words sink in and Sam felt like an asshole. He loves Harry and he wants him in every possible way he can have him, especially sex. Now he only hopes that he didn't destroy everything they had. "Fuck." he curses only occasionally, but in the most cases it is warrant.

Sam gets up; he needs to find Harry now to make it right. Bu first an idea comes to mind. "I will talk about the ritual with him." That was a problem of communication, they have had their opinions on this thing, but they didn't talk about it and after they did it sort of backfired. That is something he has to rectify. "I know your rule is no sex in the house, even if it was broken more than once already." Sirius nods in agreement, but wonders where Sam is going with this. "But can Harry move into my room with me?" he asks him.

That was a completely 180 to Sirius and he can't quite follow, so he asks. "What … Why?"

"If and I mean if we decide together that we want to do this than I want that he learns to trust me on an intimacy level, by sleeping with me in my bed, by showing me his scares" That is something he doesn't do. They had some serious snogging sessions, where Sam always ended without a shirt, but every time he tried to take Harry's shirt off, he was blocked. That is why Harry needs to learn that he can show Sam everything without being judged or disgusted with what he sees by him.

Not that Sirius likes it, but Sam is right about them moving into one room. That is the right step for his son, so he answers with a sigh. "Yes." At least Sam asked him first and didn't simply move Harry in his room without his consent to it.

"Thank you, Siri." with that Sam turns around and runs out of the room like a tornado. Sirius watches him for a moment until he goes back to work. He has a letter for his love and for the goblins to write. They need to know if what they have planned is doable. But Sirius was hopeful, he knows that Sev would need some persuasion to let them in, because he would be worried about their lives, but in the end do it. And the goblins only need the right incentives, so Sirius is positive that it will work.

While Sirius gets his task done Sam was running through the house. His goal was the library. He knows that is where he will find his wayward soulmate. The library has become their spot. They use the main room in the middle of it; it is the perfect hiding place concealed with the optical illusion. There were some tables with chairs and some couches where they would read and spent time together. It also is their make out spot in the house. Sam and Harry are the only ones, who are in this part of the library at a regular basis. The rest of the family finds it to dark and unwelcome. But for Harry, who lived the majority of his live in a cupboard under the stairs it was friendly. Sam liked it as well, because he lived in shady motel rooms, which were darker than this. To both this part of the library feels like home.

That is where he found Harry sitting on one of the couches with his head on his knees shaking and sobbing. He was crying and it breaks Sam's heart that he is the reason for the tears of his loved one. Carefully he takes the seat beside Harry and says. "I am sorry."

Harry was startled. He didn't hear him coming. For a moment he was frozen on the spot, he didn't want Sam to see him like this. Subtly he tries to wipe away his tears as he says. "For what, for not wanting me or something else I don't know." His voice was horsy and with it he couldn't hide that he has been crying.

"Oh, Harry that is so far from the truth." with that Sam falls on his knees in front of Harry. His soulmate wasn't looking at him, but Sam can't have that, not now. Sam needs that Harry sees the love he fells for him in his eyes, so that he believes it. That is why he makes him look at him, by bringing his feet to the floor and lifting his chin to be on the eyelevel with the still taller Sam. As their eyes connect Sam sees the traces of Harrys crying. "I want you with everything in me. I want to have sex with you. I want to be your husband someday and I also want kids with you."

It was hard to believe for Harry even with the testimony for his want in Sam's eyes. So he still has doubts. "But why don't you want to do the ritual then? I thought you want the demon blood gone as much as me."

"Oh I want that, but first we didn't really talk about the ritual. You simply decided for me and that is not how this or any relationship for that matter works." Sam answers.

Now Harry looks sheepish and blushes, because Sam was right he took away the choice of his love. They should have talked about it. That is probably what they would and could do now, so he asks Sam. "What is the second thing?" Because after a first, there always has to be a second to follow, otherwise it didn't make sense to start an explanation with a listing.

Sam sighs, because the following discussion would be one step in the right direction for their relationship, but that doesn't mean that it would be an easy one. Harry was a blusher and a little bit uncomfortable with the topic sex. The blushing Sam likes very much, it was endearing to him, but he hates to make his love uncomfortable, but it had to happen. "Second Harry is the topic sex itself." Just like Sam saw coming Harry blushes and stiffens a little at the same time. But they have to go through with this discussion to eliminate the problems with it; best way to do that is together in Sam's opinion. "It may be a ritual, but the sex is still part of it, a huge part, and therein lays the problem. I want you to be comfortable with sex that includes talking about it. That is a clue for me if you are ready for it or not. I am the experienced one, so I take the lead on this one, but I use you as my guide and that is why I know you are not ready, considering that you have problems with talking about sex with me."

For a moment Harry let's Sams words sink in and sees that he is speaking the truth, if he is honest with himself. He maybe on board with the ritual, but that it would be actual sex makes him uncomfortable now. He didn't notices or better ignored that fact before. "What do we do about that?" he asks Sam nervousls. He really hates to be the inexperienced one; he doesn't want that Sam loses interest in him, because of that. Soul mate or no soul mate.

"First of all stop worrying." Sam can read Harry like a book. "I love that you are inexperienced, before you ask why, it means to me that only I will ever touch you this way and that makes me hard." Sam says, to prove his point he takes Harrys hand and puts it on his cock, so that he feels for himself, what he does to him.

For a moment Harry was shocked, what Sam was doing. He never did that. They only ever touched their chest if anything, but not anywhere else. "Okay." Harry stutters out as he wants to take his arm away, at the same time he likes his hand to stay where it is.

But Sam stops him. "If you want to get comfortable with sex, you have to get used to touching me with clothes or without, so your hand stays here for the moment." This may be a little fast, but Sams gut is telling him that it is a good idea to do this and he still is wearing clothes after all.

"Ok." with that Harry accepts it with a huge blush on his face.

Like said Sam loves when Harry blushes and so he smiles. The visible tent in Harry's pants, tells Sam that his love likes where is Hand is staying at the moment. That is good. "See talking and a little more touching helps. But the important thing for me is that you trust me."

Now Harry has to argue. "But I trust you." That is the truth at least from Harry's point of view. He doesn't know Sams point of view time to change that.

"No you don't, at least not fully." Sam answers.

"Why do you think that?" The hurt Harry feels because of that Sam hears in his voice. He doesn't want to hurt his love, but Harry has to understand what Sam means with his statement.

"Because you don't let me see you during our snogging sessions you stopped me every time when I tried to take off your shirt. … I want to see you. No, I need to see you." Sam explains.

"Why?" Harry asks self-cautious. He knows Sam is right, but he never showed someone else his naked body, not even during Quidditch practice or after, not even in the hospital wing. He hates his scars; they are a testimony what his so called family, whom should have loved him, did to him.

In Harrys face Sam reads that he is self-conscious. He wants to make him feel better, so he cares Harrys check and says. "Love, your scars don't matter to me. I have too many of my own, so they don't count for me. Okay they are not from my family, but from hunts or school yard bullies or other fights. But still they don't matter to me. But I know that they matter to you at the moment and as long as you don't show me your body I won't have sex with you. Want to know why?" he asks him.

The answer was a simple nod of the head and Sam decides to tell him, what he would do to him, to let him see the lust and passion in his eyes. "Because when I make love to you the first time and believe me it will happen, when we are ready, I don't want to do it in a dark room. No the lights will be on so that I can see your beautiful body. I want to see you, while you lay under me in a shivering mass of passion, because I worshipped your body by kissing" Sam showers Harrys neck with a butterfly kiss. "licking" licks over the neck to the ear of his love. "nipping" as he bites gentle into his earlobe to prove his point. "your body. I want to see how you react when I take your cock into my mouth before I let you cum into it. I want to give you the pleasure you deserve as the man I love, because I love you and I wanted to tell you that in this way after you said it first in an angered way, but I heard you and I feel the same."

At the end of Sams little speech Harrys pants were wet. He cum because of Sams whispered words combined with pointed touches and he believed every last one of those. But in his high it took him some moments till he registered the words of Sam's last sentence. He said 'I love you' as answer to his 'I love you'. Harry didn't know until now, that he said them in the first place, but thinking back to the last moments before he stormed out of Sirius study, he realizes that he really said this words. For a moment Harry was sad. It was the truth that he loves Sam, but he didn't want to say those words in anger, but during a romantic moment. That is what Sam deserves. At the same time it makes him happy to hear the words back from Sam, so he has to repeat his own words. "I love you."

Sam was satisfied with Harry's reaction to his doings and that makes him proud. He gave his soul mate an orgasm by whispering naughty words and some precious touching's. He really was looking forward to get him there with other parts of his body, but first he has to say something. "I love you too." Sam gives back and connects their foreheads together.

For some long moments they simply stare in the other's eyes and marvel in the closeness to the other person, than Harry breaks the silence. "What now?" They aren't done talking about the ritual and all his implications after all.

Sam understood where this was going as he answered. "For now we work on you getting more comfortable around me and with the topic sex, before we talk about the ritual again. You have to learn to trust me first."

"And how do I do that?" Harry asks.

With a mischievous smile Sam answers. "By moving in with me into my room."

"What … but what about Dadfot?" Harry wants to know. The rules about sex in the house are very clear, even if they were broken more than once already. He still doesn't want to break them.

"I already asked and he said yes. See I came prepared before I apologized, which I want to do again by the way." Sam says.

Harry interrupts him. "You don't have to, I understand now."

"But I still want to." Sam insists and explains further. "Simply because I want that you understand that I want you in every possible way. If you feel like I don't want you talk to me, ok." The last part was almost pleading, because Sam really doesn't want to repeat that Harry feels unwanted again.

Instead of answering Harry kisses Sam and he kisses back. After a moment they break apart and Harry says with conviction. "Ok, I will."

"Good."

"But can I ask a question first?"

"Of course anything."

"What do we or you about your … hard-on?" Harry breaks after a moment, before he adds in a whisper "Do you need help with that?" Harry stumbles through the question and it is his way of trying to get more comfortable.

That is the way Sam understands it and it is a good sign for him. That is why he takes his own hand over Harrys hand, which still is lingering on his cock, to work them in tandem. The thought of Harry helping Sam with his problem flusters Sam and it is hot, that is why his hard-on grows. For a moment Harry was shocked before he relaxes and Sam sees it as his agreement to what he has planned. So he started to move both their hands in sync to reach his own completion.

This way they enjoyed their evening together by exploring each other a little more. Slowly they walk in the right direction and who knows maybe the trust that is needed will come sooner and Harry will begin to trust his love more.

* * *

On the day of the following moon Harry, Sam, Dean and the twins become full Marauders. Getting a name is only the first part; the second part is becoming a part of Remus pack. They would stay with Remi for the full moon in their animagus forms. They all were looking forward to it, even Dean. But that is no wonder, after all those months together in the house Remi and Dean can say without a doubt that they are friends, something that still amazes Dean. He is now friends with a werewolf, but he learned to appreciate this friendship.

But to become part of the pack, Moony has to accept them. That is why they transformed into their animagus forms in the next room of the room of where Moony is staying. As Remus beta Sirius stayed with his friend during the transformation. As soon as he was done the others slowly enter the room to greet the werewolf with a particular sequence. First come the twins as canine animals they bowed their heads in submission as they approach Moony.

The submission is necessary so that Moony doesn't see them as a threat to him and his pack member Padfoot. For a moment Moony nuzzled their necks, before he carefully bites down. Not to break skin, but to establish himself as their Alpha. With a snarl from both foxes they accept his leader role and step to his side to give the others a chance to become members of the pack as well.

Next was Sam, because of his size and they all thought that Remi would remember his encounter with Buckbeak, which wasn't good for the werewolf. Slowly just like the twins before him, he approached Moony with a bowed head. As soon as he stands before the werewolf Sams animal side tells him to fall on his knees before him and so he did just that. Especially because Sirius told them during their animagi sessions that they have to listen to their animal side, only this way they only become truly one. The submission of Sam was accepted after some nuzzling and just as easily as of the twins.

Next were Dean and Harry both come last because they could be seen as prey or better food for the werewolf. They all were afraid, how Moony would react to Guardian and Kaa. But the worry was for nothing as he accepts their submission just like he did with the others.

After that the fun could begin. Padfoot started to chase everyone, he wanted to play. All beside Moony and Kaa were all for it. So Moony took position on the floor to watch them play fetch. Kaa sneaked himself around Moony and somehow cuddled with him as they watch the others hunt each other through the narrowed space.

At the same time Hermione and Draco waited in the kitchen. They couldn't be part of the full moon fun. Hermione because of her pregnancy and Draco simply weren't anywhere done with his transformation, his training only just began. He still was in his mediation phase on the search for his inner animal. But both still wanted to be part of this full moon in a way, even if they only would sit outside, while the others would have their fun.

It also gave Hermione and Draco some time to talk. They wanted to spend some time together. Surprisingly it wasn't only Hermione, who wanted that, but Draco has a similar idea and that for a good reason. Even with the successful night on New Year's Eve Draco didn't have many chances to connect with Hermione or reconnect with Fred, at least not alone. The three of them together have more time, but still was rare with a full house. So it was the optimal opportunity to do one of those things to get to know each other better. He needs that time with the both of them as well as them individual to not feel like an intruder or outsider or even only as an audience to the couple.

For the triad to work he needs to be part of it. Hermione, Fred and Draco have to get along as well as fall in love. Meeting them is the best way to that. Some bad stuff has gone down between Hermione and Draco and that needs to put aside. She needs to see him for who he really is and not who lets the world at Hogwarts see. They have to start somewhere and for him that means an apology.

Nervously Draco clears his throat to get her attention. She looks up, from her cup of tea and directly at him as he says. "Hermione I know it is later than it should be, but I think I should apologize. So I am sorry."

"What for?" she asks him, because she doesn't know what he thinks he has done now to have to apologize to her.

With a stern and honest expression he looks at her. "Shouldn't be the question for what I don't have to apologize. That would be a shorter list."

That gives her a slight idea what he is talking about and she finds it sweet, but unnecessary. That is what she tells him. "You don't need to, I know now that it was all an act and you tried to protect yourself." Even if some of the things he did hurt her, she can understand him and doesn't hold it against him.

"That doesn't make it right Hermione and so I still want to apologize to you." he tells her.

"Thank you." was her honest answer, to hear him say it, warms her heart.

He gets up, walks around the table to kneel in front of her. This way he can look into her beautiful hazelnut eyes. "I need you to know that I didn't mean any of it otherwise this between us and Fred can't work." to emphasis he gestures between them. "It hurt me to curse, yell, and ridicule you and anything else I did, that I can't remember now, during our school days."

The honesty was clear in his voice and in his eyes; Hermione can see and hear it without any problems. She believes him and sees the connection she feels between them deepen a bit. They got to know each other in the last weeks and she learned this way that he was a sensible young man with a wicked sense of humor, who loves to prank as much as the twins and Harry. Sirius named the four of them the next generation of Marauders from Hogwarts, a great honor for all of them.

"I know that Draco and I believe you." she answers after some moments.

That was good to hear for him. "Thank you. Still an apology simply should be a courtesy. So I am sorry." he repeats again to her.

She caresses his check and he leans into her touch. Their relationship is only at the beginning. They didn't want to jump in head first, so they all decided to get to know each other again. That is why her touches mean so much to him. For now they were rare, only some touches here and there. He marvels every single one of them, just like she did. "Thank you." she tells him sincerely. Even if it wasn't necessary it still was nice and sweet to hear him say those words. Before Draco can say anything someone else wants her attention. One of the twins kicks her and she says startled. "Oh." It hurt a bit and she showed it with a grimace on her face.

Worried Draco asks. "Everything ok or shall I get Aunt Andy." Yeah the twins may be not his, but the thought of little feet running around with their mother's looks as well as Fred's hair grew on him and make him smile. Considering he wants them to be a triad, they all need to get used to the idea of sharing them. So he cares a great deal about the growing twin girls already. So that is why he was worried for them.

She smiles at his antics and says. "No." After a moment of thinking she takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. Curiously he looks at her until he feels a kick and amazement was written all over his face.

"Wow." was the only thing he could say. He marvels in the moment that she so freely shares something important like this with him. It gives him hope that they can make it work. It also reminds him of something else. "Shouldn't you share that with Fred first." he asks nervously. They are his children after all and he doesn't want to take this moment away from him.

"Don't worry, he already felt them kick two days ago." she gives back.

Draco let's out the breath he kept in for a moment. "Good." For a while longer he lets his hand linger on her growing belly, which made her more beautiful to him, she literally was glowing. Than he takes it away, gets up and takes the seat beside her. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

He was smiling with his whole face. A smile she has never seen before and she liked it very much. He was happy, which in turn made her happy, because she was the reason that he was happy. "Your welcome." she says. It wasn't really a hardship for her, because she as well knows that they need to get to know each other and the best way to do that is by interacting. So far she likes what she learns about him.

"Would you go on a date with me?" he asks her nervously after a moment of silence.

It was total out of the blue for Hermione, but not to Draco. He had the idea for a long time, but only had the courage for it just now. But she liked the invitation nevertheless, but her answer still was. "You know we are at war. So going on a date is a bit hard."

A sly Slytherin smile starts on his face. "If you say yes, you let me figure out the rest." Not that he has to think long about it. He already has a good idea for a possible date. He just isn't telling her that.

Without thinking about it, she answers. "Ok. I am looking forward to it. When?" she asks with a smile.

The smile on his face got bigger, if that even is a possibility. "Tomorrow at noon." he tells her.

"I will be ready." was her answer.

"Ok." with that they went back to a comfortable silence and waited out the moon, until Hermione got tired and fall asleep on her seat. Draco tried to send her to her bed, but she was stubborn. But as soon as she was asleep he transfigured a seat into a bed, picked her up and put her to bed in the kitchen. He watches her for a moment, before he decides to be brave and kiss her forehead. Her answer was a subconscious smile on her sleeping face.

* * *

The next morning the new Marauders were exhausted from jumping, running and simply having fun the whole night. Hermione had only a short time to tell Fred about her night and her planned date with Draco today, before he fell asleep. He wasn't concerned, because Draco and Hermione need some time alone. He trust both of them that they would tell him everything that happens on their date. So he had a bliss full sleep.

At noon Draco collected Hermione from her and Fred's room after he used the whole morning to prepare their date. He planned a picnic in the library for them. He found a nice fiction section during his hiding phase in the room. The food was prepared by Kreacher. Only the muffins he made himself, the only think he could do was bake. Yeah, unbelievable, but he always loved to bake, it helps him clear his head. One of the Malfoy house elves's taught him in his childhood.

She opens the door and took his breath away with the beautiful dress that she wore. It highlighted her features including her pregnancy glow. "You look amazing." he says after he found his voice again.

"Thank you, you clean up nice as well." she gives back.

With that he holds out his arm for her. "Milady."

She takes it and says. "My Lord lead the way."

Without saying where they are going, he leads her to the library. But she catches really fast were they are going to. Moments later they enter the library and Draco leads her to the prepared blanket. The picnic basked was standing on it and Draco lit some candles to give them some romantic atmosphere.

The get up makes her smile. She sees that he thought long about what he wanted to do with his limited resources and this was the result of it, the best without leaving the house and still being special. It shows her that he knows her and as such she doesn't need something special, just simple things are enough to make a date special.

Carefully he leads her to a seat on the floor and helps her to get down. Now with almost seven months pregnant getting down and coming up isn't that easy any more for her. As answer to that she says. "Thank you."

"No problem." with that he takes place beside her and opens the basket to show her what he had prepared, some sandwiches, surprisingly with things she liked and it showed on her face. But he simply smiles and keeps to himself how much he knows about her and what she likes. After watching her in the great hall for six years he knows many things about her. As well as Strawberries, a month ago she started to carve them. Since then it was always a good to have some in the house. So he asks her about them first even if he knows her answer beforehand. "Do you want some?"

"Yes." happily she reaches for one and plums it into her mouth. A satisfied moan escapes her.

"You know that you are a serious turn on with those little noises you make only because of eating food." he tells her. So many fantasies of him have her moan that way, but the reasons were definitely not food.

Instead of being offended by him talking about her moaning, she isn't a prude after all, she replies with a smile. "I do my best, but I can try harder if you want."

"Little minx." Draco answers with a smile.

As she glances at him her eyes look playfully innocent. Oh, he likes this confident Hermione. In school he only saw that once, as she went to the Yule Ball with Krum. She captured the attention of almost every male in attendance and that without doing anything special. It simply was her confident appearance and that everyone could see she felt comfortable in herself.

"I take that as a compliment." which she truly does. She may not think of herself as overly beautiful, but she captured the attention of two of the most popular guys at Hogwarts. Talk about a confidence boost. On top of that she likes them both very much. She never would have guessed that Draco Malfoy someday would catch her interest, besides being a prick in a beautiful package. But here she is now. Hermione takes another strawberry, pops in her mouth as she asks him. "What else have you planned?" She chums on the delicious food.

"I thought we get to know each other without the constant interference from other people." he answer. With people he mostly means Dean, even if he accepts that his sister is a big girl, he won't let her alone with Draco, not after what he has done to her in the past. In her brother's opinion, he needs to be watched. Draco still has to earn Deans turns in matters of his sister. A point he is working on, because he believes that he deserves the treatment of Dean. But it still is a little hindrance in getting to know the woman of his affection.

"Oh, what do you want to know?" she asks him.

"Everything." was his honest and fast answer.

She laughs. "You have to start somewhere, do you know the game 20 questions?" he nods in answer, so she goes on. "Good we will answer the question either of us states at the same time. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. Do you mind if I start?" He declines with a shake of his head and she asks her first question. "What is your favorite book?" She answers her own question with. "Hogwarts, a history."

"I knew that mine is Lord of the Rings." he answers.

"But that is a muggle book?" she says.

"So?" he looks at her with a raised eyebrow as if he wanted to ask her what the problem was with that.

"Where did you get that?" she wants to know.

"Ah. It may surprise you, but even if my family members are mostly blood purists, they also are book lovers. That is why they collected literature work from everywhere they could get their hands on even muggle ones." he explains to her.

That interested her. "What other muggle literature did you read?" She asks him to find out what muggle literature interests him.

"Shakespeare and yes I know that Hermione is a character in 'A winter's tale'." he answers as he sees that she wants to interrupt him. She blushes a bit at the fact that he could read her that easily, but it also warms her heart. It means that he studied her and really tries to get to know her. "I also read Mann, Cervantes, Borges and Proust, just to name a few."

"So you like to read?" she concludes.

"Yes just like you." One point they share with each other, but not with Fred. Yeah, he reads bot nut in the extremes as they do and in the most cases only to look something up. Rarely just for fun. A point where they can connect with each other on a deeper level.

"Yes everyone knows that." Game forgotten she asks him something completely different. She wants to test him a bit. "What else do you know about me?"

"Let's see." He makes a dramatic break to gather his thoughts, because he knows that she is testing him. Even if he doesn't know what for, it was a test and he didn't want to fail it. "You love tea, but during exams time you only drink coffee so that you stay awake after your excessive study sessions in the library."

"Hey." she tries to defend herself, but in was unsuccessful.

"You know that I am right. The only thing I never understood was why you would study so hard in the first place, because you knew the material by heart before that."

Hermione blushes again. "Because of you or better because of every pureblood at school, who looked at me like I was scum, who doesn't deserve to know the first thing about magic."

"You wanted to prove yourself!" he concludes.

"Yes."

Draco was baffled by that, so he takes her hand and makes her look him into his eyes. "I am sorry you had the feeling like you were nothing. But that is so far from the truth. You are a talented, intelligent, beautiful witch and I" he pointed at himself to emphasis the point. "always knew that you are a force to be reckon with. Not many are at your knowledge level and you have a huge amount of wisdom."

"Books aren't important." she interrupts him.

"That isn't true and you know it. I also meant that you not only know what you are doing, but that you use it to your best advantage. The best example is your Avis charm. Many know how it works, but not how to work it."

She laughs at him. "Yeah, thank you." he saw her use that charm once and it was funny at least as she directed the birds at the Weasel.

It that moment she was vulnerable, but happy. She looks more beautiful to him and he has to ask her, before he does something rush and he wants his consent to his idea. "Can I kiss you?" He hopes that he didn't overstepped.

For a moment she was perplex, but she still says. "Yes."

Without waiting longer he closed his eyes, leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate first kiss between them. It was sweet, loving and awoke a spark in them. After a moment they break apart and both know that they made a huge step forward in their relationship. So they smiled in happiness and containment.

What they don't know is that this little kiss sealed the betrothal contract, just like Mother Magic wants it. Considering Fred was added as the third part to the contract. They were a true trait with that, but that is something they only learn at a later date.

* * *

It's been a week since Sam and Harry decided to start living together in one room. It was awkward in the beginning as Harry tried to hide his scares from Sam. But after a talk two days in of sharing in which Sam told Harry that he has to open up to him if he really wants to complete the bond, it got better. It took Harry an additional day to come to terms with that. But in the evening of the third day Harry changed clothes in front of Sam. That was a huge step on his part.

For the first time someone else besides Harry saw the scars on his back. It took a huge part of self-control for Sam to not go running in search for the Dursley's. He can't believe how they could tread him, their nephew, in this way. He has welts from a belt, if Sam has to guess, on his back. But the hardest fact is that some of those welts are very old, like they started to hit him with a belt at a young age.

As they talked about it, because Sam needed to know and wouldn't let it go, his suspicion was confirmed. Harry told him that the first time he can remember being hit with a belt was at four years old. He doesn't remember why he was punished; only the pain of it was ingrained into his mind. It was the first time in a very long time for Sam that he cried. He didn't even cry, because of Jess death, but Harry's life affected him more than that or anything else.

That night they cried together and held on to the other like they would disappear every second if they let go. But it was a new stage in their relationship. Harry opened up to him and he talked more about his life with the Dursley's. He still was reserved in a way, but step by step Sam learned more and that showed him that Harry trusts him. He now knows about the chores he had to do in his family's home and that they treated him worse than a house elf in Sam's opinion.

But sharing a room and a bed did what Sam believed it would. Their relationship got deeper and their trust for each other grew. To be on an even footing with Harry, Sam told him about his life as well, but this time more in dept. This way he wanted to show Harry that he isn't the only one, who is damaged in the relationship, as his soulmate believes. Not that Sam believed that, on the contrary for him Harry is a strong young man with an old soul. Someone others can look up to, even if the person is actually older than him, like Sam somethings look up to him. That simply is, who Harry is, he inspires people no matter their age.

After only seven days they have a routine. They both would get changed in the room, before they would walk to the bathroom together. There they would brush their teeth with a little bit of goofing around. After they would say good night to their neighbor Dean, if he would sleep in his room, which doesn't happen often these days, and then they would go to bed. Sam on the right and Harry on the left side of the bed. They choose it this way or better Sam did, because he wanted to be closer to the door in case something happens. Not that it is necessary, the house is unplottable after all, but he still feel better this way. It feels to him like he can protect Harry better.

Not that he would tell Harry that. He knows that Harry protected himself his whole life and is good at it, but Sam still wants to do it. What he doesn't know is that Harry feels the same way about protecting Sam. That is why he warded the door with an intruder alarm. The ward would tell him if something was at miss, no matter on which side of the bed he was sleeping. Sam still wasn't used to the wizard way and sometimes forgets that things like wards and such exist.

In bed they would talk a little bit about their day or about their past, even about the future, they desperately want together. Even if Harry still feels like he wouldn't outlive the war, he loves to plan ahead with Sam. That gives him something to live for. Sam and their future together are his new motivations to come out on top of this fight. They would talk until they fall asleep.

So they did this night as well. Sleep comes easily and since Harry shared a bed with Sam his nightmares were nonexistence. Tonight was a little different he was hit with a flood of images, even in his subconscious mind Harry somehow new that what he sees is important. So he tries to concentrate or as good as he can in his dream like state to get a better view on the image.

The first thing he saw was that it was raining and he was walking with a wand in hand. But it wasn't his wand, but he still knows that wand. No wonder he crossed spells with this wand almost his whole life. So he knows that he is Voldemort at the moment. That also tells him it isn't only a dream but more so memories or actually happening in this moment. No matter what he would concentrate on the images now more than before.

Through the eyes of Voldemort he sees that he walks along a corridor of brick walls. The place wasn't familiar to Harry in any way. So he takes a closer look, but not much was recognizable as Tom simply walks until he reaches something that reminds Harry of a cell, because of that bars at the entrance. So they must be in a prison, but it can't be Azkaban. That Harry is sure of. With his wand Voldemort opens the bars and enters. An old, bold man with a greased and crazy glance was imprisoned in that cell. He looks up at Voldemort as he enters. Harry doesn't know the man, but the man knows Voldemort as he says. "I knew you would come for me."

Instead of directly reacting to it, Voldemort asks. "Where is it?" His snakelike voice gets on Harrys nerves. But he still asks himself, what Voldemort is looking for.

A crazy smile starts on the others man face as he answers. "I don't have it anymore."

"Where?" Voldemort asks again.

"It is with him … The Elder Wand is with Dumbledore." the other answers without a care in the world. But Harry is sure that it would be his last words and he even is surer that the other man knows that as well. It was like he accepted his death like a lost friend.

Not a moment later he died at the hands of Voldemort with. "Avada Kedavara"

It also took a moment for the words to sink in until Harry could process them. It only was his luck that Tom was searching for the Elder Wand. What better use of the ultimate wand for the waver to get rid of his enemies. Harry was screwed, should he find them.

With that the images changed and now Voldemort was walking again. This time the surrounding area was familiar to Harry, because for six years he called the grounds of Hogwarts home. Even if he was at this place only once, Harry would never forget the last resting place of Albus Dumbledore. Slowly, like he would approach a sacred ground Voldemort approached the stone tomb of the old headmaster's grave.

In front of the tomb he takes a breath, before Voldemort looks around to be sure that he is alone. No one needs to know, that he is currently stealing the Elder Wand. He of course is sure that Snape knows about his appearance at school, but his followers are well trained, at least that is what he believes. Harry of course knows otherwise. Not that he would give away this information.

Using his wand Voldemort pushes the top stone of the grave away to get in the coffin. It only took a moment and then he glances at the human remains of Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort lets out on of his psychotic laughs, like the manic he is, before he says to the still body of his dead adversary. "I win old man and you can't do nothing to stop me from getting the Elder Wand."

He reaches out and takes the wand out of the dead fingers of Dumbledore. With this wand Voldemort's knows that he can take down the only thing that is standing between him and his ruling, Harry Potter. To demonstrate and to see what the wand can do Voldemort's lets a thunder out of the wand.

That is the moment Harry sits up in bed, panting. His movement woke Sam. After he saw the condition Harry was in, he knows that his love had a nightmare. Having dealt with some during their time before becoming lovers, Sam knows what to do to get Harry out of this state. Without thinking he takes position behind Harry with his feet on either side of his soul mates body, so that he can lean back into him, which he does into Sam bare chest. Inhaling Sams scent helps him to calm down. The calms touches of rubbing circles in to his skin are helpful as well.

But the thing that helps him the most are the sweet nothingness Sam whispers into Harrys ears. "Shh, I got you baby, … nothing will happen to you … I got you …" repeating the words over and over to him. This form of reassurance is somehow new, because he only started with it after they become an item.

Harry took his time to calm down and Sam didn't stress him to confess what the dream was about. He knows that would have a counter effect on his lover and would start a new wave of panic. So Sam waits until he hears that Harry's breath was evening out and he wasn't shaking anymore. But he still didn't ask, what is going on? Harry has to say something first, because that is the only way for Sam to know that he had calmed down.

Some additional moments of only Harrys breathing and Sams sweets nothingness before Harry says. "Thank you."

Sam lets go of the rubbing and lifts Harrys chin with his finger to make him look into his eyes. Harry has to see that he means it and the best way to transmit that is through eye contact. "You don't have to thank me. I will always be there to catch you."

Instead of saying anything Harry kisses Sam to show him his love, but also his gratitude for his actions. After a moment of kissing they break apart and Harry says. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you."

To lighten the mood a bit Sam tries to make a joke. "Oh I think you deserve me very much, who else would call you out on your bullshit."

A smile graces Harry's beautiful face. "In that case I am thrilled, but at least I can do the same for you."

With mock outrage, Sam puts his hand over his heart and says. "Are you saying that I bullshit. I have you know that I am not my brother and don't do shit." It worked as planned. Harry started laughing. Sam learned fast that it way better to deal with a happy Harry instead of a sad one. This way he can keep his temper better in check. It also is infectious, hearing Harry laugh. It always leads to Sam laughing alongside Harry.

So it took a moment for the two of them to calm down. Now was the moment to ask Harry what he needed to know. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

With a sigh Harry answers as Sam brings him back to reality for a moment he simply could forget. That is something he loves about Sam. "I am screwed."

"How so?"

"I had a nightmare." Sam looks at him as if he wants to say that he knows that and was now waiting for Harry to elaborate it further. "I was Tom." Sam wanted to say something now, but Harry stopped him with his hand over his mouth. "I really was him, because I think I broke down my own shields."

"Why did you do that?" There wasn't an accusing tone in Sam voice, only worry.

Now Harry blushes and nervously scratches his neck. "It was unintentional. I think after sleeping with you in the same bed in the last nights it made me feel save and I let my guard down."

Sam loves to hear that. They only have to work on the part that Harry still has to keep his guard up in his mind at least until this war is over. "We work on that."

"Ok."

"What did you see." it was out of the question for Sam that was what had rattled Harry.

With his beautiful green eyes Harry looks at Sam as he delivered a huge blow for both of them and the light sight of the war. "Tom has the Elder Wand."

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	17. one hell of a deal

**V. L. Crawford** \- Sorry for the long delay.

 **bjq** \- I like that you like most of my stories. That is nice.

 **This guy doesnt have a clue** \- Thanks that you like it.

 **Wika0304** \- I try to update regularly, but with kids and writing blocks it isn't easy I try my best. But I can promise you that I will always finish my stories, no matter how long it will take.

 **ulsha** \- I try my best and I like that you reread it.

* * *

I don't own SPN or Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 16 – one hell of a deal**

Sam first question after that was. "Are you sure?" Not that he doesn't believe Harry, but it is better to be safe than sorry. Especially in matters of a powerful wand, such as the Elder Wand.

A sigh escapes Harry. "Unfortunately." he answers.

"Fuck." Sam curses. He doesn't curse often, but what else is there to say or do for him, besides that at the moment.

"You can say that again." Harry commands. Instead of saying anything Sam just takes him in his arms and holds him closer. As close as possible to his chest, like he wants to shield him with his body from this new reality, which he accepts without any fuss. For Sam it was clear that the other shoe would drop at some point, even if he didn't foresee it, to drop in this way.

Acceptance is the first step in the right direction. Now they have to find a way to operate in this new reality. "What are we going to do?" Harry asks his love. That question is an enormous show of trust for Sam. Normally the people look at Harry for answers or guidance at least, that is what Harry told him. But here he reaches out to someone else for guidance. Sam feels honored that Harry trust him enough to give up his hero persona, which he uses to hide his true self behind, to let him take the lead.

Sam takes a moment to think about solutions, they aren't flying around in his mind, they need to be worked out. "Ok, we will talk to Sirius tomorrow and together with him we will discuss wandlore with Mr. Ollivander." who still was living at Grimmauld Place it simply is too dangerous to relocate him to another house. They also have the space for him. More so than in other safe houses. So, he stayed here, but mostly kept to himself.

"And now?" Harry asks after a moment, because the rest of Sams solution is sound to him. But Harry hates to sit around and to do nothing in matters of dangerous situations, which are ahead of them and Sam knows that.

But it still is in the middle of the night, if they darkness outside their room is anything to go by. Sirius as well as Mr. Ollivander deserve some sleep, even if Sam and Harry probably wouldn't go back to sleep this night. Harrys mind simply will work a mile a minute now and this way sleep will not come to him. Maybe if Sam distracts Harry somehow. So he says. "Now, we do nothing?"

"Nothing?" Harry repeats Sam's words outraged, as he sits up to have a better look into Sam's beautiful face. How can he say that, he asks himself?

Without asking his question out loud, Sam understands him. Reading the other come easier with the level of their intimacy as well as the trust they have for each other. "Yes, nothing. The others are sleeping and waking them now will make them grumpy. Mr. Ollivander is still healing from Malfoy Manor." Even if it almost has been a month, the wand maker is still healing. He is old after all and with that healing takes longer. "He needs his rest. Nothing will change, if we act now, it already happened and that can't be changed."

Harry can see the truth in Sams words. But sometimes he hates, how rationalize Sam can be. One of the points, where they differ even as kindred spirits, they have some major difference between them, but that makes them stronger as a couple. Where Harry is hot-headed, temperamental, Sam is rationalizing. Where Sam is planned, Harry is unorganized, especially if they would go for a hunt together. Where Harry is fire, Sam is water. The difference is, what makes them soulmates, they are compatible this way. Begrudgingly he answers. "Ok."

Sam can hear that he isn't so fond of that idea. No wonder, it means to stay awake for him and stare at the ceiling to whole night, alone with his thoughts, because he probably will not be able to sleep. That is, why Sam asks his love. "So, what do you, want to do now?"

"Hhhhh?" was Harrys eloquent answer.

Sam laughs as he clarifies. "Do you want to play wizards chess … or?"

But before he can go on, Harry interrupts him. "You would stay awake with me?"

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" was Sam's counter questions. He has a slight idea why, but he wants that Harry voices his thoughts and doesn't holds them back anymore in any topic that is. He doesn't need to hide himself from Sam and he needs to learn that.

That is a hard question for Harry. Not the answer, but to answer it. So, he took some time to formulate, what he wants to say. With a sigh he answers after some moments. "For a long time only, Hermione was at my side, even Ron as my apparently best mate didn't stay up with me. Only Hermione, if she found out I had a nightmare. After Sirius was freed Dadfot stayed awake with me as well. I only ever had those two people, who were at my side without any demands. The new additions with you and sometimes Dean." that surprised Sam, even if he knew that his brother and his love have become close, he didn't know that his brother would stay awake with him after a nightmare. That is something he always did for him as well. That shows Sam, how deep the sibling bond between Harry and Dean is, the bond is on the same level as Hermione and himself have with Dean, and that makes him smile. He has to thank his brother for that, but later. "are still so new to me, that I need time to get used to it." Somehow it was easy to confess this, with the lights out and only seeing a silhouette of Sams face and not looking directly into his eyes. It would break Harrys heart to see pity for him in the eyes of his lover.

But Sam doesn't feel pity for him, because in that case he would have to pity himself. He was in the same situation with only Dean at his side as a constant back-up. Someone who always was and still is there for him. No, Sam feels gratitude that he was on his way to get a place as one of the people Harry Potter trusts without question. Considering he feels the same way about Harry. That warms his heart, so he answers. "I feel the same way."

A smile starts on Harry face, he should have known that Sam never would pity him. They are kindred spirits after all. It makes him fall more in love with him at any moment, they share an experience in life and open about it. After already telling Sam that he loves him in anger, now was the perfect moment to tell it to his love without any fight as background. "Thank you. I love you." he chokes out.

It still is overwhelming to hear those words from his love. After their fight, they didn't say it again, until now and it still feels so right to say those words, even after only the short time of being together. "I love you too." Sam says as he hugs him tighter and adds. "Nothing to thank me for. I always will be at your side." A promise both know he will keep till his dying breath. Not that Harry likes that, but it still is nice to hear.

"Still thanks it means so much to me." Harry gives back.

"Good … so what do you want to do?" Sam says after a moment to lift the tension in the room a bit.

There are two things he wanted to do. But for one of that Harry knows now, that he isn't ready, so he decides on the second thing. "Can you hold me and tell me more of your hunting stories?" he asks Sam. He loves to hear him talk about his hunting live. The tales he tells are vivid, funny and Harry always has the feeling to have been there as well right beside Dean and Sam as they fight a monster.

"Ok, where were we the last time?" Sam asks. He loves to share those stories with Harry. Funny considering, he hated hunting for the most part of his life but being with Harry somehow makes it bearable.

"I don't know anymore, but Dean told me I shall ask you about clowns." Harry says with a mischievous smile.

Sam groaned. "Of course he would, let me guess he told you why?" he asks as he sees the smile on Harrys face.

"Only that you are afraid of clowns?"

Sam playfully shoves Harry away from him as he says. "Can you blame me, have you seen some of their face masks?" with that he started to tell him that clowns apparently kill. They talked and laughed almost the whole night. Until they fell asleep exhausted in the morning hours in each other's arms. They were so exhausted they slept right through breakfast. As they didn't show up for lunch Sirius went to search for them.

He knocked at their door, but nobody answered. But the house told him that they are still in their room. He opens the door without any fear to find them in an inappropriate way. The ritual still hangs in the air without a decision, so they can't have sex. As he sees them cuddled up on the bed he smiles and summons his camera from his room. They probably will be outraged that he took a picture of them in this situation. But Sirius always does what he wants to do and nobody else. He also needs some blackmail material, that can come in handy some time in the future, you never know.

Something must have happened for them to end up in this position. They probably didn't fell asleep, like that on purpose. It is way too uncomfortable in his own experience. It must have been in the early hours, that they fell asleep otherwise they would have been awake by now. Even if he really doesn't want to wake them, he knows they can't stay in bed the whole day, especially with Sam hating to spend his day in this way. He is a very active person. So he steps to the bed after banishing the camera back to his room. They don't need to know about the image just now. At Sam sides he starts to raddle him to wake him up.

It took a moment till Sam reacts to being shaken awake. For a moment he felt disorientated that lasted until his back and neck start to hurt and he remembers last night's events. He looks at Harrys peaceful face, even with the pain it feels good to wake up with Harry in his arms and to see him peaceful like that, after the night he had. After a moment of marveling in the feeling, he asks himself, why he woke up. He looks around and his eyes land on his uncle, who was standing beside their bed with a huge smile on his face. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" he asks him perplexed.

"Good morning to you to, lover boy." Sirius teases him. "After you both didn't came for breakfast and lunch I went looking for you and found you like this. Something on your mind you want to tell me?"

Instead of reacting on the obvious teasing from him, Sam asks. "What time is it?"

"Almost 2 p.m. Man someone must have worn you out?" Not that Sirius likes to think about them having Sex, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't tease them merciful about it.

This time Harry, who woke up, because of their talking, answers with still closed eyes. "It isn't, what it looks like Dadfot. I had a nightmare last night."

"Oh." Sirius teasing disappears and concern for his son surfaces. He hates when his son had a nightmare.

"Yeah, something we want to talk to you and Mr. Ollivander about." Sam continues.

That doesn't sound good. "Ok, why?" Sirius asks curious and tries to play his worry down for now.

"Tom has the Elder Wand." Harry declares dry.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asks next. He as well as Sam believes him, but he needs to know, how he knows it. Especially with the reason for the nightmare Sirius came up in his own mind, which he doesn't like. They must take actions against the influence soon.

"I saw it with my own eyes, as I unintentional let my occlumency shields fall last night." Harry answers and confirms Sirius suspicion. Yeah, they have to work on that.

"That is not good, pub."

"I know." he answers with a sigh.

"It happened. Nothing we can do against it, but we have new information to work with." Sam tires to bring them back on track.

"That is right. So get ready I meet you in the sitting room with Mr. Ollivander." with that Sirius left the two of them alone.

Instead of immediately getting up the two of them took the time and stayed in each other's arms for moments longer. Sam leans forward and captures Harrys lips in a searing kiss. "Good morning." he says after.

"Good morning." Harry greets him back. "Did you sleep well?" he asks him after a moment concerned.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" Sam asks laughing.

"No, because I was very comfortable in your arms." Harry tells him truthfully. He would truly like to wake in his arms as often as possible.

"Yeah, that is true, but you had a nightmare or better a connection with him. That almost counts like another encounter with him." Sam says as he stretches himself to work out some of the kinks in his body.

"So, we both should have slept bad, but as I said in your arms it was as if nothing has happened." Harry answers him truthfully. Even without saying it directly he tells Sam that he is keeping Harrys monsters at bay. Hey, he is a teenager after all, who learned to take care of himself since he was two years old.

Sam sealed the declaration with a kiss. He understands Harry even without him saying the words directly. That is the beauty of their relationship. They break apart after some passionate kisses and connect their foreheads. Into Harrys eyes glancing Sam says. "As much as I wish to continue this talk, we need to speak to Mr. Ollivander."

"Yeah." Harry answers with a sigh and gets up to get ready. Not that he really likes the coming discussion about the Elder Wand, but it can't be helped.

It took them only a little time to be dressed. With one final kiss they leave for the sitting room hand in hand. Dean often teases them for their behavior like handholding, stolen kisses in the shadows of the house. But Sam and Harry care very little about his teasing, because they want to show the world, what they mean to each other. This is the way for them to do that.

As they enter the sitting room, they see that Mr. Ollivanders and Sirius were already there. Both set on one of the couches so they took the couch across from them. It was Ollivander, who spoke first. Surprisingly as soon as they sat he asks. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Winchester-Black, Mr. Black told me that you want to talk to me. Why?"

Just like the night before Harry lets Sam take lead into this discussion. "We wanted to talk about wands." Sam starts with the easy part.

A smile starts on Ollivanders face, wands and wandlore are not only his profession, but his love as well. Sam choose his next question wisely. He didn't want to give away to soon, where this is going. He wants an opinion without the influence or knowledge about the Elder Wand in play. "Would Harrys wand work for me?"

"That depends." he answers mysteriously.

"On what?"

"Normally I would say, that Mr. Potter's wand wouldn't work for you, because the wand chooses him, not you, but in your case that isn't true."

Helpful, Sam thinks sarcastically. "Ok, what is different about us?" Sam wants to know. But he wasn't the only one, who was interested in that part at the moment. Naturally Harry was curious as well, but Sirius wasn't that far behind them.

"Because of the soulmate bond it is quite literally that you share a soul and as such his wand should work for you and yours should work for him, without any problems."

"Oh." So Sam and Harry are special in more ways than one. The same can be said about Sev and Sirius. But so interesting that is, that isn't quite the point where Sam wants to go now. But he will keep this in mind and as soon as possible test it out. It will probably come in handy to have an extra wand at hand. Especially with this whole prophecy thing of Harry over their heads, maybe Sam can do more for his soulmate than he thought ever possible. "In other cases?" he digs deeper.

"A wand chooses the wizard as such it works, only for the chosen wizard." he answers.

That sounds more like, what Sam wants to hear, but he needs it clarified or specified. "So if I say found a wand and want to use it, would it work for me?"

"Partly, only a really powerful wizard can work a wand, who hasn't chosen him." Mr. Ollivander says.

In other words, Voldemort could work the Elder Wand, because of his power level, very easily. But with a wand such as this there must be some precautions in place. At least that is, what Sam thinks. But he still doesn't want to bring up that particular wand. "Ok. How do I get a wand to work for me, if ikt isn't my chosen one?"

"Simple, you have to win his allegiance?" was the answer.

"Like in a duel?" Harry for the first time takes part in the discussion.

"Yes." was the short answer.

"By killing your opponent." Sirius now wants to know.

"Not necessarily, simply disarming him can be enough. It depends on the wand and if he sees himself being defeated this way." Mr. Ollivanders explains further.

That right there, is what Sam needed, no wanted, to know. But he still has some other questions, he wants answered first, before he can concentrate on the for him important point. "Do you know about the Elder Wand?" It was time to go in the needed direction, but first playing dumb is a good idea.

Mr. Ollivanders looks at him with a glance that says, what do you think. "Yes." was the verbalized answer of course.

Sam thought he would, but he wanted to be sure and hear it from him. "Did you tell him about this wand?" Sam doesn't need to explain, who him is.

A dark shadow appears on Mr. Ollivanders face as he answers. "Yes, I have, and I am sorry. I did that, but he has ways to get what he wants and not only with torture." This confession was whispered, because Mr. Ollivander was to ashamed about, what he did, to confess it in a loud manner. In a matter of speaking, he already talked too much, about this wand.

It was Sirius, who reassured him. "Mr. Ollivander, we understand, and we don't think less of you. You aren't the only one, who break under his pressure."

It was good to hear, but Mr. Ollivander only slightly feels better, should Voldemort find the Elder Wand it would be on him and no-one else. But even if he isn't sure, if he can make the wand work for him, it still would be his fault. Even without working the wand probably the Dark Lord can do some serious damage with it. But the gratitude for Sirius statement was appreciated and acknowledged with a nod of the wandmakers head.

Sam gave the older man a moment before he continued with his questions. "Why was he interested in the Elder Wand?"

"Because of the twin cores between his and Mr. Potter's wand. He wants to prevent another wand connection between them. He fears being powerless against him, especially in a duel with the same wands." was Mr. Ollivanders answer.

"Wouldn't be another wand be enough?" Sam digs deeper.

"He tried that and it didn't work. At least that is, what he told me, and I don't know, how he acquired that other wand."

 _Interesting_ , Harry thinks, he can't remember when he and Voldemort should have spelled crossed with different wands. It means for Harry that Voldemort wanted simply something powerful and nothing more, so he chose the Elder Wand. Sam and Sirius are on the same page. He also starts to slowly work something else out in his head and hopes that Sam is done with his interrogation very soon.

There was only one more thing left, Sam wanted an answer to. "Did you know, who had the Elder Wand last?" Sam has no doubt in his mind that the wand maker knew where that wand has been in past years. This way Sam can confirm that Harrys dream was true at the same time.

It took Mr. Ollivander a moment to think about it, before he answered. "It was rumored that Gellert Grindelwald had the wand last."

"Wasn't he defeated by Dumbledore?" Harry wants to know. An answer he already knew, because the wand was in his old headmasters dead hands after all. He also knows, where his lover is going with this form of questioning.

"Yes." was Mr. Ollivanders short answer.

"That means Dumbledore probably had it last." Sirius concluded. His gut is telling him that this is the part, why his son and nephew wanted to talk with him and Mr. Ollivander. That can only mean one thing and Sirius doesn't like it one bit.

"I guess, but I never could examine it, to verify if it is the Elder wand." the wand maker explains.

"That helps thank you for your answers." Sam says after he is satisfied with the information's he gathered.

This way he signals Sirius that they are done here. Of course, his uncle got the hint and declared. "Shall I help you back to your room Mr. Ollivander."

If the old man registered that he was dismissed, he didn't show it on his face. Only curiosity was displayed, simply for the fact, why he was asked those questions. But they wouldn't give him the answer to that, but he can draw his own conclusions. That is why he didn't protest as he was leaded out of the room on the arms of Sirius Black. "I will be back in a moment." Sirius declares over his shoulder.

"We will wait!" Sams.

That is what they did, they both were deep in thought as Sirius came back in, moments later. It was clear to him that they both were working on the problem individuality for now, but a group approach wouldn't hurt so he claps his hands to get their attention, before he asks. "So, what was that all about?"

It was Sam who answered first. "I wanted to know, if Tom has the right wand and if he can use it." They started to call him Tom after Sam finished watching the memories and told the others about his findings. It was Dean and his obnoxious self, that pointed out, that calling Voldemort Tom would drive him bonkers and so they started doing it. This way they have practiced the use of his given name, when the final battle will happen. They all know an enraged person makes mistakes and that is what they want.

Harry took over from there without a problem. "We learned both things are true. But we have another problem now?" he adds with a sigh. The other two didn't voice what, but were looking at him expectantly, to tell them, what he is talking about. "We learned that you don't have to win a wand by killing his old master, simply disarming is enough."

"Ok and why is that important?" Sirius wants to know after Harry explains, without explaining really. Sometimes his son can be as irritating as Dumbledore and that is not a thought he likes.

Harry starts to pace, that helps him think and to work through the memory. "At the astronomy tower on the day Draco let the Death eaters in, HE." Harry emphasizes this part to make them understand. "disarmed Dumbledore, that makes HIM the master of the Elder Wand."

"But that is good." Sam says, because he can't see, why that is bad. Draco was living with them and this way he is save from attacks.

Harry looks at Sirius instead of Sam as he answers Sam statement. "Yes, HE is save, but not Sev."

Now Sirius was alert, because Sev safety is important to him and to learn that Harry is concerned about it, makes Sirius happy, but sad, because there is apparently danger for his love. But to keep his composure, he asks. "Why is Sev in danger?" Better to ask instead of assuming something.

"Because Sev killed Dumbledore and should Tom learn that the wand doesn't work for him, at least not like he hopes for, he will go for Sev. To him, killing is more of a winning factor than disarming an enemy, simply because he doesn't have any honor." Harry explains and Sirius gulps, his son's arguments are sound. And if one person knows, how Voldemort thinks that it is his son. So, the conclusion for Sirius is to warn Sev and get him out of Toms hold as soon as possible.

"I will tell him and hope he will listen to me." Sirius says as he looks up at his son and adds. "But we both know, that he one stubborn son of a bitch and so he will not listen and stay where he is."

With a sigh and a nod in acceptance of that fact, Harry answers, because it is nothing but the truth about Severus Snape. "At least he is warned this way and can prepare himself for the worst case scenario."

"That is true." At least some hope stays in Sirius eyes.

Silence followed until Harry asks. "What can we do about him having the Elder Wand?"

It was Sam, who answered with conviction. "Nothing." Harry wants to protest, but Sam stops him with a simply glance, before he explains. "Because if we take actions, we show our hand to him and we don't want that. It is an extra layer of protection for Sev as well as Draco. We keep training and prepare the plan for the battle, because there is nothing else for us to do."

Again, Sam's logic was right, and it was the best solution. But Harry still has his misgivings. "Shouldn't I have another wand or something as well."

That sparked an idea in Sams and Sirius minds as they look at each other for a moment. "That isn't, a bad idea. We will order Ollivander to make you a customized wand." Sirius says.

"Not as a replacement, but as a backup and we start to train you with both." Sam says with a smile. They still have time for it, the battle will only happen after all the Horcruxes are destroyed. Now that isn't in the near future.

"At the same time." Sirius ends for his nephew. A large smile is displayed on Sirius face as he thinks about his idea. Harry is wicked with one wand, so let's see what he can do with two wands. That sparked another thought, maybe they all should ask for second wands or at least Hermione and him, because Sam and Dean need their second hand for their weapons, with which they are very handy. "It think Hermione and I should get second wands as well."

That surprisingly sounds like a very good idea Harry. "Ok." was his answer and with that idea in mind he was looking forward to have a new wand in hand. "But we have to get him all the elements he needs for it." They don't have all the elements at the house, some components can only be found in a wandmakers store. Unsaid was that it was way too dangerous to let him vendor out into his store. The same goes for the others, the danger of Voldemort's Death Eaters at their heels is to high. Good that they have some helpful elves on their hands, who can fix that.

"We will talk with him. "Sirius tells his son

"Good." Sam answers.

"We only can wait for now." Harry concludes.

"Yes." Sam and Sirius say at the same time. But that is actually nothing new. But at least their strategy and attack plan are a good start to come out into the open to the other side. At least the first steps to get the next Horcruxes were already in motion. They only must wait for an okay for the plan from the outside party and that is what they did. Wait.

* * *

The waiting time was longer than they all would have liked. Most of the family is form the take imitated actions kind like Harry, Sirius, Dean and sometimes Sam. Even if they knew that Easter was still some time away during the war council, it still felt like a life time of waiting to them. Time moved like a snail. Sam is in the most cases the logical one, who plans like his sister, so he knows that is better to wait it out. But it still frustrates him. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin traits working against each other, but they all have traits from all fours houses of Hogwarts it is the situation that brings out the special traits in one moment.

Severus Snape was on board with the plan, but he limited the time frame for them. First, he needed to know, how many students would stay behind and if the Carrow's would leave. Through some careful suggestions from him to the Dark Lord he got the two Death Eaters out of his school over the holidays. They are too high of a risk, if they have stayed behind. He doesn't want any one getting wind of the operation or even put someone in danger, neither family nor student body.

The family used the time until Easter to train and learn more about things they could use in the upcoming battle. Sirius also used the time to polish the model of Hogwarts he found in the Black library, he updated it with the help of the Marauders Map and Harry as well as Hermione as current students, who have been there last. This way they have all angles of the battle ground covered and can plan in a proper way.

It took Sirius with the help of his family a week to finish it, so that they could use it to draw up battle plans. Turns out Remus and Dean bonded more over battle strategies. Remus was a born strategist and Deans life long experience with hunts, where plans failed and they had to improvise without a moment's notice, helped to work out the kinks to make it their plan possible.

Besides getting battle ready the couples used the silence before the storm to have enough time with their respective others. Some were out of the getting to know phase, also called the honeymoon phase, like Dean and Jo. After some ups and downs manly, because of Deans protectiveness during hunts, they are now a committed couple of equals. After Jo put Dean on his back during a sparring session to teach him a lesson, after he started to stop treating her with kiddy gloves and it did him some good. Dean loves being in a committed relationship, which is surprising considering that he always said being a one-woman-man wasn't it for him. But apparently the saying with the right woman every man can change, was true.

For another couple the intimacy level increased as well. It helped that they now lived together and Harry opened up to Sam. The ritual and if they should do still is hanging in the air, but even with the growing trust between them, they don't want to rush it now. At least Sam thinks that way, especially because Harry still thinks that he will not outlive the war. But Sam will make sure that he does. He sees it as his responsibility to take care of his soulmate, to put him first, to always be in his corner, after a long life of not being enough for others. Sam will show him that Harry is enough for him.

The budding triad between Draco, Hermione and Fred grew enormously. They had dates one on one even with them being confined to the house, they found ways to make it work. No wonder with three smart people in a relationship with each other. Draco surprised Hermione and Fred, he slowly found a way in both their hearts and they don't have a problem with it. On the contrary they have reached the state, where they all want to be an item. Draco even started to think of the growing twin girls in Hermione's belly as his daughters.

Slowly, but rapidly at the same time the due date for Tonks and Hermione is getting nearer. Already in the last trimester, both feel like growing balloons, who could burst at any moment now. In Hermione's case it almost is true. With Easter being at the end of March this year she is now in the middle of her eight month. Giving birth gets nearer, not only because she is caring twins and as such the next generation of magical twins in the Weasley blood line, it also means that going full term is out of the question. But she still hopes that the girls will take their time to be fully developed before they make their big entrance into the world.

All of them are on high alert no-one more than Andromeda and Hermione. But even with reaching the finish line fast, Hermione doesn't want to be left out of the planning. After a long discussion between her, Draco, Fred and Sirius it was decided that she wouldn't fight in any way until the girls were born. Reluctantly she accepts it. At least she is part of the negotiations with the Goblins, this way she feels useful.

That is, why she is currently waiting in the floo room at Grimmauld Place for the twins and Sirius. In her hand she holds a cursed box, one like her father made for the Horcrux, he had stolen. In it the twins have to store the diadem, which hopefully still will be in the Room of Requirement. This way, they only have get the thing without touching it with their bare hands as they place in the box with the help of magic. They don't want any surprises and with a piece of Voldemort soul surprises of the nastier sort are mostly included. While the twins will be at Hogwarts, where they arrive through the headmasters floo, her and Sirius will be at Gringotts. Let's hope the goblins are willing to help.

Like always with her father and the twins they arrive at the last possible moment, meaning the moment, they should leave the house. They arrive in their usual way in a joking manner. "Come on Sirius are you sure you don't want to see your dungeon bat." she hears George say. Not many can divide the twins by voices, but she can, to her they are two individuals as well as a unit at the same time. They think as one and two different people and that is the way she treats them, as two individuals.

"Yeah it must be cold and lonely in the dungeons." Fred teases him further.

Since they know about Sev and Sirius they teased him merciful about it. Sirius lets them for now, because he will be the one, who will laugh in the end. He knows that they will tease him with Sev now, but Sirius wouldn't keep their teasing to himself and so even with them fleeing from Hogwarts years ago, Sev still is their least favorite teacher. For a reason, because let's not forget that Severus Snape can be a vicious son of a bitch, if he wants to be. That is Sirius joker and for now they can bath in not being scold for their doing. Sirius only will wait, because let's not forget those who wait get rewarded. "As far as I know the headmaster doesn't sleep in the dungeons." Sirius says without any anger, but a smirk.

But to Hermione it was clear, that he will get his revenge. She doesn't want to be in the twin's shoes if that happens, she keeps it to herself for now. She doesn't want to get caught in the crossfire. No, she simply states with her crossed arms. "Finally, I thought I have to do it, all on my own."

They all can hear the bark in her voice, but there was no bite at least for now. Pregnant Hermine is angered more quickly, and it is always Fred or Draco, who gets the burn of her moods. So, in his own self-protection, Fred trips to placate the angry dragon mamma. "Sorry, Luv, but we wanted to finish our newest invention." Fred knows that she will always support him and so he often uses his job as an excuse. Under normal circumstances she would see right through him, but the baby brain works in his favor.

That is why she simply answers. "Ok, are you done now?"

"Yes." was the short answer from the twins. Both George and Sirius are impressed with Fred's diversion tactic. As far as they know, it worked all the time so far. So why change a system, if it works. But they also know that with the birth of the twin girls it probably wouldn't work anymore in the future. That means he needs a new tactic. Something he already is working on.

"Good." she says and holds out the box to Fred to take it. "Levitate the Horcrux into the box without touching it with your hands and you should be save from his influence." They don't know what touching could do to them and she isn't ready to test it out. Better safe than sorry.

Fred takes the box as George answers for them. "Yeah, we know the plan, we want to be near his soul for only a short amount of time as possible. We don't want to get a snake-face." he jokes, it is the twins way of lifting the tension at least for a bit.

Sirius barks a laugh, while Fred smiles. Hermione on the other hand doesn't find it funny. She doesn't want that her husband or his brother run into any problems no matter, what sort. So she simply stands there with a stern face and waits for them to get going. Telling them off wouldn't do much, so she doesn't even try. You must pick the battles you want to fight and win. The others caught on fast and stopped laughing. "Good, can we start now?" she asks after a moment.

"Yeah." they all say in unison like children, whose favorite toy was taken away. They know when to retreat from a fight as well after all.

"Then go." she orders them

With a wink and a salute Fred and George step into the floo, take some powder and say in a loud voice. "Headmasters office Hogwarts." with a wosh of green flames they were gone a second later.

Sirius looks at his daughter and says. "Come on we have to glamour you a bit." Traveling to Gringotts even with the goblins there, is still dangerous, but with his Lord status Sirius is save from Voldemort's minions at the bank. But they shouldn't tempt faith with Hermione arriving at the bank without any disguise in use. Not only to keep her identity hidden, but also to keep her save. Until now her pregnancy still is a secret and they want to keep it that way. No wonder, they don't often leave the house and if the travel to the America in the most cases. The danger is lower there. America isn't of interest for him now.

Waving his wand over his daughter, he changes her appearance by brightening her hair to brown without curls into a pixie cut, he also glamour's her belly. Only those, who know that she is pregnant can see the belly. She still looked curvier than before the pregnancy, which was good. They don't want the undesirable number two to be recognized, in case someone was at the Lord entrance of the bank. Considering that the Goblins weren't allowed to give out portkeys anymore. It took Sirius some moments to work his magic and make her unrecognizable. He takes a step back and looks at her, she still was beautiful and with a closer look you still find Hermione in her, but he preferred her natural state.

"That should do it." he expressed after finishing her transformation.

"Good." with that she looks at her watch and says. "We should go, we have an appointment in five minutes and you know that the goblins don't like tardiness." They set the appointment with the highest security, that still is possible for a Lord with Voldemort's control over the bank. It should keep unwanted eyes away from them.

A nod in acknowledgement of her statement was all she received as he walks to the floo. He enters. She follows him a moment later, he brings his arm around her to stabilize her, traveling in her state isn't easy, before he reaches for the powder. With hope for the best, he drops the powder and says in a clear voice. "Lord Entrance Gringotts."

In a whirl of green flames, they leave Grimmauld Place to travel through the floo network. Hermione always hates to floo travel, but with her being pregnant it got worse. All the floo addresses they travel along make her nauseous, which leads to her emptying her stomach at arrival at bank only moments later. It sucks to be pregnant sometimes. Yeah, there are good and lovely times, but they come with bad ones, just like now with throwing up in front of a goblin, who apparently waited for them. Not the impression she wanted to leave behind.

But instead of being shocked or disgusted by her current actions, he silently watches her until she was done. Sirius hands on her back was calming her and helped her get her continuance back more quickly. As she was sure that it was over, she gets up and says to the goblin. "I am sorry for that." At the same time Sirius vanishes the vomit. Hermione left her wand at home, because they don't want her magical signature all over Gringotts, that would give them away.

Without missing a beat the goblin declared. "No problem, we know that being with child isn't easy." Now they both were shocked; how did he know that Hermione was pregnant. With identical glances to her belly they check if it is still invisible, which it is. They look back up at the Goblin, but before they can voice the question, he points at his nose and says. "Magic can't fool us."

"Ok." they say a little wary.

The Goblins sees that and informs them. "No worries with your highest security level nothing will leave our bank." _That is good to know_ , both Blacks think. With that the Goblin walks to the door and orders over his shoulder. "Follow me, we are one a tight schedule and we have to move before some of the minions come to this room on their patrol run." With a glance at his watch he adds. "That will be in four minutes and 29 seconds."

Hearing that, gets them moving. So Hermione and Sirius follow the Goblin through the bank. The corridors were new to them. That told them that they are walking the long route to their destination. This way they try to avoid running into someone and not to get unwanted attention from anyone, who could see them.

Moments later, after so many turns that neither Sirius or Hermione knew the direction they were coming from, they reach their destination. As soon as he enters Sirius knew, who is waiting for them, the Goblin king himself. Sirius anticipated that they would meet him, but he didn't inform Hermione about it. That is why she currently reaching for her wand, who is still at home. Which was good, they don't want an incident. But the guards make him nervous, but the best way to handle the Goblins is by showing no fear. So, Sirius takes the lead and hopes that she will follow, his example.

Self-confident and cocky, because that is who he is, Sirius steps in front of the Goblin King, bows his head and says in a proud voice. "Thank you for having us, King Latok." He met him once together with his father, before he was disowned. It was part of his training of becoming a Lord. The lesson was to always know all the opponents you can met on the board of life.

It took Hermione only a moment to understand, what her uncle was doing, before she followed his lead. She steps to his side and copies his movements with. "We are honored to stand in front of you." Sirius was impressed with the upkeep of his daughter, but he shouldn't be, she is smart after all.

His mushing's were interrupted by the deep voice of the King. "Lord Black, a pleasure, but I have to tell you, that I was intrigued after we received your owl calling for a high security meeting and so I wanted to know, what is going on." _Directly to the point, typical Goblin_ , Sirius thinks. But time is money for the Goblins. At the same time the King was polite as he invites them with his hands to take a seat at the table with him. Business can't be attended while standing after all.

Both took a seat and like they discussed Sirius starts the negotiation. He has after all more experience with Goblins. "I have a business offer for the great Goblin nation." Delicate negotiation like this, need time and flattery, something Sirius has in spares. Even with the Goblins being impatience beings, it would be problematic to literally fall through the door, with your preposition so you must start simple.

"Such as?" The Goblin King asks. That is what Sirius wanted. The King has to talk as much as possible. Many make the mistakes and talk over the Goblins and never let them get a word in. This actions shows the Goblins that wizards are arrogant and don't see them as equals. Something Sirius can't have at the moment, he or better they need their cooperation.

"I need something from you, that isn't confirm with the Gringotts policy." Another lesson about handlings with the Goblins is to never lie to them. They always spot a lie and they hate liars. Your hands or other limps will grateful for it. "But I will pay the Goblin Nation enormously for it." he adds, after he sees that the Goblin kings wants to protest, and money always is a factor with them.

For a moment the King thinks, about what this means. It can't be good to change the policy or in this case to side-step it. So it has to be something good or important. "What do you want and what do you offer?"

A smile starts on Sirius face as he answers. "I want access to a vault that isn't mine." The present Goblins beside the King gasp. That was unheard of. Never before did a wizard want that. They always tried to steal, which of course never worked. Many lost their lives by trying to rob the bank. But the Goblin King's curiosity grew, and he didn't react like his underlings, at least until he heard the payment. "For that I offer you an over a Millenia old and slayed basilisk to do with it, what you want. Only some of the fangs we need, the rest is at your disposal."

Now the Goblin King reacted as his underlings before him with gasps and wide eyes. That is a huge prize for the request. But of course they also ask them something huge in return. But some questions plague the King as he thinks over the offer. Why doesn't they use the basilisk for themselves? Because if they really have such a basilisk, it is worth a fortune. Why would they only want the fangs, they are not as worthy as the venom itself? But most of all, where did they get such a huge beast and who slayed it? Because it never was announced that such a beast has been slayed and basilisk with that size is hard to hide. But the most concerning thing for him is, why do they need entry to another vault?

As the King of the Goblin nation as well as a business man he wants or better needs to know more. That is, why he starts to get some answers. "Where should be such a beast be?" He starts with the easy on or at least he lets the wizard think that he ignores the request for now. People, who feel they are save are easy to make mistakes.

But it isn't Sirius first rodeo with the Goblins, so he has an idea, what the King is doing, but business deals are well mapped dances and now the King leads. Sirius lets him as he answers with a smile. "At Hogwarts." For a moment he lets his words sink in and as he sees the eyes of the Goblin get wider he had to add for his own amusement. "In the Chamber of Secrets to be precise."

Now the eyes of the King almost fell out. For a moment he was speechless, but he found his voice again, fast. He had to be, he doesn't want to be bested by a wizard of all people. His voice, however, was only some elements above a whisper, as he says. "It was rumored, but never was it found."

Surprisingly it was Hermione, who answered instead of Sirius. "Yeah, all you needed was Harry Potter and the impossible was possible. He has a talent for that."

Something happened that hasn't happened in a long time and it shocked the present goblins and humans alike. Hermione's statement and the implication of it made the Goblin King laugh. Not a smile, not a giggle nor a reserved laugh, but a full barking laughter escaped the Goblin King. The last time a witch or a wizard made a Goblin, especially a King laugh was over 500 years ago. So to say that making a Goblin laugh isn't an easy task isn't an understatement.

Simply for that fact, the two humans gained the Goblins Kings trust. But he still has business to take care off. "Oh, I can believe that Mr. Potter does such things, finds the chamber and slays the beast while he is at it. About what size are we talking about Lord Black?"

Sirius feels that his fishing root has something on his hook. So, he absently starts to study his nails as he answers. "I would say almost 60 feet long." He told the size like it was nothing. But it doesn't happen every day that you stumble over such a beast and the Goblin King knows it.

In his head the King is calculating, how much value they can generate with selling the parts of the basilisk, because wizards need his parts for potions. Add to that the fact what Goblins were ready to pay to get some of the delicacy for their own consumption, it was lucrative business for the nation. Sirius almost can see him counting the Galleons in his mind and that was a good sign for him, but they aren't there yet. They need to get, what they came here for. Because the Goblin King didn't react to Sirius words in a speaking way at least, he decides to bring them back to, what they want from them. "We give you the beast for the entry to a vault we want, which isn't ours and 2 or 3 fangs."

 _That is a good deal, almost too good for a deal_ , the Goblin King thinks. So let's get some answers. "About whose vault are we talking?" Before he adds another question. "What do you need the access for?"

With a sigh Sirius answer, because he knows now comes the hard part. "We need access to the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange." It is after all a vault of the Ancient and Noble Houses. They have a higher standing with the Goblins, than other families. No wonder, they bring them more money. He ignored the second question for now.

Again the Goblin King was stunned, he didn't expect that. Being surprised twice in one day was quite the feed for a wizard, he must give them that. But that vault belongs to one of Voldemort's followers. Not that they like him, but they are currently being controlled by them, unfortunately. They can't afford to fight against him now, they must wait till the war between the wizards is over to take actions for the continued independence of the bank. So, he needs more information, why is that particular vault of such an interest. "What do you believe is in it, that can help with the war?" he asks his second question, in a slightly different way, because he figured out that that must be the reason for their access request.

Neither Hermione nor Sirius were surprised that the Goblin King figured it out. They kind of prepared for it. That is why Sirius answered. "We search for objects, dark objects, that keep him alive."

That took the Goblin King back. That sounded awfully like a soul anchor, but the knowledge about those things should have been destroyed. But he had to be sure, because should Voldemort have such anchors, they need to take part in this war after all. Soul anchors are against the laws and traditions of the Goblin Nation. That is why he asks. "What are those things called?"

For a moment Hermione and Sirius look at each other to silently communicate. It was a conversation with only their eyes as soon as they started it was over and Hermione answered. "A Horcrux."

The reaction of the Goblin King that followed wasn't what they expected, the King started to curse in Gobbledegook and in reference to the faces of the guards it weren't nice words. But hey, cursing isn't nice. But it still amused Hermione and Sirius to see the King in such a state. Normally Goblins are only known for their stoic expression or feral grins in business matters. This was new and a relieve. It makes Goblins more likeable to them.

It took some time for the King to calm down again. He was after all in a business meeting, that means he has no time for self-indulgence. "That chances things. We give you what you want, but instead of you entering the vaults some of my Goblins will retrieve the Horcrux." he answers, before he adds after a moment with a new thought. "Do you have an idea in what objects the soul anchor is contained?"

Another silent communication between Hermione and Sirius followed. In the end he nodded that she shall tell them all. Full discloser could be a good thing in this case. With a deep sigh Hermione answers, because she knows that the Goblins will not like the answer. "We believe the Horcrux is in the cup of Helga Hufflepuff."

Again, a cruising storm followed. At least the King found his continuance faster this time. In a hard voice he says. "He didn't have the right to sully this Goblin made artifact. It belongs to the Goblin nation and was only a loan after it was forged for Helga Hufflepuff."

Every witch or wizard knows that Goblins see their forged objects or artifacts as their property. So this remark doesn't surprise them. "We know." Sirius tries to calm the Goblin a bit. It never is a good idea to be in close proximity of a raging Goblin and the King is already on a way there. Better to diffuse the tension a little bit, they live longer this way.

Latok looks at the wizard and sees that he truly is sorry that such a travesty has taken place. Surprisingly he believes him and he also knows now, why they only need some fangs from the slayed beast. It is a way to destroy the Horcrux. For wizards at least, the Goblins have a different and better way to destroy them. "I can't let you go destroy the cup." he declares.

That shocked Hermione and Sirius until that moment they were sure they got, what they were coming for. But apparently they were wrong. But Hermione never would give up, not in this dark time. "But it has to be destroyed so that we can destroy him." she explains.

A feral grin starts on the Kings face as he answers. "Oh, no worries it will be destroyed."

"But you said that you wouldn't destroy it." Sirius repeats the Kings words with bewilderment.

"That is true. But I meant the object not the soul anchor. We Goblins can do magic just as good as you wizards, if not better." was the arrogant answer from the King, such a statement is so typical for a Goblin.

That doesn't make any sense to Hermione or Sirius. But it was Hermione who voiced it. "What does that mean?" As soon as she opened her mouth Sirius hoped that they wouldn't be slayed today. Goblins hate to be asked, about their magic and rituals, especially if the question comes from a wand waving wizard.

But the King wasn't angered by it, he expected it and they deserve to know in his opinion, especially in this matter, they are also not ordinary wizards, they gained his respect. "Simple, we will transfer the soul leech from the cup into another object first, so that it can be destroyed." he explains matter-of-factly.

That statement initiated a spark of hope in the Blacks. Maybe they finally found a solution for the Horcrux in Harry. But they have to ask to be sure. "So you can detach the soul leech without any problems?" Sirius starts.

"Yes." was the short answer.

"Can you do it with a living being?" Hermione took over the questioning.

"Yes." he answered again.

"So you can transfer a soul leech from a human for example into an object to destroy it? So that the human can live on?" They had to be sure, absolute sure, Harrys life is at stake. This meeting can change everything and make the win of the war as real as never before. With the Horcrux out of Harry killing him is more than a possibility. It is a fact, because it was the hardest Horcrux for them to destroy.

The Goblin King looks curious at the humans, who look like they found gold like a Niffler. There are still some things that he is missing, but he already decided to help them, it would be for their mutual benefit after all, so he explains. "We have a ritual for transferring a soul leech from an object into another, that can be achieved very easily. The ritual for transferring the Horcrux from a living being into an object is a little trickier. A soul anchor for the soul of the host is needed." He looks at Sirius and says. "You." he means wizards not especially him. "call them soul mates and it has to happen on a new moon with the help of the Goblin nation as well as you, your nephews and your niece."

Nothing more is said; the rest of the ritual will be in the hands of the Goblins and will not be explained to wizards. Goblins keep their secrets close to the chest. Sirius understands that. Still a huge smile starts on Hermione and Sirius faces as they look at each other. Here is, what they were looking for in the past months, in books. Instead of reading, they should have asked questions, because those who don't ask stay dumb. But Sirius knows that such a ritual will cost them. "What do you want in return?" he asks the King.

The Kings thinks a moment about it. Somehow he has the feeling he could ask them anything and they would pay it. But Goblins are not only proud, strong and smart, they are also a folk with honor. As such they would never exploit the desperate. As well would be the basilisk's for getting entry into the vault be void, because they do it themselves that leaded to the following conclusion for him. "As I already said we will retrieve the cup from the Lestrange Vault. So, we wouldn't want anything in return, so the basilisk could be the payment for the ritual." Something the King wants to acquire at all cost for the Goblin nation. "So my preposition is that we exchange the basilisk for the transfer of two soul leeches."

"Four." Hermione corrects him without thinking. For a moment Sirius was nervous how the Goblin would react to that. You don't interrupt a goblin especially during payment discussions.

Instead of being angry he looked at Hermione with big eyes and asks. "Four?" Because he can't believe what he hears, that the Dark Lord would make more than one or two of those anchors, is crazy. Two are much, but four is an enormous number. No wonder that Voldemort is off his wand for a wizard.

"Yes four. We currently have two, the third is in your vault and my husband and his twin hopefully, will find the fourth one." she explains.

Latok almost can't believe it, he needs to know more. "Can I ask, how many he made?" Not so sure if he will like the answer to that.

This time it was Sirius, who answered. "Seven." was the short and horrific answer.

"Seven." The King repeats almost stuttering.

"Yes." Sirius and Hermione answer at the same time. Another cursing storm followed this time the guards cursed right with him. Never in the History of Magic has a soul been split seven times, considering the host loses magic every time the soul is split. Voldemort is still powerful, that shows how powerful he really is or was. The soul and the magic are entwined and shouldn't be parted, one needs the other and vice versa. For magical creature that is a given law, but Wizarding kind apparently thinks that such things don't apply to them. But it cemented the Goblins Kings conviction that Voldemort needs to be stopped, no matter the costs. "What about the other three?" he wanted to know.

"Two are already destroyed and one is constantly at his side." Hermione explains.

"We save that for last." Sirius continues for her.

"So there is a plan?" the King wants to know.

"Yes." was the short answer. They don't want to give too much away. This way the information can't get out.

The King surprised them as he snips his fingers and an object appears in his hand. He holds it out to Sirius as the elder of the two present Blacks and says. "We will be ready for battle. Break this object before the battle starts and the Goblin nation will send troops to the destination to fight alongside the wizards for the first time in History. But we do it for the preservation of Magic."

Never would they have guessed that, as they got up this morning. Yeah, they hoped to achieve their goal, but not that they would bring the Goblin Nation onto their side in the process. Hermione kind of was speechless or at least didn't know, how to react without offending them. Good to have her uncle by her side as he took the gift, he bowed his head to show his respect to the King and answers. "We are honored to share the battle field with the mighty Goblin Nation. Victory will shine on us." Ever be positive and never say that the enemies forces are greater, this way you don't offend the Goblins. They are a proud and strong warrior race after all.

After Sirius set down again the Goblin King asked. "When will the basilisk delivered?" Because to both sides it was clear that the ritual will take place during the next new moon and the Goblins want their payment before that.

Instead of answering Sirius takes out his wand and says. " _Expecto Patronum_." A moment later Padfoot appears at his side and looks with a mischievous smile at Sirius as if he wants to say go on with what you want me to do. With a smile he says. "Go to the Weasley Twins and tell them that they can use the portkey I gave them that should bring them to me." with a nod in acknowledgement Padfoot's runs away to fulfill his task.

That means they must wait a little bit, but they would receive the basilisk body today and that is a good thing for the Goblin King. "Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" he asks the humans.

"Only tea." Sirius answers before his daughter can say anything, because everything Goblins call food isn't eatable for humans.

Of course she followed his lead. "For me as well, please. Thank you." She treats them as humans and as such they receive the curtesy of manner. The King likes that, with his hand he gestures to one of his guards to get the tea, so they can wait in comfort.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
